The Code Of Charm
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: After everything's done with 'The Cruise, The Class Trip,' and being 'Committed,' things usually turns into a 'Crush,' but that's exactly when you have to switch to 'THE CODE OF CHARM.' 5th in the series. Alex/Mitchie Demena Demi Selena Semi Lovez
1. Class is in session

** Hi guys. A quick Author's note: For those of you who want to read the story that goes to this one that takes place ten years into the girls future, it will be posted within a few days or so. It'll be a chapter story but you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

** Series: The Cruise, The Class Trip, Committed, and Crush. Lastly, THE CODE OF CHARM. I'm so proud of everything I've done, you've guys have been with me since my birthday in 09, talk about crazy. One year and a lot of months later and I'm still working on the same story, ha-ha, awesome. Enjoy, thank you so much for reading, and I'm virtually hugging all of you for getting me here. **

"Alex come with me please." Mitchie was pulling against my arm as I stood in front of our school. It seemed smaller since the last time I've seen it. Mitchie was in her black shorts and tank top, getting ready for her tryouts.

"Mitch, I don't want to watch you tryout for the stupid cheerleading squad." I whined as she let me go, crossing her arms.

"Alex, unless you want to actually see me in my uniform, you better come and watch me tryout." Mitchie rose her eyebrow as I sighed.

"Am I being forced?"

"Are you?" She asked, tilting her head. School started tomorrow and there was a pep rally going on as well. I gazed at the school doors as Mitchie leaned into me. "I'm waiting."

"Mitch, I really don't want to go and watch cheerleaders wave their pom-poms and say shish boom bah. I already have my entire cheer squad in you."

"Alex that's sweet and all, but you're coming." I let her place her fingers between mine, dragging me into the building. The walls were newly painted orange, the floor waxed and all the lockers painted in either green or blue. Once we neared the gym, Mitchie let me go as I stepped backwards.

"Seriously, you want me to go in there and watch girls prance around in…outfits like yours."

"Who are you going to be watching?"

"Mitch I don't want to go in there." I whined as she sighed.

"Alex I need your support okay. There's no one else. Usually my mom would be here. Tryouts will only last an hour."

"Ew, gross." I kicked the floor as Mitchie smiled, kissing me quickly before I pouted more. "We should kill me now." I followed her into the gym, sitting against the bleachers as the other girls near us did the same. I ignored the entire ordeal, I didn't want to know who was on the cheer squad, nor who was going to be on it. I mean Mitchie was a cheerleader last year, why couldn't she just automatically rejoin the squad? She was the best they'd had in a while. Besides, considering that she was the captain of the squad, she should have some type of power over this entire thing.

"Welcome cheer hopefuls…," a dark haired brunette stood in front of us. She held a notepad in her hand, her blue eyes shifting over everyone before she stepped up to Mitchie. "So, you've come back?"

"Yeah." Mitchie nodded as the girl read her list.

"I'm cheer captain now Mitchie."

"I know Riley, and I'm not trying to take your spot. I just want to rejoin the team."

"Fine." The girl moved away before joining her team on the other end of the gym. Around them laid soft mats as well as pom-poms. I bit my bottom lip, facing Mitchie as the first girl was called. She did her few back flips, her routine with the pom-poms and her cheer seemed flawless.

"Mitch, whatever happens, you'll always be my cheerleader."

"Alex, if and when I get back on the team, we're going to have rules about my uniform."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"You can see me in my uniform, but there is strictly no touching."

"WHAT?" I asked a bit loudly before I cleared my throat, "why?" I whispered.

"Because, if anything happens when I'm in my uniform then I wouldn't be able to perform in front of the school."

"Why?"

"Because Alex, it'll make me feel weird." Mitchie was called as I watched her get up and head over to the squad. This entire thing sucked. If I couldn't touch her in her uniform then I shouldn't have been encouraging her along. This should be fun.

"There's no need for you to try out Mitchie Torres." Riley, the captain said aloud.

"What? Why can't I tryout?"

"You're back in that's why."

"Really?"

"But I'M, still the captain."

"No problem." Mitchie squeaked before hugging Riley. I only sat there waiting to leave the place sometime soon.

"After you receive your schedule tomorrow come and practice with us for the back to school pep-rally."

"Kay." Mitchie ran back over to me, pulling me off the bleachers before she hugged me. "I'm back on the squad."

"I've heard, can we leave now?" Of course my question was answered with a hit to the arm, before Mitchie pulled back and nodded. I wondered what some of the hopefuls were thinking when Mitchie was given basically a free ride onto the team.

…. … … …. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. … … … …. …. …..

It was Monday morning, the first day of school, and Mitchie and I met Harper at Justin's place. My brother was excited to pass on his duties of President to Harper, the former treasurer of the school's funds. The school's new policy was the uniform was mandatory for the first two weeks of school, and I swear I looked like a total dork. Girls wore dark blue skirts with a white top and red tie, boys, minus the skirt and add the pants.

"Justin hurry up, we have to get to school." Mitchie was excited, I could see it plastered across her face. Harper was messing with her skirt, and I sat with my boot propped up on the end table.

"Lexi, act like a girl." Mitchie told me as I rose my eyebrow.

"Am I not woman enough for you?" I asked as Harper giggled.

"In a skirt, you'll reveal everything." And that's when my legs were brushed off the table, and Justin walked into the room.

"Okay, I've got the keys…the speech..this..letter." My brother was in an actual suit, staring at a piece of paper as if it was incredibly important.

"I call shot gun," Harper was first to the door as I followed everyone outside. The day was perfect, warm and very bright. The first day of senior year.

"We have one stop to make first," Justin announced. The drive to his secretive place, was actually a drive to the airport.

"Are we picking someone up?" I asked from the back seat as my brother smiled. "Justin."

"You'll see."

"Mitch," I faced my girlfriend as she shrugged. As everyone else focused on the revolving doors, I on the other hand focused on Mitchie. It was as if everything she wore lately had a big sign across it saying, look at me, look at me. And today was no different. Her skirt sat perfectly against her legs, exposing just the perfect amount of skin.

"Alex," I hadn't notice that Mitchie had faced me. "No." She told me, her eyes meeting mine.

"I was just looking."

"Well stop it. Its my first day in this thing."

"So," I crossed my arms before blonde hair shifted through a crowd of people outside. "No way."

"No way what?" Mitchie asked.

"Conrad?"

"What?" The car grew quiet as everyone looked out for the boy, and that's when he spotted us.

"Um, what's Conrad doing here?" Harper asked as Justin unlocked the doors.

"He's going to your school." My brother announced.

"WHAT!" We all said at once as Conrad quickly opened the door. People were pushing against the car trying to get a picture of him as I pulled Mitchie over towards me. I caught her off guard, causing her to try to catch her balance by reaching back and holding onto my legs. Mind you, I'm in a skirt.

"Dude, school is going to be nuts." Conrad was dressed in his uniform and excited as Mitchie slid away from me and into the middle more. She hugged him tightly as I was trying to get over the feeling of my legs pulsing.

"Missed me?" Conrad asked as Justin pulled off.

"No," I lied before he shifted through his backpack. "Conrad where's your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Your clothes? And…where are you staying?" I was waiting for the answer as Justin handed over some keys.

"Don't ruin my guest room," my brother told the boy. I couldn't believe Conrad was going to our school, let alone staying with my brother.

"Wait," I slowly leaned over Mitchie, "what about Mackenzie?"

"Uh, she's staying in L.A. She's still working."

"So she won't be here?"

"No."

"Good." I sat back against my seat as we neared the school. Mitchie faced me as I focused on the ceiling of the car. I still couldn't shake the feeling of her skin on mine.

"So, Justin you're going to help me get my schedule and stuff right?" Conrad asked over Harper's singing in the front seat.

"I have to help Harper out but sure, why not."

Once at the front of the school. Everyone climbed from the car, and that's when screams erupted around us. I ignored the gawking for Conrad as I pulled Mitchie over to me. There was too much wind blowing up my skirt, and I swear it was warm a while ago, with the lack of wind.

"Aren't we getting our schedules with Conrad and Harper?" Mitchie asked as I held her hand between mine. We were making it into the school with everyone else still where they were. It was weird seeing everyone in uniform, I didn't see a point of it.

"Alexis no hand holding," a voice echoed from behind me as I faced Mr. Jones, a science teacher from my freshmen year.

"Give me a break, its Alex."

"Alexis, no P-D-A."

"Um," I dropped Mitchie's hand, "this is my best friend, you weirdo." Yes I was joking, but its something I did.

"Yeah." Mitchie agreed as Mr. Jones looked between us.

"Well, no hand holding." And with that he walked away as Mitchie and I giggled, with me gripping her fingers once more. There was this large main hall in the school that had papers tapped to the wall. It had everyone's names on all the lists in order so we could find our homeroom numbers. The good thing about having Mitchie as a girlfriend, Russo and Torres was on the same schedule list, just don't tell her that I said that. After scanning our names I found out we both had the same homeroom. When did someone guess that was a good idea?

"Guess we have the same homeroom." I smiled, before Mitchie rechecked the list.

"Guess so."

"You don't sound excited."

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, I'm ecstatic."

…. … ….. … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … … ….. … ….

Homeroom seemed to go on forever. We had to grab our schedules and sit through an intercom assembly. Mitchie was happily awaiting her cheerleading practice while I laid against my right arm staring at her. Even uniforms couldn't hold back her amazing looks, and added onto that, her red tie was kind of a turn on. God, I'm weird.

"Can you go home and feed the dogs after school before coming to the game?" Mitchie was talking to me, I could hear her, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes met hers as she said the exact same thing again, followed by, "Alex!"

"Hum."

"Can you feed the dogs after school before the pep rally?"

"Um. I'll ask Justin," I muffled out before raising my fingers to Mitchie's tie. Since we were in the back of the room, I thumbed the bottom of the fabric before she focused on what I was doing.

"Lexi."

"Hum."

"Stop it."

"I really like this tie." I was staring at the fabric as Mitchie shook her head before the school bell rung. Finally we were able to go to our classes, which is something I'll blank out on. Now classes are always a blur to me, unless its science, in which Mitchie and I had once again, together. After a few classes it was time for lunch and I wasn't as hungry as I thought I'd be. The normal table for me would be the one in the far back corner near the large window that overlooked the school parking lot. I saw Max walking over to me with his food tray, before Harper followed him.

"So Alex, how's senior year so far?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. Its no different from any other school year."

"Whatever. I'm about to have so many extra curriculars that its going to be amazing on my transfer."

"Whoopee." I wiggled my finger as the lunch room grew quiet. I faced the door knowing that it was Conrad walking into place. "Harper," I faced my friend.

"Yeah?"

"Move that last seat away from the table, and this one will be for Conrad." I was surprised no one tried to sit at our table before the boy actually walked over. Kids stood around our table as Conrad sat down.

"Hey guys." He waved to us.

"This is all your fault."

"What is?" He asked me as he sat down.

"This," I signaled to the few kids still standing around us. If I wanted to be surrounded by teens I would have been all gung hoe for Mitchie being in L.A. with tons of fans. As we tried our best to have a normal lunch period I wondered where Mitchie was.

"Justin is going to be around helping Conrad, both are trying out for the basketball team," Harper squealed.

"But my brother doesn't go here anymore."

"But he has an exception until Conrad feels safe being alone in regular school things."

"Oh," I shook my head facing the blonde boy. "Are you dating my brother?" I joked as the kids around us gasped. "People who don't belong here, it was just a joke." I grabbed Max's pudding from his tray before standing. "I'm going to find Mitchie, save my seat." Which of course wouldn't happen with desperate girls crowding the table. After I made it into the hall I was on my way to the school gym. Being who I was, I knew the school rules of not roaming the halls, but I knew exactly where I was going, but being me as I mentioned, I was stopped by Mr. Laritate.

"Dude when did you get back here?" I asked him as he gazed at his watch.

"Miss Russo, you know the school rules."

"Uh, obviously. I'm in this horrid uniform."

"The hall rule miss Russo."

"Oh, that rule," I scrunched up my face before patting his shoulder. "Lets forget I was even in the hall. I'm heading to cheerleading practice," which was true on where I was going, but I wasn't the one actually on the squad.

"Lets hope that isn't a lie. Go on."

Once I was sure I was free to go, I made it once again to the gym. Inside there were at least twenty girls cheering and flipping and doing too much for me to keep up with. I searched the crowd with my eyes on the outside of the gym door trying to find Mitchie. I could see her on the other end sitting against the bleachers. She didn't tell me she was going to spend lunch in the stupid gym as well.

"Miss Russo," crap. Mr. Laritate was following me and now he was behind me clearing his throat.

"I'm just thinking this over." I told him.

"Either you go in that gym or you have detection for disobeying the rules."

I haven't been in the detention room since Freshmen year, believe it or not. Mitchie made sure I stayed out of trouble, and this was considered a minor offense considering the other stuff I use to do.

"Alex," Mr. Laritate said once again.

"I'm going," I sighed, not wanting to walk into the gym. I faced the man behind me as he signaled towards his office as I nodded, opening my pudding cup and using my finger as a spoon.

… … … …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. …. … …..

I couldn't believe that I had to sit in detention on the first day of school. There were two other kids in here with me, Jon, some short boy who wasn't all as he was cracked up to be. And then there was Steven, he was a jock who was never able to keep his anger bottled up.

"Can we leave yet?" I asked as the clock neared three. I didn't have to call Justin and the pep-rally started at three, so I was sure Mitchie was waiting for me. Wait. What if she left me here? "Please let us leave." I began to whine as the two boys agreed with me.

"At three o'clock you'll be free to go."

"Can we make it now?" I asked, anxiously watching the clock. Mr. Laritate only shook his head at me as I sighed, standing up and walking over to his window. His office was on the side of the school, so all I saw were trees.

"Lets not make this semester start off on a bad foot," the principal spoke up.

"We've already started off bad," I announced.

"Just don't make this a habit Miss. Russo."

"Trust me, I wont." I rolled my eyes, staring out the window before I pulled my phone up to text Justin. After I told him to feed the dogs, an hour late, I texted Mitchie before someone cleared their throat. At that exact moment the bell rung.

"Alexandria…"

"Mr. Laritate, please, its just Alex." I faced the man, his hand extended out to me as I stuffed my phone in my pocket. "School's over." I smiled at him, before walking towards his office door.

"Detection starts tomorrow at nine." He announced.

"So," I shrugged.

"Be here." He told me as I scoffed. I swear this was stupid, did he miss me in his office or something.

"I'll see if I can make it."

"Alexandra…"

"ALEX!" I said loudly. If he would of called me Alexandria Alexis Margarita Marie Russo I would of killed him, seriously.

"Tomorrow at nine until noon, for the phone." He waved me off as I left the room. Steven gave me a thumbs up as I made it outside. I didn't see Mitchie's truck, and no one else was at the school except a few kids for after school. I couldn't believe I missed the pep rally, and now I had detection two days in a row, today and tomorrow. My phone began to ring as I answered it.

"Alex where were you?" Mitchie asked me as I gazed the lot for her. She was standing near the school gate in the distance.

"I'll tell you." I ran to her, hanging up the phone before she shook her head for me to tell her. "Mr. Laritate gave me detention."

"For what?" Mitchie asked, her face having worried spread across it.

"I don't even remember." I lied, it was a stupid reason anyway.

"Well don't make a habit of it."

"I promise."

….. …. … … …. ….. … ….. … ….. ….. … ….. …

That night, after everything died down, I laid next to Mitchie as she read over her school assignment. Roger was laying next to me on my right, while Coco hopped around on the floor, eating a bone and leaving a trail.

"Mitch, what do you think about Conrad going to school with us?" I asked.

"This isn't about Mackenzie again is it?" She faced me with her hair falling across her face and a pen in her mouth.

"No," I sighed, "its just a question."

"Alex," she pulled her pen into her fingers, "I know you. Its about Mackenzie…"

"No, really its not." I sat up, "it'd be more or less about Claire then anything."

"Hum," she nodded. "Well lets forget about everything, and just focus on us." Mitchie sat all her things to the side of her as I giggled before Coco hopped on the bed, barking at me.

"Really? I didn't even do anything this time." I complained to the puppy as Mitchie began laughing. "You try to seduce me and the puppy think its my fault, great." I laid against the bed pouting as Mitchie leaned into me still giggling.

"Night, Lexi," she kissed me quickly, before laughing again.

"Not funny." I whined.

**I rewrote this entire chapter, and so I'll post it maybe a bit later since it gives a few things away. But review please and thanks for reading. Next update in three days or less.**


	2. Red, White and Gold

**Since I see you guys as friends, I'd like most of you to know that you're dorks. I giggle at everything you guys send and I try my best to incorporate your comments and ideas into the story. Although I wrote most of this story already, I'm finding myself editing a lot of it back to the point where it's a complete rewrite. Anyway, enough of me boring you, enjoy chapter two of, 'The Code Of Charm.' Trust me, its going to get so freaking cute at some point.**

**Also, HOLY CRAP, I didn't know I missed the three day mark on this story. Totally didn't mean to. I was hanging with my best friend and I asked the day and checked when I posted this and just wow, sorry guys, won't happen again. **

As quiet as nights go, mornings were never the same way. It usually started off with me complaining to Alex to shut off the alarm that sat directly next to her, as she laid to the left of me. Roger would begin to bark whenever Alex opened her eyes to complain, while I whine about the clock sitting right there. Then after her stiff attempt to shutting off the alarm, I usually leaned over her, shut the alarm off as Roger barks even louder.

I was standing in my uniform, my eyes barley opened as I gazed down at Alex still laying down with her eyes closed. I had my arms crossed as I sighed a few times, my hair sitting flat against my face. I was back to a natural brunette, and I didn't notice how much I really missed it.

"Lexi, please wake up."

"Mumm."

"Its seven o'clock, we have school in an hour." I stare at her, watching her eyes shift but not open at all. "Lexi, I'll make breakfast and you should get dressed."

"I have detention at nine. I doubt I have to go in until then."

"Lexi," I pout, her eyes finally opening as she stares at me. I notice how her eyes shift to the bottom of my skirt as I do the same, wondering if she could see up the fabric, but of course she couldn't. "Get up, I'll be back." I made it out of the room with Roger in toe. He was clingy lately, following me almost everywhere. Coco was the more mellow one now a days, almost always sleeping, or staying away from me. Once in the kitchen I pulled out some eggs and bread before Roger barked.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he scratched at the back door. Of course I left him out before I began scrambling the eggs, while watching the time. I had to head to the school gym to get my uniform, place in my ideas for homecoming with Harper, and get to class, all before eight o'clock. A bark came from behind me, it was low and almost faint. I pushed the eggs into the pan before staring down at Coco.

"Yeah?" I asked as she faced the backdoor. Roger was staring at me, and then his eyes shifted back to Coco. "You guys know I don't speak puppy right?" I asked as Coco walked away. I only nodded, as I finished everything I was doing. It was almost seven thirty when Alex emerged downstairs. Her hair was still wet from her shower as she sat next to me at the island table.

"So," she poked her eggs with a fork.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be free for lunch today?"

"I should be, why?" I asked, facing her, before taking a bite out of my toast.

"There isn't a why, you just should be," she told me as I bit my bottom lip.

"Well I have to get my cheer uniform, we have homecoming in two days."

"I know. So, your cheerleading outfit huh?"

"Um-hum," I nodded, watching Alex turn up a grin. "But you can't touch me in that either." I slid my plate over next to me, grabbing my orange juice as Alex scoffed.

"I can't touch you in your uniform or your cheer outfit? Why don't you just call it torture."

"Alex it wouldn't be easy for me to perform in front of an entire school knowing that...lets just say I'll always feel your touch on me. It just wouldn't work out."

"I can live with that."

"And I can't," I stood, cleaning both our plates as Roger sat between Alex and I.

"This dog hates me." She complained.

"He's just watching me that's all."

"Yeah," she stepped past Roger, grabbing my wrist before pulling me into her. She slid her right arm against my back before I giggled.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked.

"I'm trying to prove that even though that dog hates me, you're still MY girlfriend."

"Oh," I created a pouted face as Alex kissed me, causing me to giggle under her grip before I pulled back, brushing my nose against hers. "I have to leave early. I'll see you around lunch time."

"Kay."

"Bye," I kissed her quickly, before searching the house for my backpack.

"But this does mean I can touch you with your uniform on right?" Alex asked loudly as I backed up towards the front door.

"No," I said, shaking my head as I left.

….. … ….. …. …. …. …. …. ….. …. … … ….. …

"Mitchie you're late," Riley, the captain of the squad sized me up. I gave her the best smile I could before she shifted through the bags of uniforms.

"I tried to get here before eight, I just had other things to do."

"Unless you want to be kicked off the squad, you have to be on your 'A' game Torres."

"I know. But if I do remember correctly, you were always late for practice. This is just a uniform thing." I was trying to see if Riley would smile or something, but she didn't, not even once.

"I've changed since last year, and so have you." She read my name off a small white sticker before she peeled it off. "This is exactly how easy it is to cut you off the team."

"I get it Riley," I reached for the bag as she snatched it backwards.

"I'm the captain."

"I know."

"Don't forget it." She handed me the plastic as I sighed.

"I don't want to be the captain anymore, it'll take away my time with Alex."

"Just so we're both clear on it."

"We are." I was glad to be on my way to class because Riley was going straight back into her bossy mode. During the first few classes I was kind of out of it, considering I was excited to open my uniform during free-period or lunch. In division I met up with Alex, Conrad and Justin, who was still following the blonde around. We were getting our lockers today in order for teachers to hand out books.

"So my first class of the day was awesome." Conrad read my locker number before he sat next to Alex and I.

"Is it weird having people stare at you?" Alex asked as she noticed a few kids in class staring in our direction.

"I get that a lot." Conrad said, shrugging his shoulders. I began plucking at the last few strips of clear tape before I rose my cheer top into my fingers. The fabric felt as if it was silk, red in color with the school name embroidered across the front, with white lined rimming the bottom.

"This is one short skirt," while I was busy thumbing at the top, Alex had already pulled the bottom and shorts out. She held the skirt against her before she looked up at me.

"Its just for games and stuff," I was sure the skirts were longer then that last year."

"Yeah, lets give the school something to see." Alex shifted with the fabric in her hand, watching it sway as I snatched it from her. It had matching shorts so no one would be seeing anything.

"Mitchie I'll be at every game so I think it's all good." Conrad placed a basketball sign up list in front of me as Alex chuckled.

"Oh yeah, my brother is going to help you play ball?" She asked, laughing once more as the bell rung.

"I'll meet you guys at lunch, I have to drop this off in my gym locker." I pulled everything into my arms as I stood, the class emptying, besides those waiting for Conrad. Alex pulled my backpack over her shoulder as Harper waved into the room at us.

"I'll walk you, besides I need to make sure this new locker isn't anywhere close to Mr. Laritate's office."

"Why would it be?" I asked as we made it into the hall.

"Because he hates me."

"And so does Roger right?" I asked as Alex nodded, pouting in the process. "He loves you, he's just protective over me."

"Yeah well that's my job."

"Alex you're doing an amazing job, but Roger is just making sure everything is up to his standards." I giggled although she didn't find it funny. "He's a puppy Alex, he's not trying to invade our space."

"Says you."

"He's a puppy," I repeated as we curved the corner to the gym.

"Yeah well…he better stay in his little puppy place before I…."

"Before you what?" I stood at the front of the cheerleaders entrance to the locker room.

"Nothing."

"I'll be back," I strayed away from Alex, making it to locker number thirteen as I placed everything into its place. I loved the fact that I was back on the squad with my old team, it meant that I could actually go back to doing something I loved.

"Come on Mitchie," I hadn't noticed Alex had followed me.

"You can't be in here," I told her as she scanned the walls. The place was covered in this cream color with posters everywhere.

"No wonder I stayed away from you cheerleaders."

"Alex," I closed my locker, placing the combination onto it before she stood on one of the benches.

"I'm a cheerleader, look at me," Alex shook her hips, waving her fingers in the air.

"Lexi get down."

"Look at me," she hopped from one bench to the next, basically giving me a heart attack.

"Alex," I stumped my foot as she faced me, before she climbed onto the floor. We were standing between two rows of green lockers. "Lets get out of here before you get me into trouble."

"Trouble you say?" She placed my backpack onto the floor before she looked around. "No one's here."

"Alex, don't."

"So who's going to say anything to us?" She asked, walking over to me as I tilted my head before she stopped in front of me.

"We have one lunch hour."

"So."

"Alex, lets go." I signaled to my bag as she leaned in to kiss me, but was caught with air as I stepped back. "Lexi."

"Come on, its fun to be creative."

"With what?" I asked, my eyes getting big.

"You know…," her voice rose a bit before she winked at me.

"I don't want to get kicked off the squad, so lets keep your hormones in check please." I pulled on her arm as she came into me, catching me off guard as her lips crashed into mine harshly. I whimpered from the touch, pulling back before stumping. "ALEX!"

"Okay, okay, lets go." She went back to get my bag as I poked my fingers against my lips, trying to see if they were going to bruise. I watched Alex as she passed by me, my eyes following her before I made an attempt to move. Once in the hall, I hadn't noticed the bell had rung while I was putting my things away in my locker. Alex and I walked to hers, which was just a few doors down from Mr. Laritate's office. We had to get to lunch before we were tossed into detention.

"Come on Alex," I pulled on her arm, before her locker door swung open, causing a loud banging noise to erupt. I covered my face getting read to laugh when none other then Mr. Laritate himself peeked out into the hall. I ran my hand across Alex's, closing her locker door as he spotted us. I held her hand against mine as he spoke.

"Get to where you're going," he told us as I nodded.

"Oh so I'm not getting detention since I'm with you?" She asked me.

"Guess not. But that's a good thing right?"

"I guess."

…. … … …. ….. … … …. ….. …. … …..

The rest of the school day went amazing for me. I went to practice, finished my science with Alex, and now we were all at Justin's place. Conrad and I were sitting across from one another playing a game of cards. I had my legs crossed as I peered across my playing hand, my eyebrows moving at the boy.

"Make your move," I encouraged him as he slid a card down, collecting what was in front of him.

"I win," he whispered before exposing his hand. He actually won a game against me in 'go fish.' I checked his hand as Harper brought us some drinks. She had some sodas but I was surprised by Justin's extensive wine collection in the corner, where he actually made a mini-bar in his living room.

"Mitchie can I ask you something?" Harper sat next to me as I nodded.

"Sure."

"Although Alex acts like she's okay if I date her brother, do you think its true?"

"You and Justin?" I asked, not really wanting to push out the thought of possibility.

"Yeah. I mean, he's nicer to me then normal. And he's an extremely nice boy."

"She'd have to accept it, and I know Alex more then the next person and I know she'd want you to be happy. Even if its with her older brother." I brushed my hair out of my face before I felt Alex behind me. I didn't hear her, nor see her, but I knew she and Justin were coming behind me.

"So, since we'll all be dating soon enough, what will you be doing Conrad?" I asked the boy as Alex slid her finger across my waist, kissing my cheek as I tried hard not to blush.

"Um," he focused on all of us as Justin sat next to Harper. "I'll be going to school. All of us should focus on school."

"Right," I nodded, before peeling Alex's fingers away. "Conrad I know that you're trying to be nice by not mentioning Mackenzie…"

"UM!" Alex was loud as she sat next to me."

"But," I faced her before shifting back to Conrad, "if you want her to be here with you, that's your right."

"Mitch, it's not going to happen," Alex told me as Justin cleared his throat.

"This is my house, not some welcoming committee type thing. I 'do' live here." The boy called to attention.

"I know, but if everyone's going to be happy, so should Conrad."

"Who's everyone?" Justin asked me as Alex grabbed my wrist. She lifted me up before tugging on me to follow her.

"Wha…," I whined as we stepped into a small hall in the corner of the room.

"Mitch, I don't want to see Mackenzie, nor speak of her ever again." Alex had her arms crossed, with her eyes glaring into mine.

"I know but its to make…"

"No, and I mean it. I'm pretty lenient when it comes to a lot of things but to her, no."

"You can't force Conrad to not have Mackenzie around."

"The answer is still no."

"Alex!"

"Mitchie!"

"We're past Mackenzie. We're past everything anyone has put us through."

"Mitch, you have to respect my decisions."

"But Lexi…"

"Mitch." I sighed, rolling my eyes before leaning against the wall. It would take time for me to convince Alex to let Mackenzie come back to Waverly. Every since Mackenzie left Alex has held a grudge against her, and honestly I didn't know why. Yeah she did wrong, but she apologized for it, didn't she?

"What if I can get Mackenzie to apologize for…"

"The answer IS and WILL always be 'no."

"But Lexi.."

"NO!" Her voice sent a small chill through me as I sighed. Turning away from her before she pressed her fingers against my chin, as I faced her. "I'm sorry for yelling, but Mitch…you don't understand what I have against her."

"You're right," I whispered, "I don't." Alex smiled, rubbing my chin before she kissed me. I turned weak in her grip before she slid her finger between mine. We made it back into the living room but everyone was gone somewhere else, besides Conrad.

"Look guys," he walked over to us. "I'm okay with Mackenzie staying in L.A. We both need this time apart, besides, I like school. With her here, it'll bring her more into the spotlight then she wants."

"As long as this is something you want," I told him as Alex squeezed my fingers once. I faced her. "As long as this is what he wants." I repeated as she shook her head, dropping my hand.

"Trust me, its better for all of us."

….. …. … … ….. … ….. ….. … … …. …. … …

"Okay, sit." I signaled towards the floor in the music room as Roger focused on the treat in my hand. He barked, jumped, and even head butted my leg but he wondered why the treat wouldn't fall. "Sit." I repeated as Coco pranced into the room, her eyes on the prize as well. "Come on Roger, sit." I told him as Coco did the trick for him. I dropped the small bone into her mouth as Roger ran into her as she ate it. He yelped before whining.

"Come on baby, sit." I told him once more, but he didn't see the purpose. I had already handed his treat to Coco. He continued to whimper as I shook my head. "Fine Roger, you don't have to sit." But once I was about to hand him a treat he sat down, barking. "Good boy."

"Here." Alex tossed a notebook at me before leaving the room as I watched her. I didn't know what was up with her, and at the moment my mind was set on getting Roger to do a few tricks. Coco had somehow learned a few without being taught, but Roger on the other hand, was a handful. But without me noticing he had jumped up like a bullet and charged after Alex. Coco followed him as I did the same, running after him as he barked at the bedroom door.

"Lexi are you mad at me?" I asked as Roger continued to bark.

"No." She lied, I could hear it in her voice.

"Well I'm really, really, really sorry." I didn't attempt to open the door, knowing Roger would attack my girlfriend.

"Liar."

"I promise. But whatever your thing is with…you know who. Lexi you can't be against Conrad, he's our friend."

"Yeah, but his girlfriend is one hell of a liar."

"Okay," I questioned as I heard her come over to the door, opening it before her eyes came to mine. Roger had pushed himself into the small cracked door, hitting his head over and over against Alex's leg.

"Roger stop it." I pulled the dog away, keeping him in the hall as I made it into the room, closing the door. He wouldn't stop barking but I didn't mind it. "Maybe Conrad shouldn't be happy. But you owe him."

"How?"

"Remember how jealous you were when you thought we were really dating? I'd never do that to you. Lexi I love you more then life itself, and I know you love me just the same."

"More," she announced.

"And even if that's so, you wouldn't let anything keep you away from me right?"

"Ugh," she whined, "where is this going?"

"Where do you think its going?" I asked as she hit the door with her fist, not really trying to be loud, but she tried to calm Roger down. It didn't work. He barked even louder.

"Lets just see how long Conrad can last without her, I don't want to see her anytime soon."

"Okay," I nodded, opening the room door as Roger exposed his teeth. "No, bad boy." I told him as he continued to growl at Alex.

"I choose the wrong dog." She told me as she made it over to the bed.

"Roger, downstairs." I told him as he watched Alex. "Go!" I repeated as he finally went into a whimper. Coco happily bounced into the room, wagging her tail as she hopped onto the bed. "I think she knows how bad Roger has been acting lately and is using it against her advantage."

"I'm sure she is," the covers rustled as I lowered myself to my knees.

"Roger, if you're good you can sleep in the puppy bed," I signaled towards the plush item at the foot end of our bed. He only whined as I pointed at him. "Be a good boy, and then maybe tomorrow night you can sleep in the bed again." I ran my fingers through his fur, lifting him up as he ran his face against my hand a few times.

"That dog has it against me," Alex pulled Coco over to her.

"He doesn't," I announced, kissing his head before placing him on the bed. "He just loves me."

"I have a bad feeling that this is a look into the future." Alex laid against the pillow as I nodded, snuggling against her shoulder.

"And what is our future?"

"Shush," Alex whispered, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, okay," I giggled, kissing her cheek before I reached over her, flicking off the room light. "Night Lexi."

"Um-hum."

"Roger, watch her." I joked as the puppy hopped onto the bed. I broke into laughter as he snuggled against me, his face in Alex's direction.

"Priceless," Alex complained as she pulled Coco up more.

**Hey guys. I'll be posting either later on today technically, or tomorrow. I'm a bit behind by a few days so I'll be catching up. I have school starting next week, I'm excited yet troubled. Hopefully I can do two posts a week as planned. Enjoy the scene that was going to start this but I rewrote the entire thing.**

Can you just imagine waking up in the morning with this ringing in your ear? At some point in time house alarms should become the norm for you to hear right? Wrong. There was this slight breathing in my left ear as I opened my eyes. Roger, my puppy, was laying close to my face, curled into a small furry ball. I blew at his tail, watching him shift before he whimpered, opening his eyes to stare at me.

"Morning," I whispered as the alarm clock echoed through the air. I was going to get a headache if I didn't cut that thing off soon. "Lexi…"

"No," she was on the right of me, her face buried under the pillows, as she laid next to the alarm.

"Come on," I pushed her shoulder as she tossed a dark blue pillow at me.

"Leave me alone, its too early."

"Alex," I finally sat up, turning on my table lamp before I began moving the objects she had over her. She opened her eyes, staring at me with her face curled up. "I don't want every morning to be like this with you."

"Like what?" She asked, as I crawled over her, cutting off the alarm before Roger stood in an attack pose as I moved onto the floor.

"The entire thing with you not wanting to cut off the alarm, and waking up for school." It was already six thirty and classes began at eight. Roger pounced on Alex, staring her in the face as I giggled. He was so protective over me, while Coco was really the more relaxed dog these days.

"Well," Alex breathed out, "I have detention at nine so I'm guessing I don't have school until then."

"Alex why did you get detention anyway?" I crossed my arms as Roger made his way towards the room door. It was about time for him to eat, but I had bigger things to worry about. I had to get to the school and make it to the gym, give my ideas for homecoming, and get to class, all before eight o'clock. Glad Alex was on board with me with these puppies because I wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"I was looking for you during lunch, but you were in the gym, so I got detention. Then, while in detention, I used my phone to text you and Justin. See, I wasn't even in the wrong." I nodded, before moving into the closet.

**I like the rewrite better.**


	3. Tickets

** Hey guys, I had a very crazy author's note here but I decided not to keep it. Enjoy this chapter and I'm now nervous that school starts next week. Anyway, I'm glad I have chapters written, just hopefully they all don't need rewrites. But I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind how I post them. Thanks for all of the reviews, your guys are so freaking awesome. Wish I could take you to school so you can show my teachers I'm not a crazy writer, and that I actually do have people that reads my stories.**

"So," I rose my hands in the air, spinning around a few times before re-facing the brunette at the island table. "How do I look?" I asked as Harper gave me a smile.

"You're very hot," she winked as I nodded in agreement. I was in the middle of the kitchen modeling my uniform for today's homecoming game practice. I had my hair curled with a hair-tie holding most of it together.

"Now all I need are my socks," I pulled myself onto the table as Harper scratched things off on her homecoming list. The game, dance, and pep-rally for homecoming was this weekend and I had to make sure I was ready.

"Mitchie," Alex walked into the room, holding my socks up high as I reached for them. She only ignored my gesture and pressed her chin into Harper's shoulder,

"Blah, blah, blah, ba…a dance?" Alex asked as if she was surprised as Harper and I nodded. I tapped her hand as she faced me.

"So Alex.."

"No," she shook her head as Harper burst into laughter. But I didn't see what was so funny about my girlfriend not wanting to take me to a school dance. I began to pout as Alex sat in one of the chairs next to her friend, as I was sitting between both of them with my legs dangling off the table.

"Well since Justin can't technically go to our dance without Conrad…" Harper began.

"His boyfriend," Alex smirked.

"Then I decided to ask Justin to go as my date."

"Really?" The two girls seemed to forget that I was here. The clock was getting close to seven thirty in the morning and we had to drive to the other side of town for school.

"Enough chit chat," I reached for my socks from Alex as she tapped my knee before sliding the first sock across my left foot. Everything would have been fine if she would of stopped moving her hands upwards when the fabric ended.

"Alex!" I tapped the top of her head as Harper covered her eyes. Alex was smiling hard with her fingers almost reaching under my cheer skirt.

"Guys, don't do this in front of me. I actually don't fantasize about two girls together." With those words from Harper, every last one of us broke into laughter before I pulled my other sock on, hopping onto the floor.

"So about the dance," Alex was trying to ignore me, but I knew she was paying attention. "Do you want to go?"

"To a dance?" She frowned.

"Yes Lexi. I want the complete high school experience, even the dances."

"Harper," Alex was whining as the brunette began walking towards the living room.

"We have school in twenty minutes, lets go." Was the only response out of her. Before I slid my shoes on I wrapped my arms around Alex, pouting by pushing my bottom lip past the top one.

"Pweety pweese." I asked as Alex focused on me. She scanned my face before she leaned in to kiss me.

"Maybe," she whispered as I felt her breath warm my skin. I held onto our kiss a little bit longer by running my fingers into her hair as Harper cleared her throat.

"Sometime today, guys."

… … … … …. … … …. …. ….. ….. …. ….

Once at school, everyone went their separate ways. I was in cheer practice sitting next to Joanne, the cheer coach. She'd usually just sit back and watch the rest of us.

"Okay girls, today we have to practice all day, our first real performance is in less then two days and most of us still can't get our jumps correctly. Form a line." Riley was in the middle of the gym barking out order that we all had to listen to. I stood next to a girl with bright purple hair, I think she calls herself Diana, not too sure. Her name changes every few seconds.

"And Mitchie." Riley stopped in front of me. I wasn't even paying attention to what she was going on about, but I saw the other girls helping each other do sit ups.

"Yeah?" I asked as Riley pointed towards a mat. I nodded, not really getting the point of sit ups. I was already in shape, I could bend just as perfectly as the next girl and hello, I use to be the girl on top of the pyramid.

"Mitchie you seem different," Riley told me as we both sat down on the mat.

"I do, how?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet, but you do."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good I suppose." I saw the other girls staring at us.

"We should probably start practice." I informed Riley as she waved it off.

"From one cheer captain to another, these girls have no chance." She peered over her shoulder as I stood up, walking over to Joanne, who was talking on her phone.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked as she nodded.

"What is it Mitchie?"

"Riley sucks as a captain, she's not helping us stretch and…"

"Are you complaining?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Well you should be. We both know my daughter is a horrible captain."

"Your daughter?" I faced the coach as she nodded. Riley had her arms crossed as she watched us. "Um, isn't that against the rules?"

"Its not against any rules, but if you want to be captain…."

"I don't," I cut her off. "I just want to cheer, and I want it to be fair between all of us."

"Cheerleading isn't fair, and neither is any other competitive sport," Joanne stood, staring out into the sea of girls. "Mitchie had brought it to my attention that you girls need more stretching exercises."

"But.." I whispered.

"So as of right now, I want all of you to do up to fifty high knee stretches for each leg, followed by some elbow rotators, fifty an arm as well as thirty rolling knee stretches, get to it." Joanne clapped her hands as everyone began whining. I stepped off the bench and made it back over to Riley who shook her head.

"I didn't mean to have your mom take control of the team."

"I don't blame you, she always wants to run my life," Riley gave her mom the finger as Joanne's voice echoed through the gym.

"LETS GO, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ALL DAY, BUT WE WILL IF WE HAVE TO!"

….. … … ….. …. … … …. ….. ….. ….

Alex's P.O.V

I was in art with Harper. She was drawing up plans for the homecoming dance while I mixed a few colors here and there to create whatever was on my mind. Most of my paintings turned into fat globs of nothing.

"Harper, I have a question."

"Um, okay. What is it?" I watched as my friend began to shift through colored fabric as I took a deep breath.

"Since Mitchie wants to go to this stupid dance," I focused on my painting now, wondering if I should really ask for help. "And well," I noticed my own voice to drop, "I need help…to find a dress." I knew she couldn't hear those last few words but I was hoping she could.

"Wait," Harper faced me smiling, "you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"What do you think I was saying?"

"No, you tell me."

"Harper we both know how this conversation will end. I'll confuse you, and things just wont be pretty." I watched as she nodded, still smiling.

"Okay Alex, I'll help you. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"If you ask Justin to go out with me."

"What?" I scoffed as she looked away.

"Only for the dance."

"My brother?" I asked, "sure, piece of cake."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I thought you were going to say something else."

"Like what?" Her eyebrow rose as I shook my head.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Any-way," her words seemed to drag off into the distance, "a dress?"

"Shush," I cowered at my own expense. "You know I hate dresses Harper, but…I'm not going to a dance wearing a suit, because I hate those even more then dresses."

"Oh Alex," Harper leaned into my shoulder giggling, 'I do understand." As she sat up I made one last brush stoke on the canvas, "I sort of understand you. Meet me Friday after school, I'll take you out then to find one."

"Okay, but you can't tell Mitchie."

"Fine. So am I putting you down for two tickets?"

"No." I shook my head, "Put down three for Conrad."

"But…"

"Just do it," I scoffed as she nodded.

... ….. … ….. … ….. … …. … … … ….. … …. ….. …..

"So, how was practice?" I had met Mitchie after school at her locker, her eyes were glued onto mine.

"It was horrible. We were forced to do all of our warm-up routines over and over until everyone got it right."

"Harsh." I actually didn't know what a warm-up routine was, nor what it looked like. I only nodded, as I saw Conrad running our way. "He knows the rules doesn't he?" I asked.

"Who?" Mitchie flinched as Conrad hugged her. "What's that for?" She asked as I tilted my head, getting a better look at the boy.

"Yeah, what was that for."

"Oh, nothing." He focused on Mitchie smiling as she did the same thing. I knew they were up to something, and by the looks of it, I wasn't going to be happy.

"Tell me," I gently pulled Mitchie's wrist as she turned to face me. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She asked, before Conrad handed her the tickets I ordered from earlier with Harper.

"Catch you guys outside." And with those words. Conrad was running around the corner. I only watched Mitchie as she smiled. She sucked at keeping secrets.

"As long as this doesn't deal with 'you know who,' I'm happy." I took the tickets for the dance, which were rectangle with the words 'Homecoming Dance' carved into it.

"Alex, how about Friday after school you and I go for a drive."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," Mitchie nodded as I thought about it. I began to tap my chin as she closed her locker door, crossing her arms in the process. "So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"Lets go on a drive Friday."

"Fine," I leaned in to kiss her chin just before I saw a shadow dart across the hall. "Is Riley your new stalker?" I asked as Mitchie faced the direction I was gazing.

"No," she shook her head, "or not that I know of." She gripped my fingers, leading me outside as I spotted Max tossing wet tissues across the lot.

"Why is it that my brother is so gross?" I asked as Mitchie shrugged. I handed her my one math book before I ran over to my brother. Apparently he was having this fight with some other kids near the swings.

"Hey Alex, watch out." Max tugged on my arm as I kneeled down behind a trash can.

"Stop being gross, I'll drop you off at home."

"NO!" He shouted, standing up to toss another tissue ball.

"Max!" I pulled my brother back down to me. "Lets go." He studied me for a few seconds before sighing, gripping the last few wet wads of tissue from the school's bathroom and tossing them all at once across the trash can. Screams and laughs echoed through the air as Mitchie giggle from a distance.

"This isn't funny," I told her as I pulled Max up. She was still laughing, obviously something must have been worth giggling over.

"Lexi, look." Mitchie signaled behind me as I spotted Conrad running over.

"Ew, you're being gross too?" I asked, as I ran behind Mitchie. Her face grew red as Max dodged the wad of tissue coming at him. It happened to land on the side of Justin's truck. I hadn't noticed my brother coming around the parking lot and now there was this large piece of tissue smashed against his window.

"Wow." Mitchie's voice was deep when she said that, "Classic."

"Conrad, normal kids don't do this," I explained, moving away from Mitchie. "Max is an exception to ALL rules."

"Oh." He nodded, before I tugged on Mitchie and Max. We made it over to her truck before climbing in. I was driving.

"Did you see the size of that tissue ball?" Max asked as I frowned upon him through the rearview mirror. "Alex you're no fun."

"I know she isn't, right?" Mitchie was smiling at me as I made a few turns every few blocks. I haven't been to my parents place in two weeks, and my old room was still hopefully MY room. I know I promised it to Max, but mom and dad gave him Justin's room, no need for him to have mine. I still had my old furry wallpaper up there, and knowing Max, it'd all be colored black by now.

"So how does it feel being an only child?" Max asked Mitchie as she faced him. That question was all out of the blue.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that, I mean without Justin or Alex at home, isn't it like you're an only child?"

"No. I get to see them everyday. I even have to hear about them." Max made stink faces as I rolled my eyes. "So," Max began again, "how does it feel?"

"I don't know," Mitchie shrugged, "I've always seen you guys as my brothers. You know, you ad Justin. And now Conrad is starting to fit the bill."

"What bill?" Max asked as I scoffed.

"Mitch," I began, "stop while you're ahead."

"Got'cha." She nodded as I turned the radio up a few notches. We were at my parents place in no time. The sub shop was up and running and Mitchie, Max and I were on our way inside. My mom was taking orders as usual as Max ran up the house steps.

"Oh Alex," my mom gasped, "hi honey."

"Hey." I smiled.

"A little help?" She asked, before she went to the next table.

"Mitchie," I faced my fiancé as she giggled.

"Fine, but you have to get the drinks."

"But…"

"Go," she encouraged me as I stumped towards the back. Everything seemed the same, the cups were under the sink. The food baskets were on the counter, and everything seemed just the same since I left. I quickly read off three receipts and made the drinks, placing them onto a tray before I called my mom to come and get them. After at least twelve drinks, the hustle and bustle of the sub shop slowed down. I finally had a chance to go upstairs.

"Thanks for helping Max!" I sent a evil glare to my little brother.

"No problem." He gave me a piece sign as I walked over to him, slamming a pillow into his arm.

"Next time, actually do something."

"Nope." He answered as I went upstairs. Inside my old room, my bed and dresser was still in place, and my walls were still furry purple, the only change was the amount of boxes in the room. I tapped the top of a few of them before I walked out of the room almost bumping heads with Mitchie.

"You scared me," she said.

"And what were you doing?"

"Nothing," she gave me a faint smile before she turned to face the steps.

"Mitch, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, really." She then made her way down the stairs as I followed her. My mom was in the living room trying to get Max downstairs to help my dad in the sub shop.

"Mommy, what was Mitchie doing upstairs?" I glared at both of them, before my mom faced Mitchie. I knew they were up to something now. "Uh-huh, okay, I got the both of you." I pointed between them before hitting Max's head. "Go help dad."

"But working in the sub shop is soooo boring."

"I know. I've done it. And I thought Justin was helping anyway."

Mitchie pulled my hand into hers.

"Come on, time to go." She announced.

"But we just got here."

"Yeah, like an hour ago, we have dogs to feed. Later Max, later Teresa." Mitchie's voice was high. She was definitely up to something, besides, when was the last time she called my mom Teresa? Wait, when was the last time she even called my mom anything? Usually they'd causally speak.

"You're acting very suspicious." I told Mitchie as we made it outside.

"What do you mean?"

"You just are. I mean, what was that whole thing about in the house a few minutes ago?"

"What thing?"

"Yes, lets play twenty questions." I handed Mitchie the keys, before she focused on me. She seemed to not have a clue on what I was talking about. But on our way home, I tried to think of all the things within the coming weeks she would have to ask my mom for or about.

"You haven't called your parents in two weeks, is it about them?" I asked.

"Is what about them?"

"Mitchie…" I began to whine.

"Alex, seriously its nothing. Can't your mother and I have a talk about nothing sometimes?"

"So you admit you were talking to her?"

"I admit to nothing." She bit her bottom lip as I nodded. I knew how to get information out of her.

"Okay. If you weren't talking about anything, what were you talking about?"

"That makes no sense."

As we neared the house, I felt like I had forgot something. I gave Mitchie my math book, I had the dance tickets, so what in the world was I missing. We made it into the house, with Roger hopping around the place and Coco staring at us from the sofa.

"You see, why can't you be more like her?" I asked Roger as he followed Mitchie around the room. She was the one feeding them today. I sat next to Coco before running my fingers through her fur.

"How was your day?" I asked Coco as she faced the floor, then just as fast as she hopped down, she climbed back onto the couch with something in her mouth. "Um." I rose the eaten shoe into my hand before almost snickering. I knew Coco couldn't of done this, but then again. As Mitchie called Coco, the dog ran to her and I was patient as she made it into the room.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked as she fell against the couch before she slid into me.

"I don't know, but I think someone had dinner already," I showed her one of her left shoes.

"AH!"

"Wow Mitch, didn't know you could sound like a little girl." I giggled as she grabbed the shoe.

"I loved these shoes." They were some black leather high heels, which I can admit I've only seen her wear once.

"Guess Roger likes shoes."

"What makes you think it was Roger?" She asked me as I faced the archway door.

"Because," I saw the small puppy staring at me. "he's the only one that's psychotic. But guess what Roger, you ate Mitchie's shoes." I laughed as Mitchie hit my arm. "Ow."

"I guess this mean I didn't really need them."

"Right," I nodded, holding back my laugh as Mitchie faced me once more. "I'm sorry for laughing." I mean I kinda was, but I can admit it was pretty funny. "You want me to make it feel better?" I asked as she sat up nodding.

"And no more laughing."

"But it is funny," I said before I kissed her nose. "I'll make it better, I promise." I tossed the shoe onto the floor, leaning in to kiss Mitchie as I heard small feet against the floor. I kissed Mitchie, smiling into it as Roger barked. That dog was driving me on the brink of insanity. I rose my fingers up to Mitchie's cheeks, kissing her Harper, smiling even more as Roger hit the couch. We both pulled back as he laid on the floor with his legs stuck in the air.

"Is he okay?" I asked before Mitchie lifted him.

"Yeah, I think so." I watched as she checked him before I crossed my arms.

"I think we're going to need puppy sitters."

**Okay guys, that's it for today. Next update in three days. I have school next week, ahhh, I'm excited and nervous. Thanks for the reviews, I swear you guys are so freaking awesome. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh and I'll make sure to give quick thank you's next chapter.**


	4. Big News!

**Hey guys, school is in session in tomorrow. I'm excited yet wondering if I'll be up with all my credits to graduate college at the end of the year. I'm getting a lot of people wanting to date me, hope they notice I have a writing addiction, and I'll be posting other stories after finishing one of the other ones. I'll be seeing Miranda Cosgrove Friday, not a big fan but I want to see her. Okay enough with me boring you, the reviews make me smile, laugh, and act all dorky. Or so my best friend has told me. Enjoy this new chapter.**

I felt cold. Too cold actually. I brushed my face with my hand, stretching before opening my eyes. I could barley see anything except for Coco on the floor below me. Mitchie was no where in sight and I was in the living room on the couch. I pushed myself up, rubbing my eyes before reaching for the side lamp. How dare Mitchie not wake me up to go to bed? And since when did I fall to sleep watching movies? At least I think we saw a movie after dinner. Once the light flicked on I stood up, barley standing up still as I stumbled towards the steps. I took each step one at a time as I neared the top, spotting the room door barley open. Of course I walked into the room, flicking on the light, spotting Mitchie spread across the bed through the middle, curled up with Roger laying on her pillow.

"Mitch," my voice was cracking, it had to be three in the morning or something. I gazed at the clock on the night stand, neither one of us plugged it back in, so the time was lost in space somewhere. "Mitch," I called out to her again, stumbling over my own feet as Roger sat up. His ears were in the air and yet he was still quiet, watching me. I ran my fingers across Mitchie's cheek and up and through her hair. She didn't move.

"Really Mitchie?" I asked, before lowering myself to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes slightly, staring up at me as I slid onto the bed. "Its late and you're sleeping side ways," I informed her.

"Hum?" She twisted herself a few times, covering her face as the room light beamed down against her. "Alex, cut the light off."

"I don't know, you had me freezing downstairs," I could still feel the Goosebumps on my arms. Mitchie whined, kicking her feet as I sighed.

"Fine," I decided to leave the downstairs light on, cutting off the bedroom light and climbing under the sheets. Roger was now on the floor, sniffing around for who knows what. Pressing my face against the bedroom pillow brought a feeling to me that I can't really explain. Its like I haven't slept on a soft plush pillow in a long time. I yawned, sliding my fingers across Mitchie's waist who was facing the opposite direction away from me. I slid into her more, pressing my face against the back of her neck, yawning one last time, before I kissed the small of her neck.

"Night Mitch," I whispered, but with her not responding, she was already sleep once more. So I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would be that easy for me as well. And it was. The next morning I could feel the sun against my face, the light pressing against my eyes harshly as I shifted in bed. Mitchie was still in my arms, sleep of course as I moved around. After tomorrow the school dance was going to be in session and I needed Harper to take me for a dress. I finally focused on the room. The sun seemed pretty high up in the sky to be anywhere near six thirty, or seven even. I pushed back small strands of Mitchie's hair from her face, kissing her neck, and then her cheek. She waved me off by shaking her head, but I only kissed her cheek again. Mind you this is slightly difficult when she's not even facing me. I push myself up as best as I can, kissing the side of Mitchie's lips as her eyes open.

"I think we're late for school."

"WHAT?" Mitchie's response wasn't something I expected. She pushed herself up, knocking her head into my jaw as I fell onto my pillow, holding my entire mouth between two hands. My chin wasn't the problem.

"Ow, Mitch," I whined as she faced me, obviously her head was hurting too.

"Lexi I'm so sorry, let me see it," her gentle fingers brushed over my own as I slapped her hand away. It was awkward having this much attention from Mitchie without being interrupted by a dog.

"Where's Roger?" I muffled out, not removing my hands from my mouth.

"I don't know," Mitchie shook her head, "but let me see." She finally plucked my fingers away, staring at me. I suppose everything was fine, but to make sure it was, she leaned into me, staring at my lips before kissing me gently.

"It still hurts," I told her as she tossed her hands into the air.

"I'm really sorry. But you can't tell a girl that she's late for anything."

"Its not like I'm telling you that you're late and now we're pregnant."

"We?" Mitchie rose her eyebrow as I focused on her expression. She was so cute staring at me with those wide eyes.

"I meant…uh…lets get ready for school." Yes, another awkward moment avoided. Mitchie ran into the bathroom while I paced myself to the closet. Since she was first in the shower, I'd be able to pick out our clothes. Now normally we'd be totally different when it comes to our styles, but we went shopping a few days before school started and maybe matching outfits are corny, but I thought it'd be cute. I pulled out our matching jeans with our black v-neck shirts with elbow sleeves. Then in no time at all, I darted to the kitchen, cleaning dog bowls before filling them with food and water.

"I promise to walk you guys when I get home." I walked out of the kitchen before stepping back into it, "scratch that, Mitchie is going to walk you." Then with those words I was back in the room with my cell phone. The time was actually ten thirty, what was the point in going to school when in a few hours it'd be over. I crept over to the bathroom door, opening it, noticing Mitchie was still in the shower.

"Sooo…," I sort of whistled, "baby…"

"No!"

"But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Alex, when you 'Baby' me, I know it'll be something I won't like." And with those words the shower shut off, and Mitchie peeked from behind the glass.

"But, I sometimes call you 'baby' and it's a good..baby."

"Really," Mitchie tilted her head, her brown eyes glistening through the steam in the bathroom.

"Yeah, really," I bit onto my bottom lip as she sighed, closing the glass door once more, starting the shower again.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well its almost eleven and school ends at two, so I was thinking, why not ditch it and make today a Mitchie and Alex day?" I was waiting for Mitchie's response, as the shower cut off once again. This time Mitchie climbed out, her entire body soaked, as she slid a towel over herself. She crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving mine as I heard Roger climbing the steps. The only way I knew it was him was because of the haste in his steps. Mitchie wiggled her index finger at me so I could come closer. I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as she placed her palm up to tell me to stop.

"We have plenty of days to be alone, this is our first week of school, late or not, we're going."

"Oh," I frowned, "I thought this was going to turn into one of those sexy hot movie scenes."

"Really?" Mitchie walked over to me, "well think again, baby." She giggled, leaving me in the bathroom alone. And I just noticed something. She used my 'baby' line against me.

…. … ….. … …. …. …. …. ….. …. …..

The only difference between Mitchie and I today was definitely our hairstyles. My hair was placed in a pony-tail, while Mitchie had hers curled, and hanging down against her shoulders. We were in the school parking lot, getting ready at exactly eleven-twenty, to head into the building.

"Alex, do you think I should cut my bangs again?"

"No," that answer was quick.

"Well what's with the quick answer? You don't like my hair like that or something?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…is there any way for me to not screw up this answer?" We made it into the building, just before lunch time, my favorite class besides art.

"I was just asking." I walked Mitchie to her class before we both glanced into the room. There was a red-headed girl at the front giving a speech. Her hair was obviously dyed considering how bright it was.

"Is that…" I began as Mitchie nodded. "Didn't think she's actually show up."

"Neither did I."

"I'll meet you after class," I kept my eyes on the redhead as Mitchie nodded.

"I'll be okay you know. She's not much of a problem anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't like Claire."

"Note taken," Mitchie quickly kissed me, walking into her class as I turned to head to mine. And with my luck, guess who I saw in the hall? Not only Mr. Laritate, but my brother, Justin. I slid over to one of the lockers, trying to hide on the side until they cleared the space, this was in no way on my schedule today. Getting detention that is.

"Totally, catch you later." Justin began making his way in my direction as Mr. Laritate went into his office. I stepped out as my brother neared.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Uh-nothing. Why aren't you in class?"

"Why are you still in a school that you graduated from last year? Answer me that Sherlock."

"I have to find Conrad." Justin strolled past me as I followed him, his eyes glaring at me.

"So you're in it too huh?"

"In what?"

"In the entire Mitchie and Conrad thing? What are they up to?" I asked as Justin shrugged.

"No idea what you're talking about. I'm taking these playbooks to the gym for the team. You should get your paranoia checked." Justin left me in the hall, walking in another direction as I shrugged, making it to class, finally. The teacher sort of expected me to be late, why, I don't know, but she had already assigned me to be the last to answer a question on the board. Of course I skimmed though the history book, picking out what was relevant or whatever and presenting my information in front of my classmates. I thought the bell was never going to ring, but it did, and thank goodness for that one.

So, Claire was back in school. I mean I didn't expect her to not come back, but that was just wishful thinking I suppose. When I past the narrow corner I saw the redhead push past me. When did she decided that red was her new look? I caught up with Mitchie as she left class.

"So about Claire…"

"Alex, one thing," Mitchie handed me her books.

"Do I look like a pack mule?"

"Uh, listen, that girl, that isn't Claire." We made it to my locker as I focused on Mitchie confused. What did she mean by that wasn't Claire? We've seen this girl a hundred times, it was her. "Okay, enlighten me." I tapped the books onto my locker as Mitchie nodded, placing in my combination for me.

"Well, that's Christy."

"Who?"

"Christy. Apparently, Claire has a twin."

"Ha," I giggled, sliding the books into my locker. "I call bullshit."

"Then who do you think that is?" Mitchie crossed her arms as I glanced down the hall and then back at her.

"Duh, I don't know, Claire," I shook my head as if she should get where I was coming from, but she didn't. "You know what, lets just go to lunch. She doesn't seem to be heading that way."

"I'm telling you Alex, that's Claire's sister."

"Right, and soon you'll be telling me Michelle is back at Waverly as well." Silence was all I received from Mitchie. "She's back too?" I asked.

"Well, they have a right to go where they want."

"Yeah, senior year has 'kill me' written all over it."

"Don't say that," Mitchie tapped my hand as we followed the crowd to the lunchroom.

"It was a joke."

"But that wasn't funny."

"And neither is the drama that always follows." The lunchroom was filling up fast. I stood in line, not really hungry since I ate at home. I went through the lunch line just for a bottle of orange juice, while Mitchie picked up a slice of pizza and a small ice-cream cup. Max was typing on his laptop at the lunch table when we came over.

"Hey guys," my brother waved, not looking up from his screen once.

"Nice to see you too," I sat next to him, as he closed down some programs.

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Well I don't know Max, you're acting strangely odd."

"No I'm not," he closed the computer before I nodded.

"Okay, whatever."

Harper and Justin sat at the table before Conrad broke through a crowd of girls. And yes, they were still following him as if they couldn't see him everyday.

"Mitchie I did it but, I'm busy tomorrow so I can't finish it." Harper slid Mitchie a key.

"Finish what?" I ask as they both stayed silent, before Mitchie nodded. "Finish what?"

"So school is awesome," Conrad broke through our conversation, "no annoying producers, or managers, not even one extremely obsessive fan, I'm impressed."

"That's not what school is about," I informed him.

"Oh, well this is like a mini-vacation for me."

"And that's another thing, school isn't a vacation, its hard, annoyingly difficult work. Most of us never want to return."

Conrad stayed silent, biting into an apple he had slid off of Harper's plate. But besides that, Harper and Mitchie were whispering next to me. I tried to hear what they were saying but the only words I heard were, 'yeah but I like it,' and 'you'll have to go to Justin's."

"What's at Justin's?" I asked as Mitchie faced me. She studied me as I tried to spot Harper's reaction, but she was still quiet.

"Nothing," Mitchie shook her head, "just please let me handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Alex."

"Handle Alex?" I asked as Max scoffed next to me. He was back on his laptop, clearly IMing some girl.

"So Harper," Mitchie ignored me, "what's so big that you have to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, I'm hanging out with Alex."

"Oh you are," and now I was back in Mitchie's focus.

"Uh, yeah. Harper's helping me with something." I sipped on my juice as Mitchie crossed her arms.

"But you didn't tell me you were going to be gone tomorrow."

"True." I nodded, "but you also aren't telling me what you're doing so its pretty even."

"I'm not doing this to get even."

"I know, and I'm not either. Just be patient." I faced Conrad. He was staring at Mitchie and I blankly. "How about everyone come to our place this weekend, school seems to be squishing the entire chances at doing anything fun lately."

"But the dance is Saturday," Conrad explained.

"I know, but after the dance, we can have a sleepover or something."

"Guys don't do sleep over's Alex, they hang out. Even if that means staying at their friends house," Conrad was telling me this as I snickered.

"Yeah, okay, just be there."

… ….. ….. … … … …. ….. ….. … ….. …

"So Max," it was after school, and I had my little brother pressed against me, with my arms across his shoulder. "Who's this girl you're interested in?"

"What? Alex!" he shoved me away. "Its none of your business.

"As a sister I totally think its my business."

"Yeah well, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No," he continued to pace himself in front of me until he couldn't walk past Mitchie's truck. I was waiting for her to come from the gym locker.

"Okay Max, you don't have to talk about it. But, if you like someone, I'd totally support it, especially when it comes to mom and dad meeting this person," I was waiting for my brother to respond as he sighed, his eyes a bit down.

"But you guys are so weird, I don't think…"

"Max, if she doesn't like who we are as a family, then its your decisions to deal with her or not, but…I wouldn't be too worried, our family is very caring. But yes, I agree that we're weird at times. But that only makes us more awesome."

"Psh," he climbed into the truck as I did the same to the driver's side. Once Mitchie was out, we were on our way to my parents. Max was still debating on telling me about his mystery girl while Mitchie was talking to herself in the corner, whispering.

"Uh Mitch, don't make me take you to the psych ward, because I will." I pointed at her as she rose her eyes, before dropping them. "Look I won't use all of Harper's time tomorrow, so that'll give her a chance to work on whatever it is that you need help with."

"Its not that."

"Oh, then what is it then?"

"My mom called today."

"That's good news considering you haven't been calling them."

"Yeah but…its just weird and…old people are gross." Mitchie complained as I snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean its only been two weeks."

"Mitchie you're freaking me out here, details, details." Her eyes came to mine before I turned to head onto my parents block. Once I parked, Max darted form the car with his laptop, causing me to laugh before I refaced Mitchie.

"I'm the baby," She crossed her arms, pouting as I snickered.

"Yes, you're acting like one now."

"Alex you don't get it, my parents…are having another baby."

"Ew gross, old people." I screeched as Mitchie stayed firm in her features. She didn't laugh, giggle, or even crack a smile. "Tough crowd."

"This is so unfair."

"Mitch, you're not a baby anymore. And, why your parents would want another kid after eighteen years is beyond me but, that's great right? You can finally have a little brother or sister."

"You can be happy, but I won't."

"Mitchie stop it. You're acting as if your parents can't be happy."

"Not without me they can't."

"I know you're and only child, or were an only child but Mitch, jealously will come and go. You'll always feel like your parents is doing something more for this kid then they did for you, but you should want that for your brother or sister, you really should."

"Don't you dare side with them."

"I'm not siding with anyone." I finally pulled back onto the road, heading towards Justin's place.

"Funny because you should be siding with me."

"Mitch," at the stoplight I sighed, facing her. "You're still their little girl, and they'll forever love you."

"I know, its just that..I was use to being my parents center of attention. Always, their center, and now I have to share my spotlight with some baby."

"Mitch," I snickered.

"I'm serious, I like when its all about me, me, me."

"Bratty much? But guess what? You're my center of attention, and you mean the world to me, and guess what else?"

"What?" She asked as I pulled away from the green light.

"You'll always be my number one girl, no matter what. And my center of attention, and my adorably amazing fiancé who gets jealous of babies who are totally hopeless in the works of things."

"Well," Mitchie sighed, "I guess it could be fun. Having a sister or brother, since I'll always be the light of your life," she giggled as I did the same.

"So are we done hating a child who isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I guess I should call my mom back, I kind of hung up on her."

"She should come down here and give you a spanking." I wiggled my finger at her as she rolled her eyes.

"My mom loves me too much to discipline me," Mitchie rose her fist into the air as I shook my head at her little gesture. We were making it over to Justin's place to pick up Harper, she was going to stay over to help me earlier then expected. I was barley listening to Mitchie talk to her mom on the phone and when I parked at Justin's, we both climbed out. Inside Conrad was eating grapes on the couch.

"Where's Harper?" I asked as he signaled towards the back, I nodded, walking in the direction of my her room. The hall was pretty narrow. Paintings of Captain Jim Bob, hung on the wall with shelves for my brothers collectables.

"Wow," I whispered, hearing Mitchie and Conrad laugh in the living room. "Har-Har-Harper." I was singing a bit as I pushed open her door. That was a moment my heart stopped. I stared at her, and she caught her breath staring at me. Her hand was against her chest as her wide eyes calmed.

"Alex you scared me."

"Um, hum," I only glanced at her for a few more seconds before facing my brother next to her. He was still in some sort of shock. "So are you guys like, dating?" I asked as Justin quickly shook his head.

"No, we're just…talking," he slid out the room past me as I faced my best friend.

"So, are you guys dating?"

"No," she answered, running her finger across her lips.

"Okay. So, we came to pick you up." I waved at her, and she stayed silent. "So, compose yourself and come on."

**So I've added a lot of new things to the blueprint of the story. Mitchie's parents are having another baby after eighteen years, Claire has a twin, or does she? Michelle has went back to Waverly High and Max has a little crush, but on who? AND! Justin and Harper were caught kissing, the scene was deleted because its not time to show them. Anyway, how did you like everything popping up?**

**ForgiveAndForget- nope, school starts tomorrow, and we get out earlier then other schools, its weird. Thanks for reviewing, giving me smiles and stuff, it should be illegal.**

**Ad3n- I decided to leave the puppies out of this one really, it made things a lot cuter, don't you agree?**

**MusicLover3- I love your reviews, but are you trying to get me killed by Twilight and HP fans? Haha, I love HP, Twilight is another story, Vampires DO NOT sparkle, and beasts DO NOT glitter, haha. I was raised on Buffy, she'd totally stake them.**

**full360-2b-me**** – Keep reading, Mitchie is really a mystery character to me still, and I wrote her for 5 story like seasons. Her actions are still very random to me, and I'm writing it.**

**SemiBieber- What are you saying, Alex isn't hot without a dress? Haha just kidding, you know I love ya, and yeah, Mitchie is a tricky cookie.**

**yoha2405****- These dog parts usually comes from my aunt's min-pin who has a very split personality. But she's my protector and I love her.**

**Tomatoes- Dude, where the freak in the world have you been? I mean really? I'm just so confused, but thanks for reading, glad you're still reading actually, it makes me happy.**

**Demiluver- I updated? Yup, and you reviews, so it's a win-win situation.**

**crazyinlove2****- So you want the 10 years into the future story huh? It may or may give a lot about this story away, but it will be up soon. Maybe it'll begin this week, but only one chapter a week for that story.**

**AtUFrEdDiE****0- What is one of my stories without drama? Haha, and I don't even try to create it, things just happen.**

**DREAFLO09****- I wish I could publish this story, and I could if I change the names a bit, so it wouldn't be wizards related, but thanks so much for reading, it makes me smile knowing someone gives me a little time out of their day.**


	5. I have to quit

** Sorry this is late. I had a Miranda Cosgrove concert to prepare for, and although I didn't meet her, she tweeted me, so she's 'A-okay' on that one. And her concert was awesome, but way too many little kids. There was at least seven teens there and I was one, and I have no idea why I still think twenty one is a teen, but whatever. I have a writing class again, which sucks because although I'm a writer, I write to be judged by readers, not for grades. Anyway, besides annoying writing classes, I have to do stories of my own for school, so I'll still be updating this twice a week, every three days. I'll also update the other two stories that I have open, and post some one shots. Now that everything is said and done, thanks a million for the reviews they totally made my day. Also to whoever I spoke to on Live Journal during a Anything Disney Party Post, thanks a lot for making me hurt my face from smiling. Enjoy this chapter everyone. **

Mitchie was steering towards the house as I focused on Harper. My best friend was in the back seat with her face covered. I didn't expect the girl to work this fast when it came to Justin, but they knew each other just as long as I knew Mitchie.

"So where did that kiss come from?" I asked as Harper sighed, shrugging at the same time as she gazed at me.

"What kiss?" Mitchie peered through the rearview mirror before looking over at me.

"Oh, Justin and Harper were kissing in her room. It was quiet sloppy actually," I was serious, it seemed more passionate then Mitchie and I kissing for the first time. But then again, the first time we kissed was due to me kissing her accidentally, or so she seems to still believe.

"Wait, so you don't need my help with Justin anymore right?" Mitchie asked as Harper shrugged once again. She was trying to stay silent on the entire matter.

"Well from what I saw, things seem to be going well." When we were at the house, I had Mitchie walk the dogs while Harper and I sat on the front porch. The wind was a bit chilly but overall the weather was quite nice. I tapped my foot along the porch as I nudged Harper over and over again. She seemed as if she was in her own little world by now.

"You know I'm totally okay with you dating my brother right? At least its you and not some weird girl…" I questioned my words, "I mean some weird girl I don't know."

"I," Harper stopped my tapping foot by holding onto my leg, her eyes coming to mine. "The kiss caught me off guard. Justin kissed me first."

"Whoa," I saw Mitchie a block or so away, walking back in our direction. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I."

….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. ….. …. ….. ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was heading back to the house, with Coco on my left, and Roger strutting on my right.

"Then my mom just called and was all like, Mitchie your dad and I have some amazing news." I scoffed as I continue talking to the dogs, "I was excited and wondering what it was, and guess what it was?" I asked but neither barked, they were trotting along the sidewalk, wagging their tails and sniffing the grass, "well, my mom told me I'm going to have a brother or sister. I couldn't believe she said that you know?" Roger stopped, sniffing a small bush as I let him roam around it. "I told her she was too old for a baby, but she told me that she was in her prime years, and that she was almost forty, but not quiet. What does that even mean?" I rose the leashes as Roger began walking once more. Coco didn't mind my rambling it seems, but who can tell with puppies. "Anyway, I told her that I was her daughter and that she didn't need anymore kids. Well she told me that I will always be her baby, but.." I spotted Alex and Harper talking as we approached, "that's the same thing Alex told me." I lowered my voice before I stopped speaking altogether.

"Did you guys have a nice walk?" Alex asked as I narrowed my eyes at her. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, walking past with the pups and into the house. My mom was trying to explain so called living arrangements but I had hung up before she could continue. Maybe she was coming back to Waverly while dad went on his annual business trip, either that or she was changing her mind about Alex and I together. But that would be stupid, Alex and I are engaged now, her words no longer really mattered in this situation. I sat on the couch as Harper and Alex walked in, both calling for the dogs. Harper and Roger seemed to connect fast, but Coco was still a bit iffy on going to her.

"Harper was telling me about her and Justin," Alex sat next to me, placing her arm around the back of my neck, letting her fingers hang over my right shoulder. "He made the first move."

"Really?" I sat up as Harper nodded, cradling Roger in her arms.

"But enough about Justin and I. Max has a girlfriend?" Harper sat next to me on the opposite side of Alex.

"You know he wouldn't say, but I'm sure whoever he's been IMing is someone he really likes. He doesn't want them to meet us." Alex was nodding her head as I giggled.

"Us, or your family?"

"Mitch, there's one thing you must realize now that we're really together."

"Oh," I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, you're part of this family too, which means you're weird right along with the rest of us."

….. … ….. … ….. … … … … …..

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie was letting my words soak in before she nodded.

"Guess I'm a freak like the rest of you." She shifted to place her back against my chest, as Harper slid off the couch, walking over to the computer table.

"While you two do…that," she signaled over to us, "Alex, I'll be helping you out."

"You'll be helping me out with what?"

"The thing for tomorrow," Harper said in a 'duh' kid of tone, "I get why your brother wants to stay out of your conversations."

"Oh, because he loves me," I showed my teeth, smiling hard as Harper walked away, finally leaving Mitchie and I alone. "So. Its just me and you," I whispered as the girl sat up, facing me only slightly.

"Lets go upstairs."

"Um," I looked around, although Harper was out of the room, I made sure. "Upstairs? Why? The only reason I'd want to go up there may not be why you'd want to go up there, if you get my drift."

"How would you know if you don't follow?" Mitchie made it over to the steps, facing me as Roger ran over to her.

"You see, we can't do anything due to that animal right there," I was pointing at the yellow lab as he sat at the base of the steps.

"Hey Harper," Mitchie called into the next room, "Can you watch the puppies?"

"As long as you and Alex don't get loud like last time, then yes." I couldn't believe the girl just said that. I burst into laughter as Mitchie made it slowly up the steps. I walked over, scooping up Roger who was a bit defensive before I handed him over to Harper.

"I mean it Alex, keep it down." She cradled the dog as a smirk went across my face.

"Okay, okay, its not like I'm the one that makes all the noise."

"Alex!" Harper whined as I began to laugh, running over to the steps, and up them, retracing where Mitchie had went. She was in the music room, sitting at the piano with her fingers over the keys, not touching any at all, just letting her fingers hover.

"Interesting choice to have fun in," I'm sure I was turning red by my own actions, but who cares. I stepped into the music room, closing the door as Mitchie tapped the seat next to her. "A jam session isn't what I had in mind."

"Lexi," she tossed her hair over one shoulder, and she knew I liked when she did that. "Come and sit." She tapped the spot again, this time beginning to play a few keys. I gave in, sitting next to her before she continued to play the piano with her right hand, grabbing my fingers with her other one. Her hands were warm and soft as she helped me strike a few keys, and soon she removed her fingers from mine. I decided to play along, if only for a little while.

"So Mitchie, what's this song called?" She Only responded by facing me and smiling. "You know, I like your hair curled."

"Really?" She was now moving her hands against the piano swiftly that I only stopped to watch.

"Yeah, because its usually straight or pinned up, but I like this entire curled thing." I brushed my fingers through her hair as she stopped playing, closing her eyes before taking a deep breath. I ran my hands from the strands of brown locks that covered my fingers, as Mitchie took a sigh of relief. Then, the room grew eerily silent. Then without warning, Mitchie placed her legs on either side of the bench seat, facing me completely, as I turned more in her direction.

"So," she sighed.

"So what?" I asked as she shrugged.

"We haven't done this in a while," she giggled as I did the same.

"We had sex last week." My words obviously wasn't what Mitchie was talking about because she giggled louder.

"Not that Alex. Just this, sitting in the peace and quiet and just feeling the rush of energy from each other."

"I feel the rush of other things," I stated truthfully. If Mitchie was going to get cute and just go into a lets talk mode, my body had better cool down or else. My heart was racing I admit, but that's because I geeked my mind up for something that was taking way too long for Mitchie to get to the punch line.

"Okay Lexi," Mitchie crawled onto the bench, standing on her knees as I gazed up at her. She wrapped her arms across my neck, leaning into me, her nose pressed against mine, and her lips just an inch away. I was hurting my neck in this position, but at the moment I was too anxious to care. Her hair fell against my cheeks, brushing my skin gently as the light in the room faded a bit. Mitchie crawled into my lap, and if you've ever been on a piano bench, its not comfortable to be holding up another person.

"This isn't making it any better," I whispered as Mitchie kissed me, cutting off any other words that would fall from my lips. This was the perfect move on her part, cutting me off with a kiss, because I'd rather be kissing her then talking any day. She kneaded her fingers into the back of my neck, brushing her hands past my hair a few times before she pulled the hair tie loose. But our little happy hour turned short when Mitchie's phone rung.

"Ugh," I whined, kicking the piano in front of me, as Mitchie climbed away, walking in the corner where she went after school. I laid flat against the bench, it hurt like hell but I laid like that anyway, waiting for Mitchie to get off the phone. I like the ignore buttons of phones, there always good for times like this one. But apparently Mitchie hadn't gotten that memo. She said something into the phone, before refacing me.

"So, can we get back to this," I signaled at myself as Mitchie pulled up a sheet of paper.

"Sorry Lexi, I um..I have to do this." She bashed her chocolate brown eyes at me, and just like that, she strayed out of the room and across the hall, closing the door.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" I asked her, screaming almost.

"With what?" She yelled back. It was funny that we were basically yelling across the hall to one another, and through a door as well.

"With what?" I mumbled, "You've just helped build up my sexual frustration you know." I sat up, waiting to see if she'd open the room door, no such luck. I decided to head downstairs with Harper, just to see what she was up to.

"Okay Alex," Harper faced me as I whined going down the stairs.

"Okay what?" I asked, stopping at the base before leaning against the wooden handrail.

"I've ordered it. Powder blue." I gazed at my friend before I realized that she just bought my dress.

"Har-r-per-r," I ran over to her, gazing at the computer screen, "does it look like- I like blue?"

"But Alex it's a really pretty dress, and I didn't get it for you. I got it because Mitchie is going to love you in it."

"But I'm the one who has to wear it." I scanned the few open pages on the computer screen as Harper sighed. Roger was asleep in her lap and who knows where Coco was. "Where is it?" I asked.

"You'll see when we pick it up tomorrow. It's a powdered blue, with no straps, above the knee, and as a bonus it has this cute flowly thing going on."

"What?" I shook my head, wanting to, at that moment, hit my friend upside her head. "This is why I don't let you do things by yourself."

"I get it Alex," Harper put on a half smile, "you're a bit frustrated because Mitchie didn't have the exact thing on her mind like you," and after those words Harper began to laugh louder as I moved away. I plunged into the couch, silently screaming into the pillow.

"Its true." I whispered, "and its not fair."

"Alex take me for example, I'm saving myself for Justin."

"Harper, gross." I faced my friend, cupping the sofa pillow close to my chest. I was leaning against it, with my chin planted in the middle.

"Anyway, if I've been waiting this long, you can wait too."

"One, No. Two, Mitchie's mine, so there's no waiting, and three…don't ever give me a visual of my brother when I'm in this condition..it's horrifying." Harper let Roger go, I guess he woke up from her previous laughter fit. Then with a flick of the wrist, Harper cut on a side lamp and stood up, walking over to me. She sat just at the base of my feet before she tapped my knee.

"No-no, don't do that." I told her before she retreated.

"So…since I'm staying over, where shall I sleep?" Harper was waiting for my answer as I pouted.

"Go sleep upstairs with Mitchie, I'll be soaking in the endless pit of rejection."

Harper nodded, snickering a bit more before she made snatched my pillow from me, hitting me upside the head before running towards the steps. I launched the cushion back at her, but she was already up the stairs and out of sight. Coco began to whine near the dining room archway.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

….. ….. …. … …. ….. ….. … ….. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

The bedroom door creaked opened as I sat up, facing Harper.

"Its just me," she stepped in as I nodded, trying to see if Alex was behind her. She wasn't. "Alex told me to sleep up here, she's having issues I guess."

"Oh." I nodded, running my fingers over the few songs Conrad had gave me in school. He wanted me to duet with him on his upcoming album and I didn't quite know where to begin.

"So, I have all the decorations coming to the school tomorrow," Harper sat at the edge of the bed as I nodded, my hair brushing against my face a few times. "I need your help like you promised."

"Sure, but I wanted to go on a drive with Alex."

"To where?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, finally dropping the pen in my hand. "So, what did Alex say she was wearing to the dance?"

"I don't know, its only homecoming."

"Yes, but I don't want our outfits to clash. It'd be great if she'd wear a dress though."

"Did you ask her to wear one?" Harper had reached for the pages in front of me as I shook my head.

"No, but I know she hates dresses so I didn't want to ask. I mean, she wore one for my birthday and….even then she hated it. But at least she stuck through it for me." I began to smile as Harper nodded, yawning a few times before she slid onto the bed more, pressing her head on a pillow.

"Just ask her Mitchie…and whatever you do tomorrow, be back at the school by four."

"Oh I almost forgot", I hoped off the bed, "I have to practice for the game on Saturday."

"So."

"I have to be at school by seven. I'll call Justin to pick you guys up."

"Um," Harper sat up defensively. "I'm not really ready to be in a car with Justin right now."

"Why?"

"Look Mitchie," Harper sighed as I pulled my things together, "I never thought that Justin and I would happen by accident. It kinda scares me."

"It does," I sat all my paper on the floor as Harper nodded.

"I loved Justin since before I even knew him. And I still love him now. But since things are becoming a reality, I'm scared, of everything. I want this more then I want the air in my lungs, but now that its happening, I don't know what to do." Harper pulled the covers over her face as I smiled, walking over to the other end, before peeking under the fabric.

"Harper, its okay to be nervous. That's a good thing. Trust me. You really like Justin, and he…has somehow came to the conclusion to like you too," both of us giggled as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You'll be fine Harper, I know these things." I leaned in to kiss her cheek, before she sighed, and I stood. "Well I'll be invading Alex's space all night. So the room is yours." I giggled leaving the girl in the room as I made it downstairs. Alex was watching some black and white television show, with the lights off, and she was under a dark black sheet, staring at me.

"Sorry I left you hanging."

"Sorry she says," Alex shifted on the sofa as I smiled.

"I really am sorry."

"What was so important?"

"Uh. Conrad."

"What?" Alex sat up, her face as serious as if she was really mad. "How does he come before me?"

"He doesn't, its just," I moved the cover off of Alex, sliding onto the edge as she began to cough, as if I was taking up the last bit of her clean air. "I promised to help him with his upcoming album."

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked. I couldn't even fit on the sofa.

"I'm telling you now," I tried to take a good note of how Alex was laying. And once I did that, I climbed on top of her, pressing my head against her chest, letting my hair tickle her chin.

"Did you do this to torture me?" She asked, considering I was completely on top of her.

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Well thanks for making everything worse, I mean, it's the least you can do." Her sarcasm was over the top. I pushed myself up, or at least as best as I could, to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex. I want to make you happy," I sighed, kissing her chin as she gave me an evil glare. "I'm really sorry," I began to pout.

"It's fine Mitch."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, really. I just want you to know, that Saturday, you're completely mine, and JUST mine, deal?"

I bit my bottom lip smiling while nodding, "deal."

….. ….. ….. … ….. … ….. ….. … … … …. ….

It was hard to move off of Alex this morning when she had me basically in her tightest grip, and she was still asleep. When I made it to school in my practice uniform, or some tight black shorts with a gray tank top, I was surprised that I was just a few minutes late. Everyone else was going along their routines, since tomorrow was the game and pep rally, right along with the dance at seven. It was going to be hectic and crazy.

"You're late," I was met by Riley and her evil glare. She was at the door staring at me, just inches apart as I nodded.

"I know, I tried to get here at seven, but I mean I'm only five minutes late."

"And do you think your squad should have to wait on you?" Riley was waiting for my answer, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"No, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It seems like you're the one who's always late now."

"Yeah, but I think you deliberately posted these early times because you knew I'd be late sometimes."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I'm still the captain."

"Get over it Riley. I don't want your job, I was a great captain, you just have a lot of catching up to do." I walked away from her as Joanne, the coach, walked out from the changing room. She seemed tired herself, barley ready to get through the day.

"How dare you speak to the captain that way?" Riley was letting her voice echo through the gym.

"GIRLS!" Joanne screamed, "Get in line. Save the cat fights for after school. Get to it." She clapped her hands and we got into position, as Riley kicked someone's gym bag. Before we began to practice, we stretched a few times, and that's when I saw Claire. And no not, maybe a redheaded Claire, but Claire and Christy at the same time. One blonde, one a redhead, both with bags slung over their shoulders.

"Silence," Joanne called out to us. I was watching the entire conversation between the coach and the two girls take place in front of me.

"I'd like to rejoin the squad," Claire said, as everyone laughed. Tryouts were over and all the spots were filled. "My sister would as well."

"Claire, you know the rules."

"Yes," she nodded before she scanned the group. Her eyes met mine and my heart jumped as I faced the ground. A black streak was against the smooth surface.

"The only way for you to rejoin is to kick someone off the squad. But as for your sister, I've never seen her perform."

"Its like double the talent, trust me." Claire's voice was staring to make me sick. That or looking at the floor was causing me to breath in the fresh paint that had to be done on the mascot. I gazed back up as Joanne pointed tow girls out.

"Nikki, Bryson, you're off the squad." The gym went in a uproar from Joanne's words as everyone looked around confused. It was indeed no fair, but she was our coach. "Ask the captain if she'll accept you on the squad." And with those words Claire faced me. She knew I wasn't the captain, she was still on the old squad when I quit. She paced her steps towards me. I didn't know how to react, freak out, or just stand there. She stopped not to far away from me, before she faced Riley.

"So, what do you say?" Claire asked, as Christy followed her sister's footsteps.

"I say, suit up." Riley smiled as my stomach dropped. I knew that I couldn't be on the team, I put Alex and I through too much to accept these many changed.

"Joanne!" I rose my hand, "I'm sorry but if you let them be on the team. I have to quit."

"And why is that?" The gym grew silent as everyone faced me. I took a deep breath.

"Claire and I…we have history…and I just can't." Giggles and gasped echoed around as Joanne stepped through the girls in the front. Her shoes clicked as she walked, until she reached me, with Claire to her right and her sister behind her.

"Whatever the case Mitchie, you are one of our best performers, and you're the only one who can do the triple back flip, getting enough air to get on the top of the pyramid."

"I know, but I just can't…."

"You agreed to stay on this team. Don't make a repeat of last year." Joanne didn't blink once. Her eyes still on mine. "Do you, or do you not want to cheer?"

"I do but…"

"Then its settled. You just have to get over whatever you two had." And with those words she walked away, Claire still staring at me. Her sister seemed as confused as the next person. Claire didn't say anything to me, but before she turned away, she did this awkward grunt. Her sister soon followed her into her line, and I knew that Alex was going to kill me. I want to cheer, I've missed it and I knew this was one of the things I had to do when I came back. But hurting Alex wasn't on that list. But if I quit, I wouldn't be happy, but then if I stayed on the squad Alex wouldn't be. As everyone moved around the gym I ran towards the locker room. Once inside I opened my locker, and reached for my phone. The door opened and Riley walked in.

"You're going to quit aren't you?" She asked as I sighed.

"Although you're a lunatic right now, I'll tell you the truth. I have to quit."

"Why?" Riley shook her head as I stood.

"Because if I don't my girlfriend isn't…we had a deal. I stay away from Claire and she'd stay away from Michelle."

"The class trip was forever ago, why are you two still stuck in the past."

"What do you know about the trip?"

"I went with class three, section four, so I wasn't with you guys. But I know more then you think."

"Really?" I asked, not believing her as she nodded.

"Michelle never went to this school, but she transferred in this semester, and Claire and I are close friend. And if you haven't noticed, we all use to be friends, me, you, Claire."

"That was a while ago," I whispered, still gripping my phone in my hand.

"Not that long ago. But I know the angle she's playing at. Mitchie she's trying to make you leave the squad, Christy just transferred form her private school because apparently Claire is using her in her plans as well. Rather her sister knows it or not."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you quit, she wins. And I've decided to let you be captain."

"What?" I shook my head.

"Only the captain can kick someone off the squad. I want you to be captain."

"No," I shook my head. "That's too much responsibility, I can't."

"Fine, then quit. This is your senior year, you'll never have another one. And if you let someone like Claire ruin it for you, then you deserve not to be happy."

"I thought you were her friend," I asked.

"Oh I am. But I'll be damned if she ruins my squad, because of what you two will do to this team." Claire reached for the gym door knob, and left without another word. I sat against the bench, caressing my phone in my hand. There's nothing like high school, this is the place where all the drama happens. It was a few minutes before seven forty five so I dialed Alex's phone. I had a bad signal but at least I had one.

"Hey guys shut up," Alex yelled on the other end, "Hey Mitch, what's up?"

"I'm quitting the team," I whispered.

"You're what?"

"I don't want to Alex," I felt a lump form in my throat, tightening, "but I know I have to."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because you'd want me to." I didn't know how bad these words would hurt me. I could feel tears wanting to fall from my eyes. Cheerleading was my passion, and it was rare that I ever had a chance to do it.

"Mitch I want you to be on the team, you know that."

"Not with Claire you don't." I felt my heart beating harshly as I hung up the phone. I didn't want to know what she was going to say, my mind was made up. I had to quit. There was nothing else to it.

**I'm going to type the next chapter right now, because its so fresh in my mind, but if I'll post it today or tomorrow is another thing. Maybe today, we'll see….so how do you guys like it? The beginning was a bit of a filler, but then towards the end I had ideas pop into my head, so I made it a bit longer.**


	6. Hit the Highway and Drive

** You guys want to know something that people have recently told me? If not I'm going to tell you anyway. So people have went back to read my very old high school musical stories when I first began writing, and they told me to get experience in sex before I write it because it sucked. So I began to laugh, and just think to myself that I still have no experience but I've gotten way better in writing things out, then I was back then. No fear. But anyway, it was really hilarious just to read some recent reviews where people told me I should just stop writing altogether. Enjoy this chapter, and I'm going to spoil you guys by saying that although the beginning is a bit upsetting, it gets better towards the middle.**

I didn't spot Mitchie for the first few classes in the day. So during the time I knew the cheer squad usually got off to get lunch, I left class and went out to search for her. I didn't spot her in the halls and in any minute the normal school bell would ring for everyone. I spotted Mr. Laritate fixing one of his suspenders in front of his office. I still didn't get why he wore those things, maybe a belt wasn't an option this morning. A loud ring broke through the school and students began to file out of their classrooms.

"Mitch where are you?" I whispered to myself as I traced my steps back to class for my books, but that's when I saw Mitchie at her locker, moving things around inside of it. I ran over to her, ignoring the people that I was pushing past as I stopped. I wanted to see if she was going to say anything, but she was acting as if I wasn't even standing there.

"Okay," I began, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, placing her books on either the top to bottom shelf, or vise versa.

"Mitchie I know when something's wrong, and this isn't a nothing. And what we're you saying about Claire? You kinda hung up the phone on me." I was waiting for her to answer, but she didn't even face me, not once. "Mitchie!"

"Alex, please don't." She placed a book in her arm before closing her locker.

"Don't what? I'm trying to figure out what you said earlier and…"

"I quit the cheerleading squad, that's what I said." She faced me, not really wanting to.

"Why are you acting like you're mad at me?"

"I'm not," she whispered.

"Yes you are. I didn't tell you to quit."

"Alex we agreed that we'd do what was best for us, even if your own wants were crushed in the matter." Mitchie turned away, walking down the hall as I still stood confused. I caught up with her, making her face me.

"Mitch, if you're mad at me, I'd really like to do something to be worth the attitude. I did nothing here."

"I didn't say you did."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"Alex I said I'm not."

"Mitch," I sighed, as the second bell rung, and the halls began to clear. "Please, explain everything to me."

"Fine," she thumbed her book before her eyes came to mine. "I quit the cheerleading squad. But I quit because of Claire."

"What did she do?" I was ready to find the girl at that moment.

"She joined the cheerleading team, with her sister. And I promised you, when we went to the beach, that I'd do what was best for us, and I meant it."

"Mitch you love cheerleading."

"I do. But I know you don't want me even inches near Claire. So you really don't want me to cheer."

I scoffed, "Mitch, why are you putting this on me? I want you to cheer, and if you want to, just do it. I trust you. I'm just…I just want to know why Claire did this?"

"So you'd let me stay on the squad?" Her eyes was clearly glazing over, from tears that wanted to fall.

"Mitch I want you to be happy. And I don't want you yelling at me before we even talk about our problems."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Can't Riley kick her off the team?"

"But she won't," Mitchie said, sighing, "she's Claire's friend, so she told me I should be captain to kick her off the team."

"Then do it."

"Alex you don't get it. I can't be captain, because I'll have more responsibilities that I can't handle right now. And if I choose to not be Captain after Riley then I'd have to choose someone else on the team, it's a long complicated process."

"So you want her on the team?" I asked, as Mitchie narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alex I have to go."

"And now you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"It feels like it." I was just a few steps away from Mitchie as she shook her head.

"If I was avoiding you, you'd know it."

"And now you're giving me more attitude about something that I didn't do. Are you really mad at me or are you mad at yourself? I have done nothing wrong, I'm telling you to be on the team."

"WHY?" Mitchie actually caused an echo, "so you can be pissed at me for something I have no control over. You're asking me if I want her on the team, as a cheerleader yes, yes I do, but because of what she's done to us I don't. But I want to forgive her, but you won't let me." It was like I was in the wrong this entire time, for something I still wasn't clear on.

"I don't get where this is coming from." I didn't want to be mad at Mitchie because we were completely fine this morning, but what happened between then and now?

"Alex just…please let me be by myself for a while."

"Mitch…whatever I'm supposed to say, I can't because I don't know what I've done. I hear a lot of blame pointing at me, and I don't know why."

"Just…please, leave me alone." And with those words she left me standing in the hall, just as confused as before. I pressed my back against a locker before sighing. If I did something wrong, I needed to know. But it was like Mitchie was throwing stones at me for having a grudge against Claire.

… … … …. …. … … ….. ….. … …

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat outside during lunch, at one of the small picnic tables. I was mad at myself right now. I was just arguing with Alex for no reason, and now I felt stupid because of it. I tapped my finger against the table a few times as a voice came from behind me.

"Hey debbie-downer." Max sat next to me, nudging my shoulder.

"Hi," I sighed, as he studied me.

"So what's up? Did Alex do something wrong again?"

"Actually no," I shook my head, "I was wrong."

"Whoa, really? I didn't see that one coming. So what did you do?"

"Well, its more along the lines of what I didn't do."

"That bad huh?" Max scrunched up his nose before waving at someone. I looked behind me and saw a young girl walking over, maybe in the same grade as Max, with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Mitchie this is Sarah."

"Hi," I waved to the girl as she said the same. She sat across from Max and I, moving her fingers in and out of one another. "Is this the girl Alex is worried about?" I asked smiling as Max rose his eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know. But I thought it was best she'd meet you first, before she takes a good look at the rest of my family." He tapped the table over and over again, trying to make a beat.

"Well I'm honored." I gave her a gentle smile, before I refaced Max. "So what do you think I should do about Claire?"

"What about who now?" Max asked. We never filled him in about anything.

"Never mind. Nice meeting you Sarah, I'll see you later Max." And with those words I made it back into the school.

I was determined to fix the little freak out I had earlier with Alex, and I knew the best way to do it. As the clock ticked away before the last class of the day ended, I sat in my seat tapping my foot.

"Mrs. Clark," I rose my hand, "I have to go to the ladies room." She nodded, handing me the hall pass as I slid out. I trailed past different doors, knowing exactly where I was going. Alex was in gym, something she hated, but was forced to take once again when her new schedule arrived. I made it to the gym, walking into a class already in session. I ignored everyone's gazes as they played volleyball and did a few laps around the space. The girl's locker room was way different then the cheerleaders changing room. On the other hand, these lockers were plain and gray, which matched the walls.

"Get out you pervert, go play your girly games." I could hear Alex talking to someone as voices echoed with laughter. Then just as I turned a small corner, three girls were walking my way, passing me in their gym outfits.

"This isn't your class," one told me, as they made it out of the room. I bit my bottom lip, trying to put on my best pouty face as Alex rose her eyebrow upon spotting me.

"What brings you here?" She asked, as I sighed, swinging my arms before walking over to her. I slid my fingers across her waist, tilting my head as if to say I was sorry. "I forgive you Mitchie."

"Good." I whispered, standing on my tip-toes to make sure the room was clear, and without hesitation I moved my hands away, only enough to have my right hand lock with Alex's.

"Now go before you get the both of us in trouble."

I stayed silent, pulling Alex over towards the shower room. It was pretty open, besides three stalls with curtains. I was walking backwards as she followed me, wondering what in the world I was doing I suppose. I ran my hand against one of the cool white curtains, sliding it over before Alex shook her head.

"Mitch, what are we doing?"

"Being spontaneous," I replied, stepping aside so she could walk in first.

"And if we get caught?"

"You sound like me," I smiled, as she stayed cemented where she was. So I decided, what the heck, kiss her right there. Which I did, wrapping my arms across her neck, pressing my lips into hers harder, as we both finally stumbled backwards, into the stall. I actually had a good grip on Alex, refusing to let her rethink any of this, as she accidentally bumped into the shower knob, turning it as the water began to spray out.

"Ah," I closed my eyes, giggling as I finally stood up on my own, brushing my hair out of my face as Alex tried to find the knob. When I did get a chance to see her, she was trying to close the curtain, and I knew why. The bell had rung and her class was coming in to shower. I held my mouth with my left hand as the water continued to pour down on us. My shoes were getting soaked, and my clothes were basically ruined.

"Hey Alex is that you?" Someone asked.

"No it's the tooth fairy," she interjected before she faced me. The fact that everyone knew we were together meant that if we were actually caught in the shower stall together, one, or both of us, would be expelled. I moved away from the pouring water as best as I could as Alex pulled me over to her. I guess she was waiting for the right moment for the both of us to sneak out. And then, just as fast as we entered the stalls, we were darting for the locker room once more. I began to giggle, it was funny how we dodged her classmates. Once we were back at her locker door, she pulled her clothes from the shelf.

"This isn't funny." She shook her head at me. For a minute I actually thought she was mad. "Now you need some clothes."

"Yeah, this is all I have." I twirled in my wet skirt and top, before I gazed down at my shoes. "We were suppose to have a drive today."

"Well, we could go home first…"

"No, I have to help Harper, and I have practice after that," I bit my bottom lip, finally feeling my clothes stick to me.

"Maybe you could wear your cheer outfit," Alex suggested.

"But I need it for tomorrow's game."

"Its not like you're going to destroy it. I'll go and get it." Before Alex tried to walk away I pulled her hand into mine.

"You can't. Practice starts after this, and if you go in there, I'd definitely get the heat from the team."

"Then walk around naked for all I care."

"You do care," I crossed my arms, my face copying my clothes, and sticking to my skin.

"You're right. Take it off."

"Take what off?" I asked.

"Your clothes, you can't stay in that stuff." Alex reached over to me, pulling the bottom rim of my top up.

"Lexi stop," I hissed through my teeth.

"Mitch, let me get this off of you."

"Alex, stop." I was hoping she'd notice that one of her classmates was staring at us.

"Just stay still," and with a quick flick of her wrist, my top fell onto the floor, and I could feel the air in the room. I covered my shoulders, holding my hands in place.

"Alex!" I finally gave her a side glance as she looked behind her. She didn't say a word as the girl came into the locker room, grabbed her clothes, and walked to the other end.

"Well why didn't you say someone was in here?" Alex asked.

"Don't mind me." The girl peered over her pile of clothes. "Her trying to take off your clothes is the least of my problems. Hearing the conversation without knowing what you two were talking about at first, was another thing." I felt my face heat up, as Alex handed me a towel, and soon I was standing in nothing but that.

"Now you have to let me go and get your uniform." Alex was desperate to walk to the other side of the gym, with given permission. I nodded, as Alex saluted to me, running from the room as I sat against the bench. Alex's class began to file in, girl after girl, getting ready to change.

"Um, this isn't your class." The same girl from earlier repeated.

"I know," I shrugged as she narrowed her eyes on me. My shoes were soaked on the floor, and there was no way to get them dry. I bit my bottom lip, tapping my feet against the floor as they created slapping noises. After sitting against the bench for three minutes or so, without the return of Alex, I realized she didn't have my locker combination. I stood up, holding onto my towel tight while making it over to the door that lead into the gym. No one was on the floor, which was good because I darted out into the open, hoping no one would see me. And once I was on the other side of the gym, I disappeared into the locker room.

"Alex?" I peered around the corner, before I saw her lift up my uniform. "How did you know my combination?"

"It's a skill." I finally took a sigh of relief, grabbing my clothes from her and getting ready to change. I was about to place on the top half of the uniform when Alex ran her fingers down my bare waist.

I gasped, "Lexi, stop." I felt my knees shake from her touch, as I began tugging on my stretchable shorts. Alex knocked the fabric from my hands, placing her fingers against my waist and pushing me against the extremely cold wall. Her lips came to mine, the fabric of her clothes brushing against my body harshly. I shook my head.

"I know I started this, but we have to get out of here before my team comes."

"How many times do they need to see the locker room?" I felt Alex's fingers caress my back as I pushed into her. Yes, her touch was warm and gentle, and yes I started this, but right now, being naked made me feel vulnerable.

"Alex, stop. We have to get out of the school be before either of us get any new ides." She agreed, letting me change, and once I was dressed she caressed my thigh from the bench she was sitting at. "No touching when I'm in this uniform."

"Then take it right back off." I shook my head, finally leading Alex out of the locker room and outside to the truck. My hair was still a bit damp, but not by much. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go," I told her.

"Good."

Alex was the driver, and I was her passenger. We drove through the city, and past a few other places I knew, before we were heading along the coast line. I sat up, my hair was now dry from the wind, and my eyes scanned the new scenery constantly.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Alex shrugged. "Well maybe you should find out, we need gas." I leaned over to tap the needle on the dashboard as Alex nodded. It was always a joke of ours to scare one another at times, which would seem weird to most people but we enjoyed the rush. "You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"Should I be worried?" We passes sign after sign, but none was for a gas station and soon we had to pull off when the coast ended and we were near farmland. "Lexi where are we?"

"Well, we're between either Waverly and Maryland, not too sure which one we're closer to or not."

"WHAT?" I'm sure my eyes grew big when she pulled over and our gas tank needle sat on the edge of 'E'. I stuck my head out of the window, placing my knees against the car seat as I tried to see a sign of any other cars.

"I wonder if there's a gas station up there," Alex was over thinking too loudly as I sat on my legs, pulling myself back in the car to face her. She didn't seemed worried, but I know I was.

"Why did you drive so far?"

"I was clearing my mind."

"Couldn't you do that in the realm of twenty miles?"

"I could of. I didn't, but I could of."

I kicked my feet up onto the dashboard, my uniform moving up my legs as I locked my ankles together.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well since we don't have to be found for another hour, we can just relax."

"This looks like a desert out here."

"Mitch, there is no sand anywhere."

"Well," I shook my head, "it gives me the creeps."

"So," Alex smiled, "I haven't officially asked you out to the dance. So, Mitchie, would you like to go with me?"

"Go with you where?" I joked, before she sighed.

"Forget it, I'll go with Harper." Alex faced her window as I gaped, giggling before nudging her arm.

"Of course I'll go with you."

"Well, I didn't ask a second time." She pouted as I brushed my hair out of my face as I sat up normally.

"Okay then," I took a deep breath. "Alex, would you like to go with me to the homecoming dance?" I was waiting for her answer as she made her eyes go up and down my body.

"I don't know." She ran her fingers under her chin a few times before she leaned into me. I watched her as she gently kissed me, causing a chill to run up my spine, as I pulled back. "You do seem to have nice lips." She nodded to herself. "Maybe I might take you up on your offer."

"Lexi!"

"Fine, since you're so desperate to go with me to some stupid dance. Then yes, I'll go with you."

"Good. So what are you wearing?" We were sitting in the middle of who knows where, just holding a conversation as normal. I asked her the outfit question and watched as she scrunched up her nose.

"Not a dress," she said, before I scoffed.

"Why not? I like you in dresses."

"I hate them. They make me feel all free to be me in those things."

"Free to be me?" I repeated.

"Yeah, its just a small step up from being in your birthday suit."

"It is not!" I defended before she nodded, trying to make me agree with her. "I guess you can wear what you want."

"You guess? You're a very bossy homecoming date." I stated, as Mitchie brushed her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry about me spazzing out earlier. I didn't mean to."

"I know Mitch. I've come to learn that while you have a very short fuse, I have a very long one."

"Ugh." I crossed my legs against the seat, as a car finally drove past us, and off into the distance. "I don't get mad easily."

"Yeah, you do." Alex was shaking her head as I rolled my eyes. "See, you're at stage one now."

"I am not."

"See, stage two, denial!"

"Alex!"

"Stage three, constantly yelling."

"I am not yelling." My hair brushed against my face as the wind blew into the car from outside as I spoke.

"Stage four, the back and forth banter and soon you'll be at stage five."

"Lexi stop it." I began to pout as she cracked a smile, her hand sliding into mine.

"Okay Mitch, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you don't worry about what I think when you're on the cheer squad with….her. Then I'll promise you that I won't spaz out on you."

"Okay," I nodded, "also, you have to ignore Claire, and I mean everything about her. Her actions are hers alone."

"Bu..ug…okay." Alex nodded as I crawled over into her seat, sitting inward. I held my fingers on her shoulders before I kissed her nose.

"So, how are we getting back to Waverly?"

"We're in Waverly," Alex laughed as I accidentally knocked into the horn, causing the sound to echo in the air.

"What do you mean? No we aren't."

"Yeah we are. Mitch, do you think I'd drive that far away from home unprepared?"

"Yes!" I nodded as Alex shook her head, her fingers running over my cheeks as she kissed me. If someone would drive by at that moment, the site would have been beautiful, or to me at least. I was back to my normal, don't think about anything, realized self, up until the point where Alex took kissing, into the entire grouping mode. I let her run her fingers across my shoulders and back, but when her fingers brushed against my legs, I once again hit the steering wheel.

"Lexi, I'm in my uniform." I had totally forgot myself. Now practice was going to feel a bit awkward today, but at least I could survive it. I pressed my lips against hers one last time, holding onto the thought of her smooth skin against mine as I pulled back and took a breath. "Come on, we have things to do." I climbed back over to my seat, placing my seatbelt on as Alex gave me the evil eye before she started the car.

"We may still be in Waverly, but uh, we're still almost out of gas."

** Sorry I kind of missed some days. I was working on a one shot and then we had a snowstorm and things were just crazy. Anyway, I want to update again today, well today my time, I'm not sure if it'll be tomorrow where you live or not, but I want to do that. Then this weekend I want to mostly work on my YouTube videos but I'll try to update again, before next week. Also thanks for reviewing, reading, and I recently received AWESOME reviews and, the time that you guys take out of your life to read my story form beginning to end is priceless, just as much as those who followed me for this long. Thank you.**


	7. How Many is too Many

**Are you guys ready for a lot to happen in this story within a short amount of time? Now if things are going out of control, juts stop reading for a bit, the next few chapters are going to be coming at you like hot lava. I suck at metaphors, but enjoy this chapter, and yes I know I haven't written an intense scene yet, my brain is telling me its not time for that so soon. So, as always, thanks for reviewing and enjoy.**

"I'm dying," I mumbled against the school desk I was pressed against. By sheer miracle, just minutes ago Justin was driving away from the direction Mitchie and I ran out of gas at, so he fueled the car and we were on our merry little way. "Har-per."

"Alex, just a sec." I was watching as Harper drew over one of her paintings a few hundred times before she finally stepped back, accepting that it was finished by her standards.

"Great, lets go." The art room was empty, just the two of us standing in a room of canvases and paint.

"Actually Alex, I have to head over to the big gym to decorate. You can help if you want."

"No," I whined, "I just want to leave. Its unheard of for students to stay in school after its over…."

"Alex…"

"Unheard of!" I rose my fist into the air as Harper sighed, nodding before she strolled on over to me.

"You can leave if you want. Mitchie and I will be done with the gym around eight and Justin will take us home."

"Oh, and about my dress…." I wasn't really thinking about the dance tomorrow, but the more time passed, the crazier my stomach felt.

"I checked, and it should be at your house tomorrow morning. Now if you don't want Mitchie to see it I suggest you get up around seven."

"In the A-M?" I asked, my eyes bulging out as Harper nodded. "You're just trying to kill me." I whined, kicking the leg of the desk in front of me before I finally stood up. "Huh, fine, and what about my hair?"

"What about it?" Harper shook her head as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I need something done to it, unless you want me to walk around like someone shook me out of bed at SEVEN A-M!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be over, just don't let Mitchie see your dress and make sure you don't see hers." Harper began trailing to the door that lead into the hall as I followed her.

"Sooo…," I shifted my hands behind me, linking my pinkies together, "what does Mitchie's dress look like?"

"Not going to tell you." Harper faced me, stopping me in my tracks. "But its very pretty, I guarantee it."

"What are you, a walking commercial?" I asked, peering out the large window in the hall.

"Just trust me, you're both going to look amazing. But the thing with me and Justin…"

"Oh yeah, so how did that go?" I placed my fingers onto Harper's shoulders, excitedly rocking her as she sighed a few times. She wasn't really in the moment as I frowned for a quick second, "its okay Harper, my brother is a dork."

"Yeah." She removed my hands as she continued on her route around the hall. I caught up with her.

"So?"

"He said yes."

"Gross." I laughed but Harper was still stiff in her reactions. "I'm kidding Harper, its nice for Justin and you. I think it'll be great for you two to be together."

"But we're going to the dance as friends."

"Sure you are," when the front school doors were visible I made myself turn in that direction. "I'll talk to you later, or tomorrow, whichever one comes first." And with a wave goodbye, I made it to Mitchie's truck. It was maybe four o'clock, and soon the dogs would be at home running wild around the house for me to feed them. Mitchie had left her phone in the car and previously missed three calls. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I buckled my seatbelt before calling her mom's phone back.

"Oh, finally Mitch," the woman was gasping as I rose my eyebrow.

"Um Connie? Its Alex!"

"Oh. Hi Alex, is Mitchie near?"

"No, she's a bit tied up and such," I snickered at my own comment before quickly rephrasing my words, "I meant she was busy at school." Nice save.

"I see. Well I was meaning to call you two but the time passed me."

"Go on."

"You see Chris and I are coming back to Waverly as I speak. We're moving into an apartment until the lease with our tenants are up."

"And this has to deal with me because?" I was waving my hand around, creating circles as if she could see me.

"Well we can't move into our apartment until tomorrow, and we needed a…"

"No…," I said my thoughts out loud, "I mean…no way would I let you stay anywhere else." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before a clap came from the other end.

"Great, Chris and I will see you girls around seven."

"Seven?" I asked as Connie repeated herself. "Okay, see you then." When I hung up my phone I swear I thought someone was going to jump out and tell me this was a joke or something. So for one night only Chris and Connie would be in my house, for the first time staying over. I pressed my forehead against the steering wheel, letting it ring before I sat back up. I could leave Mitchie her phone, or tell her about her parents, but I guess this could be a little surprise. It took no time at all to get home, feed the dogs and sit against the couch, staring at the clock and its magical super fast hands that was clicking closer to seven. As I was watching the clock on the television, my phone began to vibrate on the table. I reached over my head, grabbing it before answering.

"Alex speaking."

"Hey Alex, its Conrad, can I come over?"

"First off, Hi, and second off, why?"

"Justin's acting weird, and if I don't leave I think I might get molested." He was laughing a bit at the end as I slid up in my seat.

"What is my oh so lovely brother actually doing?"

"He's um…," the line grew silent before Conrad spoke up once again, "he's singing and ironing."

"He's doing what now?" I was amazed that my brother actually owned a iron. Yes, he was Mr. Suave some times, although I wouldn't admit it, but never once did her iron anything.

"Singing, Alex please!"

"How long is this stay going to be?" I asked as the door bell rung. "Dude, is it seven already?" I stood up, trailing over to the door, opening it as I spotted Conrad. He hung up the phone, pushing past me as I held my hands up.

"Thanks."

"Rude much. I didn't even invite you in." I watched as Conrad sat against the couch. "So, him and Harper huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it. She's half weird and he's mega weird, it just doesn't work."

"Actually," I sat next to him, "it works quite well."

"Oh, and another thing." Conrad shook himself back and forth, in a swaying motion as I nodded.

"Yeah?"

"For the dance…"

"No, I will not be your date." I flicked his nose, before shifting into the couch cushion more.

"I wasn't going to ask you anything, I was going to tell you something." Those words coming from Conrad could mean anything, but really, at that moment, those words read trouble.

"I'm listening."

"Just for the dance, I invited Mackenzie back to Waverly, and plus she has weekends off, so she told me she could make it." Once his words were breathed into the air, I felt the blood drain from my body. Another knock came to the house door, and without me getting up, Connie pushed her way into the house. Connie had a huge smile against her face, her arms ready to hug people.

"Don't," I whined, as her arms wrapped around Conrad and I. And in Chris's arms were two suitcases. I rose my eyebrow, noticing they were a bit heavy on the luggage. "So, one night right?" I asked once again as Connie nodded, pulling away from us. She didn't seem pregnant, but then again she was just a few weeks.

"So Conrad, how have you been?" Chris asked, closing the house door as he walked over to us all. I ignored their conversation before my phone rung again.

"No one answer that." I held my hands up, pushing my phone onto the floor.

"Who are you expecting to call?" Connie asked as I shrugged.

"No one. But I don't want anymore uh….beans..yeah, some guy has been leaving a lot of beans on our doorstep." I bit the bottom of my lip as Chris clapped.

"Dude, I love beans, do you have any in the kitchen?" He trailed out of sight as my phone continued to buzz.

"I'll answer it," Connie reached for it, and usually I'd yell at someone for touching my phone, but I kept my cool as she answered it.

"Who is it?" I asked as I pressed my ear over onto the phone's back end. "Max?" I grabbed the phone. "Yes?"

"Alex Justin is picking up Harper and Mitchie from school and I was wondering…"

"Sure Max," I sighed, "its all the rage."

"But you don't know what I was going to ask."

"Just, whatever it is, yes!"

"Oh," the phone grew silent before I looked around.

"Wait Max, what is it?"

"I was asking you if you'd want to meet my date for the dance tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah," I took a sigh of relief just before he said something to my dad. I haven't seen my parents in a while, and I was just getting the effect of missing them a bit. Chris strolled back into the room, holding a bowl of beans cupped in his fingers. I had no idea where he got them from because I don't eat them, and Mitchie thinks they smell funny. Conrad was stroking his hair as Connie ran her fingers across her stomach as if she was already showing.

"Okay, listen everyone, I'm going upstairs, please, please, don't follow." I signaled to everyone, forgetting I was still on the phone as I took it with me. Once in the room I laid across the bed, sighing loudly before closing my eyes.

"Alex?"

"Oh yeah?" I spoke into the phone.

"I'll just catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I hung up, gazing at the side clock. It was nowhere near seven still.

….. … … ….. ….. …. ….. … …. …. …

There was noise going on downstairs around eight thirty. I sat up in bed before I flicked on the main lamp in the room. I could hear Harper and Mitchie chatting away. Although crowds freaked me out, crowds that were put together without Mitchie's knowledge freaked me out more.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I could hear Mitchie making her way over to the stairs. I back into the room, cutting the light off and creeping over to the closet. Once inside I was playing the waiting game. I saw the room light flick on from under the door, leaving a gentle light trail through a crack.

"Lexi I know you're in here." Mitchie was scaling the room. The sound of her feet grew closer before it faded. Then without warning she pulled open the closet door.

"Ta…da." I smiled as Mitchie tilted her head. She always seemed to stare at me this way when she either wanted to apologize, or scorn me.

"What are my parents doing here?"

"I don't know? They're here?" I stepped over to the room door as I felt Mitchie's smooth fingers run down my arm as she pulled me back. This time I was pinned against the wall, as she crossed her arms before me.

"Alex."

"Mitchie. So now that we know each other…" I smiled once more before Mitchie did the same, kissing my cheek before she pulled back.

"You're being so sweet to my parents, and I thought you hated them."

"I do. Your dad more so then your mom but, its cool." I nodded, trying to act as if I was really badass.

"Just thank you Lexi." Mitchie stepped away from me, scanning the room drawers for something to change into I suppose. There was something about her demanding me not to touch her in her cheer uniform that burned me up inside. And I still can't figure out what it was. She pulled out a yellow tank top and some white shorts before she signaled to the door. Apparently she wanted me to close it, but I was transfixed by how smooth her legs were. Her eyes stayed glued to mine until she finally shut the door herself. Then with one swift movement she pulled her shirt over her head. I bit my bottom lip smiling as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, we have a house full tonight." Mitchie was pointing at me as I sort of ignored her words. Ideas were already drilled into my head, so did that mean what she just said didn't count?" After she slid on her tank top, she shook her hips out of her cheer bottoms, letting the skirt slide down her legs.

"Hum," I whined, finally strolling over to Mitchie as she shook her hand at me.

"Stop right there." Once her bottoms were on she was still driving me crazy.

"So can we treat tomorrow like prom and get a hotel room?"

"We have a house…and no." Mitchie shook her head, apparently confused by the idea.

"Mitch, you haven't given in to me in exactly nine days, seven hours and thirteen minutes."

"You're keeping time?"

"No, but my body is," I began to sway slightly from side to side as Mitchie giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on my shoes with her barefeet before she lifted herself to kiss my nose.

"Be spontaneous." I heard her whisper.

"Going to a hotel to have sex with you is spontaneous."

"No its not. Its creepy, and planned out." Mitchie didn't pull away. Her body pressed against mine seemed so perfect.

"Then what would you like me to do? Convince you to jump in the lake again? Because I will."

Mitchie giggled, shaking her head, "noooo. I just want it to be a slow, intimate," every time she spoke her lips came closer to mine, "moment…between you…and me."

"Are you sure you don't want Bobby from up the block to join in?"

"Aaa-lll-eee-xx." Mitchie began hopping up and down before she moved away.

"Okay I get it. You don't want it to be planned out. But its hard for me not to want you all the time."

"Is that so?" Mitchie asked, her fingers on the room door knob.

"Yes," I pouted.

"And you think its any easier for me?"

"We've had this conversation before, and I think its easier for you to say no to me because I'm usually the one giving in to you. So you never give in to me."

"And the handcuff thing in which I still didn't get my go in. I gave in then."

"No, that was different." I moved into Mitchie as she shook her head no, but I didn't stop until I kissed her lips. She smiled, breathing in slowly before she pushed her body into mine.

"Lexi, listen to me."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," she nodded. "I promise you that when that spontaneous moment comes, its going to be worth it."

"Like how the shower thing in the school failed?" I asked as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"That was to say I was sorry."

"Well you sure didn't get it through all the way."

"Alex stop perving out." Mitchie turned the door knob, but I stopped her fingers.

"You think I won't get you in your own little game?"

"What Game?" Mitchie asked, her face confused.

"I'm going to make you want me, but I'm going to say no."

"But you're forgetting one thing, I already have you."

"Nope, I'm going to win." I turned my nose up as Mitchie walked into me. I stepped back. "I'm going to win."

"But Lexi," she began to pout, her fingers wrapping around my waist, and as soon as my knees hit the back of the bed we both fell into the sheets. A familiar yapping came from downstairs, it was Roger, making a run for it.

"See, stop, this is cheating!" I shook my head as Mitchie avoided my lips and kissed my cheek, before her bit against my collarbone. "OW!"

"I always win." She smiled.

"Its cool, because no matter who wins, we'll both win, if you get my drift."

Mitchie smirked, pulling herself off of me before she opened the room door. Roger came in, barking around the bed in a circular motion.

"I think you want to keep her all for yourself huh?" I asked the puppy as he followed Mitchie out the door. I sighed, making it downstairs after her. Connie was next to Chris on the large sofa. Conrad was on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, and Harper and Justin were still here, but in the kitchen. I made it into the other room as Harper and Justin held their tongue. They didn't say a word.

"So, Harper…" I rocked on my feet.

"Alex what happened to your neck?" Harper signaled at me but I didn't know what se was talking about. But once she touched the spot Mitchie bit not too long ago I ran over to the fridge. On the small mirror was a circle.

"Well, she's obviously good at one thing." I'm sure she didn't mean to leave a mark on me.

"Um, Alex." Justin tapped my shoulder as I faced him.

"Yes?"

"I know I've said a lot of things about…not wanting to.."

"Date Harper?" I finished off as my best friend crossed her arms.

"Shush," my brother told me. "Just know that I'm over it."

"So what did you two do, sleep together?" I asked out of a joke but neither laughed. "WHAT?" My voiced echoed through the house.

"Alex, I…really don't remember it." Harper shook her head.

"How can you not remember sleeping with someone? Oh I get it, you're kidding, you actually do remember."

"No," Harper shook her head. "I mean, no and yes."

"Harper, just a few days ago you said Justin kissed you out of the blue, was that a lie?"

"No," Both of them said in unison.

"What do you remember?" I asked her.

"Well, I remember it, but I thought it was a dream, so I kind of don't remember it."

"Wow," I said, "welcome to the world that is your brain." I told my friend as Mitchie came into the room. Harper slid her finger across the counter top before she scratched her head. Then with a swift movement she pulled me over to the side.

"There's something else." Harper whispered.

"Something other then you ker-boinking my brother?"

"Alex!" Harper wasn't smiling.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What is it?" Mitchie watched us form the fridge as she opened a can of soda.

"I was kind of keeping Justin and I a secret from you for a month."

"Wow," I shook my head, "I didn't see that one coming."

"But I only kind of remember sleeping with him once."

"Okay."

"So…" she began to shake her head as I stooped her.

"Don't say it or you'll jinx yourself."

"I'm past that point," Harper scoffed as I took a look at her. She looked completely normal and fine to me. I mean she's been a bit lazy recently but nothing too bad.

"Harper, how far along are you?" Apparently Mitchie caught the end of those words and slid over to us.

"Don't tell Alex about the you know what." Mitchie told her.

"Wait you knew and you didn't tell me?" I asked Mitchie.

"Well, Harper kind of had to tell me don't you think?"

"And I shouldn't know?"

"Because you're not good at secrets." Mitchie told me, as she gazed at my collarbone. "How did I do that?"

"So." I refaced Harper. "Justin, Harper, how far along is it?" I asked the both of them as Justin scratched his head.

"Three weeks, maybe a month. We're not too sure." My brother shook his head as Mitchie stepped back.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" She asked.

"Justin and I are…having a star child." Harper gasped, before smiling. Mitchie was frozen where she was as I faced my brother. I mean I expected him and Harper to have their first love child sometime in the near future, but god the future sure did catch up on me.

"Wait, so we're not talking about… what?" Mitchie shook her head as Harper pleaded with us to keep it quiet until my mom and dad found out within a few weeks. I nodded, surprised that my best friend could keep something like this away from me, while my girlfriend was holding onto my arm for dear life, staring at Harper blankly.

"So how are you going to keep up with school?" I asked.

"Well I'm a straight 'A' student, I won't have the baby until school is almost over and…then we'll go from there."

"I'm here for you Harper," I pulled my friend into me, hugging her as Mitchie pulled back and joined in as well.

"We're both here for you."

"And me?" Justin asked, clearing his throat.

"You did this," I punched my brother in his right arm. "Knocking up my best friend. You've created a half Finkle half Russo, do you know what that means?" I asked Justin as he shook his head. "It means you've created a child destined to be a nerd like you, weird like Harper, and…it'll fit right in."

"Thanks a lot," Harper told me as I nodded.

"No problem."

After the ordeal in the kitchen was over, Harper and Justin decided to stay over. Conrad and my brother took the music room, while Mitchie's parents took our room, and Harper took the sofa downstairs. And Mitchie and I, took the swing in our backyard. It was a warm night, and it was better then sleeping on a hard floor. I laid against Mitchie's chest as she ran her fingers through my hair over and over again. We had a blanket over us, and both Coco and Roger laid in their dog houses towards the back gate.

"Guess we're going to be aunt's." I whispered against Mitchie as she nodded.

"And I'm going to be a sister." She told me.

"Well, I'm actually going to have another sister, besides Harper." I smiled, taking in the air outside as Mitchie finally peeled her fingers from my hair. She made her fingers walk down my arms before she rose the cover up to my chin. Her lips pressed against my forehead before she sighed.

"I hope I'll be good at this sister thing, because I'm pretty selfish."

"Yeah you are," I joked as Mitchie shifted her legs around me. I admit we were laying awkwardly on the swing. "You'll do fine."

"So, did Conrad tell you about Mackenzie?"

"I didn't even have time for it to soak in yet."

"She's coming for Conrad."

"I know." I lifted myself up, facing Mitchie under me. Her eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. "Everything and everyone is changing so fast. Life is like a never ending roller coaster, and you won't go down until you reach the top."

"Even you're scared of the future, but I will never leave you. My world is nothing without you."

"And mine is like hell without you." I sighed, kissing Mitchie as she closed her eyes. The wind began to blow as I slid to the side of her, as she made herself crawl on top of me.

"Night Lexi."

"Night Babe."

** Okay, I had something that I wanted to say here but I went blank. I was in a sort of humor, and cute mode all day today, it's the tension in my stories. Anyway, after school tomorrow I hope I can made my Demena videos, they take at least four to five hours for one episode. Anyway, thank you for reading. And for those that review and send messages, I am in your debt. You make my day so much better and I thank you so much. I want to thank everyone personally but I need to head to bed, but I want you all to know, you're on my mind all the time. Not in a pervy way, now you think I'm a perv. Its cool, I get that a lot, ha-ha, no I don'.**

**Oh this took me just two hours to type, which is pretty awesome. I did the first half in one hour, man do my typing fingers move.**


	8. Homecoming Part 1

**Okay I had a author's note here last week when I was going to post this but I just couldn't decide if this chapter was done or not. I don't think I updated at all last week, so with all my school work and stuff like that, I'll be posting four updates this week. Yes, four. Maybe one today, Wednesday, and Thursday and Saturday, we'll see how things come out. Anyway, happy valentine's day, or according to me, happy candy day. All of you are my valentines, because I said you are, deal with it. In real life, ha-ha, as if I was living a fake one, I'm more of the quiet type, go figure. One last thing, my best friend is back in one of those moods again, you guys know if you've read my other author's note. I really wish she'd get over me because she's really making me want to avoid her, and we live three hours apart, go figure. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

It was high noon when I awoke in the backyard hammock alone. The dogs were sniffing the gate, and the house was bustling with life. I had neat little diamond imprints running up my arms from the angle I must have slept in. Why hadn't I felt Mitchie get up? As I rocked slowly, sitting on the hammock with my feet over the side I realized that I was receiving my dress early that morning. With a quick movement I ran into the house, darting past Justin who was carrying a tray of fruit. I stopped in my tracks facing him.

"Where did you get that?" My voice lingered in the air as I finally made it over to the front door. Outside nothing sat there. No box, no dress, nothing but an empty cemented porch. I turned my head back towards the house in defeat as I spotted Harper on the steps. She was rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet, pointing upstairs. I smiled, nodding as I understood her and made it that way. Connie and Chris were out of sight, and so was Conrad and Mitchie. I trailed up the steps as Harper followed behind me.

"You're lucky I'm a light sleeper," Harper's voice lingered behind me.

"Lucky?" I asked. "The only luck I'm pushing is not falling off that hammock last night." In my bedroom, on the foot-end of the sheets, sat a large white box, imprinted with elegant words on the front. I turned my nose up before I even opened it.

"What's wrong?" Harper pushed asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing its just…does those words seams girly to you?" Apparently my question had made no sense what so ever, because the next thing I knew my friend was ripping open the box. I stood by the open doorway, my eyes gleaming as if I was a child in a toy store waiting for my mom to purchase something I wanted. I pressed forward on my toes as I tried to scan into the box without even moving closer. Harper had a smile plastered across her face as she lifted my dress.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know right?" Harper squealed as she placed the cloth up to me.

"So, where's the rest of it?" I asked before she tilted her head.

"This is it Alex. It'll go great with your skin tone."

"So, no straps?" I asked as my friend shook her head, "high knee?" She nodded once more. "Yeah, no, I can't wear that."

"Its not like it's a big deal, just try it on, it's a perfect fit."

"How would you know?" I crossed my arms as the noise in the hall echoed. It was Justin coming up the steps with someone in toe, but I wasn't too sure on who. "Just put it back," I tugged on the bottom end, forcing the dress back into the box as Harper stumbled to keep a hold of it, and once the box was closed up, Justin and Conrad curved the corner into the room.

"Alex why are you so jumpy?" My brother asked as I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he act as if I was jumpy. Then, just as I said those words, Mitchie walked into the room, her arms draped with a large plastic bag.

"Lexi you're awake!" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, what's that?" I quickly hid my box with my body, by stepping in front of it as Mitchie shook her flat hair across her face.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Then there's nothing here either."

"Agreed," she smiled, making it over to the closest.

"So Conrad, about Mackenzie coming tonight for the dance," I made it over to him as he stepped into the hall. I followed. He was looking at his hair as best as he could, blonde strands falling over his eyebrows.

"I told you she's just coming for tonight."

"I know." I nodded, "but…all feelings pushed aside about her, I want to just ask if you can keep an eye on Claire." Conrad was still a little blank on the entire Claire and Mackenzie thing, it was best that he didn't know everything.

"I guess so."

"Thank you." I mouthed to the boy as Harper and Justin passed me. "Where are you two going?"

"Home," Harper explained. "I have to make sure the last touchups are ready for tonight's dance. Also, don't forget that the pep rally is at three and the football game is at six."

"So when's the dance?" I asked as my brother disappeared downstairs. Harper sighed as if I should of already known the information, "eight o'clock Alex."

"Got'cha." I said as I spotted Mitchie picking at my box top. I ran into the room, placing my hands over hers as her eyes fluttered up to mine. A smirk crept across her face.

"I just wanted to see what color you're wearing." She whispered.

"Why are you talking so low?" I asked, lifting Mitchie's fingers away.

"I don't know." She giggled, as I searched her with my eyes.

"So you're wearing your hair straight for tonight?" I asked, flicking my fingers at different strands as Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, so how are you wearing yours?"

"My what?"

"Hair."

"Oh, I don't know. Sooo glad I'm not wearing a dress though." I was lying of course. Mitchie knew nothing about Harper's order, which kind of made me feel giddy inside.

"I um, I have to get to school for practice so I need a favor."

"Practice for what?"

"The cheerleaders are putting on a pep rally tonight, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right. Okay, what favor must I perform?" I winked a few times as Mitchie rolled her eyes, walking back towards the closet where she his her long bag.

"Tonight I need you to bring this to me before the dance so I can change. I'll be in my cheer uniform and I don't trust my dress to be on school property until then."

"So you trust that I won't look at it?" I asked, a large smirk creeping across my face.

"I'm asking you not to. I really want it to be a surprise. But I do need you to bring it to me. If you do that, there may be something in it for you." As Mitchie sat her bag on the bed, she held her hands behind her back as she strolled on over to me. Now she was just a few inches away, her eyes studying mine.

"What will I get?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know," she whispered, "maybe a little, maybe a lot."

"Maybe a lot?" I asked, hoping for a yes as Mitchie leaned into me. I watched she closed her eyes before I stepped back. I held in my laughter as she tried to find me with her lips. "Fine, I'll bring you your dress." As she opened her eyes she noticed my voice was coming from the room archway.

"Alex!" She stumped her foot, obviously mad I moved away.

"I know my name," I slowly walked into the hall, "don't wear it out."

…. …. ….. … … …. …. ….. …. ….. ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

It was a quarter to three and I stood in the locker room with my entire squad. We all had on our skirts, tops, and our hair pinned into a bun. I was standing on one of the benches looking out into the loud gym as the coach trailed into the room.

"Tonight is your chance to show off your official routine. If you're looking to go to state, you better cheer your ass off." Joanne tapped her notepad in her hand before her eyes came to mine. "Mitchie!"

"Yes?" I asked, nodding as a strand or two of my hair fell from the bun against my face.

"You're going on top of the pyramid tonight."

"What?" I was shocked. I didn't even tryout to be the girl on the top of the pyramid. I faced Riley who seemed okay with it, but I wasn't. "Joanne, I'm not the captain."

"That may be true, but none of these short legged girls can actually do high flips. You're on the top tonight." Without another word Joanne left and I faced the team. Riley was completely fine without being the top cheerleader, but no one else seemed so excited.

"Obviously she thinks she's better then everyone. She didn't have a tryout and now she's going on top of the pyramid. She'll be shooting for captain next." The smallest girl on our team, Sidney, told us her opinion.

"I think you're just underestimating true talent. If you can't hang with the way this team works then maybe you should leave," Claire was facing Sidney, "and rather you agree to the things the coach does or not, my sister and I wasn't at tryouts either."

"Lucky you." Someone else said from the end of the locker room.

"Guys come on now." I stepped off the bench, facing the girls that I could see. "We're a team, lets act like it."

"And if not, I'll just kick all your sorry asses off the squad." Riley pointed at different girls in the group before the coach walked back in.

"Lets go girls." She waved all of us out as we began lineup. I had to be last, I was the freaking flipper. We ran out into the gym, and it was packed. No seat was left empty, the walkways were filled, and I knew why. Conrad was on our school's basketball team, and everyone wanted to see him. Even the media were allowed in. But I could see one camera, maybe two, specifically on me. As we all lined up, the coach tossed up our pom-poms. I caught mine, waving them in the air as we all screamed. I scanned the audience for Alex, but all I ended up spotting was Max and Harper. Harper was catching on to my different Alex, facial expressions. She shrugged to me as I nodded before I ran back into the middle of the gym and everyone else grew quiet. The basketball team was about to be announced.

Riley stepped over to me, her hand slid into mine as I nodded. I hated flipping, yes, I was great at it, but I didn't properly stretch for it today. My school was doing a few things backwards, because the boys weren't even announced yet as I was told to do my first running flip. I shook my pom-poms in the air one last time, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath and a mat was set out. I ran at the speed I felt was best, did my quick flip and jump as the crowd cheered, before I bowed. The pyramid would be coming up soon.

… … ….. ….. ….. … ….. … ….. … …. ….

Alex's P.O.V

Where was I you ask? Outside the gym, that's where. My school thought it would be a great idea to make our school pep rally free to the community of Waverly, but since when we're reporters from L.A. a part of our community. I swear I saw the guys from T.M.Z in the gym just before the doors were closed in my face. There were at least two hundred students waiting to be able to let in when they told us it was overcapacity in the gym. I rambled through my brain on what I could do, but nothing came to mind until I saw Christy. Claire's apparent twin, she was in her cheer uniform, her bright red hair pinned into a bun, but she was banging on the gym door with full force.

I walked over to her, as she sighed and faced me.

"Hi," I waved as she stared.

"Hi?" She shrugged.

"I'm Alex, I'm sure your sister has said things about me."

"No, she hasn't." Christy had pressed her back against the gym door before hitting her head with the pom-poms in her hand.

"So, aren't you supposed to be in there?"

"Yeah. But I was running late. And now I bet I'm going to miss the pyramid."

"Oh. They're doing that already?"

"The pyramid?" Christy was now standing normally as the crowd behind us grew louder. We weren't the only ones waiting to get into the gym. "I bet my sister did this. She's mad that I can stick a triple landing and she can't."

"Don't cheerleaders usually go into the gym from the locker room?" I suppose Christy didn't think about that, because she smiled and nodded. "So, can I go with you? I'm trying to watch Mitchie's performance."

"Torres?" Christy asked as we began walking around to the other side

"Yeah. Mitchie Torres."

"I heard she might be pushing up to captain."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Claire thinks it's a good idea too."

"She does?" My short questions seemed to trigger something in Christy.

"What's the deal with Mitchie anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as we finally walked into the locker room. I could hear the chants from the screaming crowd in the gym.

"Well she seems like the coaches favorite. She's on the list to go to 'state' and we haven't even had our first cheer off. Then she may get pushed up to nationals and the only other girl that can keep up with her is my sister. Minus her landing." Christy ran to the gym door. "Great. And since I'm late Mitchie's on the top of the pyramid."

"What?" I ran over to view into the gym behind the girl. The place was packed, and a small cheer routine was getting mastered. Christy grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the gym before she pushed me over to the side and let me go.

"You should sit in the stands." Then with those words she ran over to the team just as they were separating and forming something. A loud thunder cracked from above as I narrowed my eyes at the lights. I couldn't put a finger on what was causing the noise until the lights flickered. Screams echoed through the gym as I ran over to Mitchie, grabbing her hand.

"Whoa, let me…Alex?" She shook her head as I pulled her towards the back wall as Conrad ran over. He was in his basketball outfit, holding onto the ball as if he was going to play today.

"So, what's going on?" He asked as the lights in the gym flicked off. A loud uproar started and I could see a few lights from cell phones pop on. Screams were shaking up the room as I held onto Mitchie's hand leading her back into the locker room. Another loud booming noise broke in the air before the school's speaker came on.

"Attention students, please report to the lunch room or auditorium." It was dark. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew I had Mitchie's hand.

"Okay Mitch, which way out of here?"

"This isn't good. The lights never went out before, and the school doesn't have a generator." Mitchie pushed herself away from the wall, as I voluntarily let her. She was still a bit close to me, how close, I couldn't tell.

"Lets make it back into the hall." I retraced my steps, knowing at this moment the gym would be a stampede of crazies. My phone held up on a little light, but not much.

"Wait, let check my locker." Mitchie grabbed the device from my hand, before she made it through the dark.

"Thanks a lot rudeness."

"No problem grabby."

"Did you just call me grabby?" I was questioning Mitchie as we made it into the hall. A few teachers had flashlights. "Grabby am I?" I asked once more, only to be ignored. So, as my name suggested, I waved my fingers through the air and poked Mitchie's side. The sight before us was pure chaotic. Outside, the sky was gray, tree leaves blew harshly in the wind while a few cars began shaking. The weather was normal a minute ago, but that's Waverly for you.

"ALEX!" Mitchie screeched as her voice echoed through the hall. I was on the verge of laughing when my hand was slapped harshly. It wasn't my fault that my roaming fingers landed on her butt.

"Ow!"

"Don't." I could imagine in the darkness of things, Mitchie pointing a blind finger at me.

"I never knew that my girlfriend's butt was off limits to touching."

"Its not that. Its just you freaked me out, catching me off guard." She pulled me close, holding onto my upper arm. We followed the teacher's light up the hall until we met up with someone instructing people into the cafeteria.

"I wonder if the lights will be back on?" One boy asked before another one mocked him. Normally in a school of students I wouldn't freak out, but today wasn't the case. The school was over-packed with students and parents alike, as well as reporters and cameramen. Mitchie and I shuffled into the lunchroom and towards our favorite back table before Max and Harper did the same.

"Did you catch that?" Max asked as Justin and Conrad came over to us. How they knew we were here was beyond me.

"So Mitchie, so much for your pyramid huh?" Harper asked as I sat down, Mitchie followed by sitting on the table in front of me. I could feel her bare legs brushing against my pants, over and over as she rocked them back and forth.

"There's always next game." Mitchie told Harper.

"Yeah."

The windows in the lunchroom seemed to show the ever growing storm.

"It looks like a tornado." Max whispered as I tapped his shoulder.

"Dude, not right now." I shook my head at him before taking note of the sky. It was indeed a dark blue now, merging into a purple, but if anything was swirling together, I couldn't tell.

"Mitch, stop." I placed my hand on what I thought was Mitchie's knee as she tensed up. She stopped kicking her feet, as the light outside gave enough of a luminance to show me that I was touching her upper-inner thigh. I slid my hand slowly down, not really thinking about the effect my touch was having on her. She gripped the bottom rim of her skirt, staring at my fingers until my hands returned back to me.

"Waverly is fun," Conrad laughed, but it wasn't him who I was paying attention to. The conversations around me drowned out, as Mitchie's eyes rose to mine. I told her that I wasn't going to hit on her in her cheerleading uniform, the main reason was, because if I did, she'd feel awkward wearing it in front of the entire school.

"Mitch I didn't…"

"Just drop it Lexi," She tried to fix her skirt a few times, although it was straight after the first attempt, before she crossed her legs and arms.

"Do you think Coco and Roger are okay with the weather being as it is?" Max asked, actually making sense.

"They should be, or at least I hope they are." I answered as the lights flicked back on, but just as fast as they did, they shut off. A few bulbs popped, causing a loud exploding sound to shoot from them.

"You know we should warn some students to move considering that some of those energy saver bulbs have gasses in them." Harper stood, moving as Justin followed. Conrad was soaking in all the panic around us, and I was still getting the third degree by Mitchie.

"I really am sorry, I was just getting tired of my pants connecting with your skin."

"Um-hum," Mitchie nodded.

"I'll be quiet now."

"Lex, I just…" Mitchie looked off into the sea of people, she stopped speaking.

"What?"

"Hum?"

"What are you so tense about then?" I asked as a few people began to slid over towards our table. It would have been find if the actually people were students.

"I really wanted to wear my dress for you. But by the looks of things, we might have to go home early."

"Don't say that," Conrad jumped into the conversation as I faced him, "Mackenzie was flying in today, I don't want to think about bad weather at a time like this."

"I'm sorry." Mitchie pleaded with him as one of the older guy's next to our table seemed to be writing things down. I watched him as Conrad passed his ball from hand to hand.

"So I spoke to Christy today, she said you're pushing up to captain." My voice was hopefully low enough for the creepy older guy to take a hint.

"I don't want to be captain."

"I heard you the first time you said it, but I think you'd make an excellent leader." I nodded a few times before Harper and Justin walked back over.

"Alex, Max, Conrad, come with us." Harper waved at us as we followed, and apparently the creepy guy thought it was okay as well. We trailed into the hall, as Harper lead us with a flashlight into the big gym, which is the one we should have used for the game. The power was actually on and working.

"I want you guys to stay here and make sure no one gets in. While the weather's bad we can just finish everything tomorrow and still have the dance today." Harper was leading Justin somewhere. This was ONLY our first week of school and things were crazy.

"Alex, I want you to meet someone." I hadn't paid much attention to Max, but he brought some girl into the homecoming room. "This is Sarah, my date for the dance." Now I know that fourteen year old brother's hate when people go into aw about things that they do, but the girl was actually pretty normal looking. I found myself muttering a small 'aw,' before I gathered my composure.

… ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. …. ….. …. … …. ….. …. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom explained to me earlier that her and my dad would be coming up to the school for the game, but I knew that was out of the plans. Alex and I sat at one of the homecoming tables. They were decorated with blue and white table clothes, with silver star balloons floating in the air. There were small silver and black rainbows spread across the floor and in one section stood a photo area. It was near six and Harper and Justin were just checking on the weather when I ran my fingers over a vase in the middle of the table. It held black rocks which had floating water on top with candles.

"Alex, whenever we have our wedding, I want floating candles." My voice must have brought her out of a daydream or something because she shook her head facing me.

"Oh. Okay, anything you want."

"Anything?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Anything that is not over the top. I hate crowds. Plus I don't want anything big." Alex had her chin pressed into the table cloth as Conrad dribbled his ball across the gym. Max and Sarah were both sitting at another table, just laughing.

"So, Harper!" I yelled across the gym as both her and Justin faced me. "Is it safe to have the dance?" I asked as she gave me a thumbs up. I squealed, standing up before pulling Alex from her seat.

"And you called me grabby?" She asked as I tilted my head.

"Lets get our things from the car." Instead of some kids having time to go home to change, if they had their things with them, they could change in the locker rooms. We even made one specific gym for girls, and one for boys, while the teachers monitored the outside doors. I followed Alex to the car. The sky was still dark and gray, while puddles covered the ground.

"So, what are you wearing?" I asked as Alex shrugged. "Well," I grabbed the bag I had and unzipped it from Alex's view. Inside was my dress which was silver, Harper's idea, above the knee with criss-crossing back straps. I planned on wearing my hair curled, but I didn't tell Alex that. But I guess I was going with the pressed looking considering the mess the school was in.

"What is he doing?" Alex mumbled as I followed her eye trail. She was staring at some guy by the school's front doors. He had something lifted into the air, and soon a flash went off.

"I think he's taking pictures." I zipped everything back up, letting the bag fall over my arm before I saw the box Alex had from the house.

"Who does he think he is?" Alex stumped.

"It doesn't matter, maybe he's a photographer or something."

"Or a creep stalking one or both of us." Alex tilted her head as I giggled, before she pulled her box into her arms. Other students were getting their things as we went back inside. The gym was crowded with girls changing. A paradise to some, but just a mess to me. Shirts were tossed here and there, while flailing arms almost hit me a few times as people pushed their dresses on. I held the back of Alex's shirt as she lead me to a corner and she dropped her stuff.

"I need Harper for this." She told me.

"I'll help you."

"I don't know, you called me grabby." Alex was gazing at me up and down as I shook my head, pulling on the bottom of my shirt. As soon as the fabric hit the floor I gazed up to spot Michelle across the gym. When she saw me staring at her she looked away. I slid my skirt off as Alex began pulling her things off. Seriously, if a guy walked in right now, he'd possibly be in heaven, but he may be a committed guy so he would advert his eyes. Like how I was averting my eyes from all the girl bodies that were becoming exposed to me.

"I feel naked." Alex said as she opened the box before her.

"Well, at least…" When she stood, holding a baby-blue dress in her hands I followed it with my eyes as she pressed it against herself. She took a deep breath as I smiled. "You were going to wear a dress all along?" I asked.

"No. But I decided to do it for you."

"Oh." I bit my bottom lip, lifting my own dress from where it was before helping Alex zip her own. When we were both ready, shoes on and hair done to the best of our ability, without any curlers, flat-irons or what have you, I admit we looked amazing.

"Mitchie," my name was called from the side so I face the girl who called me. It was Riley. She was in all black, a long dress which was way-too formal, and her hair was still pinned up from pep-rally. "My mom, our coach, would like to have a word with you."

"Sure thing." I nodded. "Alex I'll be right back."

… …. … …. ….. ….. ….. … … … ….. ….. ….

Alex's P.O.V

Riley stood next to me, staring as well as smiling.

"So, Mitchie is moving up to captain?" I asked as Riley crossed her arms.

"Sorry, she turned down the position."

"Oh," I nodded, already knowing. "So you just let Claire and her sister on the team without a tryout?"

"I let Mitchie back on without one."

"Yeah but Mitchie would have done the cheers if you would have let her."

"Well, she's a cheerleader so what are you going to do?" Riley shrugged, looking out into the crowd of girls still changing.

"I know you're one of Mitchie's good friends Riley, I just….I mean." I closed my mouth. Claire hadn't done anything crazy just yet, and plus I asked Conrad to help keep an eye on her.

"You should really see why Claire wants Mitchie pushed up to captain. I've been captain for less then a school year, and I'm getting pushed around by my entire squad, but mainly Claire. According to my mom Claire is taking on initiative. Mitchie is on the 'state' roster because of her, and I have no doubts she'll be capable of going to 'national's.'" Riley pulled her scrunchie from her hair harshly. "Do you know how hard I've tried to live up to Mitchie being captain before me? It seems like I can't win."

"And Claire?" I asked, scanning the crowd for the girl.

"What about her? She's a great squad member, but she's looking out more for Mitchie then herself."

"Why would she do that?" It was suppose to be an inside thought but I said it aloud.

"I'm not too sure, but what I do know, is that if I'm forced down from being captain after I've offered up my position. Someone's going to get hurt." Riley walked away, her shoes clicking against the gym floor with a loud echo. Why was Claire trying to turn Mitchie back into the captain. I pressed my back against the wall, thinking about it as Mitchie stood in front of me.

"Shall we head over to the big gym?" Her eyes sparkled as she nodded to her own question. I gripped her fingers between mine as we made it out into the hall. We were following the crowd just before I saw the back of Christy's head, and that's when it hit me. When Mitchie was captain, Claire took out extra time to practice with her, and Mitchie was obligated to help. Although it was raining cats and dogs outside, the weather was perfect inside. It was weird that out of the entire school, one area was still lit. The homecoming room. I smiled at everyone who waved and spoke before I released Mitchie's hand so she could have a dance with Justin.

"Harper I need your help." I held onto my friend's tightly as she nodded.

"Anything, just don't kill me."

"I need to see if there's a way for a captain to be excused from helping a fellow cheerleader out on a routine."

"Why would you want to do that? Riley's a great captain."

"I have a feeling that even if she wants to stay captain, it won't last."

"Why? Does Mitchie want to take charge now?"

"No, but someone wants her to." I could see Michelle dancing with some boy on one end of the room, and as my eyes went across the gym. I saw Claire dancing with some jock from the football team. The guy was still in his uniform, with large shoulder pads and everything. I wasn't going to ruin this night, but I had to keep my eye on the girl.

"Justin." I tapped my brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry but the next dance belongs to me."

"Um, okay?" He extended his own hand out to me as I slapped it away as Mitchie and I giggled.

"Mitchie," I bowed slightly as she did the same.

"Lexi."

**The next chapter will be better, I promise. Its just I had no time to prepare and this was a re-write, the last one actually had more chemistry but it told too much. I switched my story up a lot so the last chapter wouldn't have fit. Look for another update after tomorrow.**

**Rather you guys want to know or not, I use to type Mitchie's name and it always had a redline under it and showed up in spell-check. So after maybe New Girl was typed up a few chapters, I had finally set into my computer that Mitchie was a ligament name, ha-ha.**


	9. Homecoming Part 2

** I'm starting to wonder why has it become so hard for me to write in Mitchie's P.O.V. I mean, when I write both characters the way they seem to me is a bit different. Mitchie calls Alex her girlfriend and Alex calls Mitchie her fiancé, and its so hard for me to really get Mitchie down this 'season' shall I say. Weird!** **Oh and as for those who reviewed, thank you so much, I was hoping that the story got to everyone, but then again I know many people are busy, and I'm just glad you're still reading, thank you so-so much. Enjoy.**

I couldn't believe Alex was wearing a dress for me. I had the biggest smile on my face as we dance across the room. Not too many people were starring at us, which was a good sign I suppose. I mean, Alex and I aren't the only two girls dating each other in the school but just last semester everyone was making a big deal out of it. Or, was it just me?

"Mitchie," I felt a warm palm press against my face as I shook, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Um-hum," I focused on Alex as she shrugged.

"You seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm not." I answered quickly.

"You could of fooled me." Harper was walking over towards us, her bright red dress was more of a tango styled outfit then for a school dance. Alex has stepped away from me a bit to let Harper squeeze in close. The gym was still packed, and it seemed as if some of the reporters and photographers has snuck in.

"Guys, Conrad was wondering if either of you have seen Mackenzie." The brunette in front of me was looking around as she spoke.

"No," Alex and I said in unison before I focused on Conrad with my eyes.

"I'll be back," I gave Alex a reassuring touch on her hand before I pushed through the crowd of dancers. Conrad looked like Hollywood Conrad, but then again that's how he'll always look in my head with a suit on. His blonde hair was slicked back, his black tux was neat and tidy, while his silver tie sparkled under the dim ceiling lights.

"I don't know what could be wrong." Conrad was leaning against a table.

"I'm sure Mackenzie's okay. No one expected a freak storm to be outside."

"I know. Hey, can I borrow your car?" Those words made me look around to see who he was talking too.

"My car?" I asked.

"Mitchie I have to find Mackenzie."

"Why can't you just use Justin's car? But besides that, you don't know if she's on her way."

"Mitchie."

"I have an idea, you wait here and if Claire doesn't know where Mackenzie is then I'll give you my keys."

"Whoa, Claire?" I could see Conrad didn't like the idea of me talking to her. "I'll ask her.

"Fine," I retreated, raising my hands in the air, as a flash went off from behind us. "These freaks are following me." I whispered as Conrad left to find Claire. Alex and Harper were weirdly side dancing with each other before Alex grabbed her hand, and made her twirl. It was kind of funny because Harper's face had shocked written all over it.

"Max. I mean Mitchie," Alex's brother walked over to me, saying his own name before mine. His hand was tightly locked with the Sarah girl he had bought to the dance. I nodded to see what he wanted but he was silent.

"What is it Max?"

"I uh…nothing." And then just as fast as he came, he left and Alex and Harper were in front of me.

"So Mitchie did you sign up to be homecoming queen?" Harper asked. I hadn't noticed that the table behind me was the punch table. I had almost knocked over the entire glass when I stumbled, but Alex had already seen the madness I was causing, and she pulled my hand into hers.

"I wasn't trying to be homecoming queen."

"But don't you want to be prom queen in the next few months?"

"I wanted to be prom queen last year, but…this year is different." I think Alex noticed my hesitation because she squeezed my fingers gently as I faced her. She moved her arms to herself, crossing them as she rose an eyebrow.

"Mitchie," she tilted her head as I sighed.

My voice was low as I mumbled, "I'd like to be prom queen."

"Then enter." Alex told me as the doors to the gym flung open. I thought the roof from the school would of blown off or something, but it hadn't, it was Mackenzie. Her hair was soaked, but she was dry in her bright yellow dress. It was a short cut, fitted body dress, with no straps and shoes to match. Conrad made it over to her as the Camera guy next to us zoomed into the boy and his girlfriend.

"Come on Mitchie, lets enter you, we have a few minutes before voting." Harper grabbed my hand as Alex followed behind us. On a small stage in the back of the room, sat a box guarded by one of the math teachers this year. The guy had his feet propped up on the table in front of him, with a book in one hand, and a pen in the other.

"Mr. Samson, Mitchie would like to enter the competition." Harper rose my hand as if I was winning something, before she lowered it. The man sat up straight, his eyes on mine, before he focused on his book once more.

"She's already accounted for." He told us.

"I didn't enter."

"No, but someone else entered you instead." Mr. Samson waved his hand at us as to shoo us from his area.

"Who entered her?" Alex asked, stepping up next to me. "It was Claire wasn't it?"

"Miss Russo…"

"Alex!"

"Miss Russo, what matter does it make? She's entered. You girls can go now." I could notice the teacher was getting upset with us.

"Is Claire entered?" Alex asked, her fingers now pressed up against Mr. Samson's table.

"Do you have a problem with her Miss Russo?"

"I just want to know if she's entered or not."

"Yes," the man nodded. "But so is the rest of the cheerleading squad."

"Oh." Alex pulled away for a bit, I faced her as she leaned back in one last time.

"Enter me."

"WHAT?" Harper and I said in shock as Mr. Samson chuckled. He had finally lowered his book onto the table, as he looked over each of our faces.

"Alright Miss Russo." He flicked his pen open, writing down a name on a list we couldn't see, before he slid it into the box.

"Alex are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Okay," Harper said loudly, doing an awkward laugh before she took the box. "Its time to start the voting."

I held Alex's hand close to mine as we walked off stage. Conrad had brought Mackenzie over to us. Her face was a bit flushed but overall she was perfectly fine.

"Hi," I said to her as she smiled, coming in to hug me. I could feel Alex's tension through the hand she held as I pulled away from the other girl.

"Hello Alex." Mackenzie was being polite enough but Alex only faced her, smiled, and then refaced the stage. Harper stood with a microphone in her hand next to Mr. Samson.

"Hello Waverly," Harper called out as students and jocks alike cheered. "I would like to announce the nominees for homecoming court." As Harper shifted through the papers in her hand, there was a list of maybe thirty names up there. One by one, names were called and other pieces of paper were eliminated for some reason.

"What's Harper doing?" I whispered as Alex shrugged. Her fingers still tightly entwined between mine.

"So with the fifteen girls on stage, I had to eliminate a few nominations because it was for the same person. So the last two people are, Mitchie Torres, and Alex Russo." The room grew silent before the entire room went into a clapping uproar. Some people even whistled as my heart stood still. Alex pulled me along with her to step onto the stage as Harper announced it was time for voting, and to make everything fair, no one on stage was allowed to vote.

"Harper," I whispered, "who's name was entered more then once?" She pulled the pieces of paper from the desk and rose them up to me. On each and every one, in different handwriting, was the name _Mitchie Torres_. "I can only be entered once, so how did these get in there?" I asked as she shrugged.

"All I know, is that for prom, we have to have people picked out already."

… …. …. …. ….. … … … … … … …. …

Alex's P.O.V

I don't think anyone noticed how hard my chest was beating. For those who were waiting to vote, they kept their eyes on everyone on stage. I guess to choose who they wanted to vote for or what have you. As for the others, music was still playing, and so they danced in the center of the room. Claire was just a few people away from me on stage. I didn't see even half the cheerleaders that Mr. Samson said was on the list. As voting winded down, I let Mitchie's hand go. I eye-surfed the crowd spotting Max smiling in the corner with that Sarah girl. She was doing some awkward sounds I suppose but just when I was about to turn away, Sarah leaned into Max, pressing her lips against his. I began smiling as I looked away and Mitchie nudged me.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, her hair falling across her face.

"Max just had his first kiss," I clapped to show my excitement as Mitchie shook her head.

"Okay, voting is over and closed, its time to tally up." Harper was on the microphone again, but this time she was mumbling who knows what.

"You look as if you don't want to be on stage anymore." Mitchie stepped in front of me, shielding me from the people down below.

"I'm not use to this, that's all."

"No one ever gets use to the stage. Not even me and I love it."

"Hum, good to know." I sighed loudly as Mitchie ran her fingers against my hand. She was smiling as she stared at me, and I did the same, before I realized we were still on stage.

"Hurry this up Harper." I scoffed as my friend faced me.

"We have our nominees for homecoming court." Harper pulled out a list before I noticed that guys were now on stage with us. _We did need a king didn't we_? I asked myself. "Our homecoming duke is…."

"Conrad why are you on stage?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Did you not hear Harper call me onto the stage?"

"No. I guess I hate being up here more then I thought."

Cheers echoed around the gym as I spotted Max walking up. I forgot that anyone could enter the little homecoming court thing, but they would only have one duke from freshmen and sophomore years, and then the last two were juniors, but king and queen went to seniors.

"Our prince is…" every name Harper called out made my ears ring. It was like I was going deaf. "Our King is…," Harper hesitated, then just like that she called Conrad by his full name, and flashes went off around the gym.

"When is someone going to kick them out?" Some girl next to me said. I faced her, and I hadn't noticed how close Claire became.

"Our duchess of the royal court is…." I finally forced myself to listen, as Harper read off a name. When the crowd cheered, Claire passed me, as she did a small bow and grabbed the crown and sash that was now hers.

"Mitchie?" I slid my hand into hers as she stood next to me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be a marked girl if I get selected above these…," I glanced at the girls next to me, "cheerleaders."

"Our princess is….," I found myself holding my breath as Mitchie squealed, her hand leaving mine. I thought I was selected for a minute until Mitchie walked over to Harper. I couldn't breath, maybe I was going to have a heart attack or something.

"And our Queen is…Alex Russo." This was a joke right? Harper fixed this thing right? Wait, no. I heard screams from the crowd, most were saying 'go rebel Russo.' Mitchie had bit her bottom lip, as she slid her hand in between mine and she walked me over so Harper good girl-a-fy me. She placed the crown over my head, before the sash, and she smiled brightly as the girls on stage looked between each other.

"This is our homecoming court."

….. …. … …. …. …. …. ….. … ….. ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

When everything at school was over with, and the weather calmed down just enough, the school told us all to go straight home. At this moment Alex was driving, her fingers holding onto the steering wheel for dear life. It wasn't raining, but the sky was still a dark gray, and the wind was making the truck shake slightly.

"I can't believe they made me Queen." Alex was shaking her head, maybe searching through her mind why she was chosen.

"Alex this is good right? I mean, both of us on the homecoming court….together." I was giddy. My sash and crown was still on, but Alex had tossed her things in the back. I sighed when she didn't say anything. I slid out of my seatbelt, reaching into the back seat before I pulled her crown up into my hands.

"Mitchie put your seatbelt back on."

"Wear your crown."

"I'm not kidding put it on."

"Okay," I smiled, moving her crown over to her before she quickly glanced at me. She was tensed up for some reason, still searching I suppose. "Lexi chill. Its just a school thing. But that means we both could be nominated for prom queen." I crossed my legs as Alex reached over me, blindly feeling for my seatbelt. The first time her hand landed against my shoulder, the second time she actually gripped the seatbelt, but let it go since she had to turn. The car had shook badly when we turned, almost knocking us over into one of those new ditches the city built. Alex stopped the car since no one else was on the road and she faced me.

"Seatbelt on!"

"Yes, mother." I saluted her as I reached for the strap, but that's when I saw a car in the distance swerving.

"Alex," I pointed forward but she didn't look away from me. "Alex, car." The car wasn't staying in its lane, and the wind was blowing harder now. While we were parked I could almost feel the wheels of the car lift. I snapped in my seatbelt as Alex finally faced forward. We didn't move since the car ahead was still coming at a fast shaky pace. When it approached us, I grabbed the wheel with Alex, holding it just incase their car came crashing against ours, which is something I really didn't want to happen. The car past, slid into the ditch we could of knocked into and just sat there. I was still shaken up and it wasn't even us in there.

"Go see if they need help." I whispered.

"And who's going to help us?" Alex asked.

"Just go, I'll keep the wheel in place."

"You want me, to go out there, have this dress blow off and let the world see my prize body. I don't think so."

"Lexi." I sighed, climbing from the car, barley being able to stand as I called over to whoever was in the car. When I grew nearer I couldn't see anyone, at all. This must have been a parked car that blew away in the wind, because no one was inside. I felt myself getting pushed off balance as I took it one step at a time back into the car.

"So?" Alex asked.

"No one's in there. It's a runaway car."

"I can't drive in this."

"So, are we going to sit here?" I asked.

"We have no choice." Alex sighed, leaning back before I grabbed her crown that she tossed on the floor while I was out.

"Well then, we should talk about our wedding."

"Wasn't I put through enough girl talk for the day?" Alex asked as I giggled, before placing her crown on her head.

"But we don't even know what we're going to do. Where we're going to live…"

"Our house."

"What color we're going to have."

"Silver seemed to work any other time."

"What kind of flowers to get," I stated.

"You like lilies."

"Who's going to walk us down the aisle."

"Our fathers."

"Where is our honeymoon going to be?"

"No where in the United States."

"Is it going to be outside?"

"On a beach, in the summer."

"Then when are we going to get married?" I asked, seeing if Alex was still just miss short answer girl.

"When school gets out."

"Who's going to wear the dress?"

"Both of us, but not the same one."

I cracked a smile before I noticed the wind had slowed down. Alex did as well so she sat up to drive, while the runaway car still kept its wheels in the ditch.

"What color dresses are we going to have?"

"Now you're starting to get specific," Alex faced me, before pulling off.

"I want to wear white. And you can wear red."

"Red?" Alex asked, scrunching up her nose as I nodded. "Tell you what, you can wear white and I'll wear my birthday suit."

"Um," I shook my head, "I'd love that and all, but I don't think the entire congregation would like it."

"Well screw them."

"Stupid," I pinched Alex's leg before she accidentally pressed the gas a bit more. When we were almost home, she glared at me.

"We don't have a flower girl though." I mumbled. I didn't know any younger kids since my family always, on both sides, had one child. Well besides my mom who's now about to have my little brother or sister in eight months. And Alex never really saw her mom's side of the family, and on her dad's side there wasn't any younger kids either.

"Well, maybe we could rent a flower girl." Alex suggested.

"You can't just rent someone's child?"

"Uh, this is a new century, you can do anything now a days." We were home, finally.

"Maybe…maybe we could borrow Conrad's little sister."

"He has a family?" Alex asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he does. Maybe I'm the only one who listens. But she's the kid in the peanut butter and jelly commercials. She started in pamper ads….she's the little girl with large green eyes who always says…"

"The best kind of sandwich is a smashed sandwich," both Alex and I said together. I nodded. We didn't waist any time getting into the house. I didn't see any sign of Coco or Roger, not even a slight bark from either of them.

"Coco, Roger!" I called out as Alex laid across the couch. "Roger!" A bark came from the kitchen and I didn't want to walk over to see if they were outside. "Alex…"

"Yup."

"You let them in right?" I asked as she reminded me that she did, and that my parents were the last in the house. I ran into the kitchen, they were both hiding in an open cupboard. "Aw guys." I ran my hands across their trembling fur. "Its just a little wind."

"So are they in the house?" Alex asked as I nodded. In the living room she was still laying down. I smiled at her upon noticing how amazingly gorgeous she looked in her dress.

"Your hair is messy." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"And…your dress is very…high."

"What?" Alex sat up slightly to look at her legs but then narrowed her eyes at me.

"See," I pointed again, walking over to her before sitting against her side. She laid back down, thumbing the crown in her hand. I pressed my fingers against her stomach, before walking them backwards, and down her waist, and just to the edge of the dress bottom.

"Mitch, don't start anything you can't finish." Alex told me as I dropped my hand onto her thigh, sliding my skin gently across hers. "Mitch I mean it."

"Mitch I mean it," I mumbled, as I guided my fingers under the blue fabric of her dress. When I knew my hand was on her upper inner thigh, I slowly bought it back down. I felt her shake just before I stood.

"I think I started something," I smiled as Roger sat on the floor next to me. "But unless you want to finish it, we have to take it somewhere less…crowded."

**Okay, I wrote this in the morning time, when I was tired, so please don't tell me it sucked. Or if it did tell me. I don't want to reread it, which is something I need to get over. Now for those who have been reviewing, I'm seriously working really hard on a new story that I hope you like, and I can't wait to hear from you. Also I'm halfway done with an update for my YouTube DemenaDemiSelena story, No One Knows. **


	10. Sexually Frustrated

** Hey guys. I'm not sure if you like to know what's going on in my life but I like telling you anyway. So I bought an American Girl doll and some clothes or what not. I collect dolls, I've been attached to them since I was a lonely kid years ago. And I went to the show to see 'Roommate' as well as Justin Bieber's 'Never Say Never,' and on the way home this guy jumped in front of the train I was on, on purpose, and you get the rest. I had to shield my little cousin's eyes from the craziness but overall my day was okay. I can't stop thinking about the incident on my way home, so I'm writing to try to forget it, even if its for a moment. Thanks for listening, or reading, ha-ha, enjoy.**

I couldn't believe that all I had to do for Mitchie was to be cute. Does that even make sense, I'm not sure, but right now nothing seems to make sense. She's gazing at me from the steps, her arms crossed with her head laying against them. I'm sitting up against the couch, staring at her, wondering if she'd just lead me on like always before making me suffer when she makes me stop.

"What's gotten into you?" I ask.

"Come find out," she whispered. Roger was sitting between Mitchie and I in the middle of the floor. If I spoke he faced me, and vise versa with Mitchie. I took a few seconds pondering on if I should move or not, before I laid back down. The wind was picking back up outside.

"Lexi-," Mitchie called me, letting the 'I' linger in the air at the end of my name.

"Okay Mitch, if you're really serious," I had a plan. I sat up, leaning over the arm of the couch to stare at her. "Then strip right there."

"Do what now?" She asked, her brown eyes searching for a laugh from me.

"I'm serious, that if you're serious, you'd strip, right there." I was waiting for her to move, and to my surprise, she shrugged, tugging at her dress strap. Once the thin fabric fell over her shoulder she held up the front.

"Believe me now?"

"You're barley even undressed." I was actually liking this, it felt like a little strip tease, and who knows how long I've had one of those. Mitchie walked up a few steps from my view before I saw her swing her dress onto the floor. I smiled, standing up before a knock came to the door.

"Um." I stood still, hoping whoever it was would leave, I needed this moment to happen, and I wasn't about to wait any longer. Mitchie stuck her head from around the corner.

"Who's that?" She whispered. I shrugged, not knowing who'd drive in this weather.

"Mitchie we see the car, let us in." It was Connie and Chris.

"Oh…my…god." I said with my mouth open slightly as Mitchie ran up the steps, leaving her dress on the landing. She knocked again, this time pressing her face against the window. Our eyes locked, as I stumped on the floor.

"Alex let us in, the wind is brutal." Connie was bouncing on her feet knocking at the door one last time. I frowned, stumping over before letting her and her husband in.

"So, what brings you back here?" I asked, as Connie sat against the sofa and Chris noticed the dress on the floor.

"We couldn't drive to the other end of town in this mess, and we left half an hour ago." Connie told me, before she plucked at her shirt before she too noticed the silver dress.

"Where's Mitchie?" Chris asked.

"Um, I think she's upstairs." I nodded, for what reason I was clueless on.

"And that's her dress?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head, as if there was something I needed to hide. 'That's uh…you know dogs. Roger brought it from out of the room so.." I was moving my hands to gesture the puppy's movements.

"So you wear dresses now I see." He took a step over to his wife as I frowned.

"No. I hate them."

"But you're in one now."

"I did it for the chick upstairs." Everything inside of me was screaming to force Mitchie's parents out of the house, but I didn't. I couldn't. Although I really wouldn't mind telling them to hit the curb for a few hours.

"I'll be right back." I smirked, scooping Mitchie's dress off the floor and heading upstairs, all without stopping. I heard something fall and I went to see what it was.

"I can't believe they could of seen me naked." Mitchie had a bed sheet wrapped around her as she searched dressers for something to wear.

"You only took your dress off, its not like you…" I was silent. Watching her move around the room before I covered my mouth, smiling hard. "I helped you put your dress on though."

"Alex, lets not." Mitchie finally pulled a shirt and some shorts from the bottom drawer before she stood, pulling her bed sheet off. I kicked the door closed, dropping her dress onto the floor.

"You just killed our room." It was true. The entire place was now covered in clothes. While Mitchie was dressing I could hear Roger moving under the mountains of fabric, his little body making a small rippling motion on the floor.

"I wonder why my parents are back."

"Oh, they couldn't drive to the apartment. But I think they're lying."

"What?" Mitchie huffed out, finally snapping her shorts. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, they left half an hour ago. Twenty minutes on the expressway and you'd be on the other end of Waverly by now."

"Well the weather was bad."

"Not thirty minutes ago it wasn't." I crossed my arms, leaning against the bedroom door as Mitchie pulled her shirt on. She tilted her head, walking over to me.

"Stop calling my parents liars."

"I didn't say they were liars, I just said they're lying, its totally different." Once Mitchie stopped in front of me I ran my fingers through her hair. Pushing a few strands behind her ear.

"So you think they're not going to go to an apartment?"

"Doesn't matter, they're not staying here again." I shook my head to make a point.

"Well we're not kicking them out."

"Why-y-y—yy?" I pouted.

"Because Alex. My dad's my dad and my mom's my mom, and pregnant."

"So, my parents are who they claim to be and you don't see them here."

"We're not kicking them out."

"It feels like I can never have you to myself, and trust me, I really want you right now."

"Well, you just have to wait a bit longer."

"No I don't. They need to leave." I was kidding about kicking them out, but I really wanted Mitchie and my house to myself, if only for tonight.

"Well since tomorrow is Sunday, I promise you I'll be all yours, for the entire day." Mitchie whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"I'll wear whatever you want me to wear."

"Anything?" I asked as she nodded.

"Even if that anything is your cheerleading outfit?" Mitchie's face grew from a seductive smile to completely blank within seconds. "You said anything."

"I didn't mean…," she studied my face with her eyes before she ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.

"But you said anything," I pouted. "Just once and I'll never ask again."

"We'll talk about it. Now can I past before my parents think its something going on."

"Oh there is." I nodded. "You just don't know it yet." I let Mitchie past, as Roger trotted from under the clothes to follow her.

….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. … ….. …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

Downstairs my mom was eating into a bag of chips as my dad smiled up at me from next to her. I sat on the coffee table, staring at the both of them.

"We hope we weren't interrupting anything." My mom said.

"Nothing." I reassured her as my dad rose his eyebrow. "There was nothing."

"The storm is suppose to past over Waverly in a few hours, so your mother and I will leave you girls alone soon." My dad has his arm wrapped around my mom's waist.

"So, what do you guys want?" I asked as they both looked between one another. "I meant the baby. What do you want?"

"Well your father as always wants a son."

"And you?" I asked, hoping her answer would be the same. I think I'd be less jealous over a little boy then I would a girl. I wouldn't be their only child anymore, but I'd still be the only girl.

"Healthy is all I'm asking for." My mom smiled.

"I want you to have a boy. I hope it's a boy." My words came out quickly, more so or less as a demand. I knew I couldn't control what she was having, but I had a strong opinion on what I was hoping for.

"Well I'm sure whatever the baby is, you'll love him or her just the same."

"Yeah." I glanced down at my bare feet, before I bit onto my bottom lip.

"So what does Alex think about all of this?" My dad cut in, his eyes waiting on mine for an answer.

"She's happy I guess, for you guys."

"And you?" My dad knew my view, so why did he ask again.

"I'm still a bit….I'll be fine. I'm glad. I just wish this would of happened sooner."

"Well you know your mother and I were on rocky terms."

"I guess." The room was getting slightly darker, and Alex was still upstairs. "At least I'll still be someone's number one." I mumbled words I was suppose to keep in my head.

"Mitchie you're still our little girl and you will always be." I think my mom switched into protective mode.

"I'm fine. I know it's stupid to be jealous of a baby that isn't even born but, I can't help it. I've been your little girl for eighteen years. It feels weird giving up that place." My mom leaned forward, running her hand against mine.

"But guess who'll always be in my heart longer." My mom winked at me before I shook my head.

"I know. I guess I could get use to being the older sister though." I stood, "I mean, older means I get to call dibs on something first, and I'll be the boss." I walked into the kitchen, as my parents laughed between one another. I didn't hear Alex come down from the back steps, she was sitting on the counter separating M&Ms.

"So you're bored huh?" I asked as she gazed up at me.

"No, I'm not bored. I'm sexually frustrated. I could have relations with myself but I'm not that kind of girl."

"You're weird sometimes." I shook my head, plucking up a green candy before eating it. "I'm sorry for making you sexually frustrated. I don't try to."

"Oh you know exactly what you're doing. But its okay Mitch, because I'm going to make you pay for it." She was finished with the first bag, so she popped open another one. I had no idea we had candy in the house.

"You're going to make me pay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"How exactly?"

"Does it matter?" I stood next to Alex as she stayed on the counter. She pulled out some containers from the cabinet behind her and began to place the candy neatly in each one.

"You're cute when you're halfway mad at me." I smiled.

"I told you, I'm nothing except sexually frustrated. And right now, if your parents weren't in there, we wouldn't even make it to the bedroom."

I nodded, "I get it."

… … …. ….. …. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. …

Two hours passed since Alex and I were in the kitchen, and now we were in the music room. She was plucking strings on the guitar as I tried to listen for a beat to play along to on the piano. She was inconstant with her notes.

"Lexi, stay on key."

"Mitch I'm losing my mind."

"How so?" I asked, turning the other way on the piano stool. She placed the guitar in its case before walking over to me.

"Because I can't get you out of my head."

"That's good right?" I asked, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"You think this is funny?"

"No Lexi, I think its cute."

"Every single fiber of my being is tingling and screaming right now."

"O-kay, tell it to calm down." I giggled.

"And you still think this is funny? I want to touch you, all of you. And your parents are downstairs and they just may hear something that they don't want to."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter before Alex pressed her palms against my cheeks kissing me hard. I was caught off guard by her actions and actually leaned back into the piano causing a few low notes to echo in the air. When she pulled back I laughed once more.

"I get that you're serious, but there's nothing we can do until tomorrow."

"And you're going to keep laughing at me?" She asked, walking out of the room and across the hall. I followed her, noticing that sometime between me changing and the past two hours, Alex had cleaned the room from the mess I made.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Why?"

"Because I want tomorrow to come," she climbed into bed as I nodded.

"Okay Lexi, see you tomorrow."

"Make sure you wear your cheer uniform."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are," she covered her ears, trying to close out my rejection to the idea.

"Lexi I'm serious, you know why I don't want to wear it. I wouldn't be able to perform in front of the school, let alone wear it again….Alex!"

"You're wearing it," she mumbled.

"What if I wear that dress you like so much. The summer dress that I can barley fit from the cruise."

"Cheer uniform." She began to chant those words over and over until I walked by the bed.

"Okay Lexi but you have to promise something."

"What?" She finally uncovered her ears, her eyes on me.

"I have to take my uniform off, before we do anything."

"I can't promise that."

"Either that or I'm not wearing it."

"You drive a hard bargain, but since I'm desperate, fine."

… ….. … ….. ….. … …. …. … … … …. …

It was around four in the morning when my cell phone began to ring. I rolled onto my stomach answering it, barley.

"Who's calling at this ungodly hour?" I asked into the phone.

"Mitchie it's Conrad," he was whispering.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know that thing you wanted me to do?"

"Alex isn't listening, besides I doubt she can hear you. So did you do it?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy," he grew silent as I heard a whisper form his end. "Mackenzie is with you?"

"Yeah, we're at the hotel."

"Justin didn't want her at his place?"

"It was more like him and Harper are acting weird and I wanted to be away for a day." Conrad sighed deeply before whispering once more. "We have nearly four months before everything is finished, you sure it'll be the right time?"

"I'm positive, thank you."

"No problem. Talk o you later," we both said our goodbye's before Alex opened her eyes. The moonlight made them seem blue.

"Who was that?"

"Um, wrong number," I lied. I had to keep everything a secret until the end of school. "Go back to bed."

"Its technically tomorrow." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep." I giggled, sliding next to her before closing my eyes. Time went by as normal. I awoke around eight and went downstairs. My mom and dad were on their way out the door.

"Mom," I called, running over. "I'd like a proper goodbye," I held my arms open as she hugged me.

"I'll call you when we settle in."

"Okay." When she left, the house was empty all over again. I trailed into the kitchen, letting Coco and Roger out in the backyard after I placed food and water on the back porch. I stood on my tip toes looking on top of the fridge for a box of granola bars. My hand tapped along the cool steel before I felt the container.

"Look at what I have," I didn't hear anyone on the steps, but Alex was actually up. I faced her, peeling back the granola paper off one of the bars. She was holding my cheer uniform up in her hands, before she sat it on the table.

"Its early." I told her.

"Early to you. Its very late on my end. You're overdue."

"I am?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, very," she pulled a bar from the box, "you should change."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah." She was nodding, staring at me from the corner of her eye.

"Fine."

….. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. … ….. …. ….. … … ….

When I was dressed, my hair in pigtails because Alex suggested it, curled might I add, I made it downstairs back into the kitchen. Alex was at the stove cooking. I didn't know she could cook, lately we've been ordering food, or just making instant things. But her parents did own a sub shop.

"I'm dressed," I flapped my arms into the air, as Alex took a look at me smiling.

"We're going to play a game." She told me.

"Oh. And that is?"

"We're going to role-play."

"Let me guess, I'm going to be the cheerleader?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to be Alex."

"You're going to be yourself?" I asked, as I sat at the island table.

"Yeah," she nodded, before whatever she cooked was covered on the stove. She walked over, stepping behind me. I shook my head, wanting to smile at whatever she was going to do.

"You have to play along," she whispered in my right ear, before her lips pressed against my neck. I turned in my swinging chair, kissing Alex, holding onto her waist with my hands. I felt her fingers thumbing over my shoulder before her hands dropped onto my thighs. I sucked in my breath as I felt my legs warm, the small tingling sensation working its way up my legs. I wasn't really thinking about what I was wearing at all, until Alex's lips parted, leaving mine. She plucked at the rim of my skirt, only gazing at it as I tapped her hands.

"Hey you have to play along." She whispered. Her fingers were moving up under my skirt faster then I could process in my head.

"Stop," I hit her hands again, but when she stopped at the base of my underwear I gasped. "Okay Lex, you've had your fun, now let me take off my uniform."

"Can I take it off?" She asked as I nodded. Anything to make her move her hands, which she did quickly. I kissed her as her hands gripped the bottom of my shirt, letting my heart beat with her movements. I could hear the faint sound of Roger from outside, Alex could too because after she pulled my shirt off she walked over to the back door, closing the curtains.

"You're completely mine for the next few hours."

"Got'cha."

**I'm not sure if I'll lead into this scene into the next chapter because I'm ready to move the story forward but suggestions are good. Also I think I'm a bit better from earlier, but everything about yesterday is still going to take some time to get over. Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. I want to go and thank some people personally.**

**SemiBieber****- Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad that you're still reading. And when so gave me your review for chapter nine, I decided to push the day into this chapter, just so you could get a bit into a glimpse of what Alex and Mitchie were doing, so thanks for inspiring me.**

**MusicLover3****- Yeah Mackenzie is back in the chapter, but in the entire story its not her time yet. The next few chapters hopefully will grab some attention with the characters though. I love the long reviews, so thank you for reviewing in general.**

**DREAFLO09****- All she had to do was wear a dress…ha-ha yup. Also, yay you accepted my valentine, ha-ha, I'm a dork.**

**xoxDelenaxox****- You're obsessed with this story? I'm obsessed with reviews, so thank you.**

**AuthorOfTheDark****- thank you for reviewing, I'm a dork at long reviews so I don't know if you want me to ramble on or not.**

**crazyinlove2****- I'm so-so glad that the chapter was better then the way I was reading it. I was a bit tired so I guess that's why I saw this differently, but thanks so much for reviewing and making me feel better about my writing. Also about Harper being preggers, yup, her and Justin, go figure.**

**ForgiveAndForget****- How dare I end it there? I don't know, because I'm a tease. I haven't been in the mood to write full on scenes, but I hope I can soon enough, because Alex and Mitchie are totally cute.**

**AtUFrEdDiE****- Thanks for reviewing when you can, I smile hard when I know you're still reading.**


	11. Its A?

** I loved the reviews, made my day, really. I never want to do homework, and I wish to write for you guys all the time. If this was a career, I'd never want to quit. Anyway, its not time for a sex scene I suppose, sorry for making some of you sexually frustrated, ha-ha. Enjoy, and thank you so much for letting me know my effort in this story is worth it. **

Three weeks had passed since homecoming. Both my parents were settled in nicely in their apartment on the other side of town, and Alex and I are on amazing terms, our relationship couldn't be any stronger. Around noon I heard my cell phone ringing. I answered it of course to find Harper on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch its me," she sounded fine.

"Yeah," I nodded, "so what are you up to?"

"Nothing really, I was calling to see if you'd like the honor of coming with me to the doctors to see what the sex of the baby is." Harper grew silent as I squealed.

"Of course, and Alex too?" I asked.

"Actually I want it to be a secret, Justin doesn't even want to know yet."

"I don't know Harper, Alex has one way or another for getting information out of me." At the moment, I was in the bedroom writing a few lines to some songs while Alex was downstairs doing god knows what.

"Please, I can't be the only one who knows."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Okay, the appointment is at three." When we both hung up the phone, I slid all of my sheet music into a folder before Alex revealed herself. She had a bowl of chocolate ice-cream cupped between her fingers as she poked at the solid with her spoon.

"Who was that?" She asked, as she slid her tongue around the cool treat, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Harper. It was Harper." I reassured myself and her as well.

"Oh," her face made the cutest little squint when she finally ate the cool desert. "What did she want?"

"She wants me to go with her to the doctor's office." I said truthfully, while Alex sat at the edge of the bed. Her hair was a mess, it was crinkled on some ends because she refused to brush it this morning.

"I'll go with you guys."

"She strictly said no Alex." I placed my notebook onto the side table before I stood on the floor, searching for my shoes.

"My best friend actually said that?"

"Yeah. It was something along the lines that you can't keep a secret." I scooped a small amount of ice-cream from Alex's bowl onto my ring finger, gently licking it off as she watched me.

"Well she's lucky I have things to do today."

"Like what?" I asked, finally finding my gym shoes to match my jeans and top.

"Well for one, my mom and dad wants me to run by the shop and help them during rush hour since it's a busy Sunday." With a few more spoonfuls of ice-cream, Alex sat the bowl onto the floor. "I need a car," she mumbled.

"I would let you use mine but then I'd have to rely on your brother to drop me off, and him and Harper have been a bit weird lately." It was true. A few days ago Alex and I dropped by Justin's place to pick up Conrad. We caught him and Harper doing things that maybe we should have been warned was happening before we entered the place.

"I think I should ask my parents to help me buy a car." I faced my girlfriend, her eyes on the ceiling.

"You could get money from the studio if you'd actually write a song." I informed her.

"Yeah, I'm just not ready to give people a work of mine to control. Besides, my mom and dad won't mind pitching in, I'm practically a graduate."

"Practically and being one are two different things." I grabbed my car keys from the end table, before Alex laid against the bed, the back of her legs knocking into the fabric.

"I need you to drop me off." She whined into the air as I crossed my arms.

"Okay, I'll be walking Coco and Roger while you get dressed." It wasn't like Alex wasn't already in some shorts and a tank-top but I gave her time to dress anyway. The puppy's were really getting big. Its only been three weeks and Coco was a few inches taller, her dark black fur shining brightly. And then there was Roger, he was still more of a pip-squeak then anything, but his paws were heavier. I took the dogs around the block twice before letting them run loose in the house. Alex fed them and gave them water before we were out the door and on our way to the sub shop.

The weather outside was beautiful; warm and breezy. Alex was tapping at her phone screen as I neared the last few blocks to her parents. I spotted Max, walking hand in hand with Sarah. He was actually going strong for two of the three weeks since homecoming.

"Is that my brother?" Alex pressed her head against the window, watching as we passed the two on the sidewalk.

"I think its cute that he has a girlfriend."

"I don't."

"Why?" I asked, pulling over into a parking spot.

"Because, I doubt my parents can take all their children growing up at once. Max is suppose to wait a few years before he causes my mom to freak out about him."

"I'm sure his relationship is purely innocent."

"Says the girl who's stolen my heart from the very moment I laid eyes on her."

"It wasn't my fault," I shrugged as Alex nodded, leaning over to me.

"It kinda was. But you see, that's before Justin had Harper, and my mom just gave up on me completely. And now Max," she shook her head, "we're all leaving her."

"We're all growing up." I told her, as she kissed me, causing a smile to creep over my face.

"I'll see you later." I nodded to her words, as she climbed out. I had to meet Harper, so there was no more time to waste.

….. … ….. …. …. …. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. … …

Alex's P.O.V

"Dad, I was just thinking about something today." I wasn't helping at the sub shop, the place was barley busy, so I sat at the island table, twisting slowly on the bar stool.

"Anything money related?" He asked, wiping his hands on his apron. He was working the register for once.

"What makes you think its money related?"

"Because I know my daughter," my dad pressed his elbows onto the counter, waiting for me to speak I guess.

"Well I know you and mom told me you'd buy me a car after graduation, but can we just say I'm graduating in a few months and get one now?" Max had just walked into the building with Sarah. They sat at a back table as my mom walked over to my dad and I.

"I don't Alex, we have to ask your mom," he faced her.

"Ask me what?" She was working on the sandwiches in the back, her hair still pinned into a bun.

"About a early car present? Please, I really need one."

"And what does Mitchie think of this?" My mom seriously did not just ask that question.

"She wants me to have one."

"Okay then. I guess so."

"Wait, that's it?" I asked, sitting up as both my mom and dad nodded.

"If Alex gets a car, I get to buy that magazine you two refuse to let me have," Max walked over, obviously ease dropping somehow. He stood next to me, his hands on the counter.

"Max that's such a distasteful magazine," my mom rose a towel into her hands, "and the answer is still no." She strolled away as my dad rung up a customer before returning to us.

"I don't know what your mom has against the official cheerleaders guide." My dad chuckled, as I faced Max.

"You want a cheer mag?" I asked him.

"What, the girls are hot."

"As long as you keep your eyes where they belong." I signaled to his nose.

… … ….. ….. … …. …. … ….. …. …. …. ….. … …. ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

"And it's a….," the doctor was stalling, I could see it in her eyes.

"It's a what?" I faced Harper as she smiled up at me.

"It's a girl," the doctor said proudly as Harper shook her head.

"Its not a girl?" I asked.

"No," Harper exclaimed. "Jenny is just joking. It's a boy." I stared at the blob on the screen trying to see how Harper could figure that out, but I guess she was just a bit more advanced in science then I was.

"Congrats Harper," I smiled, "Justin is going to be so happy." I hugged her tightly as she sat up on the examination table. She was still a few weeks from showing, but I could feel the small lump against her skin.

"Mitchie, don't have any kids until you're sure you want one." Harper was tapping her stomach before she began wiping the tinted clear-purple gunk off.

"Check. But you're happy right?"

"Oh yeah, especially since its with Justin."

"Aw." I blushed, "you guys are going to be the perfect parents."

"And what about you and Alex in a few years?" Harper's words caused me to giggle.

"Oh yeah, I'm not looking forward to taking care of a kid until Roger and Coco learn how to behave…with Alex." I smiled as the doctor walked back into the room. She said a few things and wrote something else down before Harper and I were on our way. I was driving back to Justin's.

"So what are you going to name him?" I signaled to her stomach.

"I'm not sure. But do you think Justin Jr. is too possessive?"

"Possessive? How is that…"

"I mean, its screaming I have no name of my own and yet someone else owns me, and I have the name to prove it."

"Wow," I whispered, "maybe you're looking a bit into it."

"Well have you heard a girl ever naming their daughters after them?"

"Um…no. but…"

"I'll just name him Justin Jr."

"So is this one of your pregnant moods or whatever people call them?"

Harper rolled her eyes, silently staring at me as I nodded. She wasn't going to say anything else, I knew it. When we finally arrived at Justin's. Conrad was standing at the street mailbox, his arms crossed and his eyes squinted. We both climbed out, me leaving Harper as I met up with Conrad.

"Hi." I waved.

"Hey Mitchie. I haven't see you in a while."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He was a bit out of it. I could tell by his eyes.

"Mackenzie called me from L.A. last night screaming."

"Oh. Do you want to share the details?" I tugged on his shirt sleeve, pointing to the porch as he followed. We sat on the bottom steps, letting our legs stretch out on the concrete below.

"She's complaining that she can't live in L.A. if I'm not there, and mind you we rarely saw each other when we both were actually in the same city."

"So, what do you want to do? Move back?"

"No." He shook his head, letting his hair fall over his bright eyes.

"You need a haircut," I brushed my fingers against his forehead, pushing the loose strand back in place as a flash went off from somewhere. I pulled my hand back to myself, trying to find the root of the light.

"Mackenzie told me last night she's coming back here, and I'm excited and all but, I guess its time for me to find my own place."

"Are you not freaking out about that flash?" My heart was practically racing, but I guess Conrad was a bit in a daze.

"I need your help. I don't know Waverly as well as you do."

"Um," I decide to let the stalking Paparazzi have their fun. "Sure Conrad, I'm here to help. But I have cheerleading practice all this week, maybe next weekend?"

"I kinda need to find one as of tomorrow. Mackenzie will be back then."

"Uh," I stood up, trailing towards the street before facing Conrad one last time. "Maybe you can ask Alex."

"I'm not too sure she'd be fond of the idea of Mackenzie living here."

"I'll talk to her. Can you tell Justin to call me?"

"Will do," Conrad finally made it up the steps and into the house as I hopped back in the car. I was on my way to the substation.

… … …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. … …. …. … …. … …

Alex's P.O.V

Max and I were sitting on the couch, with Sarah to his right as they played video games for the past hour. My mom and dad had left to find me a car, they actually went out, closed the sub shop, and told me they'd be back before dark. It was already a little after five, and the sun was barley high anymore.

"Stop shooting my ship," Max whined, kicking the floor before twisting his shoulder into the girl next to him.

"Take it as it is," she smiled, eyeing him from the side. I snickered a bit as her eyes came to me, and it was something about her stare that gave me the creeps.

"Hurry up Max, I can't watch any more of this." I pressed my back into the cushion, humming to myself as the front door opened. It was Mitchie, in all her hot glory. "Hi babe."

"Gross." Max complained.

"What did you do?" Mitchie asked as I shrugged.

"Nothing." She sat on the arm of the couch as I faced her.

"So, the sub shop is closed. I thought you were helping?" Mitchie rose her eyebrow at me as I nodded.

"I was suppose to, but it was so dead that my parents closed it for the day."

"Not true," Max cut in, "Alex was too lazy to help, WHICH is why they closed it for the day." I smacked the controller from my brother's hand as Sarah hopped up in victor. Max fell to the floor, grabbing the carpet between his fingers.

"I lost," he whined, "I lost to a girl. Dear god why?"

"Alex I have to ask you a big favor," Mitchie leant into me, falling into my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist, locking my fingers across her stomach.

"Does that favor include us?" I whisper into her ear as she looks back at me. Her hair rubbing against my chin. "No?"

"I need you to help Conrad." Her eyes were staring into mine deeply.

"What's the but?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

"But…this doesn't sound like something I'd want to do because I know there's a 'but' coming on."

"There's no but, its just he needs a house for him and Mackenzie before tomorrow, which I'm not too sure how fast that'll work. But you should really-really help him because…"

"You said but," I pressed my face into her back. "Did you say a home for him and Mackenzie?"

"Yes."

"In Waverly?" My muffled voice was warming her back. I knew so, because my face was getting warm.

"Please Lexi?"

"No!" I shook my head, barley moving.

"I'll make it worth your wild."

"If I knew helping people meant I'd get a reward I would of done this a long time ago." I sat up, as Mitchie turned her body more towards me. Both her legs over my left knee, and her elbow pressed against the arm of the couch, with her face towards mine. "But the answer is still no." I closed my eyes as Mitchie pinched me. I mean she literally pinched me. She used her fingers to grip the skin against my arm before she pinched me.

"Alex, you have to do this. For Conrad."

"Did you just?" I looked at the mark that was now on my arm, a small red circle.

"Alex, do it, please?" Mitchie kissed my nose, her eyelashes ticking my forehead.

"Ugh," I kicked my feet to the best of my ability with her in my lap.

"So is that a yes?"

"UGH!" I said louder as Max finally shut his game off.

"Come on Sarah," he said, holding the girl's hand, "things can get a little weird between those two." Max smiled at Mitchie and glared at me before leading the girl out of the house. Mitchie quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips pressing into mine.

"No," I mumbled against her lips, as she kissed me Harper. "No-o-o." I could barley hear my words anymore until Mitchie pulled back.

"Say yes, you'll help him." She shifted into a straddling position, placing her legs across my waist. Her hands still around my neck and the air between us growing thicker, and hotter.

"If I say I'll help him…," I stopped speaking. Mackenzie is just about our age, so she'd have to go to school with us. "Just promise me she won't go to Waverly."

"I can't promise that."

"Doesn't she have a job to do?" I asked, poking my bottom lip out a bit.

"I don't know how things work between her and Conrad at this moment and Hollywood, but they let things work out for us. What if the company is becoming more relaxed on their decision making in people's lives?"

"What if they're just doing this to get rid of her?"

"Help Conrad!" Mitchie sounded more demanding now.

"Yes, ma'am," I smirked, kissing her cheek as the front door opened. I didn't even hear anyone out in the hall. It was my parents.

"Not on the couch," My mom told us, as Mitchie crawled away.

"Nothing was happening here. It was a conversation about Conrad." Mitchie laid against my shoulder as my parents walked in.

"If this was about someone else, who knows how crazy things get when its just you two." My dad strolled into the kitchen as my mom smiled me. She even did a little whistle, as she clutched something in her palm.

"Mom." I sat up, grabbing a fist full of the sofa below in both hands.

"It took a while, but your dad and I found the perfect one." My mom tossed a single key over to me. I caught it of course as Mitchie wondered what it was. I couldn't believe it. By the silver key in my hand with the symbol in the middle, I had a car and not just any car, but the car I asked for on my sixteenth birthday.

"What color is it?" I was holding back everything until I knew.

"You wanted black right?" My dad came back into the room with a bowl full of popcorn. I hopped up, screaming loudly before running into my parents. I hugged my mom first, kissing her cheek before squealing. My dad tried to shield his popcorn but I knocked it out of his hand, hugging him and bouncing on the floor as Mitchie stood confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I have a car," I waved the key in the air before pulling her hand into mine. "Lets go look at it." And with those words I pulled her with me outside.

_~Flashback~_

_I was flipping through magazines on my bed, staring at Mitchie every few glances over my book. She was scratching things off on a list or whatever._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked, not really caring. I only wanted her eyes to stare into mine, it gave me a warm feeling when she did it._

_ "Well," she sat up, her skirt almost exposing her underwear as she faced me. She stretched her feet over towards my direction since we were on opposite ends of the bed. She held a book up, showing me a truck. _

_ "What's that?" I asked, staring into her eyes as she tilted her head._

_ "It's a truck Alex. But not just any truck, the new Blazer 1500. I want it!" She nodded, moving the book onto the bed to stare at it. I crawled over to her sitting by her side to flip through the book myself._

_ "You like trucks and I like simple cars." I stopped on a page of a car called the Galaxy. "Its sleek, fast, and affordable. And I need that considering I have two years to wait until I can get a car." I pressed my face into Mitchie's shoulder as she froze._

_ "Why do our parents choose to wait until we're eighteen? Sixteen is the new eighteen," Mitchie chuckled before I pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes. She brought so many feelings out of me that I never knew I had._

_ "Well, eighteen makes everything legal." I brushed my hand over Mitchie's ear, catching loose strand of hair._

_ "Okay Alex, back on that end." She told me, as I pressed my lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes, blushing before I pulled back._

_ "You're hypnotizing."_

_ "And you're a pervert." Mitchie shoved me onto the bed, laughing loudly as she stood on the floor, taking her book with her._

_ "Just kiss me to keep me alive!" I shook my fist into the air._

_ "Sorry dollface, these lips are for my boyfriend only."_

_ "You kissed that loser?" I held my breath as Mitchie sat on the floor._

_ "No. I don't even think he's worth the time anymore."_

_ I smirked, nodding._

_ "Boys never are."_

_ ~End flashback~_

Once outside, I let Mitchie's fingers go. There she was. My beautiful car, in all its glory. I walked over, rubbing my left finger against the hood, before I peaked inside as if I didn't own it. Then I thought, what if this was someone else's car? That would totally be weird to see some girl grouping your car. I opened the door, snuggling into the seats as I took in the white leather, six disc cd-changer, and over eight cup holders, when the maximum number of people is five.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Mitchie leaned into the car, her eyes on mine.

"When my parents bought one. Surprise!" I waved my hands in the air as she smiled and shook her head.

"Harper and Justin are telling your parents about the baby sometime this week." Mitchie's words floated in the air.

"Good for them. I mean the Finkles already know."

"Harper wants you to be there with her."

"Yeah like she wanted me to know the sex of her baby." I ran my fingers against the steering wheel. "Mitchie move over, I think I'm in love."

"Thanks. Its nice to know I come in second to a car."

"You're always my number one."

Mitchie smiled, rolling her eyes, apparently calling me corny.

"But my car is my number half." I giggled as Mitchie crawled into the car, over the seat, and into my lap.

"Rape!" I said a bit too loud, because people on the street looked into the car at us, before I rose my hand showing them I was fine. "Stop it Mitch before we get arrested." I seriously saw a cop down the block staring my way. Maybe that was the old guy who always wanted to send me somewhere because I continued to tell him star wars sucked. It wasn't the truth but I said it as a kid to peeve him off.

"Want to take a spin?" I asked Mitchie as she moved into the passenger seat.

"Sure, why not."

**I love flashbacks, they make me feel all happy inside because although you're learning new things about the characters, I get to put fun stuff into their past. I hope everyone is doing well, and I'm doing my best stay happy. I was sick for about two days, it was seriously all in my head, but a little time with the family cured that. I can't wait to update and read your reviews. Thanks for making me smile. I promise not to write anymore depressing stuff in my author's note, but life is crazy, ha-ha, but its, SO worth living.**

**Last depressing note: ( My best friend's cousin just died and I was close to him because I knew him his entire life, and he was only six. I can't believe all the crazy stuff is happening to me, but I guess that's life. I'm fine its just it may take a little to get me to cope with it.)**


	12. Just You And Me

Late that night, Alex and I laid across the living room floor on plush blankets, watching a late night movie. I had practice in the morning, so we had to do something before my time was engulfed the next morning by demands. Coco had her paw pressed into my leg as Roger laid in front of me, cuddled into a circle. Alex and I were holding ourselves up on our elbows, staring at the television screen as we laid shoulder to shoulder.

"So, what did Harper say she was having?" That was Alex's first attempt at getting it out of me. I shrugged.

"She wants it to be a secret." The blue television light made Alex's eyes sparkle. She bit her bottom lip staring at me as I smiled. She was still trying to get the answer out of me. I nudged her shoulder before she kissed my nose, her eyes falling back onto the screen.

"In a few weeks we'll be having our Christmas dance, then break, then everything after that is basically going to be a race against the clock. We're going to graduate." Alex sighed, her eyes still focused ahead.

"That reminds me. You should go with my mom, dad and I to Colorado for thanksgiving."

"To meet your grandparents?" Alex was shocked as I nodded. Not having cousins was a bit of a bummer, but now that I had Alex I'd totally travel there.

"I don't know, if they're anything like how your mom and dad were…," she began, "count me out."

"They'll love you, I promise." I whispered, kissing her lips as Coco tapped my leg with her paw. She was still asleep.

"I'll think about it." We both were watching the screen now, until the movie was over before I flicked off the television and laid on my back. The ceiling was a cream color. I hadn't noticed it before. Alex stretched out on her stomach, facing me.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to glare at her.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I just love you." Her eyes made a smile crawl across my face.

"I know. I love you too."

"But I love you the most."

"Sure you do," I said sarcastically before Alex closed her eyes.

"The floor is soft." She mumbled. I turned onto my side, wrapping my arm across her waist.

"Night Lexi."

"Um-hum." I giggled at her yawn that followed.

… ….. ….. …. … …. …. … …. …. …. …. … …..

I never once had someone spar for me. Claire was the girl below me, her arms wide, just in case I fell off the two girls below me. Diana, a senior with a bad attitude, held onto me like you would a child. And Madonna, yes, her name was Madonna, Maddie for short, was my second team mate. I held my breath as I gathered my strength to balance on one leg in Maddie's hand. She held her composure, before I lowered my foot and Diana caught it. I was lowered and it was the next team's turn.

"Its not fair that you get to be the one on top all the time," Claire was facing me, actually, she was sitting next to me on the benches.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask to be the girl on top all the time." I refaced the team on the mat. They were off balance.

"I'm not mad Mitchie." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just surprised. One minute you're on the team, the next you're off. Then you come back as if nothing happened." Her hand landed next to mine. We were both leaning backwards to hold ourselves up on the back benches.

"Claire, we're a team. There's no competition going on within our group."

"Says you." Her eyes locked on mine.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged, before she sat up completely. Something was just off with her. My eyes were back on the floor, the next team was up. The lights above were creating this odd humming noise that was seriously getting on my nerves. Claire began tapping her feet to music in her head I suppose. I watched her for a few seconds before Riley plopped down on the other side of me.

"So Mitchie. I'm still captain, which is pretty odd if you ask me." Riley was giving up on herself. She'd come into practice late, barley do any of the routines, and she kept offering me the position of cheer captain.

"Riley after all the B.S. you gave me, you're changing your agenda for me to be captain? Why?"

"I don't know really."

"Liar," After the last team on the floor was done, we had to line up. "Look, if someone's threatening to take your position tell them to try harder next year."

"We'll be graduating then."

"Exactly." We both made it over to the taped lines, standing where we had to be as Joanne looked over us. Considering that Claire was in my group today, she stood behind me.

"Warm-downs and then its off with you." Joanne considered actual warm-ups a way to help us end the day. "Two, two," she began pointing at us, and as I dreaded her landing her hand on Claire and I, she did. "Pair up, lets go." She moved over to the bench as I took a deep breath.

"Riley, trade partners." She had the smallest girl of our team as her partner.

"No, she's easier to hold down when she does leg-ups and what not." I lowered my head, trying to picture any other person besides the one I'd have to turn to in a few.

"Mitchie lets go. Claire, get the mat." Joanne had noticed we were the only ones still technically in our lines. Once the dark blue mat was placed, I sat on one side, Claire on the other. She didn't say anything. Her facial expression was actually blank. We reached forward, grabbing the other's hand and began leaning back and forth. We had to have our stomachs almost touching the ground while leaning forward, while the other person almost had their back to the floor. After a few so called warm-downs, Claire and I were free to leave. I gathered my clothes from my bag and went into the locker room. The only other person that was inside the locker room besides me was Stella, a girl with very bright, white hair, her eyes were a deep sea blue, and her cheeks were as pink as roses.

"Stella, do you mind taking my gym uniform with you." I signaled to the clothes I was in.

"No problem." She was cleaning out her locker as I began to change, removing my shirt, and then my shorts. In walks Claire, which didn't surprise me much since we started later then everyone, and finished late. I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled on my lime green ruffled skirt, and white top. Pulling on my black boots from my locker before I grabbed my matching leather jacket.

"These?" I jumped a bit, not noticing Stella next to me, her bag in her hand. I nodded as she pulled up my clothes. "I'll bring them back tomorrow, smelling all clean." She smiled, exposing her flawless straight white teeth.

"Later," I waved to her as she did the same. Then, the locker room grew quiet. Claire was changing, because I heard something hit the floor. I looked over at her, she was trying to slide on some skinny jeans, and once they were up she pulled on her boots. Her shirt still sitting on the floor next to her. I began grabbing my books, science and math, before turning to leave. Claire had unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and her locker sat near the door I had to leave out of. I gazed down, turning my lock to make sure everything was closed, before I shuffled her way.

"Mitch, isn't this cute?" I looked up upon hearing my name. Claire had a shirt in front of her, it was bright orange with an eraser on it. Apparently the small white spot on the shirt was getting erased away, because there was a face crying. I nodded, not saying anything else as she dropped her shirt. I adverted my eyes as the locker door opened. Joanne, the coach, was about to change into something snazzy I suppose. I quickly darted past Claire and out of the gym, happily breathing the fresh air.

…. … ….. … … ….. … … …. …. ….. … … … … …

Harper was sitting at the lunch table, thumbing her shirt near her navel. I watched her, wondering what was going through her mind at that moment. Conrad had told Justin he no longer needed his help in school, so Justin was off finding a job while the rest of us went to school. Alex had left during the lunch break to find Conrad a place on the other side of Waverly, away from us. I giggled at her words when she previously said, "they aren't living anywhere near us."

"Mitchie, when do you think Alex will be back?" Harper asked as I shrugged. Hopefully she'd be back before lunch was over, but then again we only had twenty minutes left.

"Lets play would you rather," Conrad happily said. He never had a chance to be a normal teenager before, and since he was pushing on nineteen soon he wanted to get everything he never got to do scratched off his list.

"Okay go," I faced him.

"Would you rather, eat a wad of chewed up gum by people you don't know, OR," He smiled, "eat a live frog?" His words caused Harper and I to gag.

"Neither," I scrunched up my nose saying as Harper said eat the gum.

"The frog," I said. "I'd eat the head first since it'll be more humane to not torture him while eating him." Next was Harper's turn, but she couldn't think of anything. Her eyes stayed on her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as she shook her head, 'no.'

"I'm fine. I'm just worried that the Russo's are going to freak out on me."

"I doubt that." I said, as someone cleared their voice from next to me. It was Claire, she was holding up a black scrunchie.

"This is yours," she handed it to me, her fingers lingering in mine.

"Thanks." I hadn't noticed I dropped my pony-tail holder in the locker room. But then again my hair was down, blowing freely when it wanted to.

"Practice is before school tomorrow at seven."

"I thought it was after school at three?" I watched as Claire shook her head.

"Coach changed the time. Be there or be…well, kicked off the team." She left the table as I watched her walk away, my face obviously reading confused. Then just as Claire sat at her table I saw Alex looking at me. She didn't seem too happy at the lunch door. The bell rung and everyone stood up, leaving.

"I'll catch you later Harper." I told her before I said the same thing to Conrad. They both left as I walked in the direction I saw Alex last. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes on me. "So, how did the house hunt go?" I asked as she stood.

"Fine, what did Claire want?"

"Oh, she gave me my scrunchie." I lifted the band up in my hand before Alex snatched it. She really just pulled it from my hand, and with one quick flick of the wrist, it fell into the trash.

"HEY!" I watched as it fell.

"You don't know what she did to that thing."

"Alex, it's a scrucnhie, what can she possibly do to it?" I asked as she rose her eyebrow. "Well anyway," we began making it towards my class. "I have cheer practice before school tomorrow."

"I thought it was after school?"

"I did too, but Claire told me Joanne changed the time."

"And you believed her?" Alex crossed her arms.

"I'm against her in everything besides cheerleading, so stop it." I ran my fingers against Alex's folded arms, before I pulled her hand into mine.

"You should still check with Joanne, or other members of your squad."

"Huh," I pressed my head onto Alex's shoulder. "Hey Stella!" I saw the girl at the end of the hall. "When's practice?"

"After school tomorrow!" She yelled back as Alex gave me her 'I told you so' face.

"Maybe Joanne did change it and not everyone knows about it."

"You're not going tomorrow morning and that's final." Alex pointed to my class as I shook my head.

"I'll see you after school." I blew a kiss to her, as I made it into the room.

….. … ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. … … ….

After school I saw Mackenzie in a summer dress of black. She was leaning against the school gate as I waved to her, walking over as Conrad met up with us.

"Hey Kenzie," I decided to give her a nickname.

"Mitchie," she hugged me tightly as Conrad pulled both of us into his arms.

"My girls," he smiled, kissing Mackenzie on the cheek before he did the same to me.

"You're full of life," I giggled, as he let us go.

"We're going to check out the house Alex picked out, wanna come?" He asked. Today Alex had drove the both of us to school, forcing me to leave my other baby, my truck, at home.

"I'll wait for Alex, you guys have fun." I smiled, waving goodbye as they hugged me before leaving. Claire was running her fingers through her hair when she passed me. She was staring in my direction once she passed Conrad and Mackenzie. I faced the school, trying to find Alex. Max was walking with Sarah, hand in hand off the school ground, as I smiled at the both of them. They were adorable together.

"Alex!" I yelled, as she spotted me. She was carrying some books in her hands as she made it over, her keys gripped between her teeth.

"Help me," she mumbled, but being who I am, I understood her. I pulled a few of the books from her arms before we made it over to the car.

"What's this stuff for?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Um-hum," we piled everything into where it had to go before climbing into the car. Alex of course was driving. "So what if I do have cheer practice tomorrow?"

"Couldn't you have asked your coach?"

"I could, but she's not a teacher, so she's never in the school that long."

"Oh. So when I was looking for a house for Conrad, there was no possible way I could find one in the amount of time given."

"So what did you do?" Cars zoomed past us. Alex's speed was maybe thirty. She was going way under the fifty speed limit.

"You'll see." We turned down our block as I gazed outside, apparently I was suppose to see something. Once we parked out front, I could see Mackenzie's bright yellow Mazda right outside the building next to ours.

"You didn't?" I asked as Alex sighed.

"Sadly, that for sale sign will be taken down soon."

"You…" I smiled before squealing, hugging Alex tightly. I was excited that we could have actual friends as neighbors instead of some psycho weirdoes.

"I'm not happy about this." I followed Alex into our house, waiting until Conrad or Mackenzie came over.

"I thought you wanted them far away from us?"

"I do. And since they're actually really close, they can stay in their own home."

Coco had her nose pressed against the window in the living room, staring out of it as if she was in a trance. Roger on the other hand was twirling around in circles on the couch, trying to lay down I suppose.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I followed Alex into the kitchen.

"I invited Justin and Harper over. I'm suppose to help them ease the entire baby thing into the conversation with my parents. Then we're having pizza."

"So what am I going to do?" I asked, leaning against the island table.

"Um, what were you going to do?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, as Alex wrote something down on the fridge tablet before she handed the note to me.

"In two hours you can get the pizza."

"What fun," I scrunched up my nose as Alex pressed her lips against my cheek.

…. …. ….. … …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. ….. ….. ….

Alex had left the house not too long ago to catch up with Harper and Justin at their parents place. I was sitting on the floor in the living room, trying to make Roger sit. He was still in second place against Coco. Earlier Conrad and Mackenzie came to thank Alex about the house before they went their own way. Once everyone got back to the house it'd be just like old times. Harper, Justin, Alex and I, all sitting around the table just talking and laughing about who knows what. But then again it would be a bit different now as well. Alex wouldn't be hitting on me the entire time. A smile ran across my face, sometimes, I missed those days.

_ Harper and I sat up the plates in Alex's room, neatly making a small area in the middle of the floor look out of place. We had a coffee table in the middle of the rug, with small cushions on the outside. Justin carried in the pizza while Alex brought in the drinks. When everyone was settled in, we ate._

_ "Pass the cheese please," Justin thought it was funny to rhyme. I didn't get why but I handed him the small shaker. Alex and I sat next to each other, while Justin was on the left of me, and Harper was on the right of Alex, and no one was across from us._

_ "I wonder when Mr. and Mrs. Russo are coming back." Harper slid her finger around her soda before sipping on it._

_ "Well Teresa said she'd be back around midnight." I plucked the sausages off my slice of pizza. Alex purposefully bought sausage and pepperoni when I was in a pepperoni mood._

_ "I have to make sure Max locks up the shop, don't eat it all." Justin mainly told Alex those words as he left the room._

_ "Harper you should help him with that," Alex signaled to the girl as I faced the both of them._

_ "And leave me in the room with you? I think not." I watched as Harper nodded, staying in place._

_ "Harper, come on now. You're killing my game." Alex joked, I think._

_ "Fine," she stood, taking her plate with her. "I'll be back in five." And soon she was out of the room, and Alex faced me with a smile plastered across lips._

_ "Why do you always do that?" I whispered._

_ "Why do I do what?" She tapped the table before turning her body, "why do I stare at you?"_

_ "Alex stop being creepy. Only psycho killers stare at people like that."_

_ "But this is a loving stare," she made a kissy face at me as I shook my head._

_ "You're impossible." I tried to ignore her, but that's when she made her fingers walk up and down my bare arm. I had wore a jacket with my tank-top but it was a bit too hot earlier, so I pulled it off._

_ "Your arms are really smooth." She stopped her walking movement on my shoulder, before she placed her palm against it._

_ "Alex stop." I sipped my soda before she quickly grabbed my other shoulder and made me face her. I squealed before giggling. "Stop it before we get in trouble."_

_ "Who's going to tell? I mean I won't. Besides my parents are out."_

_ "Which is a good reason for you to stop," I tapped her leg, as she slid her fingers down my shoulders and towards my elbows. I shook._

_ "Alex, you've had your fun now stop."_

_ "I'm not having fun." She leaned into me as I moved back, and pretty soon I was on the floor and she had her arms on the sides of my head, as her knees stayed pressed against my waist. She winked at me, as I tried hard not to smile, but I guess a smirk escaped._

_ "Poke," she said, as her finger grazed my exposed side. I guess my shirt had slid up slightly when I fell onto my back._

_ "Stop that."_

_ "Poke," she tapped my shoulder._

_ "You're so stupid," I giggled before she leaned into me, poking my cheek. I narrowed my eyes at her as she tapped my head. I followed her hand, looking up, just before she kissed me. I didn't see it coming, because when her lips fell on mine, I gripped her shoulders pushing her back before she burst into laughter._

_ "That's not funny." I said, standing._

_ "I found it very invigorating. "Alex never used words like that. I only watched her for a few more seconds before I trailed into the hall. My hand up on my mouth as I ran my fingers across my lips._

…_.. ….. ….. … …. …. …. …. … ….. …. …. …._

Alex's P.O.V

I had Harper's hand in mine as we sat on my parents couch. My dad was still running the sub shop, but my mom was in the kitchen creating side dishes for who knows what. Justin was pacing, and with those actions my mom knew something was up.

"Spill it." She told us, before she continued to created small sandwiches. I stood, as Harper did the same.

"Mom," Justin spoke up first, as we all stood near the counter she was working at. "Harper and I have something we want to say."

"Go on," she eyed the both of them before she placed some cheese on a tray.

"We're…," when Justin tried to began my mom glanced at him.

"You and Harper are dating?" She smiled, "its about time. You two were just as bad as Alex and Mitchie."

"Hey!" I said, not really taking offense to her words.

"Well, you and Mitchie were always making eyes at each other. Even when you didn't know how you felt about the other," my mom slid a top on her tray of food before Justin spoke again.

"Its not just that." He scratched his head.

"Oh my god, mom they're having a baby." I said those words quickly before taking a breath of relief, "okay, all done." I smiled as Harper's fingers gripped my tightly before my mom looked up. She was confused, I could see it on her face. The she dropped her apron on the table and faced Justin. I didn't know if she was going to be happy, or if she was going to freak out on them.

"So how long have you two been dating?" My mom asked.

"Fore months now," I shook my head saying as my mom rose her hand for me to be quiet. "Rude much."

"Justin, you and Harper better do right by that baby." My mom still didn't show emotion.

"We will Mrs. Russo." Harper nodded, running her fingers against her non-existent baby bump.

"Then I'm glad," my mom ran towards us as I let Harper go, dodging the hug she engulfed the two in. Justin was trying to breath and Harper was just smiling hard, glad she was accepted, which I knew, or at least hopped she'd always be.

"I'm having a grandbaby." She began to dance before she pulled away from the two, "I have to tell your father." Then, before any more words could be exchanged, she made it down the stairs to the sub shop.

"Well, mission accomplished." I gave the both of them a thumbs up as Max came running from his room. He looked between all of us.

"Why am I the last to know about this baby?" He asked.

"Um. Well, what if I told you it was a….," Harper leaned into Max's ear before his eyes grew wide.

"YES!" I watched as my brother did some weird robot dance, before he switched to a twinkle toe dance, and then he went back to the robot.

"Wow. And we're raising a kid in this family?" I asked as Justin looked away, "Finkle or Russo, this kid is screwed."

… ….. …. … ….. … … ….. ….. …. … ….. … …..

Late that night, when I arrived home, Mitchie and Mackenzie were sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Conrad was doing who knows what with a guitar in his arms.

"I'm back," I announced, moving into the room as Mitchie covered something among the pages.

"Great," she smiled as I tried to see what she was looking at.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, as Mitchie placed the book behind her back.

"Nothing, just shopping," she smiled, walking over to me.

"Why are they here? Or more precisely, her?" I signaled to the former blonde who's hair was now a jet black with blue tips.

"They're helping." Mitchie whispered.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Conrad, pulled his girlfriend up next to him. "Mitchie are you sure this is the last thing?"

"Yeah," she bit her bottom lip as Conrad waved goodbye and Mackenzie followed him out the door.

"Is what the last thing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, as I saw the pizza on the table half-eaten. I had totally forgot that Justin and Harper were suppose to come over. They had forgotten as well because we went out for some Chinese food.

"Sorry about dinner." I waved to the boxes.

"Its okay. I figured after you didn't answer your phone I was just going to eat it. So how did your parents take the news?"

"They're excited." I bit my bottom lip as Mitchie walked over. She had changed from earlier into some shorts and a tank-top. "Why did you change?" I asked.

"Well, before I realized you weren't going to eat dinner here, I changed because I remembered you liked my old outfit that was similar to this."

"The one where you constantly told me to stop touching you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"You see Mitchie, I knew you had it in you." I crossed my arms as she held onto my elbows, her lips pressing against mine. I could feel her smiling as her soft skin ran against mine, before she pulled back.

"Shall we?" She asked, as I looked around.

"We shall."

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update all week. Life, you know. Anyway, I'll be updating again shortly. As in tomorrow, I'll finish my homework tonight. Besides I have to make another YouTube video. Enjoy this deleted scene, which may come up differently. I have so many of these that rewriting is driving me crazy. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I MEAN IT, YOU MAKE ME FEEL BETTER NO MATTER WHAT. Thank you for sticking with the story. I'm doing my best to make more updates and stories. I have stories I just have to finish them, but overall, just thank you, and enjoy the deleted scene.**

Claire was staring at me in the locker room as I changed into my gym uniform. I did my best to stay quiet, pulling on my shorts and top, just before I felt hands around my waist. I jumped, knocking into the wall before I faced the girl.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she came into me, her lips falling over mine as her hands quickly slid back onto my waist, pulling me into her. Her grip was hard, and she was stiff in her position. Once her lips pulled away from mine, she kissed my neck as I rose my knee, kicking it into hers before she kissed my lips again, harder this time. I dug my nails into her waist. Her skin was so warm against mine, and during this entire time I was scared. I finally pushed her away, her grip weakened. I pressed my hand against my lips, shaking only in thought. Her eyes didn't leave mine.

"Tell Alex that," she smirked as my heart jumped. She rose her hand and I flinched thinking she'd try to touch me again, but she didn't. She walked back to her locker to dress as I pulled my stuff into my hand and left barefooted. The school was almost completely empty. I curved a few corners before I spotted Alex laughing on the steps with Harper by the back door. I moved over to them as Alex's smile fell and her eyes stayed on me.

"Mitch." Alex was watching me, as I pulled her hand before letting it go. I walked out of the school, letting the warm gravel burn into my foot. "Mitchie what happened?" I stayed quiet as Alex pulled the bottom of my shirt, turning me to face her.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Mitchie." She wanted to know, but after all we've been through, telling her would make things worse and she'd tell me I told you so. But if I didn't tell her about Claire…

"Can we just go?"

"What's wrong?" Her eyes stayed on mine as I pulled away, moving towards the car as Harper came outside. "Was it Claire?" She asked, as I tugged on the locked car door. "Mitchie talk to me."

"Open the door." I told her as she pulled my hand away.

"Don't do this," she said, "tell me what's wrong, because if you don't and I have to find out by myself, I'll be even more pissed then I am now." I sighed, my feet getting hot as I placed all my clothes on the top of the car.

"I'm not telling you anything that'll make you mad. So drop it." I crossed my arms as Alex bit her bottom lip as Harper stepped next to us.

"What's going on?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I'm pissed." Alex walked to the other side of the car, opening the doors as I tossed everything inside. "You're missing practice because of Claire aren't you?" Alex asked, before her eyes fell onto my lips.

"Can we just go home."

"Did she kiss you?" Alex asked gently as I looked away. I could hear Harper gasp in the back seat as Alex moved out of the car, and headed back towards the school. I followed her, leaving Harper where she was.

"Alex just drop it!" I yelled as she disappeared inside. I followed her, trying to see where she went. Mr. Laritate, stood outside his office as Alex and I passed him. "Alex!"

"No running in the hall." He told me. My bare feet slapping the ground harshly. Then without notice, she faced me with tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath noticing she stopped.

"I'm done trying to figure out what you want me to do. If nothing ever happens to Claire, she'll think she can always do this." Alex ran her hands across her temples. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, tears falling against her cheeks, "you tell me, what you want me to do about her."

"Alex…"

"Mitchie, if you think that I'll keep letting this happen, you're sadly mistaken."

"I don't know what I want you to do," I whispered. "But Lexi, she's psychotic."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked again as I shrugged.

"I'm not even mad at her anymore. Its you..," I was confused.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You never want anything to happen to her, you must still like her." The word 'still,' rung in my head.

"Alex, I never liked her."

"Really? Because before you dated me says different."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"You never told me about the forth of July two years ago."

"I…," memories came rushing back. "Alex, she kissed me then, and I've always loved you."

"You say it," she smiled, "but I'm starting to lose hope in you." I faced her as she trailed back the way we came.

"What does that mean? You don't trust me?"

"That's not it," she said, "its your words, and your actions that are getting to me Mitch."

"I'm sorry if I don't want you to hit someone's kid. There's another way to deal with her."

"And yet you never let me do anything about it do you?"

"Because I don't know what to do myself." I could feel a tear fall against my cheek as Alex went around the corner. I followed her. "Alex! I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of hearing those words. I'm trying to work with you Mitchie because I love you. But you know, love should work both ways."

"So now you don't think I love you?" I asked, as she walked out of the building. Mr. Laritate was following us until we both left out.

"I love you Mitchie. I don't have people trying to kiss me, or if I do they don't try it because they know I'd kick their ass. You're the only person that I've ever defended this much, and its taking a toll on me. I love you, but if we can't get rid of Claire I don't know what I'd do. So," she handed me her car keys. "I'm going to my parents house until you figure out what you want me to do about her."

"Lexi," I pulled Alex into me, "What are you trying to do about her?"

"You tell me," she plucked my hand away.

"I don't know." I lowered my head, but she didn't stop walking away, until she was out of the parking lot. Harper crawled from the car, staring at me.

"What just happened?" She asked as I fell to my knees in tears. I could feel myself shaking as Harper wrapped me in her arms. "What happened?" She asked as I handed her the car keys, before I stood up. Without word, I ran after Alex.

**Are you glad I didn't do this? I am.**


	13. To Trust Claire

** You guys. All smiles on this end. I couldn't wait to update from all the amazing reviews. I just wish I could hug you all. I think I say that a lot, but I've actually been hugging a lot lately, for the past eight months actually. I found out I like hugging people, so in my head, I'm hugging you all. I wasn't ready for the drama, but be prepared is all I'm saying. Is that a spoiler alert? Anyway, did you guys notice I didn't have a author's note at the beginning of the last chapter? Should I continue doing that or you don't mind which way? Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, and thanks for making me so happy.**

**Also, the only reason this wasn't updated when I said it would be is because I'm studying two languages, I already have a decent knack on another one, and I'm still using English and words are mixing up. I mean I think I'm typing one thing and when I recheck what I spelled its totally off. Its not like I'm typing in more then one language, its just my hands and my brain aren't connecting when I'm typing. It sucks. (I really need to stop the rewriting process, its losing updates when I do that, because I usually rewrite the entire chapter again.)**

**(PS. There are maybe 3-5 mistakes that I'll fix tomorrow.)**

A silent hissing noise echoed around me. I kept my eyes closed tightly before I took a deep breath, reaching blindly for my phone on the night stand. The room was bright, too bright actually. I sat up, pulling the sheet across my bare chest before I read the blinking message on the screen.

_First Strike ~ Riley_

I didn't know what it meant. First strike? I gazed at the clock, it was a few minutes before eight.

"Crap," I mumbled, sliding my fingers across Alex's bare back. She didn't move, possibly still sleep in slumber. "Lexi wake up, we're going to be late for school." I slid my phone in front of her face. "And guess what? I had practice this morning." I told her barley awake body. Once I dropped my phone, I made it across the floor, taking the sheet with me.

"Its cold!" Alex screeched, kicking her feet as I faced her.

"We're late."

"Late for what?" Her voice shook as I walked into the bathroom, brushing my hair before I ignored my school uniform.

"Alex." She was still laying down. Her entire body exposed to the chilling morning air. I tilted my head, leaning against the archway of the bathroom.

"We're already late. We should ditch." She finally opened her eyes, turning her head to face me. She sat up on her elbows as I focused on the floor. My hair fell over the sheet and over my arms before I bit my bottom lip.

"We missed two days already," I informed her.

"Come on. Let me be your bad influence."

"And what are we suppose to do all day?" I asked, as Alex shook her head.

"I don't know," she smiled, "this seems to be working just fine."

"Get dressed." I whispered before walking into the bathroom.

"If I have to go to school the least I can do is take a shower with you."

"Maybe later." I closed the door, laughing at how I must of left her, before I quickly hopped into the shower. I took maybe ten minutes in the shower before Alex walked in when I was about to get dressed. She was staring at me, holding the door open. She was ready.

"Wow, you change fast." I pulled up my underwear.

"Yeah, and you're slow. Its always eight thirty."

"Liar," I walked over to her, placing my arms on her shoulders to push her back into the room. The clock did indeed read 8:24am. Alex had a smirk on her face when she took notice of my wet hand prints on her shirt. She quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"So we can stay home?" She pressed her lips against my ear as I shook my head. I had my entire wet, naked, body pressed into her. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a no, Lexi." I pulled back, her hands still on my waist. I tilted my head, as she began to pout. "Knowledge is power." I giggled as her hands slid down my sides. I jumped back when she tried to run her fingers against my thigh. "Stay." I pointed, backing into the bathroom to get finished dressing. When I was actually ready it was near nine.

"Okay so who's car are we taking?" Alex quickly grabbed her keys as Coco and Roger followed us down the steps.

"I want to take the truck."

"No, the car."

"We can drive separately." I made it clear as Alex studied my eyes. It was uniform day, so we were both in dark plaid dresses and dark tops with light blue sleeves and a tie. My hair was drying curly, while Alex held hers up in a pony-tail.

"I guess so." She shrugged as I kissed her cheek.

"Besides. You made me miss cheer practice."

"It really was today?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"But I forgive you. I'll just check after school when the next practice is."

"Okay. And I guess I'll actually stay after school for art club."

"See you at lunch." I kissed Alex one last time before we both went our separate ways.

… …. … …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….

"Welcome to sex education." I was taking gym. And since my school was in a small town, we had gym, sex ed as well as health all in the same semester. Everyone was sitting at small desks, squared everywhere with at least thirty something students. There were two coaches, or teachers, or whatever they wanted to call themselves for today. Mr. Brown was a tall guy with chocolate hair and bright hazel eyes. The second was Miss Bleu, a former kindergarten teacher.

"We're going to show some slides so if you're a bit squeamish, my only advice is to look away." Both teachers were saying basically the same thing as I faced the girl next to me. It was Michelle. Yes, it was Alex's former stalker.

"This is weird right?" She asked me, her fingers gripping the wood of her desk.

"I guess so. Its class." I shrugged as she nodded.

"I want you to hear it from me that I want you to do amazing at regional's." Her smile caused me to nod, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. The class went on as usual, no more words from Michelle, and no one really cared about what was on screen. In the hall I spotted Mackenzie talking to Claire's sister.

"Mitchie." My name was called from behind, so I faced Stella, the short blonde cheerleader from my team.

"Hey," I hugged her. "Sorry I wasn't at practice."

"Its totally okay. I have some bad news."

"What?" I asked as she grabbed my hand. I followed her to the locker room before she let me go. She walked over to her locker. "Please don't tell me something happened to my uniform."

"Then maybe I should just show you." She rose our clothes up into her hands before my mouth literally fell open. "I don't know what happened. One minute they were in my locker, and the next," she flapped her arms, "they were on the floor shredded."

"Wha…" I studied the garments before plucking what I could make out was mine from Stella's hands. Someone had intentionally cut through our things.

"I'm really sorry."

"Its okay. I'll buy another one." I sighed, holding my clothes close before waving goodbye, walking back into the hall. I wasn't watching where I was going a bumped into Claire's back. Her hair ran across my face when she turned around to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was just," I saw her glaring at my outfit in my hand. She quickly ran her fingers through the shreds, her fingers knocking into mine before I pulled back.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, but if you don't mind me asking. What happened?" She still had a shredded piece in her hand.

"That's what I want to know. The only person that has access to our locker room is the cheerleaders right?" I wanted to truly know. Claire only shrugged, before she dropped the piece she had into the pile in my hands.

"Maybe someone is trying to scare you out of regional's."

"Okay, what about regional's?" I asked, as Claire sighed. She seemed as if she didn't want to talk to me, and I couldn't believe I was actually standing here and being civil with her. "Never mind." I shyed away before she gripped my elbow.

"You've been placed. Only half of our team is going. This weekend actually." Claire removed her fingers from my elbow as I hook my head.

"I didn't even go to practice today."

"Yeah well coach chose you to go."

"Who else?"

"Me of course. And my sister Christy, Stella, Riley and a few other girls. It'll only be ten of us." Claire strolled over to a trash can, sliding it over to me. "You should get rid of that."

"I um…I have to show Alex this." I cradled the pile as if it was a child before I turned to walk away. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." She whispered.

… ….. ….. ….. … ….. … ….. …. …. …. …. …. ….

It was lunch time and I was trying to find Alex to show her the shreds in my arms. Harper promised to save our seats. The art room still had its lights on, and Alex was working away on something.

"Lexi, look at this." I moved the fabric up into the air as her eyes came to mine. I stopped where I was before she gazed back at the canvas. "I don't know who did this."

"You're going to regional's?" She asked out of no where.

"Oh. Yeah. I didn't even know actually." I finally made it over to her, placing the fabric on a bench. Her painting seemed to be nothing but circles of various colors.

"And you've made captain." She continued with her brush strokes as I blinked.

"No I didn't."

"Its on the school's achievement board outside of the office."

"But Alex I didn't… since when was I captain?" I could feel my heart beating fast, thumping in my ears even.

"I'm not too sure as to how you became captain and how you're going to regional's but…," Alex shrugged, placing her brush on the table next to her.

"I'll fix this because I don't want to be captain again."

"Well Claire sure does." Alex faced me, a small blue speck of paint covered her nose.

"I doubt this has anything to do with Claire."

"It does." Alex began cleaning her area as I watched her.

"If you think its her, why would she take the position of captain and put it on anyone other then herself?"

"I don't know Mitch, I'm not a conniving little…," Alex gasped before peeking out the back window. I couldn't see what was going on. "I knew it."

"What?" I ran over to the window. I couldn't see anything except for Mackenzie writing something down on a piece of paper. "What is it?" I asked as Alex moved away. I gazed on, but still no one was there but Mackenzie. "Are you seeing things?" I asked, jokingly.

"I have to do a few more things for the art club so I wont be going to lunch today."

"Okay what's really wrong?" I don't know what was happening but I could feel the tension in the room.

"Nothing is wrong, I just have to talk to someone." One second Alex was in the room and the next she was gone. I ran after her, leaving the shredded gym clothes where they were. "Lexi…" I caught up to her but she was still walking towards the front doors. "Lexi…," I grabbed her arm as she faced me. "What are you doing?"

"Heading outside." She signaled to the door.

"O-kay, why?" I asked as she shook her head, pulling gently away from my grip and walking out the door. I wondered if she was going to look for Mackenzie. I trailed back to the lunchroom and Mackenzie was indeed gone from the table, but so was Max and Sarah.

"Mitchie, do you know how hard it is to keep a seat when Conrad is sitting right there?" Harper pointed to the boy as I smiled, shrugging before tapping the table.

"So I see she's not hungry." Conrad whispered, sipping on some type of clear drink. I looked up at him.

"No its um," I shook my head, "Alex is acting weird."

"Weird as in?" Harper wanted to know but I didn't quite know myself. I pulled Conrad's apple from his tray and bit into it, tapping my foot against the floor harshly.

"Well I heard you guys are going to regional's. Have fun." Conrad poked my arm as I turned to my left to face him.

"Do you think if someone believes something so badly they'd actually start to believe a certain something?" I asked.

"What?" The table said in unison. I nodded at both before Harper gazed behind her.

"Alex has been acting weird since Mackenzie got back into town and now…and now she's not eating lunch with us." I poked out my lip as Harper leaned over to my shoulder.

"Do you really think she's doing something wrong?"

"Alex? No." I shook my head, before the bell rung causing voices to pierce even louder into the air.

"So she thinks you're doing something wrong? Because I'm confused." As we all stood I just shook my head.

"Its nothing I guess."

"Good because I have no idea what you're talking about." Harper tapped my wrist.

"And I can never understand girl talk so we're even."

….. … …. … ….. … … ….. ….. … …. …

Alex's P.O.V

I made it around the school a few times before I heard the bell ring. Mackenzie must have went back inside. I narrowed my eyes, trying to find Claire, who I spotted just outside the classroom not too long ago. That's when my eyes landed on her. She was on the other end of the parking lot placing something in her car, so I casually walked over. Once her door slammed she faced the direction I was coming, and stood her ground before I held my backpack shoulder and looked her up and down.

"Why were you talking to Mackenzie?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"We're still on that are we?"

"Yes! We are." I peered into her car. The note Mackenzie must have written was on the back seat.

"I thought we settled this. You weren't suppose to talk to my friends."

"I just thought you meant your girlfriend," Claire smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear quickly.

"You knew what I meant. What were you two talking about?"

"Its none of your business."

"I'm going to make it my business."

"No one's scared of you Russo. I suggest you just run along and stay out of something that doesn't quite involve you." Claire crossed her arms before pushing past me. I quickly grabbed her, pulling her back as she knocked against her car door.

"I don't trust Mackenzie and I really don't trust you. And that entire thing with Regional's, what the hell is that?" I asked, almost screaming.

"For your violent information," Claire pulled away. "Coach wanted her at regional's."

"And her becoming captain, was that an accident as well?"

"What, you think I did that?" Claire began to laugh before she stood straight. "Look Alex. No one person can force anyone off the squad, and the same goes for captain. Maybe Mitchie does make a better captain, but then again, maybe you're just paranoid about me."

"I'm not paranoid. I don't trust you."

"If you're so scared that I'd take your little girlfriend from you, why don't you just watch her more often. Because you don't have to trust me. She's YOUR girlfriend, and she's YOUR problem, not mine. If you think she'll stray, maybe she's just not that into you." Another smirk caressed Claire's face and I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. I slapped her. Its not like I meant to hit her as hard as I did, because in my head I've always dreamt of much worse, but when a handprint of red appeared across her skin, I stepped back.

"Don't talk to Mackenzie. Don't talk to Mitchie, and don't talk to me. My friends are off limits to you."

"You know," Claire ran her fingers gently across her cheek. "I wasn't going after Mitchie anymore. I didn't see her in that way. At least not this semester. But after this," she signaled to her cheek, "its just a matter of time Alex. Its just a matter of time."

"Claire if you get near her. Your face will be the least of your problems."

"Then bring it on." She moved away from me, walking towards the school. I followed her until we were both in the building and went our separate ways. I focused on the clock. I had to talk to Mackenzie. I made it down the hall and past Mr. laritate's before knocking on one of the back classroom doors.

"Miss Russo," Hannah, a young round teacher was at the door.

"Can I speak with Mackenzie, just for a minute?" I asked as she shook her head 'no.'

"Please, its girl reasons." I said, not really saying which. Truthfully we had a ton of them. She nodded, calling out into the class before Mackenzie gazed at me confused. We closed the door as I focused on her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Claire. Why were you with her in the parking lot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Mackenzie."

"No, I don't. She walked past me and asked me to give her my locker number. I was filling in for a cheerleader next week, that's all. I gave her the paper before lunch ended. We didn't say anything to each other. Nothing." I watched as she shook her head before I sighed.

"Okay." That was it. I left her where she was. Maybe people could talk and not always have it be about Mitchie and I. Maybe I was just conceited. But there was still something about both Claire and Mackenzie that didn't quite fit in my mind. I trailed to class as Laritate poked his head out of the office.

"Detention." He signaled to me, as I kicked the floor.

"Can't we just call this a warning?"

"Now!" He ordered. I took a deep breath and carried myself into his office.

….. …. … … ….. … … …. …. ….. ….. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

I ran over to Harper's locker, smiling at her.

"Yes?" She asked, as I poked her stomach. I didn't quite notice the small bump that was barley visible until now. Her shirt was a bit tight I guess.

"I see it."

"Oh crap," she frowned, trying to adjust a shirt that wasn't budging.

"Its cut Harper."

"Yeah, but no one in this school besides pregnant Martha is walking around with a baby bump."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I felt a bit guilty as she shook her head.

"Its okay Mitchie. Its not a bad thing, I just…I didn't expect to show so soon."

"The baby is still pretty small, I'm sure its not going to grow out of control so soon."

"Don't ever say that sentence again." She warned me as I smiled, nodding. I spotted Claire staring at me at the end of the hall. She waved me over.

"I'll be right back."

"And where do you think you're going?" Harper asked, closing her locker doo in curiosity.

"Cheer stuff," I pointed as she nodded.

"Just stay where I can see you."

"Um, yes Ma'ma." I smiled, making it down the hall. "Yeah?"

"Joanne wants you to meet her in her office, pronto." Claire had her arms crossed. There was a handprint on her face that seemed to be fading.

"What happened?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Believe me or not," I watched as she took a deep breath. The noise in the hall dying down a bit. "Your girlfriend hit me. Outside in the parking lot."

"What?" I felt my heart jump at those words. I stumbled back slightly before looking down the hall to see if Alex would appear. All I saw was Harper and Justin, both of their eyes on me. "Do you know where Alex is?"

"No. But I'm wondering if I should press charges or something."

"Please Claire don't." I bit my bottom lip, refacing the girl. "I'm sorry about Alex's behavior, she's….moody for some reason."

"I expect it from her. With a girlfriend as hot as you are…I'd be the same way." Claire ran her hand across her cheek one last time before sighing. "Lets check out what Joanne wants."

"I thought she only wanted me?"

"I didn't say that. I just told you she wanted to see you."

"About earlier?" I asked as Claire shrugged. That's when I saw Alex. She was talking to Laritate. "I'll meet you there Claire." And with a flick of my wrist, I waved goodbye and ran to speak wit Alex. My Laritate went inside his office.

"You hit Claire?" I didn't quite expect those to be the first words from my mouth, but they were.

"I didn't mean to."

"Your hand just slipped?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to hit her, but not as hard as I did."

"What if she presses charges against you?"

"For what?" Alex was getting loud as she saw the girl down the hall waiting for me I suppose.

"Alex you can't go around hitting people."

"It's not like it was on purpose, but if she's going to cry about it I might as well make it worth crying about."

"Alex! We don't hit people."

"Lets not put me in the 'we' category, because I'll hit Claire any day." Alex rose her backpack onto her shoulder, walking towards the front doors. Harper and Justin had left out upon Alex seeing me.

"That's no the way we settle things."

"I'm starting to wonder if you're taking up for her to spite me." We made it outside before I stopped.

"I have to see my coach. I'll be back." I made it into the building, and down the hall. Claire was now leaning against her locker. "Lets go see coach." I told her as she gazed behind me.

"Should I assume we're being followed?" She asked, I guess looking for Alex.

"I'm not sure." We made it into the big gym. It was empty and no one was in sight. Coaches office seemed to be closed up. "Guess she left."

"She should be here." Claire moved towards the office door, twisting it as it opened. Once she walked in I followed. The room was dark, barley any light until the switch was flicked. If the door was locked, coach wasn't far behind. I sat at the table, tapping my nails against the wood as Claire sat next to me.

"Why does Alex hate me?" She asked.

"Well, for starters. You were trying to force me away from her, and…. You were trying to push yourself onto me and…"

"She still thinks I'm after you." Claire pressed her redden cheek against the cool table top. "Mitchie. I'm not trying to go with you anymore, but your so called girlfriend doesn't see that. People can change."

"I have to stand by Alex on this. You did a lot of crazy things to us."

"But I'm sorry for all of them…I am." Claire reached over to me, taking my hand in hers. "I just want to be your friend again. I mean, we have to get along at regional's without your girlfriend always thinking something is up." I pulled my hand away as Coach walked in.

"Just the girls I wanted to talk to," she sat at her desk saying.

**I wanted to cry typing up this chapter. I couldn't get my letters down right for anything. I'm starting to catch onto my Chinese much quicker then usual and so that may be a reason my English is off. But I speak English and write it everyday, ugh. Love you guys for understand my weirdness.**

**For those who follow me on YouTube, I'll make a short series to hold you over until I can make another long video, I have to do school work and stuff. Also my mom has conned me into seeing her because she told me she'd take me to New York for my birthday. I'm excited, I love it there.**


	14. Lies My So Called Friends Tell Me

** I will update as soon as I can. I sprung my middle right finger. THIS SUCKS. I have to now do everything with my less then perfect insufficient left hand. The first thing I thought of when I knew it was sprung was crap, I can't write stories. This will cause my insanity, just you wait. And yes, Selena is going on tour, dates announced. Also Demi back on twitter, I'm skeptical on that, and yay my girls tweeted each other. The balance of life has been restored.**

"Do you both understand?" Joanne was staring at Claire and I across the table as we nodded in unison. Upon leaving the office and walking out of the gym, Claire stopped me with her hand, grabbing mine.

"So, about us getting over everything and becoming friends…are we good?" Her eyes were pleading with me, but I couldn't betray everything I knew she was capable of.

"I don't know," I shrugged, moving my hand back over towards me. "I want to be your friend Claire. But I don't think I can." I took a deep breath, gazing down the empty hallway. "You're not good for my life."

"I always thought you were the second chance girl, or was that the old Mitchie?"

"It has nothing to do with….the things you've done…"

"Okay, I apologized for trying to separate you and Alex. But we have to be civil towards one another because we're on the same team. Don't make me feel like we're both going to pull the squad apart. You heard Joanne, you and I, we make the perfect…"

"I heard her." I sighed, "I have to head home, I'll talk to you later I guess." My mind must have been playing tricks on me because I was seriously listening to Claire's words. I gave Alex numerous second chances, but then again that's because I love her so much. But…Claire was one of my best friends, does it make any difference if I give her one second chance? Once outside I could see Alex sitting on the front of her car.

"Do you think you could survive one weekend without me?" I asked, speaking about the regional's. Alex didn't say anything, she only crawled off the hood and made it into the car. I followed, sitting on the passenger side. "So?" She started the car, and moved back out of her spot. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Huh." She took a deep breath.

"I'm not the captain. I gave the position to Claire. Joanne decided since we were both the best that…"

"I hate that girl."

"She wants me to give her a second chance." I gazed forward at the oncoming traffic. The sky was still blue, a few clouds here and there, and some light rock playing on the radio.

"I hope you said no."

"I did." I whispered.

"You sound like you didn't want to."

"Its not that." I faced Alex, she was biting the inside of her jaw. "This weekend we're sharing a room."

"HA!" Alex accidentally pressed the break before hitting the gas once more. "I needed a good laugh today."

"Its not just going to be Claire and I. Five girls in one room, five in the other."

"Good because she'll be in the other one."

"We're going to still be together the entire weekend."

"Mitchie." We curved the corner, stopping at a red-light as Alex gripped the steering wheel between her fingers. "Lets not talk about Claire anymore. I can't handle hearing her name. I get the urge to hit something."

"Something?" I rose my eyebrow.

"Not you, idiot."

"Poke." I ran my finger against Alex's side as the slight smirk on her face went back into a frown.

"Just seven and a half months left."

"For graduation?" I asked as she nodded. My phone began to ring, so I pulled it from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi honey, its mom."

"Uh…okay."

"I wanted you to come over as soon as possible. Apparently your father wants to paint the room green, but I think a bright yellow is…"

"What room?" I placed my feet on the dash, leaning back in the seat.

"The baby's room. In two weeks we'll be going to the hospital to see the gender."

"So why don't you wait until then?" I shrugged, not really caring where the conversation was going. My mom made a weird noise on one end before I noticed we were almost home. "Holy crap." I mumbled.

"What?" My mom asked on the phone as Alex copied her, not really meaning to.

"I drove today." I hadn't noticed my truck keys until I tried sitting up. They poked my leg through my skirt fabric.

"How did we both forget that?" Alex asked as we parked.

"Mom I'll talk to you later."

"But Mitchie I really need your help."

"Bye mom." I hung up, turning my body toward Alex. "I can't believe I forgot my truck."

"We'll get it tomorrow."

"No, we'll get it today."

"Funny…," Alex snatched her keys from the ignition, " because I'm not driving back." I sat where I was until she went into the house. Roger had ran out onto the porch, barking down at me to come up I suppose as I crossed my arms. I wanted my car, how dare I forget it. Next door, on the second floor to be exact, I saw Conrad moving his hands into the air. I leaned closer towards my door to see what he wanted. He was saying something to Mackenzie. I crawled from the car, walking over to their house to check the door. It was unlocked, so I let myself in. I could hear music blaring from upstairs, and loud footsteps. I didn't hear screams though. Their house was similar to Alex's and mine, but it lacked furniture. I walked across the creaking floor and up the steps, looking around the corner to see if I could see either of my friends.

"I have to leave because of your stupid mistake!" Conrad's voice finally came to my ears. He sounded pissed. I made it onto the second landing, and saw that the room door was closed.

"Guys," I knocked, turning the knob and opened the door. Both eyes came to mine as I waved. "What's with the music?"

"Nothing." Conrad hit the stereo once with his fist as it shut off.

"You're leaving?" I asked, stepping into the room as Mackenzie looked away.

"Just for a week. I have to work I guess." Conrad ran his fingers together as I nodded. I actually understood, he was off for a while now, so it only made sense.

"Um. You guys want to have dinner at our place?" My voice was a bit muffled but I think Mackenzie and Conrad heard me.

"No. I have to pack."

"It's not my fault!" Mackenzie told him as he lifted a book up from a nearby desk and slammed it onto the floor.

"Stop talking to me right now." Conrad paced himself to the bed. "You were so worried about being on the cheerleading team that you didn't stop to think…hum maybe CR records really did need me to do some work."

"Mackenzie you can't be a cheerleader, that's done and over with…like months ago." I added myself into the conversation as she sighed.

"Claire told me I could fill in for one of the members, so I gave her my information."

"She lied. There is no way you can be on the team. We have over fifteen members, there is always someone to fill in."

"Well Claire just said that Joanne was thinking about cutting some people."

"In the middle of cheer season?" I was confused. I brushed my fingers through my hair as Conrad laid flat against the mattress.

"I hate that girl." He whispered.

"Now you're starting to sound like Alex." I told him.

"Look Mitch, we're fine. We just need to yell at one another until I'm happy and stress free." He was literally waving me out of the door.

"Fine. I'll go. But no more loud music." I pointed to the both of them, " I mean it."

….. …. …. …. ….. … …. ….. … … … …..

Alex's P.O.V

"Roger, why are you so annoying?" I had the dog in between my hands, staring him in the face as he gently barked. "What did I ever do to you?" He barked once more until Mitchie walked in. "Bark at her for a change."

"So, what's for dinner?" Mitchie plopped down next to me as I handed her the dog.

"Him." I chuckled, but apparently Roger didn't like that and he snapped at me, showing his teeth and everything. "Bad boy."

"He's not bad. He's sweet." Mitchie began to pet and cuddle him as I laid on the arm of the couch.

"They need to be walked."

"Okay, you walk them."

"Um, bulletin to Mitchie. They don't know how to act with me. Its like their possessed half the time."

"Well, I'll let them loose in the yard. I have homework to do."

When Mitchie left the room I faced her backpack. It was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table leg. She hadn't taken it with her this morning, and I was surprised the dogs hadn't played tug of way with the straps. I wanted to see if she was going to actually come down for it. One minute turned into ten, and ten into twenty. The front door came open without warning and I spotted Mackenzie with a suitcase.

"Um, excuse you." I sat up.

"Conrad locked the door. Then he tossed this down from the second floor."

"Yeah, apparently that's what happened." I rolled my eyes, walking over to the girl. "Well just go make up with him. I have my own problems to deal with."

"Please Alex. Its only for two days. He's leaving for L.A."

"No, that wasn't the deal. You aren't the deal." I waved my hands into the air as Mackenzie looked on confused.

"What deal?"

"You!" I pointed. "You aren't the deal. You're not even suppose to be here."

"Um. Well…."

"I'll talk to him. You sit." I signaled between Mackenzie and the couch before she sat her suitcase on the floor and made herself comfortable. "You'll be back there in no time." I made it outside, and next door, knocking as hard as I could on the front door. There was music blaring from the inside.

"Conrad you open this door right now!" I yelled into the air just as he peered through the front curtains.

"Alex?" he questioned, staring at me as I nodded before the door was unlocked.

"How dare you pawn your girlfriend off on me? And you're going to L.A.? WHY?" My questions must have been too much because Conrad tossed his hands into the air, turning to face the stereo. He shut it off, pressing his back against the wall.

"My manager thinks I'm losing my image, so she wants me to come back to do some press. I guess my year of school just has to wait."

"For how long?" I ask, standing next to him.

"A week or so I guess. Its all Mackenzie's fault though. She was suppose to handle the press while I was away, seems like she was only thinking about coming back here."

"Why? I mean, why does she want to be here?"

"For me I guess, but half the time it doesn't seem like it."

"I understand." I whisper, before staring at the open front door. "You will let her back in tonight, right?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" I nod, "because she's not staying at my place."

….. … …. … … … … …. … …. … ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I heard the front door close. I wonder if Alex decided to take the dogs out after all. I was sitting in the music room, at my desk wondering if I should actually do any of my schoolwork. I was just on the phone with Harper, she was talking about her baby of course and I told her about my mom. And now, I was sitting here, bored out of my mind, refusing to do homework. I walked over to the side window, watching as Alex entered Conrad's place next door. I was wondering what she was up to. I heard the television downstairs click off, so I wondered who was down there. I know that people don't usually suppose to yell hello in the dark of the night, or in their own homes if they don't thin they're alone when their suppose to, but what can I say, its my house.

"Hello?" I call into the hallway before I hear footsteps coming my way. Great, I might just be the next victim of some ax murderer because of my sweet 'hello' just a second ago.

"Hey Mitchie." It was Mackenzie.

"Hi. You scared me." I relaxed, as she walked over, sitting on my desk.

"I didn't mean to. Look, I know that Alex has you thinking stuff about me but…"

"Alex doesn't talk to me about you. She only tells me how much she hates you. That's it. And not to sound rude but, why are you here?"

"Oh. Conrad kicked me out. Its no big deal."

"Really?" I rose my eyebrow, moving papers on my desk before Mackenzie laid against her back. "Can you not mess up my work area."

"I have a confession to make." Mackenzie faced me as I gave her my full attention. "I came back here to apologize about everything that I've ever done to hurt you. Because you're the closest thing to a best friend that I've ever had…besides Conrad that is." Mackenzie sighed, tapping her hands against her stomach as I nodded.

"Well if you're apologizing, I'm accepting."

"But first you have to know what I'm repenting for."

"Okay," I nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen. "I'm listening."

"Should I go from worst to not so bad, or vise versa?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does, you choose." Mackenzie was staring at me now, waiting for my answer as the music next door shut off. I faced the window before looking back at the girl.

"Okay, the worst thing you've done." I held my pen steady as Mackenzie set up, her eyes locking with mine.

"Well first I'd like to say that Conrad really is a great person for covering for me."

"Covering?"

"Yes," she nodded, crossing her legs on my desk. "He's also a great boyfriend for not hating me."

"Okay, what did you do?" I was getting impatient.

"Before we left, the last time you saw me that is..I did something that I'm not proud of."

"Delay anything any longer and I'll have to kill you." I was joking but my smile didn't even cause a small grin to play across Mackenzie's face.

"I'm not sure if Alex has mentioned this to you or not but, I confessed to her." Mackenzie began to twirl her fingers in and out of one another.

"Confessed what?" I asked, getting tired of her little games.

"Conrad covers for me a lot. I like him, I really do, but… sometimes his love isn't enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Do you remember when Alex and I were in the kitchen, the day Conrad and I left for home?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"And remember when Alex stormed out when you came in?"

"Okay, what did you do?" I finally sat up straight in my chair as I heard the house door reopen. Mackenzie heard it too because she stopped speaking. "What did you do?"

"I only told her how I felt."

"About what?" I whispered.

"Mitchie I want to be your friend. And Conrad…he needs more friends that aren't in the business."

"This is my last time asking you, what did you do?" I stood from my chair as Mackenzie sighed to herself. Alex was calling up to me about something but I was focused on the girl still sitting cross-legged on my desk.

"I told Alex how I felt about her. I told her that, every since that day in L.A. when we were caught in the rain, that…I felt something for her. And I didn't want to hurt you so I kept it from you, but I didn't keep it from her." I stood where I was so confused. Was Mackenzie telling me she had feelings for my girlfriend? My fiancé? Was she telling me that she kept it from me but told Alex? She couldn't be telling me this, could she?

"Get…out." I whispered, my voice so low it was barley recognizable.

"But I didn't tell you everything and how much that…"

"GET OUT!" I'm not sure what caused me to shove the girl off my desk and onto the floor, but it happened so fast I couldn't stop myself. As Mackenzie moaned from the apparent pain I looked up to see Alex staring at me.

"What's going on in here?" She asked before she saw the girl on the floor. She ran over to make sure Mackenzie was fine, before she looked up at me. "Do I want to know?" I stayed silent as she lifted a winded Mackenzie off the floor, holding her until she could stand on her own. No words were ever said as I followed the two of them downstairs and out the front door. Once Conrad saw the madness he helped his girlfriend as Alex walked back over onto the porch where I was. I had my arms crossed, staring at her. Maybe this was a weird reason I didn't trust Mackenzie, but I gave her a second chance because she was suppose to be my friend. I guess this says a lot about Claire as well. I watch Alex dumbfound-ly walk up next to me.

"Did you shove her?" She asked, not too clear on what happened.

"I did." I nodded, my words not hesitating at all.

"Mitch. I want you to know, that when you get locked into a psych ward, I'll still come visit you." Alex was laughing before I hit her arm as hard as I could. "Ow. What was that for?" I hit her again, this time in her other arm before she stepped down away from me. "Why are you hitting me? I want you to know that this is called domestic violence." As Alex checked her arms I walked into the house, not saying a word until she followed.

"Do you have something you want to say?" I ask.

"Um-no?" She questioned before locking the door. I was tapping my foot onto the ground, getting ready to hit her again before she noticed my look and stepped away. "Why am I your punching bag? What did Mackenzie say?"

"You tell me." I moved over to the archway, before walking through the dining room and into the kitchen. Alex followed as I let the dogs in.

"I don't know what she said. But if this has something to do with Conrad, he's letting her back in the house tonight. I still don't get why I have to be the one getting abused though."

"She told you she liked you?" I asked, holding onto the island counter as Alex froze. "I take that as a yes."

"A lot of people like me." She shrugs as I narrow my eyes. "Okay, okay, I should of told you. But honestly, she's not my friend, I didn't have to see her every day so I didn't think it was a big deal."

"And you think Conrad shouldn't know?"

"What? Who said…Mitchie, I don't know." Alex shook her head, as I walked over to her. She had her guard up, watching me to see if I was going to hit her again, which I was highly thinking about.

"Is it so hard for us to be left alone?" I ask, as Alex nibbles on her bottom lip.

"Uh-a-nuh," she mumbled.

"I…I thought she was straight."

"When it comes to us Mitchie, we can turn even the straightest girl into a lesbian." Alex began nodding to herself before I decided to not take any further abusive action on her. Because it wasn't her fault that Mackenzie liked her, but it was her fault she didn't tell me. I hit her one last time as she retreated.

"Stop hitting me!" She yelled as Roger strolled into the kitchen, looking between us.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Its okay, just…don't make a habit of it."

"I should finish my homework."

"Mitch, you know if anything had happened I would of told you. But nothing ever did."

"I know." I nod. "Tomorrow, can you tell Conrad about her."

"Uh. Why should I be the one to do it?"

"Because, just because."

**I would type more but like I said, my finger is swollen, horribly swollen. Its not broken, but a sprang finger is still a finger that pisses me off. Anyway, one-shots will be coming out since they are written already, and I guess I'll do my best to update this. Thanks for sticking with me. And if you're going to Selena's concert tell me which one. I'll be heading to her Chicago one, and maybe others if any of my friends go.**

** Also, I type so slow with one hand, its like I can type one page in a hour, instead of my usually four pages in a hour. This sucks monkey balls.**


	15. Claire's Plan

** Hey guys. So my finger is okay, I just jammed it or whatever the doctor said. It should be better in 3 to 5 days, but I'm using my index fingers to type, muahah. Okay, first off, yesterday I was hit on by this young blonde nurse who gave me a prescription for my finger and her phone number. No, I will not call. I saw Sucker Punch back to back, awesome movie by the way, Vanessa Hudgens was hot. And Demi and Selena had dinner together last night, posted a pic and everything. And I shall say Selena's shirt seemed pretty low and they both had sex faces, but that's just how I look into things. Enjoy this chapter, hopefully it doesn't go the way it plans in my head. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and…I just want to hug you guys. Oh also, Selena is having both platinum and Gold ticket sales for her concert, I just can't wait.**

The sweet smell of blueberries lingered in the air. Bright sunlight caressing the floors, kissing it with such grace, only heating what could warm. I sat on the middle hotel bed, staring at the coach who stood between the separating room doors. She was saying something about us going on the mat in less then a half an hour. The entire team, the other fourteen girls and myself were in our uniforms, ready to perform just like we practiced. I was feeling a bit under the weather, my head was hot, skin sticky and hands clammy.

"Mitchie are you okay?" Stella, who's bright blonde, almost white hair, was pinned into a bun with purple streaks, asked. I only nod, knowing that I haven't felt even half like myself since last night. We left Waverly in much of a hurry from the school. Alex said she was going to make it to see me off but she didn't.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked one last time, as she felt my head with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine." My voice was scratchy and low. I couldn't believe I was sick. I did nothing to even feel slightly this winded. Mackenzie didn't come with us on the trip, although she tried for days to get Joanne, the coach, to change her mind.

"I've got her, you guys start stretching." Claire had shooed the girls in the room away, as they crossed the small threshold into 14-B. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" She sat next to me, stroking my hair as I pulled my head away. I was dizzy from the small movement.

"I'm fine. I just want to get this routine over with."

"You and me both. I heard you'll be at the top of the pyramid again."

"Can't you do it? I may puke." I pressed my head against the soft sheets, laying backwards as Claire stood.

"Here, I'll place your hair into a bun and then we both can walk outside. Maybe you need some fresh air."

"I just need a short nap." I closed my eyes as the girl sighed. Then she tapped my leg as I looked over at her. She was holding a brush and a hair-tie in her hand.

"Lets go Torres, we have to be downstairs soon."

"Just.." I waved the girl away, closing my eyes once more. Conrad had indeed went back to L.A. a few days ago, and he wasn't happy about it either. Mackenzie was scared to sleep in their house alone. So instead of her staying over with us, Alex let her babysit the pups, until last night that is. I'm not sure how the talk with Conrad went about Mackenzie, he was gone the next day before I could ask him, and Alex didn't say a thing.

"Mitchie, come on." Claire had lifted me up, as I sat, swaying slightly as she began doing my hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza tonight, my treat."

"No thanks. I can survive hotel food."

"Mitchie." Claire pulled away, I guess to stare at her work before she lowered herself on the floor in front of me. She cupped my hands, "please, I don't bite I promise."

"No." I informed her before I stood. Everyone was heading downstairs and I had to make sure I knew where our starting point was. Claire followed me and the group downstairs before Joanne spoke some more. I laid my head on Stella's shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." The girl suggested as I disagreed. I didn't come hundreds of miles to just sit out on the regional's. Our name was announced, and I quickly stood straight, trying to scan the room for a towel or something. Joanne had one over her shoulder, so as we strolled past her I grabbed it, wiping my face before tossing it back. It was show time.

….. … …. … ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. …

Alex's P.O.V

I was home, or at my parents house, go figure. Max was working the register, which was a mistake, and Justin and Harper met me not too long ago. We were sipping on shakes talking before I heard a familiar voice. It was Michelle, she was ordering something off the menu, which is what people do I guess.

"So Harper, I was thinking that maybe one day this weekend we could hang out, just me and you…like the old times." Justin was already out of his seat helping my dad in the back when we began talking on what he said were 'girl problems.'

"Sure. You name the time and the place." Even though my friend was pushing on three months, she seemed to be growing out of her clothes faster then any normal pregnant person I've seen.

"Tomorrow, noon, my place."

"It's a date." She giggled, as Michelle glanced over at us. She had a wrapped bag in her hand, as she steeped over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my swivel chair her way.

"I found this in the gym this morning. I was wondering if…"

"Thanks." I pulled the silver object from Michelle's hand, staring at it intently.

"Is that Mitchie's?" Harper asked, trying to look into my hand. Now I usually don't try to make sense out of a lot of things, and everyone knows that about me, but why would Mitchie's ring be…

"In the gym?" I asked.

"In the locker room to be exact. I thought it was weird for a Saturday but…," Michelle shrugged, waving goodbye to me and Harper before she made her way towards the double doors.

"Is Mitchie not wearing her ring?" Harper asked as I studied everything. I engraved Mitchie's ring, and yet this one didn't seem to have any words on it.

"I don't think its hers."

"Well that's good." Harper smiled. "Hey Max, another vanilla please."

"Harper," my brother sighed, "one more free refill and you may just break the Russo eating record. Slow down there. Surpassing my dad in an eating related sport is a no-no in this family."

All last night I tried calling Mitchie's phone but the stupid thing continued to tell me there was no service. How dare there be no service? I didn't see her off yesterday and she won't be back until Monday. I stood from my chair, holding onto Harper's shoulder.

"I'm going to go online to see the make and model of this, will you be okay here?"

"Yes. As long as I have more shakes," she poked the new glass with her finger as I ran up the stairs, and into the living room, searching for Max's computer. Upon spotting the now overly stickered laptop, I pulled it into my lap, opening it and typing in my brother's password, he's predictable. There on the inside of the ring were three numbers, added with a letter, all which I typed into the search engine, hoping something would come up.

….. …. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. … ….. ….. …. …. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

Once I landed flat onto the mat, the crowd cheered. I took my bow with the rest of the team and made it through the halls in search of a bathroom. I really did feel sick. It was a kind of sick I've never felt before, where nothing was hurting, but I was feeling sleepy, hot, and sticky all over the place. The closest bathroom was empty, decorated in yellows and reds. It wasn't eye catching at all. I splashed water onto my face, taking slow deep breaths before I pressed my back against the wall. I didn't want to sit out the finals which would be tomorrow for regional's if we made the cut, but I would if I continued feeling like this. After drying my face I made it into the hall where Christy, Claire's sister, was pulling out her hair-tie, letting her red hair fall against her face.

"Oh Mitchie, girl you stuck that landing." She squealed, walking over to me as I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I think I need some sleep. Hey is your phone working?" I asked, noticing she was holding it tightly in her grip.

"Yeah, why yours isn't?"

"Not when I call Alex. Can I?" She handed her phone over without a problem as I dialed the number I knew by heart. It rung maybe once or twice before Harper answered it.

"Mitchie Torres, why have you not been calling my friend? She's been worried sick."

"Please don't mention sick." I pressed my back against the nearest wall. "Where's Alex?"

"Upstairs, you need her?"

"Yes!" I nodded, as if the brunette could see me. She exchanged some words with someone as I heard running. I knew she wasn't darting up some stairs in her condition. But then I heard Max, and finally, Alex.

"Hello."

"Lexi its me, my phone doesn't work out here I guess," I shrugged.

"Well mine works fine here, just not when I'm calling you. I tried to see you off."

"Its okay, um….I feel really sick, so should I sit out the competition tomorrow?"

"You're sick?" Both Christy and Alex said in unison.

"I think so. I feel really dizzy. But besides that, I'm 50-50."

"Mitch you should try to get some sleep, and don't overwork yourself."

"I will but…"

"Mitch?"

I handed Christy her phone, holding onto my head as I held her shoulder. I swear if I wasn't so sure that I had a girlfriend I'd think I was pregnant.

"I think she'll have to call you back," Christy hung up the phone and helped me to the room. Inside was Stella writing a paper, and Claire dictating something to no one but herself. I laid on my bed, the one closest to the wall before closing my eyes.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Christy asked as Stella walked over to me.

"Mitch, do you need something to drink?" Her face had worried written all over it.

"Just sleep." I mumbled as she nodded. Claire looked over at me but didn't say a thing until her sister left the room. Stella was now finishing her work at the desk next to me.

"You should drink something. Or eat something. I have…" Claire went into a ramble about the things she brought with her, but I was too dazed to care. I didn't feel like myself, and just before I let myself fall to sleep I sat up.

"Claire, leave." I signaled towards the other room.

"What did I do?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing," I shook my head, standing to lead her over to the other door. "Come back when I'm awake." I didn't give her time to protest as I slid her over to the other side and locked the door. "Don't let anyone in until I wake."

"Sure thing Mitchie." Stella was the quiet type, and like me, she loved peace whenever it came.

"Night." I waved to her as she moved back over to her bed with her papers.

"Sweet dreams."

…. …. … …. …. …. … ….. …. ….. … ….

Alex's P.O.V

I ran down the house stairs and to the subshop faster then I ever thought I could.

"Something's wrong with Mitchie," I was barley out of breath as Harper stood, staring at me confused.

"What do you mean wrong?"

"She said she felt dizzy and then someone just hung up the phone. What if it was Claire?" I was panting wildly as my mom strolled over to me.

"Honey what's wrong?" She was studying my face.

"Nothing." I shook my head, before pulling Harper with me towards the front door. "This ring," I showed her the object again, "was ordered within the last week."

"How do you know?" Harper was skeptical.

"Because these rings finally made it up to this number from the manufacture. Something's up."

"And you think it has to deal with Claire?"

"Maybe." I nodded, pulling Harper along as we made it into my car. I didn't bother waiting a while longer to drive off, I just did so. I knew where I was going. As we passed green lights and many houses, I parked just outside of Conrad and Mackenzie's place.

"Um, so we're here to torture her?" Harper asked.

"No." I shook my head, leaving the car and running up to the house. The door was opened, like always, so I let myself in. Mackenzie was cleaning the dishes in the sink when I grabbed her arm and made her face me.

"Ow!" She yanked away before she noticed how pissed I must have looked.

"What do you know about this?" I showed her the ring as she grabbed it from me.

"Oh, um…I'm not suppose to tell you." Mackenzie slid the ring into her pocket before I pushed her against the sink.

"What is it for?"

"Ow, can't you trust me?"

"No," I shook my head, as she moaned in pain.

"Okay-okay…but Mitchie will kill me if I tell you." I released Mackenzie as she ran her fingers across her back.

"What's it for?"

"Its for something Mitchie is planning, and that's all I'm saying. I lost it in the gym and thought I was going to be dead for….she trusted it to Conrad, but he gave it to me and I lost it. Thanks for bringing it back."

"And you just think I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You do or you don't," Mackenzie shrugged before I pulled her arm into my hand. "What is Claire up to?"

"I don't know," the girl yanked away. "Alex I DON'T talk to her anymore."

"Then what do you know about things that Claire would do? Because if Mitchie gets hurt, you're going to get hurt."

"Ugh," Mackenzie looked down at the floor before sighing. "Alex, you have to believe me, I don't know anything about what Claire did or is planning on doing if anything. I…I'm working on trying to be with Conrad, I can't…."

"TELL ME!"

"What do you want to know? Something I don't? Look…Claire hasn't said anything about you and Mitchie since the last time I was here. She doesn't trust me, and it's a good thing too because I'm not her friend anymore."

"Listen to me. You've had our trust before, and you lost it. You gained it with Mitchie and you lost it. If you know anything about Claire or…"

"Huh," Mackenzie ran her fingers off on a nearby towel. Staring at me before she pulled the ring from her pocket again. "Mitchie gave Conrad this ring, Claire saw it, and so she said something but I couldn't hear her. Conrad gave it to me for the day and when I went into the locker room Claire tried taking it from me. It wasn't anything big, but she told me that she was over Mitchie, but she still wasn't over you having her. There just words Alex. What can she do?"

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"There just words. You don't think she'd hurt Mitchie do you?" Mackenzie was staring at me, hoping I'd say anything. I grabbed the ring from the girl's hand, and made it towards the front door. "I have her number if you want to call her."

"I thought you didn't talk to her anymore?"

"I don't," Mackenzie shook her head, "but her number is still the same."

… ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. … ….. … … ….. …. …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Hey, Mitch, hey…," I felt my arm getting tapped a few times before I opened my eyes. It was Stella, pointing at the hotel door. "We have to go down for dinner, that, and the team wants to come into the room. Are you feeling okay?" I did actually feel a bit better. I nodded, sitting up as she opened the room door. Joanne stood in the hall with the other girls before saying something to me. I didn't pay much attention to anything until she left.

"I can bring you something up if you like." Stella began to move her things around the room as it cleared out.

"Um, just some fruit maybe." I pressed my back into the headboard as Claire knocked on the door, peeking inside.

"I'll go down for the both of you." Those words caused me and Stella to giggle before the blonde next to me stood up.

"No thanks Claire. I think I can manage my own food handling, and you…well…you shouldn't say 'go down,' for awhile." Stella left the room as the girl walked in over to me, sitting at the foot-end of the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," I shrugged, rubbing my hands through my frizzy hair. "Much better then earlier. Maybe I siked myself up for the routine."

"Maybe," Claire shrugged, before she crawled onto the floor. I couldn't see her until she tossed magazines onto the bed. "Tomorrow you and I must eat dinner together. At one of these places." She crawled halfway towards me before showing me the different pages in the magazines. "This one looks awesome."

"I'm not having dinner with you."

"What if we take the rest of the girls on the team? I mean if it'll make you feel better."

"I think I'm good here." After a few minutes of magazine flipping, Stella was back with two other team members carrying trays.

"I bought mixed fruit, and bread, and crackers, oh and these bagel things." Stella handed me one tray as I glanced over everything.

"Is this dinner or breakfast?"

"I just thought you needed something light." Stella sat next to me on the bed before the other girls began talking amongst themselves. I began picking at the fruit on my tray, before taking a few bites here and there. I wondered if Alex was worried about me.

"Can I use someone's phone?" My question was answered by everyone handing over their devices before I giggled, scooping one up and calling Alex. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. I wondered why it didn't go through.

"Sometimes my phone sucks." Claire told me as I nodded, getting ready to grab another one when I saw the screen lighting up. No music played, but the number was indeed Alex. I slid the small lock button over, pressing the phone against my ear.

"Hey Lexi." I smiled. The other side was quiet for a few seconds. "Hello?"

"Mitchie?" Alex seemed to be shocked that I was the one answering her.

"Uh-yeah…I just called." I told her.

"I um…wha..okay..," I could imagine her shaking her head and wondering why in the world I'd be using Claire's phone. Wait, she didn't know it was Claire's phone.

"I'm just using one of the girl's phones, I still don't think mine is working. I'm sorry about earlier. I kind of blanked out, or something similar to that."

"Uh-huh."

"Alex are you okay?" It was funny that I was the one asking that, when just earlier I was the one sick as a cow, falling all over the place and what not.

"Yeah. Mitch…I'm glad to know you're okay."

"That's it?" I asked, before I reached over onto Stella's tray, grabbing a small orange juice. She tried to hog them all for herself. Not on my watch. More girls came into the room, followed by the coach, causing the noise to go up a few notches. "Alex?"

"I'm…what's going on there?"

"The girls came back from dinner. Oh, how's the dogs?"

"Good, I guess."

"….wait, did you know I called?" I moved from the bed and into the bathroom, closing the door. There were clothes all over the floor from each girl and towels spread all over the place. I kicked a few things over into the corner.

"Actually, I was calling Claire."

"What, why? How?" I was shaking my head, listening into the phone for every word. Alex sighed deeply as I heard Harper say something, but it was too low for me to understand.

"Mackenzie gave me her number because Michelle found something in the gym room…"

"Hold on, what?" I felt that queasiness once again. I sat against the floor. Alex sighed into the phone. "Tell me everything, but say it slow enough for me to understand."

"Okay. Michelle came to the subshop handing me a ring. More like an engagement ring but its not like she was giving it to me. She said she found it, and I don't know how she thought it was mine but…"

"Alex stop." I pulled the phone away, sighing deeply. "We can talk about it when I get back. I don't think I can understand this over the phone." Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "In a minute." I told whoever it was. "You said you called to talk to Claire, why?"

"That's part of my long story."

"O-kay, I…um. I…I have to go."

"So you don't want me to tell you why I called the girl?"

"I'm confused as to why you have her number. Why you're calling her phone. Why you're talking to Michelle…it's a lot and I have to focus for tomorrow so..I'll call you Monday."

"Wait, so you're not going to call me tomorrow?"

"Love you Lexi." I hung up the phone, standing and opening the bathroom door. Some girl, who's the awkward chick of our team, rushed in, checking her makeup. I made it back over to the bed, handing Claire her phone without saying a word and grabbing my orange juice. I sipped on it, before deciding I wasn't thirty.

"Joanne," I rose my hand as if I was in class. "I'm going for a walk." After I was given the okay by the coach Claire tried to follow me but I insisted she stayed where she was. The hallways were still crowded with members from other teams, talking about the routines they did earlier in the day. Once outside, I took in the fresh air when that dizzy feeling hit me all over again. It was still better then it was yesterday and earlier. I slowly walked around the building, trying to think of something other then Alex's confused story she was telling me, and Claire's willingness to follow me around everywhere. I had my arms crossed, kicking a small pebble before I spotted a 24-hour ice-cream shop. I missed the old ice-cream place back home. I haven't been there in forever, but decided a substitute flavor would have to surface. The place was packed, even at ten at night it was busy.

"Um, a vanilla waffle cone." I said to the guy behind the counter before I smiled. "You work here?"

"I uh," he looked up at me before running past the counter and hugging me tight. "I missed you." He began jumping up and down as I held onto him.

"I missed you too. Sort of." I giggled, as we both pulled back. He went back to his work station.

"This is free on me. Hey, can you meet me in ten for the start of my break?"

"Sure." I nodded, moving over to one of the turning stools, sitting and waiting for the boy to finish. I couldn't believe that after almost two and a half years I was face to face with my old boyfriend. And I use this term lightly because I never truly had a connection with him. He was just the guy I tried to force myself into dating because I didn't believe I liked my best friend. When Alex found out she flipped, and confessed all these feelings for me and I only pressed on with my relationship more. Then after a while we went into this playful flirting stage, Alex and I, and Shane was gone. Just as fast as he came. That and he wouldn't stop talking about certain subjects that I do not wish to rename. I was freaking fifteen, the boy should have had more control over himself.

….. … … …. … ….. ….. … ….. …. … …

Alex's P.O.V

Harper and I sat at Justin's place, staring at one another blankly.

"She answered Claire's phone?" My best friend was almost as shocked as I was when I nodded. What in the freaking world was up with Mitchie. This was her second time hanging up on me today.

"I can't just sit here and not do anything." I kicked the small table in front of me.

"Alex you don't have much of a choice. We just have to sit it out until Monday."

"I can't just sit it out." I stood, pacing around the living room as my brother walked over from the kitchen.

"Maybe Mitchie just doesn't want anything misconstrued and wants to speak to you personally before either one of you start having ideas about things."

"Justin," I faced my brother, "my mind, is already thinking things." I began pacing faster as Harper ran her finger across her stomach. The house was a bit warm today, not the usual for my brother's place.

"Look. Mitchie.." Before Justin could continue I faced him, crossing my arms and not showing him any mercy.

"She told me she'd talk to me Monday. She's not calling tomorrow and she's with Claire. I CAN'T CALM DOWN." I was making myself mad I admit, but Mitchie wasn't making it any better. I swear sometimes she drives me insane. I opened the front door, looked out, closed it, and began pacing again.

"Harper. Help your friend before she destroys my house." Justin left the living room as my friend stood.

"Alex, I'm sure nothing is going to happen to Mitchie. You can trust her, and her word. Do you not believe that?"

"I do," I sighed.

"I mean, the way you said Michelle gave you an engagement ring," Harper began to chuckle as I shot her an evil look. "I'm just saying." She lifted her hands into the air before sitting back down. I took in a few deep breaths before walking over and sitting next to her.

"You want to know something I don't get?" I asked as Harper faced me.

"What?"

"Claire now has my phone number. Why didn't Mitchie think of that?"

"I don't know."

"I… this ring." I lifted it, before Harper grabbed it from me.

"Don't ask Mitchie about this. At least Mackenzie told the trust about one thing."

"How do you know? Why would Mitchie get another ring, identical to ours made? Why?"

"Alex. Just because."

"So you know something I don't either?" I asked, before she nodded. Justin walked back into the room, handing us some popcorn and drinks. Harper smiled at my brother and it was weird to see them all couple like, which I didn't know why at that moment.

"When are you going to tell me if you're having a boy or a girl?" I asked as Harper faced me.

"When we have our baby shower."

"That's too late." I grabbed a handful of popcorn, still thinking about Mitchie, but trying my best not to.

"Well, that's when Justin is going to find out, and my family and…."

"Finkels?" I asked as Harper nodded. "I continue to forget how screwed up this kid is going to be." I jokingly laugh as Harper shrug and nod.

"Maybe." She told me as I giggled.

…. … … ….. ….. ….. …. ….. … …. …. ….. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

Shane, my ex-boyfriend, who I only dated for maybe a few months, walked over to me with a smile.

"I haven't seen you since you dumped me." He said, staring at me scooping my ice-cream onto my finger.

"Yeah. I guess so. I can't believe you moved so far away from Waverly."

"I had to. There was nothing left for me there, you know?"

"I guess." I began swinging my feet. I wasn't as dizzy sitting down as I was standing up.

"You're still a cheerleader I see." He was smiling at me, pointing to my outfit as I nodded. I forgot that I didn't change, which meant that tonight I'd have to wash the uniform by hand for tomorrow's routine. "That's hot."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"So, I don't see your best friend here." He gazed around the shop as I nodded.

"No, she's at home. She's not really my best friend anymore."

"Really?" He smiled, "That's too bad."

"I mean that saying she's more. We're…" I rose my hand without saying a word. Shane was still smiling, but it wasn't as bright anymore when he saw my ring.

"So you're engaged to Alex Russo huh?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Since when did they allow gays to marry in Waverly? Not saying I'm against it." He glanced over his shoulder, waving someone over as I lowered my ice-cream, almost touching the table.

"Uh. Forever. You're lucky I'm not offended."

"I didn't expect you to be." Another guy walked over, a co-worker, since he had an identical multicolored uniform on. "This is Rex, my best friend, and you see that chick over there," he signaled to a girl that just walked into the place. "That's Taylor, his right hand girl." I didn't get why he was telling me this. I only nodded, before going back to the vanilla cone before me. "I on the other hand, had two many girlfriends after you. None quite worked out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Rex, this is the girl I turned gay." Shane signaled over to me as his buddy looked at me up and down before laughing.

"Damn man. You lost one hot girl. Dumb ass." Rex was loud when he spoke, and he had a deep voice as well. He walked off, and over to his girlfriend Taylor.

"Wow. You're telling people you turned me gay?" I asked, finally biting into the cone.

"Its not really that. I mean. I told them I turned you gay, and that soon enough your now…fiancé? Will turn you straight." He nodded to himself as I finally giggled.

"Yeah, right. Did you have anything more to say because I have to head back." Shane bit on the inside of his jaw before shaking his head.

"But I would want to hang out a little bit more while you're in town. I get off in an hour."

"I can't." I shook my head, finally standing.

"Why not? I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind."

"Actually, she would. And I was never good at going out to places with you."

"Don't be a spoil sport." Shane began following me to the front door as I stopped and faced him. We connected eyes, and just as always, his were ice-cold, and lifeless.

"Sorry to spoil your game but I can't." I shrugged leaving out the place, tossing the end of my cone into the trash as Shane followed me out.

"Please. Come on, for one hour. I promise I don't bite."

"Isn't your break over?"

"Okay, thirty minutes. I live just down the block there?"

"And what do you expect to accomplish?" I shook my head, as he shrugged.

"I just want to hang."

"Your eyes tell me differently." I was still gazing at him as he shrugged.

"Mitchie." I looked behind me to spot Claire running over. "Late night ice-cream? You should of invited all of us." The entire squad was running across the street as I shook my head.

"You can bring your squad." Shane suggested as I looked away.

"Sorry. I have to go." And as everyone else went in for ice-cream, I went back to the hotel. Boy did I have a lot to tell Alex.

**I can't wait until Selena Gomez tickets go on sale. Anyway, my cousins are so freaking annoying, my family is driving me insane. Writing is so awesome. I have some good stuff coming up in this story, and I guess cute moments will be coming shortly. My one shots seems to be sucking the cute out though. Anyway, I made this longer for an amazing reviewer, you know who you are. But the chapter is for all of you.**


	16. Hijacked

**I would like you guys to know that after this chapter, cute shall come back into the story. I'll be doing another thank you to all you guys soon. Okay, enjoy. Also if you're following me on YouTube, you can see my other stories that I have exclusively on there. 'No One Knows,' as well as 'Under Control.' Now enjoy this chapter.**

**Also I'm so sorry for not updating, I was updating the stuff on YouTube and the days outside was amazing and family oriented so I was a bit busy. I'm back in action, ready fro some smexy one shots, and I have no idea why. I think my 'Under Control' series is getting to me, I keep it edited for YouTube. It will be here and more lengthy in a few weeks when I get the time to write more. School is out in five weeks, I'm excited. Also, I'm graduating next year but all my classes will be done this year, life is about to get real.**

"Come on girls, get ready to line up on the mat." Yesterday our squad came in third place, which bumped us up into the finals today. Joanne was checking our uniforms and hair to make sure we were regulation. I felt a lot better since the small walk I did last night. Shane, the boy from the ice-cream shop, and like I said before, my ex, was in the audience. He conned some guy into giving him his ticket for a couple of free ice-cream cones after the competition.

"Mitchie come here." Claire tugged me out of line and over towards her as I shook my head.

"Yeah?"

"Your skirt." She began to pull at the hem of my skirt as I watched her, just before Joanne called us to get back in line. After everything was said and done, music began to blare into the air. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and breathing out.

"This is just step one girls," Joanne called out to us. "Lets make it count." I knew it would be hard to go from third place to first, but the top five spots could go to State, and I didn't mind how bad we would do, as long as we were good enough for those top spots. "Mitchie."

"Yes?" I faced the coach.

"Claire is going to be your spotter." I looked behind me at the girl before Joanne switched our places. "Claire, don't let her fall."

"Got it." The girl nodded, before the music on the mat outside stopped and we stood backstage getting ready to run out. I heard our squad announcements before everyone marched out and I followed the girls in front of me. I was at the very end, with Claire just behind me. "Keep focused Torres." Claire poked my side as I gazed back at her.

"I will. Just…don't do that." Our music began to echo into the stands as our entire team lowered our heads. I could feel the beat under me, shaking the mat as if the stereos were below it. The front of the group would be going first, doing a few back flips to get out of our way. I sighed, lifting my head and raising my arms into the air. It was time to cheer.

…. ….. ….. ….. … … ….. ….. ….. ….. …. … …

Alex's P.O.V

It was Sunday morning and I was laying against the floor with Coco and Roger rolling around me. I was in the kitchen, staring at the ceiling, wondering if Mitchie was serious about not calling me today. I was going to call Claire back last night but that would only anger me, so I didn't. The sun was bright, shining against the steel appliances, blinding me halfway when I stared into them.

"Coco," I mumbled, reaching for the dog, "go wake Harper." Of course the dog didn't move. I finally sat up, opening the fridge with the top end of my gymshoe, staring inside for something to eat. Roger began nudging his nose against one of the baskets before I stood. Was I seriously this lost without Mitchie? She was barley gone for an entire weekend and I was missing her like crazy.

"Har-per. Lets go out for breakfast." I called out to my friend who I was sure was still sleep on the couch. Nothing was heard from the other room so I made it that way, closing the fridge. "I need something to eat." I gazed down at the girl. She was awake, but still yawning. "Breakfast is on me."

"Um-hum." She nodded.

"I don't think I'm going to class tomorrow. I'm too excited, yet really ready to talk with Mitchie."

"About what?"

"That ring. Claire, Michelle…yeah that's pretty much it." I was about to leave the room with Harper set up.

"Alex listen to me, that ring has nothing to do with you until you need to know. Which isn't today, tomorrow, or any time soon."

"I can't believe you guys are keeping secrets from me." I crossed my arms, walking over to sit next to the girl.

"Its not like it's a bad secret. Some secrets are meant to be kept, if you hadn't already known that already."

"I just….Conrad is coming back Tuesday, but we still have issues with Mackenzie because of the entire thing she told Mitchie. I swear our lives are worst then a soap opera."

"Wait, what about Mackenzie?" Harper was running her fingers through her hair, staring at me as I sighed. There is just way too much going on in our lives.

"Mackenzie told Mitchie about how she felt a few months ago. About me. She was going around letting me worry so much about Claire when she actually had feelings for me. Harper," I shook my head, "the girl practically told me that if she wasn't dating her boyfriend…well you get the picture."

"No I don't. What else did she say?" Harper was smiling as if she wanted to hear what Mackenzie was telling me. I'm sure she didn't tell Mitchie that much, but I made sure Mitchie knew about it, I just didn't say everything Mackenzie said. Ugh, my life.

"She told me at that moment, in the kitchen, after I practically asked Mitchie to marry me the day before, that she wanted to kiss me. And if she didn't think I was strong enough to knock the crap out of her that she'd hem me up against the fridge. Harper, I was horrified." I shook my head as laughter filled the air, and it wasn't from me.

"She basically said she wanted to have her way with you." The tears in the girl's eyes were purely laughter tears. I wanted to smack her, not in a mean way, but in a 'she should shut up,' way.

"She told me that when her and Conrad went back to L.A. she had to go to therapy or some crap. She wanted to make her and Conrad work. But tell me why Conrad knew that Mackenzie liked me."

"What? He did?"

"Yeah, he did. But he said he trusted her enough, and trusted me enough to know that nothing was going to happen. He didn't want me to hate her like I hated Claire, and I guess I understand that."

"And now you two live next door to each other." Harper stood from the couch, "priceless."

"Complicated." I mumbled.

"Well we should talk about more of this over food. I need something to eat, preferably pancakes. Come on."

…. …. … … … ….. … … … … ….. … ….. … …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

I had Claire holding onto my waist when I finally landed against the mat and the music stopped. Cheers echoed in the air and I turned around to hug the girl. When I pulled away the entire squad went into a hug before we ran backstage. We had a few more teams performing so we just had to relax.

"You killed it!" Stella ran over telling me, jumping in her uniform before she tapped someone's shoulder to her left. I didn't know the person so I only giggled until Stella fell into my arms hugging me. "We have to come in second."

"Or stay on record with third." Claire walked over, holding an ice-pack against her left hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she sat in front of me nodding.

"You were just too hot to handle." She began giggling as Stella moved back, rolling her eyes.

"Cool down there." She told the girl across from me. "Don't want to get burned." As the two looked between each other, Joanne carried our score cards over. Her words were filling the air as she announced who had more attention on the mat from the judges, who messed up, and our overall score. I was surprised we did so well considering I almost fell when I had to do a back flip from two girl's hands and onto the mat below. Claire was my spotter, and she actually did a good job, guarding my body from falling onto the ground and possibly getting bruised.

"I know her." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Shane, pointing at me to a guard. I made it over to him, giving the guy the okay to let him in. "You did amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you came. You hate cheerleading."

"Yeah," he nodded, "that's true. But I couldn't miss up a chance on that little routine you were doing. It was hot."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes, leading the boy over to the group to introduce him. He knew Claire, she had been my friend once before during freshmen year, and sophomore year when I was dating him. "Coach Joanne." I signaled the woman to come over as she looked the boy up and down, before she gave me a thumbs up.

"So, since you're leaving tonight. Do you want to…you know, hang out. Please?"

"I can't. I have to pack and…"

"Please," he placed his hand between mine as I quickly pulled back.

"Hey you." Stella ran over, her short stature could have been laughable at that moment. "Don't hit on her, she's engaged."

"I know. Backing off now." Shane rose his hands to show her he was leaving me alone.

"I'm watching you." She used her fingers to signal from herself to him before she rejoined the group.

"Okay. How about a small shake break. They have a place just outside of the hotel. Please?"

"Okay. Fine." I shook my head.

"I'll go with you guys." Claire must have been listening to us because she was over to where we were in no time.

"I just…okay." Shane began trailing forward as Stella spotted us leaving and called out to me. I told her she could come too, and we had to be back before the last three teams were done.

…. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….

Alex's P.O.V

Harper sat across from me in the pancake house. She was on her second plate of blueberry pancakes, while I poked at my waffles and eggs. The atmosphere was very calming. The windows were large, the walls brown, and the tables and other things were 80s themed.

"So, how did you react?" Harper was getting a kick out of hearing things about Mackenzie. Apparently, she enjoyed hating the girl just as much as I did.

"Harper, lets talk about something else. Like you and my brother, and that doomed Russo/Finkle baby." I signaled to her belly as she rolled her eyes.

"Little Justin Jr. is going to live through…"

"It's a boy?" I smiled, my eyes possibly getting wide as Harper shook her head.

"No, I meant…girls can be called a Justin. Jr as well."

"No way Harper, it's a boy." I shook my head numerous times before she sipped on her orange juice.

"Its not a boy."

"I'll make sure to tell your son you called him a girl."

"Alex, just drop it." Harper wasn't mad, but I knew she was doing her best to keep the gender a secret. But to me it felt like she slipped and spilled her guts big time.

"Okay, but I'm going to buy blue things for that baby shower of yours."

"Alex, knock it off." Harper waved her fork at me, as I nodded.

"Check, don't talk about your son. Got'cha."

"Fine Alex, it's a boy. But don't tell your mom, your dad, or anybody else, got it?"

"Yup," I nodded, finally happy enough to eat.

…. …. …. ….. ….. … ….. …. … …. … ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

Stella and I walked side by side as Shane and Claire followed behind us. We were heading back to the hotel with shakes in our hand, hoping the last team was either performing or about to perform. We pushed past the crowd in the lobby, moved through the empty hotel hallways, and made it to the back of the performance area.

"Sorry Shane, no boys allowed anymore." I told him, waving goodbye as he frowned.

"Mitch, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you. With your little friends following." He looked between the two girls as I shrugged.

"Its not like anything is going to change between us. Besides you live here, I live a thousand miles away, everything happens for a reason." I paced myself backwards before following Stella back into the room where our team was huddled. They were getting ready to run back out onto the mat for the final scores. There were ten teams in all for finals, and we were hoping to be in the top five.

"Where did you guys go?" A redheaded Christy asked, before she waved at us. "Lets go, we have to get ready for the award ceremony." Everyone ran out onto the mat, standing behind our coaches just before a loud bell rung out into the air. The room grew quiet. I still had my shake in my hand, sipping on it as girls from the other teams focused on me. I wasn't going to toss it out, I had just got it. As the judges began saying some stuff into their microphones I felt Stella nudge me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at her. Her bright bleached blonde hair was starting to fall over her eyes.

"What place do you want us to get?"

"I don't know, first would be nice." I nodded, before tilting my head, "by second is still good. Placing at all is perfect for me, so…" I sipped on my shake once more, barley paying attention to the 'aws' and 'boos' from the stands. Our team still hadn't been called, and there were three trophies left. My mind went to Alex when I spotted some girl in the stands move across some boy and his spiky hair. Maybe I was a bit harsh on her last night, I could of let her explain some things over the phone so I wouldn't have to hear about it tomorrow.

"Mitchie," Stella whispered as I faced her one last time. "There's only first place left."

"Oh," I nodded. Now if Alex did indeed find that ring that I was saving for her special engraved gift, then…Conrad would have to have given it to her. But, maybe he lost it and that's how Michelle got it. No, because Michelle was…I don't know.

"Waverly's Tribeca Prep!" The announcer screeched when he said our team name. I glanced around a few times before smiling, barley jumping with joy with my team as they ran to grab the trophy. Claire pulled me over towards her as I tried catching my balance. The group cheered, the audience cheered, and the announcer said a few more things before the entire thing was over. I finally had a chance to toss my drink into the trash.

"So, we need to celebrate." Claire screamed into the air as the team chanted with her. I was going back to my room to back. I was ready to go home. I missed Alex. It may not have seemed as if I missed her, but hell, leaving her made me sick. At first I thought someone on the team was trying to poison me, which I wouldn't put it past Claire, but apparently she's acting like a friend. She hasn't hit on me once, she hasn't said anything remotely out of character for herself, but I still didn't trust her. I just didn't.

The team made it back into out rooms before I began placing clothes into the bag, one after the other as Stella hopped on the hotel bed.

"We won, we won, we shot the BB-gun. They lost, they lost, they ate our applesauce."

"Um, Little Blondie," I waved my hand into the air. "I don't think we have money to pay for a bed if you break it."

"Don't worry Mitch, its not like I'm fat."

"Yeah but Stella…." I stood, watching her jump between the five beds all lined in a row. At this rate, either the bed was going to break or she was going to hurt herself. I felt as if I was her big sister and she wasn't listening to me at all. "Stella!"

"Join me!" She chanted before other girls hopped onto the bed. They were passing each other like cars on the expressway, just seconds away from a crash. I rolled my eyes, standing up to join them before I noticed my phone wasn't on the nightstand. I moved over to the first bed, which was mine, looking over the floor and sheets for any sign of it.

"Watch out!" One girl shouted, as I moved before she hopped the other way.

"Did any of you see my phone?" I pulled open a few drawers, shifted through my suitcase, and even turned shoes upside down. "Guys." No one was answering me, they were all giggling and jumping, and moving about between one another. I didn't notice Claire or the coach in the room, and actually…I hadn't noticed Riley either. I moved into the adjacent room, it was empty.

"Riley!" I pushed the bathroom door open, but no one was there. "Claire!" I moved into the hall, but there was barley any room to move. Girls from other teams were crowding the place. "Guys!"

"Mitchie," Joanne, the coach, tapped my shoulder. I didn't even catch her among the crowd.

"Hey, have you see Claire or Riley?" I asked as she nodded.

"They said they were heading to the fountain out back."

"Okay, thanks." I did my best to make it through the bouncing girls. The proud mothers, the furious ones as well, before I found the back door. I made my way out, scanning the area for sign of either the dark haired girl, or the brunette. I spotted Riley first, leaning against a tree that was one of many that circled the fountain.

"Hey Riley." I waved to the girl, walking over to her before she gave me a faint smile.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you glad we won first place?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes barley locking with mine. "I shouldn't of gave up captain though."

"I'm sorry." I told her as she bit her bottom lip.

"Its just, Claire wanted to be the captain so bad. Its her senior year you know."

"Isn't this your last year as well?"

"No," she shook her head, "Next year. I've taken classes with you but don't forget Mitchie, that's because I'm just as smart."

"Whatever," I giggled, staring into the fountain in front of me. It was beautiful. The outside was made out of white marble, while the inside held a gray stone of some sort. Coins glistened at the bottom as the water fell perfect to the sides of the round bowls on the inside of it.

"Question," I tapped Riley's arm.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my phone?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Oh, have you seen Claire?"

"Nope."

…. … … …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …

Alex's P.O.V

It was the end of the day, finally, because I was getting Mitchie back tomorrow. She hadn't called. Harper and I were at my parents place with Max and Justin, eating dinner just before a knock came to the door.

"I got it." My mom did anything to leave the table and avoid talking about how her and my dad met, and I didn't quite care for the story either. "Mr. and Mrs. Torres." My mom waved the adults in as I turned to face the two of them. Connie still seemed the same, like she was walking around with false hope in her stomach or something. Chris, Mitchie's dad, quickly glanced at me before walking over.

"Alex can we talk?" He asked as I rose my eyebrow. I was in the middle of eating a chicken leg. "Please." He signaled towards the living room just feet away. I placed my fork onto my plate and followed him. Connie had joined us, her hand grazing over her stomach carefully.

"Did Mitchie call you?" Her mom's voice was panicked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked as her dad focused on me confused.

"We called and she didn't answer, and then we got a text." Chris pulled his phone from his pocket, searching through it a few times before he handed it to me.

"What am I looking at?" I asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Connie was staring at me as if I was suppose to know what some blurred picture was.

"Did Mitchie actually send it?" I searched for the number, it seemed to be hers. What in the world would she be doing sending a blank picture to her parents. "Guys you're freaking out about nothing.

"And this." Her dad grabbed the phone to show me a text.

_I need to get out of this. ~ Mitchie_

"Out of what?" I asked as they both shrugged.

"And you're telling us you know nothing about this?" Connie was the only one looking at me now.

"No," I shook my head, "its nothing but gibberish, you can ask her tomorrow." At that moment another text came in.

_When I get back to Waverly, I want her to stay away from me. ~ Mitchie_

"Her who?" Chris asked.

"That doesn't sound like Mitchie." I shook my head, before Chris asked for my phone. I handed it to him as he looked through my calls. Don't ask why he was so paranoid or why I let him and his wife practically search my phone, but I did. Besides, everything that needed to be hidden was password locked. Then one by one all at once, all three of our phones began to buzz. Mine read…

_I can't do this anymore. Its over ~ Baby_

Chris's read, _She'll hate me ~Mitchie_

And Connie's read, _I just want to be loved mama, but not by her ~Mitchie_

I choked out a laugh before both Connie and Chris focused on me. I knew this had to be some stupid joke that made no sense.

"Guys chill, maybe the team is playing some game on one another." I pulled my phone back in my hand. "It's weird that Mitchie's phone is getting a signal now though, because she told me she couldn't call from where she was. She used a friend's phone." I dialed the number that was sending messages but the only words that came through were, 'I'm sorry, the number you have reached is not in service, please hang up and try again.'

"Her phone is on isn't it Chris?" Connie asked her husband as he nodded.

"Guys I'm sure its just a game or something. Besides if Mitchie breaks up with me, I'll kill her." Apparently my joke didn't go over too well. "Guys, I'm kidding."

**I think I was having this mystery moment at the end. If it makes no sense now, hopefully it will next chapter. I'm ready for cuteness and smexy ness. Gosh I'm a dork.**

**A special request for you guys, or if you have some shall I say. If you have something you may want me to write, a pairing, a certain story or whatever, just ask in my mailbox or whatever they have on here. I've stayed away from certain stories because I didn't want some people to read them who didn't like them but I don't want to limit my writing, so just ask and I may choose your story for a one-shot.**

**And I'd like to say, that there was a very long inbox message that I received, or maybe it was a review, but whatever it was, that person told me that I was 'stupid' if I didn't think my writing was good, and I thank you for telling me that, because it made me smile. I want to push myself and I'm glad you and others give me that little shove that I need at times.**


	17. Bliss

**If you have questions about how come I haven't been updating, the answer is simple…I fell in love with my story on YouTube and I'm sorry for neglecting everything on here. I should be set to be back on fanfiction with my weekly updates in a few days. **

**I know I've been a bit M-I-A, missing in action, but I've been adjusting to summer life. Anyway, I'm thinking about getting a P.O. Box, just incase someone wants to write me a letter, a few people asked and so I thought about it and decided, why not give it a try. You can send whatever you want, hate mail if you hate my writing, pictures, whatever, I'll happily read it, yes, even if its hate mail. Anyway, back to the story, and Happy Birthday to me, may 25****th****, I'm 22, gosh.**

** I've been neglecting you guys, I'll admit that. Everyday I thought about updating and typed a little and still never posted. I want to finish this story, and I can see at least 30 more chapters on this, so I'll be getting my butt to it, I love you guys.**

** Five weeks of procrastination at its best. I'm sorry. (Mistakes will be correct in thought, lol.)**

Alex's P.O.V

___"Guys I'm sure its just a game or something. Besides if Mitchie breaks up with me, I'll kill her." Apparently my joke didn't go over too well. "Guys, I'm kidding."_

Last night was a bit awkward between Mitchie's parents and I. They were constantly asking me questions about her, as to why she wasn't answering her phone, why would she send such text messages to us and blah blah blah. After a while I just tuned them both out, before laughing and leaving them clueless. Harper was staying over at my place again.

"So Harper," she sat on the bed next to me. It was a little past three and Mitchie's bus would be back in Waverly shortly. "I'm glad you're staying awake with me."

"Barley," her raspy voice caused me to smile, running my fingers through her hair before I gave her permission to fall to sleep. Conrad had called me yesterday to tell me he'd be back in a few days. He wasn't quite over what Mackenzie did to him, and I doubt the girl was over what Mitchie did to her. FYI, I never thought Mitchie could push anyone off of a desk, but I guess it was Mackenzie's own fault.

"I wonder if I should pick her up." My words were but a silent lullaby to my best friend who was now slightly snoring by my side. "Thanks for listening Harper." I slid off the bed, walking into the hall to spot Coco and Roger standing guard at the base of the steps. "Um, what are you two doing?" I ask, as both puppies face me. I notice their ears up. "Is someone there?" I ask them without a word from the pups of course. I wander down the steps, spotting a shadow on the other side of the front door outside. I couldn't make out the figure. I paused in step, waiting for whoever it was to ring the bell or knock, they didn't. I could see them shifting on their feet, nervously pondering something I guess. Then, without further questioning I made it over to the door, knowing it was Mackenzie on the other end. I opened the door, letting the cool knob chill my fingers.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms as the girl bashfully shies away.

"I um, I can't sleep."

"So," I shrug, as the brunette rolls her eyes. "I…I can't be in that house alone. At least not tonight. Cant I stay over? Just for tonight?"

"No." I firmly state, getting ready to close the door as Mackenzie takes a step into the house.

"Please Alex. I hate sleeping alone."

"Fine," I faced the puppies. "Coco, Roger, you're on babysitting duty," I waved both the dogs towards Mackenzie as the ran happily towards her. "There you go," I smiled. "You aren't alone. Goodbye." And without another word, I closed the door, letting the ringing in my ear cease to exist before I decided to try to sleep. Even if it was for a few hours.

Mitchie's P.O.V

The bus ride home was insane. Not as insane as it was the one time when we got a flat tire in the middle of nowhere, but the kind of insane that actually drives everyone over the edge of insanity. I sat by myself in one of the middle seats. The rest of the team was spread out and speaking amongst one another. I had attempted to find my phone all last night, with no such luck, which sucked. I was going through my head and trying to remember the last place I had it, but all I could think about was that I had it in the hotel room. Claire was M-I-A, missing in action, for the remainder of the day yesterday, and then when she finally showed up, she only began packing her things.

Behind me was Stella, her blonde hair falling all over her face as she crawled onto her knees to look down at me. I smiled up at her before she handed me her phone. I guess here was attempt number one for today. I had called the Russo's, Alex, and even Harper, but no one answered.

"Maybe they're avoiding you." Stella smiled, grabbing her phone from me.

"I doubt it. Maybe Alex will just meet me at the bus stop."

"I'm sure she will." Stella fell back into her seat, as a ringing noise, which sounded a lot like my phone, because I had my own piano work as the ringer, echoed in the air. I stood up in the aisle. Walking past every seat before it went silent.

"Okay, you have five seconds to give me my phone." I crossed my arms as the bus hit a bump, making me crash against one of the cheerleaders. I regained balance. "Five," I counted aloud before a hand went into the air, and so did my phone. I stormed to the back seat, staring down at the smiling face before me. It was Christy, Claire's sister.

"You had my phone this entire time?"

"No, it was shoved into this seat."

"Hand it over," I extended my hand out to her as she quickly retreated once I had it."

"Well that's one mystery solved Scooby gang." I began walking back to my seat when Claire pulled on my arm. I fell next to her as she handed me a piece of paper. "What is it?" I asked confused.

"Just read it."

"Claire," I sighed, staring at the girl. "This doesn't mean we can hang out with each other, talk to each other or anything of that sort just because we're on the same team. I promised Alex I'd stay away from you."

"Maybe I'm there when I need to be." She crossed her arms as I rolled my eyes. I read the paper quickly, it was a form to become captain.

"I told you, I'm not going to be captain."

"Then you can be co-captain of the squad. I can't do it all alone." Claire pulled the paper back to herself as I stood to head back to my seat without another word. I could tell we were getting close to Waverly. Outside was staring to look familiar, buildings, cars, that one place Alex took me and acted as if she was lost. I happily sat close to the window, tracing words of buildings against the glass with my finger.

"Now remember students, classes are going on as normal. Either head directly home, or to school." Joanne was walking through the aisle, checking off each of our names as I pulled my bag close to me. My phone was dying, so calling Alex from it was out of the question, but I could see the reply messages. I attempted to open one but the phone shut off, and then the bus stopped. We were home. Slowly we crawled from the vehicle one by one, as I let little Stella go before me. Once on the sidewalk, most people dispersed, but I let my eyes scan the small crowd for Alex. I bit on my bottom lip hard, dropping my bag before I spotted Harper. She wasn't that big in the stomach and yet she was already walking like a pregnant woman.

"Harper!" I screamed, with a smile plastered across my cheeks. The brunette turned a few times before she laid eyes on me. She waved, talking to someone as I tried looking over a few people's shoulders. I bent down to grab my bag when I heard feet rushing my way, and before I could even look up completely, I felt a pair or arms pull me up and wrap me close. I smiled as I was lifted a few inches off the ground, Harper muttering… 'I missed you, I missed you.'

"I missed you too." I giggled, as she released me. "Where's Alex?" I asked, gazing around the almost now empty area.

"Oh. She's still at home sleeping. I think she had a rough night."

"She missed me again huh?" I asked as the girl nodded. I followed her to the car, pulling my bags along before placing them into the truck. "Well thanks for picking me up Harper. I see you're missing school because of me."

"That and morning sickness." She exclaimed.

"I'll drive." I pulled the keys from her fingers, letting the both of us climb into the car, before I felt safe enough to move out of the parking space. "So how was Waverly without me?" I asked happily.

"Honestly? It kind of sucked without the cheerleaders. The school seemed out of place without you guys."

"Glad we can make a difference." I turned a few corners, making it towards home in record time. The sky was slightly gray, but the weather was still fairly warm.

"So how did you guys do at nationals?"

"We place third, and then we won first place. Cheerleading is a hard and very complex and complicated sport."

"Remind me to never join." Harper seemed a bit different, although it didn't come across in her speech. I let her have her way with the radio, letting her flip through numerous channels only to find out she wanted to hear a song she passed up three times. "I'm sorry about the ring." Harper began, her pleading eyes trying to connect with mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now Alex knows that you have another ring. What if she asks about it?"

"I don't know." All day Sunday I was trying to not focus on the routine I had to do, then afterwards I had to find my phone. I barley had time to think about the problems Alex asked on the phone.

"Well you better think of something to say about that ring. I'm just glad you didn't have it engraved yet." Harper shut the radio off, sitting up more before sliding her shoulder over so that it could knock against mine. I was still driving. "Besides the ring, what's up with you answering Claire's phone?"

"Don't start Harper. I have to get the third degree from Alex, I don't want it from her as well."

"Remember what I told you," Harper's finger blocked my view of the road for a split second, "if you hurt my friend…."

"I know, I know, I won't I promise." I gave a faint genuine smile before Harper sat back in her seat.

"Lets just hope Alex is still asleep when we get there. You can be her little surprise."

… ….. ….. … ….. …. ….. ….. …..

Harper and I were home within minutes. I was actually just glad to smell the fresh air that I've come so accustomed to. I heard dogs barking so I happily ran up to the house to let Coco and Roger run into my arms, but the thing was, they weren't barking from my house. I slowly took a step back, glancing towards the backyard before I noticed a puppy in the window of Conrad's place. It was Roger, and he was barking madly trying to get my attention.

"Harper, what's my dog doing over there?" I asked, running to knock on the door as the girl shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe Alex sent them over there last night. I'll meet you inside."

My feet carried me up the steps to the house. I could feel my own body weight weighing me down, I was tired. I lifted my hand to knock on the door when it opened.

"Take them, they're driving me nuts." Mackenzie was shooing both my dogs away as I crossed my arms, staring at her intently.

"Why were they over here?"

"Alex sent them over. I couldn't sleep in here alone. But after last night, I think all bets are off." The girl smiled, trying to get me to laugh or something, but I couldn't get over her confessing her attraction to my girlfriend. I didn't say anything, I only began walking down the steps as the puppies followed. Once inside my own house I began smiling.

"There's no place like home!" I shouted as Harper shuffled from the kitchen.

"Cool it down in there Dorothy, some people are trying to sleep."

"Sorry. Come in Todos." I waved at the dogs as they began fighting over who got to jump into my arms first. Of course I decided to kneel, hugging them both tightly before I shushed them to calm down. I was going to sneak up on Alex in the room and wake her. The dogs stayed put as I tossed the car keys onto the end table as I made my away up the stairs. I can't really describe how being home made me feel, but I think over the weekend I realized something. I couldn't be without Alex and she couldn't be without me. She'd go stir crazy and I'd get sick, we'd both be a wreck. Once on the top floor I made it towards the room. Coco was sniffing around at my feet as Roger watched me from a distance. I opened the room door spotting my sleeping angle tangled up in the sheets she was sleeping on, or under, or, whatever. Alex had her eyes closed, one legs above the white thin sheet and one under it. Her eyes slightly twitching which meant she either knew I was home, she was faking like she was sleep, or she was about to wake up shortly. I climbed into bed, crawling over towards her as my hair began falling over my face. I really had to think this entire growing my hair scenario through. I laid next to Alex, smiling brightly before pushing her hair over to her left each. She wasn't a hard sleeper, so the fact that I brushed my fingers over her face without waking her was something new. I wondered if she was up all night, half asleep, half awake, wondering when exactly my bus would come in to the station.

"Lexi," I whispered, sliding into her lips. She was still asleep, so I kissed her gently, only to feel her hand fall against my face. She was kissing me harder then expected. I pulled back, opening my eyes before swatting at her. "That's what you get for pretending to be asleep." I sighed, kissing her nose before she sat up.

"I missed you way too much. Remind me to never let you go anywhere again." Alex forcefully crossed her arms as I pushed myself up to glance into her eyes.

"I can't promise that. We can't always be conjoined at the hip."

"Psh, says you." Her face was adorable, she had it all curled into knots with a look of disgust, as her arms stayed stiffly crossed together. I crawled into Alex's lap, kissing her lips while tugging at her arms. She smiled, trying not to give way too easily, but of course she did, wrapping her arms around me, before we were just embraced in a kiss. I loved the way being this close to her made me feel, as if we were always mean tot be like this, in each other's arms, and never apart. Neither dog dared to bark, but they were sitting on the floor, staring up at us. The only way I knew that is when Alex and I pulled slightly apart for air after a long embraced kiss, I glanced over to see the dogs, they were staring at us, mostly me.

"Creepy." Alex joked, but in some way I was kind of agreeing with her. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, but Alex refused to release me.

"Really guys? Save it for the honeymoon or something." Harper sat against the bed, and now I felt awkward. I was sitting in Alex's lap, wrapped up in her arms, facing her, while Harper sat next to us, giving me this awful stare.

"She's the one holding onto me." I tried signaling before Harper rose her eyebrow.

"Its not my fault I missed her so much."

Finally I plucked myself away from Alex before I dug in my pocket for my phone.

"Oh yeah, about that….," Alex took the device from me as I watched her.

"What?"

"We've been getting odd messages from this thing."

"Really? I haven't had it since…a day ago." I had to think back to when I lost it. Or, to make it sound more accurate, when someone stole it from my drawer.

"Well your parents were freaking out, so they came to me and started to freak out. It was a big freaking mess."

"Stop saying that."

"Or I could say fucking mess."

"No Alex," I shook my head, grabbing my phone back from her before placing it onto the charger. "We all should hang out today. Go to the mall or something. I've been missing my favorite ice-cream."

"I'm in." Harper rose her hand as if she was still in secondary school or something.

"I'll be wherever you are." Alex tapped her legs before Roger hopped up, thinking it was a cue to climb into her lap I suppose. He was acting friendly towards Alex.

"What did you do to my dog?" I asked, before she shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Um-hum." I nodded, before lifting Coco off the floor, rubbing her between her fur on her head before I noticed the sound of our front door opening.

"Who's that?" I guess Alex heard it too. I shrugged, walking out of the room and towards the top of the steps. It was Mackenzie.

"Don't you know how to knock? Or possibly ring a doorbell?"

"Yeah," she nodded, not taking another step.

"What do you want?"

"I…look I don't know anyone in this town besides people you guys don't want me talking to, so…I thought I could hang with you guys."

"What makes you think I'd ever forgive you for…"

"For what? Likening Alex? God Mitchie, I'm sorry okay…I can't control it."

"Whatever, you should leave." I placed Coco onto the floor as I spotted Alex stepping out of the room.

"No catfights now." Alex passed by me, making it down the stairs as I began to follow. Once we were on the bottom landing, I narrowed my eyes on the girl in front of us.

"If you can't control yourself…then that means you still have feelings for Alex. Which means you should leave before you see the end of my fist reach your face." I tilted my head before Alex stepped between us.

"Mitchie isn't a violent person, and honestly Mackenzie, you've came to the point where none of us can trust you."

"Then how come I've watched your dogs. Its not like I'm in love with you or something." The girl said those words a bit too loud for my liking. I stepped next to Alex.

"Just go, you're not making this any better on yourself, so just go."

"Fine. But I can't live in a town where no one talks to me. So if you guys can't trust me then…I'll just be talking back to Claire. At least she won't…." Mackenzie was cut off by me stepping up to her.

"If you talk back to Claire, then there is no doubt you'd still be against Alex and I being together." I shook my head as the girl stepped back.

"If you guys need time to build up your little egos, don't expect me to be here waiting. Conrad may need friends like you, but I'm done trying to fit in where I'm not wanted." Mackenzie took a good look at Alex, before she stormed out of the house, slamming the door right behind her.

"Well," Alex sighed, "that went perfectly."

"I'm not going to waste anymore breath on Mackenzie." I paced myself towards the front door, locking it as Harper once again, emerged to where Alex and I were. "So are we going out?" I asked as both girls nodded. "I need to change first. You should too Alex." I pulled the girl's hand into mine as she faced Harper before we passed by her, leaving her once again, alone.

"So where are we going?" Alex asks as I ignore her, before letting her go when we're in the room once again. "The room, nice view." She glanced around as I smirked, she was such a dork. Without hesitation I made it into the bathroom to turn on the shower, I didn't need another one today, but I decided, hey, why not.

"Lexi, come." I waved at her, as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Is this suppose to be one of those teasing things? Because you just got back so I doubt I can resist you." She was honestly trying to find a way out of following me, but I only continued to call to her until she stepped into the confined space. I closed and locked the door.

"Take off your clothes."

"Demanding are we now?" She asked before I rolled my eyes, tugging at the bottom rim of my shirt as I lifted it over my head, letting it fall to the floor before I struggled with my bottoms. "I like where this is going."

"Alex shush." I stumped my feet, pulling one piece of clothing off after the other as Alex stood there watching me, a smile gracing her face before I stood before her naked. "Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" She countered.

"Are you going to take off your clothes or what?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, still smiling. "I kind of like letting you boss me around, what do you want me to do now boss?"

"Take off your clothes." I said again, this time while stepping into the shower. The water felt amazingly warm against my back. I took in a breath of air before Alex stepped over to the shower door.

"I don't know, I kind of like just watching you."

"Get in here." I pulled Alex's hand off guard, letting her clothes collect water quickly before they began sticking to her. I smiled, sliding the shower glass closed as Alex fought with her shirt, finally.

"I'm getting bullied by some chick I barley even know," Alex began as I giggled, helping her tug at her shirt until it fell to the shower floor with a loud thud. Then, we worked on her pajama bottoms, me more so then her because she was swatting me away every time I touched her.

"Alex would you please behave?" Once she was just as naked as I was, she tried covering her body as if she was some shy girl who's never let me see her before.

"I don't want to do this you pervert." She smiled, before I ignored her, pressing our bodies together as her fingers slowly slid up against my waist, our lips fitting perfectly together as we kissed. I closed my eyes, letting the water drift across my body delicately, letting every inch of me begin to burn and tingle as Alex moved her fingers up my sides. Our breaths were slow and heavy, but each one came just as necessary as the last.

"I…missed….you," I whispered against Alex's lips, as she smiled.

"I know." Her voice caused me to shiver before I plucked myself from her grip, kissing her neck before she limply let her hands rest at my side. I kissed her again, this time working my way towards her collar bone, her breathing almost freezing me as I take notice of her every movement. Her body is like ecstasy against mine, the best feeling in the world, and it was all mine to have. I pressed my lips against her bare breast, letting a slight moan escape her as I shivered, her sounds were just as body numbing as her touch. I pressed my mouth against her stomach, letting myself guide my body to the beat only my skin knew. I was just a puppet in pure bliss when it came to controlling myself. With every slow touch, and every gentle kiss, Alex was losing herself to the world we surrounded yourself in. I ran my fingers against her body, letting her silky skin, warm against my hand before I used what will I had left in me to caress the most sensitive area on her body, before letting myself enter her as if this was a script we had to follow. My fingers and my mouth became one to rhythm of my body, my heart trying to keep up with the tingling sensations that now over took me. I couldn't contain myself and yet I had to please Alex first before letting her do the same to me. With every moan, and every slight shiver from her, made me grow even weaker, it was like her pleasure soon became mine.

**I wanted to try out a new love making scene, I'm not sure how it came out, but I tried to see if it would be good to just use implied words. Anyway, I'm a million times sorry, as you will possibly hear again, for neglecting you guys. I love updating on my birthday, I have to do it every year. One shots will be posted when I get back home from celebrating, thanks for reading, thanks for being awesome, and just overall, thank you.**


	18. Gentle Touch

** Oh my gosh, I forgot so much about this story. I had to read the previous chapter first and…oh my gosh, I was asking myself a lot of questions, and then laughing to myself. I'm glad I'm the only one home while doing this. Enjoy, yes a million times sorry. I know I sound like a broken record, but summer was amazing, also I have but a week left until school. Last semester, excited. Also, I'm going to do something I've never done with any other story of mine, I have to do a quick recap. Sad face. I hope you're still reading, because I love you guys.**

- Conrad left to go to Hollywood for a few days.

-Alex finds a ring from Mackenzie that's meant for Mitchie.

-Mitchie pushing Mackenzie for confessing her attraction to Alex.

**OH MY GOSH, I DIDN'T UPDATE SINCE MY BIRTHDAY? I'M A BAD WRITER.**

Mitchie and I redressed ourselves after our shower, trying to act natural when we returned to Harper downstairs. The brunette was sitting on the living room couch, her eyes on ours as I brushed my hair behind my back. The sticky and wet strands dripped onto my clothes, the rug, and still I tried to play everything off as if we only went up stairs to change.

"Wow," Harper let out a raspy voice, her eyes working between Mitchie and I. "There is no way you two can be any less obvious of what was going on up there."

"What ever do you mean?" I asked properly, searching for my phone as we all were going to the mall soon.

"Your hair is wet, her hair is wet, and the both of you changed. Mitchie was already dressed." Harper stood, her hand flicking back a strand of my hair as I narrowed my eyes onto her.

"So…" I shrugged as Harper smiled.

"I get it, really I do.."

"Okay then…"

"Okay."

"Good," I found my phone on a side table near the sofa, quickly grabbing it.

"Good." Harper repeated, snickering silently to herself as I passed her. Mitchie was right behind me, trying to explain to the puppies that she'd be back soon. They whined, she tried to calm them, it was a big mess. We ended up in Mitchie's truck, getting ready to head to the mall considering my girlfriend missed her favorite ice-cream. Mitchie and I had a lot to talk about, but I decided to let it wait until later on sometime. School had just let out, of course I skipped going, I was tired. Harper and I were up for god knows how long trying to keep my mind calm, it barley worked.

"So Harper," Mitchie turned to her left, happy to actually be driving her car again. I was in the back seat, leaning up a bit to squeeze between the two. "How's the baby?"

"Good." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"And how's Justin?" The smile on Mitchie's face was slightly devious. _I love that smile, the way her lips curl at the ends, how her eyes_…okay I have to stop thinking.

"Justin is okay. He's still, in shock I suppose."

"About the baby?"

"Yeah. But I guess I can understand that, this will be new for the both of us."

Both girls nodded. We made a left on Maple, maybe two blocks from the mall when we drove past a familiar shop.

"Mitch," I leaned into her right ear, over her shoulder as she hummed her 'hum,' in response to me calling her. "That's the swimsuit place we use to go to."

"What swimsuit place?"

"Remember when you had to try on all of those different swimming…"

"Oh!" She cut me off, blushing before nodding. "Yeah."

"Guys," Harper whined, "don't flirt while I'm in the car."

"We're not." I announced, we're reminiscing."

"Your way of flirting." My best friend stated, tapping my head as if I was some animal. So since she did that, I growled at her.

"Its not flirting unless the driver flirts back." I wrapped my arm around Mitchie's seat, sliding my hands over her shoulders before locking my fingers in front of her.

"Don't cause us to crash," My brunette friend faced me, "seriously."

"We aren't going to crash, just like this isn't flirting." I kissed Mitchie's neck before she squealed causing Harper to slap my arm.

"Stop that!"

"Don't hit me."

"Then you stop that."

"But I don't want to." I kissed Mitchie again, quickly releasing her before taking shelter in the backseat as Harper's hand missed hitting me. "Abuse."

"You deserve it."

"What?" I squealed, "no one ever deserves abuse. Unless its consensual."

"Shush," Harper covered her ears as Mitchie glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, you've missed me." Mitchie giggled, re-facing the road, just as we approached the mall's entrance. After parking, Harper hopped out of the vehicle, blocking my door, as I rose my eyebrow at her. I was really hopping she noticed I had two doors to climb out from, actually three since I know how to crawl over seats. Mitchie opened her door, and just before she could climb out, I slid into the front seat, leaning over to kiss her cheek, catching her lisp instead, before I slid out past her.

"Fresh air!" I claimed.

"Wow Lexi." Mitchie shook her head, following my every move to the mall's entrance. Nothing really changed, except for the posters of Mitchie and Conrad that were removed from one end of the mall to the next.

"I thought they'd be over this." I shrugged.

"Apparently not." Mitchie slid her hand into mine, placing her arm around Harper's, before tugging us both along the halls to follow her. The mall was already crowded for such an early afternoon. I mean it was only three thirty and the place seemed to be packed with school kids and their parents. The ice-cream shop seemed smaller to me then it was previously. The place was under new management, displaying five new ice-cream flavors.

"What happened to the old management?" I asked, as Harper rose her right hand into the air over her shoulder, making her shrug into a statement. "What about…," I stayed silent. I didn't want to tell Mitchie that I had planned to have her favorite ice-cream at the wedding, it wasn't my intention on letting her know now.

"I guess we can try the new stuff." Mitchie released me, still gripping Harper as they stepped into a miniature ordering line. I followed of course, watching as a few people signaled out way.

"You'd think these posters would be down by now." I scanned the mall.

"I guess so. Maybe they still want to promote Conrad. He's still singing, and acting…and..," Mitchie lowered her eyes before finally letting go of Harper. "He's still busy. I remember what he told us about working, and Hollywood. I'd rather have him here having fun then having him there worrying about work all the time."

"I know. He kinda grew on me too." Once at the register, Mitchie took it upon herself to order for all of us.

"Can I get one scoop of vanilla-chocolate chip on a waffle cone. A scoop of orange-mango on a separate cone, and a scoop of lemon-berry on another." Mitchie tapped her pocket, as I shook my head. I knew she left her money at home considering the bathroom thing, so I brought extra just in case, I reached into my side pocket, pulling out a bill and hanging it forward to my girlfriend. "Thanks," her eyes were confused.

"Your money is at home silly. You left it…at home." I didn't want to say much as she nodded, blushing slightly as to remembering what went on not too long ago. Harper and I sat next to each other, Mitchie across from us, as we ate and shared the new flavors of ice-cream. To tell you the truth, the orange-mango was gross. I hate mangoes.

"You guys can drop me off after this, I've had enough of Alex for one weekend." Harper nudged me.

"That's okay, I have Mitchie back. So be gone with you," I waved my friend away, "but don't go too far." We ate most of our treat in silence, speaking amongst one another when we noticed people from other tables giving us a side glance stare. Mitchie was mainly the one who noticed it the most, turning her head and moving her mouth silently, not letting a word come out as I nodded. I knew everything she was saying, not only was I an amazing lip reader, I could read her lips no matter how slow she spoke.

"Gag," Harper rolled her eyes upon seeing us. She was joking of course, but it was cut anyway. Then, just a second later she stopped eating her ice-cream and grabbed my hand, quickly placing it on her stomach as I stood frozen. What was I suppose to think about this? Mitchie leaned a bit forward in her chair, over the green-glassed table and smiled. I felt something move, I pulled my hand away, facing Harper as she tapped the table. Mitchie moved her hand under it as I looked between the two girls. They had their own way of talking to each other. So if people were looking at us before, they are definitely looking at us now.

"All done." I stood up, tossing my napkin in the trash before spotting Mitchie's cheerleading coach walking towards some store. She was talking to her daughters, and if you can't remember who her children are, think Claire and twin. I didn't sit. I just watched them as they went to the other end of the mall.

"Oh my gosh," Mitchie smiled, "your baby is soo…."

"Can we not speak of a fetus?" I questioned as both girls stood next to me, getting rid of their extra things.

"Alex, it's a baby, and its moving." Mitchie reached for my hand as I crossed my arms.

"You're trying to make me feel that baby, it feels weird. Its creepy." I shook my head, having Harper and Mitchie wrap their fingers around my elbows.

"Oh Lexi. How cute you are."

… …. … ….. … …. … … ….

Harper was home. Mitchie was asleep in my arms on our sofa. The dogs were cuddled up together near our feet. It was quiet. I ran my fingers across Mitchie's hairline, before gently running my hand through her hair. She's my better half, and I truly mean that, so without her, I couldn't feel the way I feel right now. Everything is perfect, and I'm completely content with that. The clock on the wall reads ten fifty. School starts in the morning and yet I can't find myself to fall to sleep. I'm laying on my back if you haven't noticed, Mitchie laying on top of me, her head turned slightly towards the floor as she sleeps. I could wrap her up in my arms all night if I have to. I clasp my fingers behind her back, kissing her forehead, before closing my eyes. This feels right. This feels perfect. This is how we're meant to be. I begin to count down the days until graduation in my head. I countdown the days until Mitchie and I can finally get away. We want to go to different schools, and yet we both must be counting down the days until we say 'I do!' There has never been a more scarier time in my life, and yet all things seem to not matter when I'm with her.

"Goodnight Mitch," I whisper, finally letting a slight yawn escape me. "You're like my angel in disguise." I nod, "yup, I bet."

…. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. … …. ….

Hours had past and it was morning. The sun had lit up the living room, playing across the floor like a child with crayons. Mitchie was still asleep, or at least that's what I thought when I awoke. I stretched as best as I could with her on top of me. Kissing her forehead as she lifted her head, her eyes locking onto mine.

"Morning." She whispered, her chin pressing into my chest as she lifted, letting her arms fall around my sides. "I was waiting to see when you'd get up."

"Oh." Yuck. My voice sounded scratchy.

"We have class in the next hour." Mitchie pushed herself up, lowering herself in front of me, kissing my lips, letting hers cover mine. The warm feeling of having her here was of never ending happiness. "Come on." She whispered, "time to get dressed." Mitchie moved onto the floor, I sat up only to watch her disappear up the steps. Both the puppies must have been awake hours ago, because they were tottering around somewhere in the house. I could hear their feet, but it was too early to pinpoint where exactly. I stood, making my way up the steps to find a horrible uniform to wear. Today was a uniform day, and while Mitchie was able to prance around in her hot cheerleading uniform, I had to go as a lemon, I had to look like everyone else. Bummer.

I showered, dressed, fed the dogs, and made it out of the house in one piece in less then forty minutes. We barley had time to drive to school but I offered to do so.

"This skirt is riding up." I pulled the bottom rim of my school skirt down with one hand while driving with the other.

"I think its cute."

"That's easy for you to say. You get to dress like that…and I have to dress like this." I pouted as Mitchie tapped my knee with her palm.

"I like it."

"Sureeee…," I let the "e" carry itself as an echo before I turned a few corners into the school's parking lot.

"We can have lunch today if you want. Maybe outside under a tree or something," Mitchie pulled her backpack up from under the dashboard as I faced her, my eyes barley open as I focused on her.

"We could. As long as you're sure that cheerleading won't interfere today."

"I promise." She gave me a smile. Her most prize winning one yet, before leaning over the seat to kiss me. Our lips barley touched when a tap came to my window. I pulled back, looking up at the principal staring at me.

"Not on school property Russo." His eyes met mine before he walked on, carrying who knows what in a box.

"He's out to get me." I admitted, "he honestly is."

"I know." Mitchie nodded, moving out of the car as I did the same. I couldn't wait to get out of high school, but until then, it was my duty to make the best of it. I parted ways with Mitchie in the hall, leaving her to head to her first class while I bugged Harper at her locker.

"So, I haven't heard from my brother, is he okay?" My eyes were down the hall, staring at the group of girls standing in a circle as if it was their school given right to stand like that.

"Justin is fine. We uh, Alex, I know this is kind of weird but I just thought I'd ask you this anyway."

"Okay." I nodded, as the late bell rung for class. The thing was, with Harper, she personally told all her teachers about her being pregnant, not as if it was their business anyway, but she was given an extra five minutes to get to class. She used it to her advantage all the time. While I on the other hand, would be late.

"I know that its obvious that you'll be the baby's aunt." She tapped her stomach with her fingers, closing her locker before turning the knob on it. "But I was just wondering if you'd like to also be the god-mother. You were my friend first…and I always wanted you to be able to be the god-mother to my kids…so…"

"Harper, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you ask. Of course I'll be the god-mother silly, as long as that means I don't have to change any diapers." I hugged my friend, letting her go just incase she couldn't hold her books up.

"Also, I kind of told Mitchie that…she could also be the god-mother. She's technically the aunt also but…"

"Fine," I sighed, "I guess I'll share the title with my girlfriend."

"Good. Now get to class woman!" Harper pushed me away from her gently as I dragged my feet slightly.

"But I don't want to go to class mother."

"You better, because if you get detention again, you're grounded."

"Blah, blah," I whined, while smiling at the same time. I left Harper where she was last, waving goodbye to her as I ran to class. I was actually hopping my teacher wasn't going to act all high and mighty today and let me into the room. But just before I knocked on the door, from the corner of my eye I spot the one and only Mackenzie. She's leaning against the brick wall near one of the exit doors, rolling her eyes at someone on the other end of the wall. I stood where I was, waiting for a few seconds to see if the other person would show their self, they hadn't. I knocked on the classroom door only to be greeted by a substitute.

"Hello, you are?" The woman asked, her bright blue eyes burning into my chocolate brown ones.

"Alex."

"Okay," she scanned a list in her hand before I sighed.

"Alexis… blah blah..long name, Russo." I crossed my arms, obviously not carrying any books nor pens or what have you.

"Oh yes, I've heard about you, please come in."

"Really?" I asked, "sweet." Once at my assigned seat. Yes, assigned. I was the only person in the entire class that was purposefully given the back seat so I couldn't disrupt the class, it was a rude gesture, but whatever.

"Now as I was telling the rest of the class…" this lady, whoever she was, was sporting a black dress, too fancy to be wearing in school, with a pearl necklace and some diamond stud earrings. She paced herself over to my desk, standing in front of me talking about what the class was doing. The only thing I noticed was that my school skirt was rising and I wasn't even moving. I pulled it down once more, trying to not focus on the fact that I looked like every other girl in this classroom except for one who wore pants.

"Okay," I nodded, not really hearing the woman.

"Okay what miss Russo?"

"Alex. And I hear you. Go back to the front of the class now….please." I sighed, gazing over at my closest desk partner as he sighed. He slid me a sheet of paper and a pen, before I smiled, folding my fingers as if I was as good as I was portraying.

"As I was saying." The woman turned back towards the rest of the class, as I noticed her name on the chalkboard, it was Mrs. White.

"The color of a crayon, well that's no name at all." I mumbled to myself. I could be failing this class, I never kept up with things like that. And I honestly didn't want to at this moment.

…. …. …. ….. ….. …. … ….. ….. … ….

It was lunch time. I met up with Mitchie outside after gathering up my brother and his girlfriend as well as Harper. I thought about inviting Mackenzie to our little outing in the school's garden, but I ignored my own guilt and made it outside. There was a tree that sat in the back of the school's garden, it would cast a large shadow over most of the yard. I sat in the grass first, actually happy to get some type of color to the bland uniform of blue and white that I was wearing. Mitchie sat next to me, her legs tilted away from her as she sat on the ground. Harper brought some fluffy pillow to sit on while Max and his girlfriend, Sarah I believe, sat in front of Mitchie and I.

"Max are you going to miss me when I leave Waverly?" I asked my little brother. Of course he was barley paying attention with Sarah next to him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This grass is itchy, since when did it become itchy?" Mitchie questioned, stretching her legs out in front of her, almost kicking Max, but I'm sure that may have been on purpose.

"Aw, this is so cute." Mitchie was going through her phone, trying to read all the messages she had missed since she said her phone was taken. I honestly just wanted to see the outgoing messages, also to see who all received weird messages like mine.

"You should eat," I pulled layers and layers of peel off of an orange, sliding the finished product onto Mitchie's lunch tray.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You've barley eaten since you got back, except for the ice-cream yesterday afternoon."

"I'll eat…," Mitchie glanced at my tray, not taking notice of the fruit I placed before her. "Oh, this," she plucked a pepperoni off of my plate, eating it before going back to her phone.

"Well I never," I gasped, guarding my pizza for dear life.

"Alex, I was thinking," Harper cut in, "We should start planning for…you know what."

"I know what?" I asked.

"That thing. Mitchie needs help planning, but since you're a procrastinator, I feel as if I should help you first."

I honestly had no clue as to what my best friend was saying.

"What about you and Justin, are you two going to…get married or something." I bit into my pizza as Harper's eyes narrowed on mine.

"I thought we talked about this."

"I don't remember."

"Huh, you and Mitchie have the worst memories in the history of womankind." Harper ran her fingers through her hair before she popped open her orange juice, sipping it in a fashion so I wouldn't ask more questions.

"Fine, no more questions." I let her know that I understood her. She nodded, just as the school bell rung telling us we had ten minutes left. The flowers were in bloom all around us, so I plucked a lily from its resting place, and slid it over Mitchie's phone screen. Her eyes fell onto it as a smile spread across her face. Her eyes slowly rose up to mine, a slight wink from her and she grabbed the flower, bending the stem to stick it into her hair.

"We should get ready to go." Max stood, him and Sarah happily getting ready to walk away from us.

"Sometimes I think my brother doesn't want to hang out with his big sister anymore." I watched as Max walked away, leaving his tray for one of us to get.

"Well I'll always be here," Mitchie kissed my cheek, her palm pressing into my knee as I froze up. I hate skirts, I hate them, honestly I do. She pulled back, standing before helping me as I gladly accepted it. We tossed our things away, leaving Harper to do her own thing. The lunch bell rung and it was time for us to head back to class. I held Mitchie's fingers between my own, clasped tightly together so neither one of us could be pulled away from the other in the chaos that is called rush period. Most kids ran to class after lunch, just because there were two classes left before heading home. I walked Mitchie to the gym, letting her stand in front of me as her hair fell over her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you." I complained.

"I'm only going to practice."

"I know, but it'll seem like forever until I can have you back."

"Aw," Mitchie smiled, leaning into me, kissing my lips slowly, letting the both of us smile. She tried to pull away but since both her hands were now encased in mine, I kissed her harder, letting her giggled echo into the air before fading. She found a chance to pull back, her eyes meeting mine as she kissed my nose.

"Okay, time to let go." She kissed me quickly on the lips before I released her. "See you after practice."

"Kay." I let Mitchie leave. I didn't feel like going to class, but I knew I'd never hear the last of it if I didn't. So as I made it down the hall my phone began to ring in my pocket. I lifted it, and received a wink from an unknown number. I ignored it, heading to class still before a text message came in. It read, _coming into town tonight._ That one was from Conrad.

**So I told myself that I was going to write, and behold a chapter that I am proud of. I thought this story was a lost cause although I still had ideas for it, I couldn't type for nothing. I think every time school starts I want to do anything but school work. I'm sorry for not writing enough, I try my best. I'm sorry if you want more stories, I'll try to get them out soon. I have this and my YouTube stories to work on. But thank you for reading and commenting, it will forever mean the world to me. Just like you.**


	19. Talking Love

** I know you guys want more updates, and honestly I thought this story would be over by now, but I guess I bit off more then I could chew. Writing will cease to exist for a while at least when I move to Florida for my Disney internship until August of next year, sad face. But I want to be able to complete every unfinished story by then (January). I can't believe this story isn't over yet, and I honestly must reread things to make sure I'm not changing the plot or something that is suppose to be happening. To those who told me to update, I'm so sorry about the wait, I'm busy this last year of college, senior year, yay. I'll do my best to finish everything that I've started. Also, if you guys are in Chicago, Demi is coming here in December, I'm going to her concert….duh. **

**(ILoveNickiMinaj – you made me force myself into updating. I'm sorry for making you wait so much. I hate waiting for updates, and I'm sorry I did that to you. Hope this one is good enough.)**

Near three o'clock, every student in the school was standing on end awaiting the final bell. I on the other hand, just felt the day went by extremely fast, I missed school, sort of. One weekend away from Alex was relaxing and stressful at the same time, and don't get me wrong, I missed her like crazy, but the incident with my phone still had me on edge. Tracking an unknown number would be hard to do, and I doubt the phone company would release anything to me claiming privacy laws or what have you. This was basically all I thought about after lunch with Alex and Harper. Afterschool I was going to skip the school game and head back home with Alex, I need the alone time with her. The classroom grew quiet causing me to snap out of the small trans I found myself in.

"Don't forget that section three through twelve is do first thing next Monday." The teacher glanced at the clock just as it rung, and students fled from their seats as if they were on fire. I stood, packed my two books and journal before casually walking out of the door. I actually missed the school chaos that took place everyday around three, it reminded me of a much needed routine. Alex and I lacked structure at home. My parents seemed a bit MIA since I moved from home, but I guess they had better things on their mind, like the new baby. And I'm not jealous, I'm still…shocked, I guess for the lack of better words. As the halls cleared, I ran my fingers across the cool frame of my locker before opening it.

Everything was just as I left it, as should be. After placing my books away, and actually receiving homework for the first time in forever. I made it towards the large double doors, letting my eyes flash around the hall before I pushed the steel handle down. The fresh air ran across my skin swiftly, brushing my hair across my cheeks before retreating. Among the sea of school children, almost all dressed alike since today was uniform day, I spotted Mackenzie from the corner of my eye. I faced her, she was nodding her head as she spoke on the phone, one hand on her hip while someone, a blonde Claire might I add, stood next to her, shaking her head furiously. What could they possible be talking about? I wanted to know, but on the other hand, if Mackenzie makes her bed, she's going to lay in it. The sounds of students laughing, talking, or even mumbling to one another began to fade the further I paced away from the building. I neared the parking lot where Alex drove this morning. Her car was there, she was not.

"Really?" I shook my head, smiling as if someone said something worth grinning about. The one mathematics book I carried with me in my arms was beginning to gain weight out of thin air. I clutched my arms ever so tightly against my chest and yet the book still felt as if it was weighing me down. In the distance, whispers began to turn into words behind me, and then a full on conversation erupted.

"Uh, what?" I lowered my arms just enough to relax the muscles in my upper arm. Standing directly in front of me, was Claire and Mackenzie. My eyes shifted between the two quickly before I faced the lesser of two evils. "What is it?" I asked calmly as Mackenzie, with her face bent up in knots, handed me her cell phone. I hesitantly grabbed it, not knowing what was coming next. I placed my math book onto the hood of Alex's car before leaning against it.

"Something bad has happened." Mackenzie seemed normal, just shaken up at the least.

"What do…"

"Just read it." She signaled to the phone as I rose it, my finger tapping the touch screen before it lit up. I don't know what it was about her, but at that moment I didn't actually want to shove her, bravo Mitchie. My eyes skimmed the open text message of the phone, nothing made sense.

"What am I suppose to see here?" I asked, my hand ready to shove the phone back over to the girl.

"Its Conrad's message, you see it?" She leaned forward since we were across from one another. Her hand tapped the phone quickly before she scrolled down and I read over the message. It was a pretty standard…

"Breakup?"

"Yes." Mackenzie nodded, finally showing a simple sign of human nature in her. A tear streaked her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Talk to him, I know he's coming in tonight and…"

"Whoa. First off," I could feel myself getting into my defensive mode again, "although Conrad is my friend, I won't butt into his personal life. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I hate your guts because all you do is betray me."

"Can't we just put aside our differences and…"

"What do you really want Mackenzie?" I asked, as my eyes finally shifted over to the Claire, her eyes never left me once.

"I know that I admitted stupid things to you, and maybe you didn't want the truth but…"

"Please stop while you're ahead." I rose my hand, handing the girl her phone back before she decided to get back into mentioning her affections for Alex. I couldn't handle her words a second time, and I could definitely guarantee I'd become violent. "You did things to betray Conrad, and Alex and I," I was glancing through the two girls again, " his decisions are his alone."

"But he said he wanted to talk to me, he didn't say anything like this would happen."

"Mackenzie…," I honestly felt bad for her, but in a way I couldn't be the one to comfort her. Besides, she had Claire, standing there and eyeing me down. Claire and I knew each other for years, and it seemed that she was trying to change for the better, but I wasn't going to play the fool. I knew her too well, and she wasn't over me, not that I'm trying to sound all egotistical, but I know what I see in her. I tapped the ground, wondering where Alex could be, she was taking too long to get back to the car.

"I just…"

"Mackenzie, please go away." She chose her bed and now she must lay in it. As I watched the two girls walk away, the time ticked away longer. I decided while I wait, I'd glance through a few of my math problems. I sat on the hood of Alex's car, crossing my legs as to not cause my cheer uniform to slide up as I read. The sun was still pretty high in the sky, so as I thumbed through a few pages, three minutes turned into ten, and then ten turned into twenty. My eyes quickly darted towards the school before I felt my phone vibrating on the hood of the car, inching it's way forward towards the ground. I lifted it, but the message was blank.

"Sorry, sorry, don't ask." Alex was out of breath, her eyes slightly dilated.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, one, where did you just come from? And two, where were you? Take your time on answering." I closed my math book, noticing I had over half of the night's problems finished.

"I…you know Laritate…"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I can't really explain how but I winded up with detention, and apparently I fell to sleep and…" Alex stopped speaking when Mr. Laritate shuffled out of the double doors ahead. I glanced at him, and then back at her.

"Miss Russo," he yelled, pacing himself towards us.

"What did you do?" I asked her, as she shrugged. "You don't know?"

"I think I've been set up."

I snickered slightly. According to Alex, being set up meant that she did something with someone else and they placed all the blame on her.

"What did you really do?" I asked, my eyes staying on hers. stopped in front of us, holding onto his pant holsters.

"Miss Russo, we…we still have to talk about disciplinary…actions." His breaths seemed to come less and less frequent now, so he closed his mouth as I tilted my head his way.

"I'm sure whatever she did isn't that bad. And you've just had her in detention I assume for over…," I glanced at my phone, "forty five minutes, don't you think that's discipline enough."

"Miss Torres, this is between Miss Russo and the graffiti outlining the entire teachers lounge." Mr. Laritate was focusing on Alex again, so I took it upon myself to slide off the car's hood and get to the bottom of this. Case scenario, if Alex did indeed graffiti some type of room in the school, she could get expelled, mainly because when we were fourteen the same thing happened, and she did do it.

"I'm telling you, I was in class all day…"

"Up until last period," he announced. I faced her, and she made it a priority not to look my way.

"I had my reasons."

"Which were?" He asked, just as I stood waiting for the answer as well. Alex bit her bottom lip, a sign of nervousness no doubt.

"I had to look up something okay."

"Which was?" Mr. Laritate was sounding like a broken record, so to shut him up, I decided I would get to the bottom of this later and handle the situation with him now.

"Alex was looking up wedding stuff, silly really when she should be focusing on school at these hours," I faced her, "but," I refaced Laritate, "she was doing this as a surprise for me, and since we live together its kind of hard to be sneaky. I know she was in the computer lab, that's where I left her, and I'm sure Stella can tell you that as well." Some times being a cheerleader paid off.

"If this is true…"

"It is," I nodded, giving him my scouts honor before he narrowed his eyes at Alex one last time.

"Okay then, I'll check with Stella after her cheerleading practice. And if you…why aren't you in practice?" Great, he was on me now.

"I needed to catch up on some things since regional's."

"Oh yes, okay, I'll check with Stella on this." Laritate pointed a finger at me as I smiled and nodded, and once he was gone, Alex received my full attention. I rose my eyebrow, crossing my arms as she opened the car doors.

"What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Alex disappeared inside the vehicle as I grabbed my things and followed. The drive home was sort of like a questioning session, although nothing I said was answered. Once at home, among ourselves and our things, I followed Alex into the kitchen, as I sat on the counter as she pulled out different pots and things.

"Are you cooking?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Since when?" I tapped the counter top with my fingers before Alex shot me a slightly dirty look. I stopped. "What were you doing last hour at school?"

"Checking my phone history. And actually, I was in the computer lab." Alex told me in the car that it was no need to call Stella to lie for me, she told me things would work out with the principal.

"Why do you need to check your phone history?"

"Because something crazy is going on here that's why. I received weird messages from your phone, and now I'm getting anonymous messages from…who ever this unknown person is."

"Let me see." I stretched my hand out but only received a bowl with a mixer inside of it. "Um, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Someone is tampering with my phone and I don't know how. I also think they're tampering with yours."

"No," I shook my head in defense. "Let me see yours."

"So first I received this weird text a few days ago, followed by a text saying you wanted to break up with me."

"Wait," for a second the words Alex spoke echoed in my ears, before numbing them. "Wait, a message from my phone?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Then today…"

"No, stop." I placed the bowl handed to me on the counter, still sitting where I was before. "You didn't tell me that messages were coming to your phone."

"Well I knew your phone was lost, but today I was getting weird messages too."

"Let me see," I urged Alex to at least hand her phone to me so I could look at them myself, but she was still moving around the kitchen as if something bad had happened. "Alex," I finally whispered, calming myself down. "What is it?"

"I know this is old and..its in the past but.."

"But what?" I asked, she glanced at me, before walking out of the room. I knew she was getting something because I could hear her shifting from one place to another in the other room.

"How did this get sent to my phone?" Alex handed me at least five to seven pages of images, a few had words at the bottom. I've never seen the picture before that was for sure, but then, there was one that took my attention. I quickly placed it face down onto the counter.

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"I don't know. But someone is really starting to tick me off, and I'm thinking its Claire."

"But what if its not her?"

"Then who would it be?"

I shrugged, "some one else?"

"I think there is actually someone out there that doesn't want us to be together."

"I know, its weird. I mean, we're just like every one else. We're just a bit…different maybe." I snickered before noticing the picture I glanced at earlier was still in my hand. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I don't know. I keep getting messages."

"Let me see your phone."

"Mitch…"

"Let me see it." I finally hopped off the counter, making it into the living room where Alex backpack sat on and end table. She didn't stop me, she just went back into her so called cooking mode. Her phone was in her left right pocket, so I grabbed it, noticing two new messages. Instead of bothering Alex I opened them. No picture, but the words read _'__I__'__m__still__not__over__this,__" __AND__ "__Mitchie__or__no__one__at__all.__"_ I didn't get it. What did they mean? I saw a message from Conrad and the pictures Alex printed off. Now not to reminisce on horrible things but every picture was from a year ago, the struggling portion of Alex and my relationship. The one picture I held down, not daring to look at it again, was of Claire and I, and I have no clue on who took the picture of us at the canyon kissing, but it was her that kissed me. Although this picture kind of ….

"I give up," I sighed as Coco emerged from around the corner. Her nose pressed against the bottom of my pants as I bent down to lift him. Alex walked into the room, her eyes on me.

"We should change our phone service. Tomorrow." Alex then disappeared back into the kitchen. When drama came into our life, it came in full force. I sighed, walking into the kitchen with Roger following me. Coco was still in my arms, her nose against my shoulder.

"Lets forget the phone messages. If you're cooking dinner, I'll cook desert."

Alex nodded, her eyes still on the bowl in front of her.

"I can make a cake, or…" I pulled open our cabinets, glancing into them as if my life depended on it, "I think we have cookie mix, or brownies and…" I faced Alex, she was cutting on the stove to heat the skillet. I watched her for a few seconds, before pulling the first thing my hand landed on out of the cabinet. "Brownies it is."

"Mitchie we knowingly have a lot to talk about, but lets ignore a lot of it and ask simple things. Me first."

"Okay," I nodded, mixing my brownie batter.

"When was the first time you knew that you loved me?"

"Easy, yesterday," I joked as Alex grinned, swatting me with the oven mitt.

"Seriously."

"Okay, okay," I dipped my index finger into the batter to taste it while thinking. " I've always loved you, first as a friend, then as a best friend, then as a video game partner then as…"

"Mitchie!"

"Like I said, I've always loved you. I just didn't want to admit it because, I never knew it was okay to feel this way. But now I know," I nodded," and I love this feeling." I smiled as Alex pretended to gag. "My turn to ask you." She nodded. "If you can relive any moment between us again, would you change it?" I finally began to pour my brownie batter into a flat pan as Alex stirred the fettuccini on the stove.

"Well every moment between us in amazing. There are some things I wish…," she closed her mouth before sighing, "truthfully?"

"Of course…no, untruthfully" I giggled but it wasn't returned.

"I know you've only said one but…"

"No, I said any moment."

"Well," Alex stared into the pan deeply, her eyes seemed transfixed before she faced me, "the moment on the school trip.."

I stayed quiet. I knew what she was getting at, and I forgave her but, I still didn't want to relive it.

"So many things happened between up but, what I did…"

"Alex.."

"What I did was horrible, and if given the chance, I think I'd rather have you safer with Harper then how I was back then."  
"Its okay. I'm fine," I smiled but she stayed silent. "Your turn now." I hated the feeling in the air.

"On a good note," she finally tapped her chin in thought, "if I was to let you dress me, only once, what would you make me wear?"

I smiled, before biting my bottom lip. "Since you actually wore a dress for me, I think I'd have to say…," I glanced down at my outfit, "you…wearing this."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, we can knock some things off our to-do list."

Silence.

"I meant…" I felt my cheeks flush.

"To-do huh?" Alex asked, before I rolled my eyes.

"Not the physical type of to-do, more like, something to check off the list."

"Oh… you should of said that. But I'd rather not be a cheerleader thank you very much. I might get attracted to myself in it, and then you'll be lost for a fiancé." Alex smiled to herself before I giggled, signaling her to the food on the stove. I checked my brownies before it was my turn again.

"What's something you find that's weird about me?"

"Weird? Honey have you met my family?" Alex asked as I nudged her.

"Answer it."

"Uh, your smile."

"What? How is that weird?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "its just that, every time you smile, it fills me with this unexplainable feeling. And I always thought it was weird how you can make any horrible day better."

"Weird?" I asked.

"Yes," Alex pouted, " and I also find that its weird how…by that smile of yours, I'd pledge my life, because of that smile."

"Oh thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"And because, that one specific smile is only for me. You may give many different grins, smirks or what have you, but the smile that you save for me…. It's the best one you have." I think she was using the seductive card at this moment, so I narrowed my eyes at her, pulling my brownies out of the over before the food on the stove was done.

"My turn!" Alex claimed, "If we never met, do you think we'd still find a way to get to one another?"

"Oh we're getting deep now?" I asked, walking over towards the island table to set it. I grabbed two plates, cups, forks, napkins and saucers before answering. "I think that there is something out in the universe, let it be fate or destiny, but, whatever it is, we are bound to be together. Do you not see what we've been through? What we're still being put through? No matter what Alex, I think its meant for us to be together. Just you and I."

"I think that too," she smiled, "I know it."

"Okay, last one." I watched as Alex began serving the food. I ran to the fridge to find something to drink with dinner. Now I was never the one to take a sip of any alcohol, Alex on the other hand would have wine every once in a while. I'm a bad drinker, never fill me up with anything alcoholic. "If given one wish, what would you wish for?"

The table was set, dinner was ready, and the dessert was cooling. Alex and I sat next to one another as she bit her bottom lip to think.

"We have to catch Conrad coming back in town in a hour, any day now," I joked as Alex bashed her long eyelashes my way. "Yes?"

"If I could have any wish in the world from a genie what would it be?" Alex was second questioning herself aloud, it was normal for her. "I wouldn't wish for anything" She tapped my hand with her index finger. "Everything I ever want," she ran her fingers through mine, "I already have in you."

It was hard for me not to crack this cheesy smile, but it happened, because her words sent a warm tingling sensation through me.

"And everything I ever want is in this fettuccini but you're second best."

"Ugh," Alex rolled her eyes as we both laughed. She slid her hand away from mine, and as an instinct, I ran my fingers through the stray hair that fell from the bondage which held it up.

"Its just about me and you from now on. Its pretty scary." I gently pressed my lips against Alex's, the two of us pulling away at the same time, after having a warm like jolt shoot through up. "But from the moment we say I do, and I'm counting the days, I want you to know, that I'll forever be yours. Up until then I'll be dedicated to food and school."

"Gotcha," Alex smiled before we began eating. The day dragged on forever in the beginning, but this is what we loved about having our own home. No judgments, no hiding, and the right to be ourselves, there was nothing else to ask for besides that. After dinner, I showered and took my homework to bed with me as Alex took her bath. I finished up the final few problems, sliding the book onto the floor just before Alex made it into the bed. I pressed my back into hers, with her arm wrapped around my waist, and her lips close to my neck. I loved hearing her breath. The night seemed to mix in with reality and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep. My arm was being thumbed by the girl behind me, it soothed me more then anything. Just a few more months of school, and soon, off the coast of some beach, Alex and I was going to say I do. We were going to become Mrs. and Mrs…. One of our last names. There was nothing more I could want nor ask for. This was all I needed. SHE, was all I needed.

**Guys, ****stay ****on ****me ****and ****I****'****ll ****keep ****updating. ****For ****those ****of ****you ****who ****hounded ****me,****THANK ****YOU!****I ****needed ****that. ****I ****have ****midterms ****right ****now ****but ****I ****can****'****t ****forget ****about ****my ****first ****love. ****Hopefully ****while ****working ****for ****Disney ****I****'****ll ****be ****able ****to ****write, ****but ****I ****want ****to ****get ****things ****done ****in ****two ****months.****Thank ****you ****guys,****you ****didn****'****t ****forget ****about ****this story, and trust me, I didn't forget about you. Hopefully this didn't confuse anyone. My writing style keeps changing.**


	20. Warm October Night

** Its been two years since I first published this story. Two years! Its been nearly four years since we began this journey with 'The Cruise,' and although its extremely difficult for me to write stories now a days, I must finish what I've started. To those of you who have read and even reread this story only to tell me to finish, thanks a lot. I've been looking at everything, trying to fix errors and what have you, but I told myself, I must finish. I have to finish, even if I don't write another Demena or finish my unfinished stories, this story must be completed. Thank you for sticking with me. I'll be pushing these chapters out as fast as I can so they can be completed.**

** As with my YouTube series, I'll place that on hold until this is finished, and I'll complete that so it'll be over as well.**

** Are you guys ready? I hope the story is as clear as it was long ago in your mind as it is in mine. Although I had to literally read the entire thing from the beginning all over again. Enjoy.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

Its been a week since Conrad came back to Waverly. He used every free moment he had to spend with either Alex or I, bugging us about Mackenzie or trying to convince himself he was over the entire relationship. I love Conrad, honestly I do. But he was going into territory I didn't really like placing a foot in.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon as I cuddled up against a chair in the back yard with Coco against my lap. Roger had taken a liking to his new bed inside and so he rarely bothered me much, unless we were in the same room.

"She's always texting me," Conrad began, his puppy dog eyes bleeding into mine.

"I know."

"She wants to talk to me but I just can't handle it." His voice lowered just as I sat up, placing my right hand against his left one.

"Do you want my opinion on the matter?" I asked, just as he shrugged. I began brushing Coco's fur behind her ear as Alex walked over from the grill. Did I fail to mention she decided to Barbeque on a windy, yet oddly warm October day.

"My opinion," Alex began, "is that Mackenzie likes girls. Conrad, you're a guy, things just can't work out."

"What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted.."

"No Mitchie, we should let him face the facts. You love her. She loves you, but not as much as she loves me." Alex waved a pitch fork in the air to illustrate her point as I rolled my eyes. "I mean, not that she has a chance with me or anything."

"Alex," I faced her, as she quickly smiled. "Lets not shall we."

"Conrad," she faced the boy next to her, "lets find you a different girl. A better girl. Maybe someone who'll accept you for who you are and…"

"Don't listen to her," I cut off. "I can honestly say that although Mackenzie can get on all of our nerves. She… well she.. she cares about you more than…"

"Mitchie lets not go there. Conrad…"

"Alex," we were going back and forth, I'm sure not making the situation any better. Roger, although usually content in his new area of the house, barked at the three of us through the screened in back door. We all faced him as Conrad stood.

"Maybe I should just talk to Harper about this. She's dealt with this before…. The rejected feeling." I could see in his eyes he was getting himself down although he was the one who indicated the breakup.

"Conrad I can tell you that I've been where you are. It's a sucky feeling, but you can't let it take control of you. No matter what madness comes out of Alex's mouth, I feel that if you love her, and I can't believe I'm saying this," I took a deep breath, "you should try one more time."

"But I've given her so many chances, I've even accepted that she wouldn't fully love me the way that I love her." Conrad finally sat back in his chair, this time looking up at the house he refused to go back into next door.

"She's not right for you." Alex chimed in.

"I say give her another chance."

"I say forget her," Alex happily walked over to the grill as I shooed Coco away, narrowing my eyes on Alex although I continued to speak to Conrad.

"Listen to your heart Conrad. Do what it wants."

"This is coming from the girl who basically burned me at the stake for ki…um."

"Alex this isn't about you, and this isn't about me. Now stay out of it," if I had something to toss at the girl, it would have been flung already. "Conrad, maybe you two should go back to the place where it was less problems for you."

"I just don't want to take her back to L.A." He cupped his head between his fingers as I heard a rustling noise behind me. I quickly turned to spot Justin and Harper walking with Max slowly trailing behind them.

"Lets talk inside," I grabbed the boy's hand after saying my hello's to everyone. Conrad refused to follow at first but he moved shortly after. Inside, Roger nudged at my leg until I lifted him. "Answer these questions for me."

"Oh no," the boy whined.

"When did the problems for you and Mackenzie begin?"

"I guess when we came here. But we had problems in L.A. as well."

"So maybe Waverly is your kryptonite, just as L.A. is mine."

"Mitchie the girl has been going after everyone but me since you and Alex came into the picture."

"Well then," I took notice of others walking into the backyard. "Do you still want to be with her? After knowing all of her flaws?"

He stared at me for a moment before sighing, "aren't you still with Alex after all of hers?"

"I am."

"I want to be happy, is that too much to ask for?" He questioned, sitting at the counter.

"I wonder that same thing everyday," I sit next to him, holding Roger as best as I could in one arm. "But you know what? Your heart and your head are never on the same page. One moment your head can tell you one thing and the next another. But your heart is still telling you that you love Mackenzie, no matter how much I despise her. Its your decision on what you should do. But as a little heads up, she's still waiting for you to take her back." I gave a reassuring smile just as I noticed kids from school crowding the yard. "And you see I love Alex even after she invites the entire school to my house." I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed just as Conrad gave a grin.

"I love it here, you know?" He asked just as I stood.

"I know."

"But you're right. Mackenzie and I were happier together away from this place. I'm going to flunk school," he giggled.

"Go back to being home schooled you little actor you."

"Now that's just corny," he smiled before walking towards the front door. "But thanks for the talk Mitchie."

"No problem, but don't expect another one. I can't believe I actually just helped Mackenzie."

Conrad opened the door, looking back at me before leaving he said, "No matter how much she's wronged you, she's still slightly a friend to you. Bad times can't always eliminate the good ones."

"Oh go and get her," I waved him off, annoyed by my own willingness to help him. Once he was out of site, I place Roger back on the floor and carried myself back outside. Someone had apparently brought some type of speakers over to blare music from as I gazed through the crowd. Harper was laughing it up with Alex near the grill while Max texted away on his phone. Justin spotted me and quickly pushed through the kids until he was near me.

"I didn't know it was going to be this many people here," he breathed out harshly.

"Neither did I."

As the music carried in the air I was sure someone was going to miss calculate their step and fall straight into the in ground swimming pool. Coco wasn't one to bark at people for the most part, but as kids danced and knocked into one another she began to take a defensive pose.

"Alex," I waved my hand in the air, starting to feel a little claustrophobic myself within this madness. "Coco and I are going for a walk," I called to the puppy as she ran my way, making kids stumble left and right.

"I'll go with." Justin didn't want to stay a moment longer, as we went out the front door and into the fresh, less noisy air. "So how is everything working out with the wedding plans?" He asked, grabbing Roger's leash, because of course he needed fresh air as well.

"I have the perfect place picked out, but my only problem is time and invitations. I just don't have time for that with school and cheer practice."

"I thought you quit."

"It's a long story Justin." We made it to the end of the street, turning in order to make a four block loop.

"Well while you're worried about that, you know what I'm worried about."

"The baby?" I questioned.

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

"You don't have much of a choice at the moment Russo," I glared at the boy.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm going to be there for my kid but… I never… I never envisioned this was the way I was going to start my life into adulthood you know?"

"I never saw myself turning eighteen and living with your sister, one of my best friends, for the rest of my life. But things happen." Coco began to tug me forward as I gripped her leash to make sure she wouldn't get away.

"You and Alex, you guys are different. Having a baby, that's a challenge." Justin and I turned to make it back towards the house, just as cars passed by on the road.

"Oh yeah, because she and I being together is ideal for everyone. While having a baby, that's just out of this world crazy." I crossed my arms as best as I could, eyeing Justin from the side as he smiled.

"Okay, I get it. We're all doomed to life's challenges."

"And to life's wonders," I smiled just as I spotted Conrad and Mackenzie on what was once his home's front porch. He abandoned it when he left Mackenzie and flew back to L.A.

"I think you've been reading too many hallmark cards."

"Just a little," I giggled just as I stopped and gazed up at my two friends talking. Mackenzie had tears in her eyes, with a slight smile running across her face. I supposed Conrad already took her back and was explaining to her that they had to move back to L.A.

"Am I invited to the party?" Mackenzie asked, just as Conrad faced me. Honestly, was that what they were talking about?

"I guess. But its not really a small type of party." I informed the two just as Conrad nodded. I think he needed one more normal day before he had to go back into full hiding mode. Staying away from people like Alex and I who'd change his entire outlook on life. Once the two joined Justin and I on the ground I studied Mackenzie. She didn't say much of anything, but she did give me this look that showed me she was thankful for what I had done. Conrad is indeed a nice guy, and someone like Mackenzie didn't deserve him, but who was I to tell either of them that they didn't deserve the other?

"Lets go mingle," Conrad poked my arm saying.

"I don't do good in crowds," I whined as he linked his arm with mine.

"Here's a little secret of mine, neither do I. But you just have to push through it." As we walked back into my house, I released the dogs and decided it was best for them to stay inside. Once we reached the seas of school kids, Conrad released me as I spotted Alex dancing with some guy from our math class.

"Justin, poke my eyes out," I faced the boy as he rose his hands into the air, pretending to blind me as I squealed on purpose. "Thanks."

The barbecue had been going on from that afternoon until a little after ten that night. Harper had fallen asleep on the balcony in a lawn chair. A lot of students had left a while earlier, and here we were, cleaning up the mess in the backyard. I for one didn't feel as if I should help Alex considering this was her last minute attempt to enjoy the once warm day. It was chilly now, the moon high in the sky as a few clouds still lingered in the air. Mackenzie and Conrad had been working close together in order to clean while Alex and I began on separate ends of the yard.

"Here's a red solo cup!" I rose the half filled cup into the air, its contents strong and stiff. "Smells like gin." I gagged slightly as Justin yawned. He wasn't really helping much, unless you consider kicking a few cups into a pile was a lot of help.

"I swear I didn't notice them drinking." Alex tossed cups into the trash one by one as I took my time to examine what should have just been flung without wonder.

"Cleanup on aisle seven! Cleanup on aisle seven!" I waved my hands in the air just as everyone glanced over at me. I wasn't cleaning up a pile of puke. That wasn't my territory. After we did our best to clean up what we could, we sprayed most of the lawn down. By the end of the night, near midnight almost, we pulled the fire pit out and lit it. We all sat around the fire, talking and laughing it up as the flamed burned lower. I couldn't stand how the wind was blowing through the air, causing my skin to grow cold. I stood, walking into the house as everyone outside was basically half asleep. I pulled a few long fleece blankets up into my arms and made it back into the cool air. Alex had her eyes closed, turned on her side as the crackling noise from the pit soothed her I'm sure.

"Lexi," I nudged her leg with my knee. "Lexi, make room."

"Hum?" Her eyes opened as she yawned sitting up. "Oh yay, cover." She reached for a blanket as I swatted her gently away. I placed one in front of her before walking over to cover everyone else up. Justin had been sitting next to Harper, but I had to cover them separately. The last one I covered both Mackenzie and Conrad with since they laid side by side. I made it back over to Alex who was still sitting up with her eyes dancing across the flames before her.

"So," I watched as she sat back before I climbed into her lap, finally pulling the blanket I sat next to her over us. "How was the party?" She asked.

"I can honestly say I didn't enjoy it," I smiled as she rolled her eyes, closing them shortly after.

"You did a good thing helping Conrad and Mackenzie, although I know he can do much better." Alex whispered into the air as I laid back.

"I know that he can. But what if she's all that he wants."

"You can't argue with that." Alex mumbled just as I smiled.

"I wonder why he wanted to break up with her in the first place."

"Because she's a cheater cheater pumpkin eater," Alex hummed as if we were back in fifth grade and found some kid cheating on their test or something.

"She deserves another chance, but Conrad should be more careful with his trust."

"Hey, is this going back to what you use to do with us?" Alex asked, although her eyes were still closed.

"No. But it's a fact. When you get back into a relationship, you must build trust from the start."

"All over again?" Alex whined.

"Yes, all over again. At least in their situation." I studied the few stars that gleamed within the sky. "We all have something we should work on a bit more." I faced Harper who seemed so peaceful as she slept. Justin tossed and turned a few times so I guess his mind was racing. And as for Conrad and Mackenzie, they couldn't of seemed happier.

"I'm tired," Alex whispered.

"They were meant for each other." I smiled at the sleeping couples across from me.

"Who?" Alex finally opened her eyes.

"Justin and Harper, Conrad and Mackenzie. They just seem to fit, you know?"

"Kind of like us," Alex smiled just before she glanced around. "Uh, Mitchie…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Max?"

"What do you mean where is he? He….," I noticed that he had been gone for a while. Possibly since a few hours after the party began.

"My parents are going to kill me." Alex and I stood up, walking into the house just as she grabbed her phone. She dialed Max as I looked around the house for the boy. I hadn't noticed his girlfriend come to the party so I was guessing he'd be with her.

"Do you know Sarah's number?" I asked as Alex gazed at me horrified. "What did I say?"

"He isn't picking up his phone. How did we not notice him leave?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because there were tons of people in the yard."

"Maybe he told Justin?"

"Alex calm down, I'm sure he's safe and fine." I gazed around the living room before making it upstairs. I saw my phone on the bed so I quickly searched through my contacts. There was only three numbers saved in my phone. I had totally forgot that Alex and I had changed companies a few days ago. Once I made it back into the kitchen Alex had placed her phone on the counter.

"What?" I asked.

"He's fine. I called my mom and dad."

"Oh, is he at home?"

"No, he's at a friend's house. He left with someone he invited to the party."

"That's good then. No more worries," I couldn't believe we didn't spot him leaving still.

"Remind me to kill him later."

"Check, kill Max. Should I put that above all the other people you claimed to want to get even with?"

"Put Max at the top of that list."

"Mental note taken," I gazed out into the yard and decided I'd rather sleep in my bed then in the cold. "How about we sleep inside since we're both up."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

** I know that this chapter is short, but its also a filler chapter. I have to get back into this story so I had to place something very random here. But I'll be coming home after work, typing up another chapter and it shall be up sometime tomorrow. I'll read a few chapters back to see what I wanted to add. If you guys can think of anything, I'd love to be told what was left open. I'm bad at my stories right about now. Sad, I know. Thanks for reading.**


	21. Hidden Fate

**Chapter 21: Hidden Fate**

We were back at school again. Nothing much was new with the school work and the faces of students, that was until I went to cheer practice. I thought about quitting the team, but I quit once before, and Mitchie Torres was not going to be seen as someone who gives up. Especially on second chances. I had been paired with Riley during the warming up exercises which brought me to the conclusion that Claire would finally leave me alone. But the girl has been trying to get on my good side for so long I couldn't tell if she was playing on the same team or not.

"We have a few upcoming basketball games at…." Joanne was off talking to all of us from the bleachers as Riley faced me. She had wanted me to admit that I wanted to be captain, which wasn't going to happen. Claire decided someone to convince Joanne we needed a co-captain and that she and I would be good for the spots. In the end I gave Riley her title back and she shared it with Claire.

"So, are you going to Shane Gray's party tonight?" That question was the most random thing said to me, and it was out of context from out last conversation.

"No," I told Riley quickly, just as she whined.

"Well why not?"

"I don't know if you remember this or not, but he happens to be an ex of mine."

"I know that, but he's not holding a grudge against you right?" Riley and I sat on the gym floor across from one another to begin our stretches.

"I don't know. I just don't want to give him any ideas of us ever getting back together."

"Good god Mitchie, the entire school knows that you and Alex are all over each other, why would he be any different?"

"I don't know," I shrugged just as Claire faced me.

"You should go," she cut in, "besides he throws the best parties."

"I would know," I rolled my eyes just as we all stood once more. A formation was called out by Joanne and we had to separate into our areas.

"Mitchie, just think about it will you. All of the girls from the squad are going, so without you it just doesn't seem to make sense." Riley winked at me as I nodded, turning to raise my arms up high. I wasn't truly worried about going to his party, he was slightly respectable at one point or another. But I don't think a party with overly wild teenagers would be my cup of tea.

Alex's P.O.V

If I said that I skipped school I doubt many would believe me. I mean, yes, it's normally something I'd do, but I haven't skipped class in ages. I did however skip school today. It was a last minute decision when I stood at my locker before first hour and I just said to myself, Alex, don't go to class, its boring. Well that's what happened for the most part, which is how I ended up at the beach. I was at least an hour out from Waverly looking over one of my favorite places in the world. Now some may think, Alex, isn't that the cliff where you and Mitchie took a midnight dip? And I'd be all like, yes random person, that does happen to be the location in which I'm standing right now.

"Miss Russo is this location okay?" A woman in her late forties studied me, her eyes only on me. I bit my bottom lip before shrugging.

"Is there no way to make it closer towards the cliff over there?" I signaled to my favorite picnic place, which also just happened to be the place Mitchie and I snuck away to when things were rough.

"We can take a look and see how the setup would be."

"Okay, great." I had to be this cheerful person. This woman was all business, and I was all excited that I skipped school today. The reason, to check out locations that both Mitchie and I would want for a spring time wedding. It so happened that considering October was almost at a close, and Winter's were brutal in Waverly, I didn't have much time to find a location.

"Now as you can see, we can set up several chairs across the base here, not too close to the edge." As the woman moved her hands in the air, trying to explain one thing or another I had totally forgot my brother was scoping out the area. I turned around to locate Justin, who was still maybe thirty feet away at the last area we stopped at.

"I'm not getting any younger!" I yelled as he waved me off.

"No matter the location you choose your husband and…"

"That's my brother, but I know what you're thinking, they would totally make a cute couple. We would you know, but that'd be incest and I just…its not what I'm looking for you know?" My voice carried into the wind as the woman stood frozen, wondering if I was seriously saying these things. "But hey you know, people these days…," I smiled as she turned away. She had to focus on location once more as Justin finally made it over.

"I like it."

"You know Justin, I was just informed that we were getting married to one another," I tried to wrap my arm around my brother's neck one handy but he pulled away, giving an awkward laugh. He was trying to make the wedding planner feel a bit better. "Do you not love me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alex, you're making things uncomfortable for the woman."

"Hey she's the one who suggested we were getting married."

"Ugh," My brother walked ahead to comfort the lady as I smirked just before gazing over the horizon.

"This is the place," I spoke up, "we're done now, I've chosen."

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Whoa Harper, stop smuggling Watermelon's out of the cafeteria." Max had been following the two of us into the lunchroom just before speaking.

"She's not showing that much," I told the boy as he grabbed a tray. I hadn't seen Sarah today, Max's girlfriend, so maybe that's why he was following us.

"I hadn't seen Alex all day," Harper told me as she grabbed and placed different items onto her tray.

"Well I know she's here, we drove in together." Alex insisted to drive us to school in her car, so we neglected my truck for today.

"I didn't see her in art," Harper paid for her lunch and after I did the same I followed her towards the lunch table. It was empty. Max and I besides Harper sat and began to eat. The only person I was expected to see was Alex shortly.

"I'm sure she's around here some place. But on a different subject, so are you going to that party tonight?" I asked as Harper faced me.

"I want to go," Max raised his hand as I faced him.

"Where's Sarah?" my voice floated towards the boy.

"She's away for the week with her parents. Please entertain me," Max bit into his burger as I refaced Harper.

"I'm getting a bit out there for parties don't you think?" She signaled to her stomach, "besides isn't it Shane's party?"

"Yeah, I was just curious."

"I don't think I'll be going," As Harper began on her food I tried to locate Alex.

"Where is that girl?" I bit my lip as I gazed around.

"I told you, I didn't see her." Harper and I basically eliminated Max from the conversation until he said.

"She and Justin were going to look at places for the wedding," his mouth was stuffed with different things but I leaned closer towards him.

"She did what now?"

"You didn't know?"

"Did you not just hear Harper and I discussing that she was here or wasn't for that matter?"

"Not really. All I heard was party," he dug back into his lunch as I sighed, grabbing my phone from my pockets and quickly pressing my speed dial button.

Alex's P.O.V

"You basically freaked that woman out," Justin began kicking rocks as we trailed back to the car. I had a stack of papers in my arm as a smile caressed my skin.

"I promise not to tell anyone about our brother and sisterly love."

"Alex, you're creeping me out," Justin unlocked the car considering I let him drive, as we both climbed in. I noticed my phone had three missed calls just before it lit up once more. I scanned the name before tossing my papers into the back.

"Hello?"

"Alex where are you?" It was Mitchie on the other end, worried I guess.

"I'm…outside," I smiled as my brother shook his head.

"Max told me that you ditched school."

"Did he also tell you that he has a big mouth?"

"You were just here this morning."

"I know, but I did something for us," I smiled, just as Justin was getting ready to pull off. I tugged at my seatbelt just as we neared the highway.

"Alex, in order for you to graduate you can't miss class. Mr. Laritate told you that and yet you're skipping school to go off to who knows where."

"The beach, its actually a beautiful day today outside," I smiled into the phone just before the line went silent. I knew Mitchie was giving me a look of annoyance. "Okay, I won't skip anymore school. But to be honest its boring there. Without Conrad or Mackenzie to bug me, my life has turned into a predictable and very typical day." I scanned the horizon just as Mitchie sighed.

"I thought that was a good thing." She stated.

"Mackenzie being out of the picture is, but Conrad…he's not going to be happy in L.A."

"Its not our decision Alex."

"Wah, wah," I gazed at the time on the phone. "I'll be back before school lets out, I promise."

"You better because you're my ride."

"Check," I nodded before saying my I Love you's before hanging up. I faced my brother as he eyes me from the side. "What?"

"Your life is typical now?"

"My school life is," I sighed, "its just Mitchie and Harper now."

"Ha," he smiled, "I thought they were typically all you needed."

"You can't forget how it feels when all of your friends are together. Its like a part of all of us is missing, and I hate that feeling."

Mitchie's P.O.V

Harper and I parted ways once we reached the hall as Max did the same. I wasn't upset with Alex for skipping school, I honestly didn't see how she lasted this long without ditching on at least one class. I entered History sitting next to Stella, who had by some time dyed her hair to be more of a brunette then a strawberry blonde.

"What's up with the dye job?" I ask, poking the smallest of the cheerleaders in her side.

"I was getting tired with the same old look, but I was threatened by Joanne that red wasn't a natural color to dye my hair, although we all know Sidney's hair is purple."

"No one stands up to Sidney, not even the coach," I faced the board before writing the five questions down on the paper to answer.

"So I heard you declined Shane's party invitation."

"One, who told you that? And two, he doesn't even live in Waverly anymore."

"True, but his older brother does and he's crashing his place for the next week or so. He wanted to throw a party with his graduating class."

"He doesn't even go here," I wave my hand into the air.

"Yes miss Torres?" The teacher stops as I lower my hand.

"Sorry, I don't have a question." I shyly retreat back to my paper. "So everyone is going to a party for someone who's been out of this school since last year?"

"He's still cool with the jocks of the school, and if you've forgotten, you're considered a Jock Mitchie. You're on the run for Queen and you're head cheerleader."

"No, I'm not," I quickly defend.

"If you don't go then maybe the entire cheer squad should stay behind. What's the point in a party without our best member?"

"Don't try to sucker me into it with your cute looks Stella. Although you look like a kid, we both know your true age."

"Ha, yeah," she nodded, her hair falling against her cheeks before she turns her questions over. "But Mitchie you just have to go. I'm sure Alex won't mind."

"What if I bring her with me."

"I like Alex, but it's a jock party."

"I'm not into the whole jock thing, besides she's my girlfriend and Shane's my ex, I just wouldn't feel right." I rose my paper into the air to be turned in just as the teacher collected Stella's among others.

"I'll keep an eye on you, beside someone needs to watch Claire as well. And we can have Riley help."

"Thanks but I'm not a kid."

"Mitchie," Stella faces me, her attention on me completely, "we both know how things work with you and Claire. We also know how things are with Shane. He's manipulative and you…you're just so sweet."

"I can be a bad ass if I wanted."

"Oh yeah," Stella giggled just as the lesson was officially about to start. "And Claire, although she's been avoiding you and trying to get on your good side, we both know her."

"All the better reason for Alex to go with me or for me not to go at all. No offence Stella but you can't possibly know what its like to keep a relationship like mine afloat."

"Yeah well, just because people are attracted to you doesn't mean you should be insecure about who you are. You aren't doing anything wrong. Who are they to hold you back from having fun? No offence to you Mitchie, but your relationship has stopped you from going out with us before. That's why you quit the team, don't go back down that road."

"Stella I love you like a sister, but you just don't understand."

"I don't try to," she begins to copy the board as I stare straight ahead. "I tell you how I see things and you agree to disagree."

"Right," I nod before facing her. "We'll just agree to disagree about this party as well."

Alex's P.O.V

Justin pulled up to his house as I switched places where he once was. He went inside and I made it towards the school, knowing it let out in a few minutes. I had filled out a few papers as we made it back to Waverly. Deciding on a place to get married would have been easy if family wasn't involved. Who needs a ton of witnesses anyway? I rounded the corner to the school just as students began leaving the building. I couldn't see through the crowd of students, so I decided to park and wait. I spotted Harper who noticed me and began trailing my way. I opened the door as she climbed in the passenger side.

"So, how was your day honey?" I smiled as Harper shrugged.

"Okay I guess. It sucked that you weren't at lunch."

"I know, I'm slightly sorry about that. But look at all the pamphlets I collected today." I signaled to the back seat as Harper rose a eyebrow.

"Really Alex?"

"Yup, I've been to the cliff so many times but apparently they actually do things over there that doesn't involve kids sneaking in after hours for a little alone time," I winked as she giggled. Mitchie was soon spotted, talking to her friend from the squad.

"I'll be working on my art sculpture, so inform your brother to pick me up will you?" Harper climbed from the car after I gave her a thumbs up. Mitchie slid in just before hitting my arm.

"Abuse!" I screamed just as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't ever ditch class again without telling me."

"So does that mean I can ditch again?" I ask hopeful.

"No."

"Boo," I started the car just as Mitchie settled in.

"Oh, but I do have something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"There's a party going on tonight."

"And?"

"And the entire squad is going."

"And?"

"And I think you should go with me, even though its considered a jock party. You just have to go." Mitchie seemed a bit distressed when saying those words.

"Do you not want to go to the party in which you speak?"

"Not really but everyone's going."

"And if everyone was jumping off of a cliff would you?"

"Yeah, because everyone else would block my fall," Mitchie smiled just as I rolled my eyes. "But while we're talking about the party, there is only one problem."

"What?" I studied her from the side of my eye as I drove.

"Its Shane's…."

**So I think the stories will be twenty percent less then it usually is. So basically it'll be the length of this chapter and last chapter. I'm still not sure where I was going, so a lot of things may be left untold but I'll do my best to hit them all. If you want to know anything about the story that I left out just tell me in the review please. I hope the story will liven up, but I'm doing my best to post. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	22. Party Hard (Part One)

** Well look at this, a normal length chapter. Enjoy, and for reference, if you want to know the basis for this chapter, read 15-16 once more. But I hope I've made it clear enough to follow without going back. But its been a while for all of us. Once again, enjoy. **

** Also for you lovely reviewers, you make my heart super happy. I've been watching a lot of Kai-lan lately. I love you guys.**

Chapter 22: Party Hard (Part 1)

You know that moment when you want something really bad, but you know if you ask the answer will be negative? And then you do it anyway? Yeah, that was me when I told Alex about Shane's party. She was driving so she couldn't really give a true reaction I suppose, but she did face me for a long time. I almost grabbed the wheel until she realized she had to pay attention to the road.

"It was just a question, I didn't say I'd go." The car ride was awkwardly silent and I couldn't imagine what was going through Alex's head. She drove normally after that, as I glanced in the back seat, spotting books and pamphlets.

"Shane Gray?" Was the name that left her lips.

"Yeah," I nodded, scooping a page into my hand before studying it.

"Shane Gray?" She asked once more as I shrugged. I knew she was trying to find a way to not get angry with me for asking such a thing, but I didn't want to go in the first place. My entire squad was going and they wanted me to go, and I suppose I understood why but Alex wouldn't.

"I still didn't say I'd go. We could spend the night watching movies or something."

"Do you want to go?" Gentle words left her lips as I sighed.

"No, not really. But the girls are going." We were nearing our home and as we inched closer I finally notice Alex's tension. Her fingers had gripped the wheel slightly tighter as her eyes studied me every few seconds in the rear-facing mirror.

"I thought he left Waverly?"

"It's a long story. I didn't think he'd be back here ever, but I guess after the cheer competition he just had to see me again," I rolled my eyes just as we parked. Once again, silence. I began to reach for the doorknob until Alex's fingers landed on my arm. I sat back, facing her quickly. "Hum?"

"Cheer competition?" The thick air could be cut with a knife as it lingered in the car. The tension resting between the two of us.

"Um, yeah. He was there. I'm still not entirely sure why but he was there none the less." We just sat staring at one another. "I won't go then," I said harshly, noticing how Alex seemed shocked and confused that I even saw the boy at all without her. But that's when I realized that since I've been back we were so tied up in one another I forgot to mention I saw him at all.

"Why is he even having a party? And why are your friends even going? He hasn't been going to that school since last year."

"That's what I said," trying to lighten the mood as cars zoomed past us.

"And its been like what two and a half years since you two were…"

"Dating?" I ask.

"I'll try to figure him out later, but since you aren't going I guess we can make it a movie night tonight."

"Wait, were you going to let me go?" I asked just as the two of us finally stepped from the vehicle.

"Not really but at least you said you didn't want to go before I protested."

"Well that was fast." Once inside the house Coco and Roger were spotted spread out on the sofa. The two of them seemed to be taking in the warm air. "It feels like a sauna in here," I whine just as my phone rings. I drop my books that I carried inside with me and rose my phone up to my ear.

"Mitchie?"

"Um, yes Shane?" I had wondered how the boy got my number, but upon further inspection of the device it was a call from the school. I held my breath for a few seconds, annoyed that my new number was left out in the open some how.

"So are you ditching my party?"

"You're in a school you no longer go to, calling a girl in which you don't date, about something which isn't important to me. You tell me if I'm going or not." Alex had faced me by then, still pondering over Shane I'm sure. She didn't say much, which was unlike her. She'd typically argue about whatever it was she disagreed with. In the end one of us would just be fed up with the other for a while until either she or I caved in.

"Mitchie are you listening to me?" I heard my name buzz through the phone as I shrugged.

"Shane forget my number will you." Just as I was approaching to hang up, Alex reached over and grabbed my phone. It was more like snatched my phone, but I wasn't one to yell as much as she did. "Rude much," I scoff.

"What is it that you want?" She began. Coco stretched to face me as I gave the puppy a small grin, facing Alex just before she rolled her eyes. "I don't care. She does whatever she wants anyway."

"Are you referring to me?" I cut in, but was ignored.

"Well she told me she doesn't want to go." Alex paced a few steps towards the window as I watched her get comfortable with my phone. Now I know many people would think Alex had a thing against Shane, she didn't. We were all friends at one point or another but they fell apart because of me. Go figure. I didn't notice it then, but when I was dating Shane they spoke less. They saw each other less, and in the end, it was just no getting through to the two of them. I stayed friends with each of them of course, but it never felt the same anymore.

"Bye," I faced Alex as she said those words, clicking the end button and facing me.

"What?" I ask just as she sat the phone on a nearby end table.

"So tell me about when you saw him last."

"It was at the competition. We went out for shakes, but we didn't go alone. Claire and Stella tagged along if you were worried."

"Why would I be worried?" She sat on the sofa, ignoring her school bag that she hadn't bothered to shove aside, stepping over it twice before sitting.

"Aren't you always like paranoid or something?"

"No." She gazed up at me, smiling before clapping her hands together. "I think we should go."

"We? Go where now?"

"To Shane's party."

"What did he say to you?" I urged.

"Nothing really, but I hadn't seen him in a while. I think its only fair to see him in person."

"Alex, you're scaring me." I walked over to her, placing my palm on her forehead as her brown eyes studied mine. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Do you not want me to go?"

"If I'm going of course I'd love for you to go. But you're being completely calm and…its freaking me out." I stood once more, removing my hand as she gave me a gentle smile.

"Without Conrad here to be the barer of better judgment, I say what's one night of fun? But on one condition."

"What's that?" I hesitate as she grabs my phone once more.

"We're taking extra eyes," she smiled as I stood before her confused.

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie had been a bit rattled by my hasty decision to choose to go to this party tonight, but I had my reasons. Although she and I hadn't spoken about her old phone being taken and hacked or whatever you call it, I still thought about it everyday. Not only did I receive messages, but so did her parents. It ate at me to find out who it was. Now I'm not one to jump to conclusions because I could care less about someone's motives, but Mitchie lacked to inform me of Shane being at the competition. Harper had come over with my brother Max and Sarah tagging along.

"Okay, so Harper," I faced her as she nodded. I explained to her that I had to find some proof as to why Shane found Mitchie at the competition. My real reason was to see if he was the one who hacked her phone. I found it weird that he called her from the school using her new number. He'd been M-I-A since he left Waverly and now all of a sudden he was back here. Things just didn't seem to add up.

"So you're telling me you want me to get Shane to talk?" Harper and I sat in my bedroom waiting for Mitchie to hurry up. She'd been in the shower for god knows how long.

"You and I both know how I reacted to those messages. I have to get down to the bottom of this."

"Or," Harper rose her hand, "we can stop pretending to be Nancy Drew and just put it behind us."

"Its easy for you to say, you're not the one having to fight to keep your girlfriend." I pouted, just before I heard a laugh from downstairs.

"She's still with you isn't she? Besides, in a few months, you two can…." Harper had stop speaking once we heard something fall from the other side of the door.

"Mitchie are you okay in there?" I walked towards the door grabbing the knob before I felt the knob stiffen.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I ask, just as I release the cool steel, sure she was still holding the other end.

"Um yeah, give me five minutes."

"I feel as if I should be worried," I replied as Harper stood and crossed her arms.

"She sounds fine to me," my friend gave me a reassuring smile as I nodded, following her downstairs. Sarah had been excited to actually go to a senior party, I on the other hand felt a bit weird letting Max invite her.

"So Sarah, we never really spoken. I'm Alex if you don't remember, and this is my best friend in the entire world, Harper." I introduced her to myself and Harper before we all faced Mitchie on the steps.

"I'm ready." She flapped her arms a few times in nervousness, before I rose my eyes.

"Are we trying to impress someone?" My voice filled the air as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"The only thing I did was change and straighten my hair."

"And I repeat, are we trying to impress someone?" I wasn't as concerned with her hair as I made it seem, but it was a rare thing that she pressed her natural curls.

"This is a jock party, so don't be too surprised by what you guys see going on there." Mitchie seemed so sure we'd all be shocked by whatever was happening between the group of cheerleaders at tonight's party.

"I've been to parties before. I'm hip," Harper whispered with a straight face as Max chuckled.

"I'm driving. So everyone...to the car," I point towards the door as everyone began to file out just as Mitchie taps my wrist. I quickly turn to face her.

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?"

"Yes for the millionth time."

"Although its full of cheerleaders, football players and basketball players?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" I question as she disagrees.

"I just want you to know what type of party this is."

"As long as it isn't some huge orgy, then I'm pretty sure I'll fit right in."

Mitchie's P.O.V

I don't think I want to explain the looks on Alex, Harper, Max and Sarah's faces, but it was of slight horror I'm sure. I was a bit surprised by the turnout as well, due to the fact that I didn't know everyone, but it was a party none the less. Max and Sarah stayed close together in the front yard, not really daring to walk inside. I wrapped one arm across Harper's and held onto her before locking my finger's with Alex's. The three of us made it inside where lights of green, blue and yellow flashed through the entire house. Teens were packed against one another like sardines as the music blared through the air.

"I'm pretty sure that guy isn't even in high school," Harper signaled to one guy drinking something out of a red solo cup.

"I'm sure half of these guys are college students," Alex yelled over the people cheering without a cause. I didn't spot anyone I knew right away until I saw a small hand dart into the air. A group of girls were sitting on a sofa near the back of what was once such a beautiful dining room.

"Stella!" I called over to the girl as she waved me over, standing on something I couldn't quite make out. As Alex pushed us through the crowd, I finally spotted Shane on the steps overlooking everyone below.

"This place is raving right?" Stella smiled.

"Oh its something," I separated from Harper and Alex and joined my squad.

"So I'm guessing you guys are the rejects of the party?" Alex smiled as a few of the girls faced me.

"Well at least she's being nice," I comforted them slightly. In the distance we could hear someone chanting 'chug, chug, chug.' "I guess this is more of a college party then a get together."

"Shane didn't warn us about this madness." Stella complained. "I'm short. I don't have time for college guys to be shoving their junk in my face and calling it a dance."

"There's more room out back!" I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Claire standing near a couple of kids from school that came to the party uninvited. "Please guys, its more air outside as well."

"I'm coming," Stella volunteered herself. "But by all that is sacred, please protect me from the sea of floating crotches." A few others began to follow as I faced Alex.

"You go, Harper and I saw some people we wanted to say 'hi' to." She waved me away as I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Of course, and watch out for Stella. She needs all the help she can get among horny college guys." Alex was about to walk away as Harper stopped her.

"Mitchie, you stay away from all horny people as well."

"Ha, okay," I smiled, trying to retrace the trail of my squad. I noticed the back door was open, and how the kitchen lacked a crowd. Most of the kids standing in the space were only talking amongst each other and sipping a few things.

"Hey, Mitchie!" I turned left to spot Shane elbowing a few kids on his back steps. "Wait there."

"What kind of party is this?" I ask as he finally makes it over to me.

"Don't ask. My brother invited guys from school and crap. So my perfectly amazing party turned into this." We made it outside and stood on the porch. I could see my squad finally moving and dancing along without being confined to one space.

"Why did you even want to throw a party?"

"I told you I wanted to hang with you and the squad."

"When was this?"

"Back when you were in my shop," he smiled, nudging me as we both stood at the banister. "I thought we could hang tonight, but that has failed miserably."

"We're hanging out now," I state.

"Yeah, I guess so. You want to play a beer game?"

"I can't. I don't really drink, besides…."

"Since when?" Shane choked slightly.

"Since never."

"We use to play beer pong all the time."

"That was one time. Besides I threw up the entire day after that."

"It was only beer."

"Yeah, well tell that to the vomit that stirred." I rolled my eyes as he tapped my nose with his index finger. "You know I hate that," I rubbed my palm against my skin before I heard my name from below.

"Mitchie, get down here with your squad now!" Stella screamed up at me over the music that still filled the air. It was less overpowering out here, but still very loud.

"We're just talking Stella."

"I told you," she faced Shane, "that I've got my eye on you."

"Go back to dancing in the lollipop guild." He shouted back.

"Not funny," I slapped his arm as Stella scoffed.

"Two minutes and then Mitchie's butt better be down here," she signaled between the two of us as I smiled and nodded. Shane only ignored her, facing me with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that," I listen to the beats fill the air just before gripping the banister between my fingers.

"Why did we ever break up?" Shane's eyes fell onto my hands.

"Because you typically said very nasty things to me, literally."

"Well besides that."

"You knew how I felt about Alex." I bashed my eyelashes before he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why did you come back to Waverly?"

"Honestly, I didn't know you would still be here. When I saw you at the shop I knew I had to see you again."

"So you stalked me," I finally met his eyes.

"No."

"Yes you did. Because then you came to the competition and begged me to go get a shake with you."

"I didn't beg." Shane pushed away from the banister bars before leaning against the house wall. "I just…"

"Shane I'm only going to say this once." I crossed my arms as Stella looked back over at me. "Wherever we left off two years ago. That's where I want things to stay. When I last saw you before you left Waverly, I finally knew we were destined to be friends or strangers. Nothing more. There can never be anything more then that. I've had so many people try to come between me and Alex, but I'm done with it all. I love her. End of story. I'm going to have my happy ending, but its going to be with her."

"Dully noted." Were the only words that left his lips, just as he slinked his way back into the house.

"Come party!" I heard from below, but this time it was from Claire, who had rounded the girls into one big group. I made my way over to them just as the music changed tempo.

Alex's P.O.V

Harper and I carried ourselves away from the madness downstairs in the party and took it to the second floor. Although it was less flashy and loud, people still seemed to be at every nook and cranny of the place.

"This is so wrong Alex," Harper whined as we weaved in and out of people.

"It'll only take a moment."

"But what if Shane's in his room?"

"He's not. It's a party in his honor."

"I still feel creped out by this." I tried to remember which door was his. It'd been years since I stepped foot into this place and it pained me to know this was the place where Shane basically fell all over Mitchie. I knew she broke up with him here as well, but it brought a sense of mixed feelings.

"This is it," I tapped on the hardwood door but no one answered. "Harper I'll be really quick."

"You're making a big deal out of history," Harper tried to plead with me to forget who hacked Mitchie's phone, but I couldn't let it go. I opened his door, taking notice of the dark blood red walls and stained curtains.

"What kind of style is this?" I step over dirty clothes and small trinkets before I spot the cell phone plugged into the wall. I inch over, quickly trying to see if its unlocked. It wasn't. "Harper?!"

"No!" She yelled from the door.

"Get in here, you're the only other geek I know besides my brother."

"I'm not coming in there Alex."

"Harper Finkel you bring your butt in here this instance or you're walking home. And don't think I won't do it, because I will." My threat wouldn't of scared her so much if a guy didn't wobble past the door and glance inside.

"This doesn't concern you," she told him, pushing him away before closing the door. "I feel like a robber."

"We were invited into this house."

"Alex, what is Mitchie going to say?" Harper inched closer towards me although the only light we received was from outside.

"Mitchie doesn't have to find out."

"But what if she does? I feel so dirty."

"Are you going to help me or not?" I raise the phone up to the girl as she pushes it away.

"Does he have a computer or something?"

"I don't know, look through his phone."

"For what a bank statement? If he hacks phones it'll obviously be through a laptop or some other computer. The only thing he could do with a phone is unlock it." Harper made it past me, sitting on Shane's bed and began to glance around.

"You look comfortable, do you want something? Tea? A bagel? Perhaps a scone?"

"Alex, the laptop cord is over there by the closet, maybe the computer is over there." Harper didn't move, so I guess she wanted me to search for it. I whined, trampling over clothes and used candy wrappers.

"Can I puke after this?" I ask just before I felt something hard under a pair of pants. _Ha, that doesn't sound too clean now does it_. I smiled to myself before handing Harper the computer. "Work your magic."

"Make sure we don't get caught." Harper was in full snoop mode as I gave her a thumbs up before leaving the room and standing by the door. I'd knock if someone was coming and she could either hide or pretend to throw up. Either seemed to work just fine by me. I heard a voice outside yell to Mitchie. It was a rare name so I knew whoever was calling wasn't speaking to anyone else. The words were untranslatable but I did notice the window on my left to be open. I suppose to the backyard. I moved passed a girl and a guy making out and scanned the yard. I could see the squad dancing around one another before someone walked back towards them. It was Stella.

"Where's Mitchie?" I mumble, looking back to make sure Harper was still in the clear. It didn't take any time for my eyes to connect to Mitchie standing next to Shane. She seemed completely fine within his company, but I on the other hand wanted to yell down at him to back away. His actions seemed less friendly and more flirty then anything. I scoffed, watching the two of them talk although I didn't hear a word. But that's when Mitchie just faced him and his body language changed. He seemed to tense up and disconnect from what she was saying.

"Alex," I almost screamed upon hearing my name. I faced Harper. "you almost made me jump out of my skin."

"Yeah, well thanks for watching the door."

"You're welcome," I breathed out, before facing Mitchie and Shane below once more. But he was gone and she had joined the girls on the lawn.

"Alex," Harper said once more as I faced her, "I think I found something."

**If anything was confusing just let me know. I went back to chapter's 15-16 because I remembered a few things I wanted to do dealing with Mitchie's phone. Anyway, I'll be doing personal reviewer thanks next chapter. But as always thanks for reading, and you guys are my inspiration to continue writing.**


	23. Party Hard (Part Two)

** I know I've been annoying you guys since I haven't been posting all the time. I'm just not as active in writing fanfiction as I have been in the past. I've moved so many times and transferred jobs and took on more work hours, all while trying to write my own book. I hate neglecting you guys but I know this story will be done soon. I'm guessing by the end of the year, because I suck and I need this story to be over already. (Lastly for those who said something about Shane messing with Mitchie's phone, or similar to it…don't forget the last chapter was in Alex & Mitchie's P.O.V, it switched from time to time.) **

**-I had this written since the beginning of June but I dislike everything I write now a days. -**

I faced Harper as she took a deep breath, her eyes focused on mine.

"What is it?" I ask, just as a familiar face enters the hall. I grab Harper's hand, looking over at Shane who's making it our way. He seemed upset, but I think I knew why. I'm sure Mitchie shot him down and he was having a moment to let it sink in.

"Oh, Alex! Want to play a game of beer pong?" He asked upon spotting me. I rarely drunk anything outside of wine at special occasions.

"No thanks. I'm not big on drinking."

"Come on, it's a party. Why else did you come if you weren't going to have fun?" Shane was finally in front of Harper and I. He mostly ignored her as his eyes burned into mine. "Just one game," he smiled, extending his hand out for me to grab it as I sighed.

"She can't, she promised Mitchie she wasn't going to do anything stupid tonight." Harper jumped in, just before she squeezed my hand.

"You heard the boss." I agreed.

"Fine, then maybe Mitchie would like to play since you're too scared."

"I'm not scared, and parties are to have fun, not get drunk and pass out."

"Its only beer," Shane faced his room, walking towards the door before I grabbed his wrist.

"Fine one game," I faced Harper to whisper, "whatever you were going to say, tell me as soon as we leave."

"Okay," she followed behind the two of us before stopping at Shane's door, "guess I'll be the one driving back."

Mitchie's P.O.V

The girls and I took it upon ourselves to find a cold drink other then the floating alcohol all over the place. Within the kitchen, the fridge sat open, exposing beer and wine coolers pilled together from every corner.

"I'm too thirsty to be picky right now," Stella pushed past me, grabbing a wine cooler and opening it swiftly. She looked among the group and began passing things out one by one, but I wasn't going to drink.

"That stuff is only going to make you thirsty five minutes later," I tried to reason with them, but no one was listening anyway. The music had calmed down a bit as the crowd slowly dispersed. The college kids and teens that were left crowded around the front of the house, chanting and laughing it up. I peered through the group but couldn't make out a familiar face.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm so glad you came tonight." Claire stepped next to me, drink-less, with her hands stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans. "We were kind of betting one another that you weren't going to show. But I knew you would."

"It was Alex's idea," I bit my lip just as I notice Shane's older brother pulling a keg into the backyard. "What is he doing?" I ask to no one in particular as Claire shifts to spot what I was looking at.

"Looks like a keg."

"I can see that," I watch as he slowly sets up a ping pong table with a couple of other guys. They all begin to fill cups and place them in rows to create a triangle. "I'm surprised no one reported this party yet."

"Well they shouldn't," Claire faced me, "if we're caught here, not only will they call our parents, coach would kill us and ban the entire team from nationals. I just can't handle that type of distress."

"She can't ban all of us from cheering, because if she did then she wouldn't have another trophy to place on her mantle," I eyed the group pushing each other from the front of the house and into the backyard. It cleared out pretty well as two people walked up to the ends of the pong table.

"Beer pong, lets play," someone from the group cheered as I ignored her.

"I have to find Alex and Harper…"

"Why did you bring them anyway," Stella faced me, "what did I tell you in class?" She pointed up at me, just as I swatted her small hand away.

"You keep quiet and watch what you drink. The smaller you are the harder you'll fall." I lectured her before walking into the now quiet living room. Well as quiet as it can be with loud blaring music and no one to listen to it. The front door opened as Max and Sarah entered.

"Sarah's ready to go home." The boy told me as I nodded.

"Just help me find Alex." I glanced around the room before walking towards the steps. I made it to the second floor, and without hesitation, knocked on each door twice before opening them. The last room was Shane's, which I was all too familiar with. I hesitated to knock, but did so as I heard something fall. "Sorry." I breathed out, "I was looking for someone."

"Mitchie?" I could hear Harper on the other end as I turned the knob.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, because you…is that Shane's computer?" I ask, just as she lifts it and runs towards the closet to set it down.

"We should get out of here before he comes back up."

"What were you doing?" I wonder, as she grabs my hand and begins to lead me out of the room. "No Harper," I pull away, "tell me what you were doing before I go anywhere."

"Shane let me check my messages. You startled me because I thought you were Alex."

"Are you lying to me?" I ask, as she roll her eyes.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"I can't tell."

"Then I'm telling the truth," she held my hand once more, closing the room door before I stopped.

"Where's Alex?"

"Oh um, she decided to play beer pong, and you know when she has her mind set on doing something she does it no matter what," Harper tried to chuckle but it seemed to be this low forced pitch sound.

"So that's her in the backyard?" I ask annoyed, running towards the steps and making it down them two at a time. Max and Sarah were sitting on the sofa that was barley noticeable during the party, as I told them I'd be back. Once outside, I tried to push through the tall drunk kids, and the belligerent shorter ones. The cheering from the group only blocked the noise from the table that was happening.

"Two cups down!" I heard Shane through the music that still lingered above.

"Stop!" I yell, trying to politely push one girl away until I spotted Alex staring at me.

"Hey," she waved.

"Hi," I annoyingly faced her. "What are you doing?"

"Shane threatened my womanhood, so I thought I'd show him up."

"Alex we're leaving."

"Oh come on Mitchie," Shane tossed a small white ball into another cup. "After this game, you can take her home."

"No," I shook my head, "we're leaving now." I found Alex's fingers and tugged her gently before she whined.

"I wanted to show him up."

"You shouldn't try to do anything but get on my good side."

"Yes, mother." Alex began to pout as we pulled through the group. I didn't want to know what Shane said to her to make her play his stupid little game, but I made Alex follow me into the house.

"I'll drive," Harper offered as I nodded, asking Alex for the keys as she ran her fingers over her vest.

"Um, I think…," she couldn't pin point where her keys were and that only caused everyone around the vehicle to whine.

"I'll check inside, no one move anywhere," I point to each of them as they nod, before I made it back into the house. I noticed Shane was holding up something shiny from the kitchen. "I thought you were still playing beer pong?"

"I only wanted to play against you or Alex, no one else seems to be much fun."

"Are those her keys?"

"Yup, I'm still good at pick pocketing," he chuckled to himself as I walked closer, looking up at him.

"Its nice to know you're still the same old Shane," I grabbed the keys as he smirked.

"But you're not the same old Mitchie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds," I didn't expect him to reach over towards me, but he did so. His fingers brushing my cheek before he rubbed a few strands of my hair between his thumb and index fingers. "I love this look."

"Goodnight Shane." I pull away before he smiles.

"I'm heading home tomorrow. Will you see me off?" His eyes were hopeful as I shook my head in disagreement.

"I can't. I can sense the way you feel about me. Those are old feelings Shane, and only you have them."

Alex's P.O.V

I wasn't drunk, nowhere near it actually. But by the way Mitchie was looking at me, she made it feel as if I was slurring words and tripping over my feet. Max sat near the window on my left, I was in the middle, and Mitchie on the right. Sarah sat in the front with Harper as she drove the girl home.

"So," I smiled.

"What possessed you to play such a game with him?"

"As in what willed me?"

"Alex!" Mitchie was definitely annoyed.

"I just wanted to play that's all. Besides, I saw the way he was looking at you."

"You were spying on me?" She asked as Sarah climbed from the car and walked towards her house. Max had followed her up until the point where I was sure they were going to kiss. He was still my little brother, and I just couldn't see him doing something like that. "Alex are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," I refaced Mitchie just as Max climbed back in, and we all headed to my place.

"I'm going to guess that you were playing beer pong because of what Harper was doing earlier," I watched as Mitchie raised her eyebrow accusingly.

"I didn't do anything," Harper quickly cut in as I shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so…"

"Harper was in Shane's room, what was she looking for?" Mitchie wasn't going to back down at all from this one. I could finally feel the slightly buzz from the three cups of beers I downed.

"I don't know, ask Harper." I waved the attention towards the front before silence took its place. Mitchie only focused on me as we neared the house. Max and Harper hopped out first before I attempted to, but apparently, although I wasn't drunk, my feet and hands weren't on the same wave length as my brain. I grabbed the door knob getting ready to hop out, just as my head knocked into the window and my knees hit the front seat.

"So how much did you drink?" Mitchie asked, her disappointment becoming apparent.

"Only three beers I… I…I swear." I rose my right hand, although I finally pushed the door open with my left one. "I'm such a lightweight," I reminded myself, just as Mitchie followed.

"This conversation isn't over…"

"Until the frat lady sings….ahh ha, ha ha, ha,ha…" my voice hummed in the air as Mitchie slid her hand through mine.

"Did you just say frat lady? The expression is fat lady."

"Oh don't correct me."

Mitchie's P.O.V

I managed to get Alex into the house before her claim of three beers only brought her into a sort of zoned out state. She would speak loudly towards Harper and I before closing her eyes and going off about how Shane still apparently had feelings for me.

"She isn't drunk," Harper informed me.

"Well it sure seems like it."

"I only left her side for like five minutes," Harper began poking Alex's chin with her index finger as I sighed.

"Yeah well, I guess it was enough time for her to turn into this…," my eyes had barley left Alex's face as Harper stretched.

"I should get some sleep. Tonight was fun and informative."

"Harper," I ran my hand over the girl's, "you weren't spying on Shane were you?"

"No," she scoffed, "why would I? I'm not in love with him."

"Its nothing. I just don't want this to come back to me in any way."

"It shouldn't," the girl stood before turning to walk out of the room and I suppose head up to the guest room.

"Alex, what were you two doing tonight?" I asked my girlfriend as she closed her eyes.

"I was drinking, partying… the fun stuff."

"Shane is off limits Alex. Whatever you have that's going on in your head I just want you to know that he's off limits. Understand?"

"…," she had opened her mouth before closing it once more, gazing up at me before nodding.

"Good," I whispered.

** Sadly, I bored myself. I hate when I can't bring my stories to life and write forever anymore. My writing spark is hitting a writer's block….more like a wall. I'm hoping for a better and longer update after work tomorrow.**


End file.
